Crow of Night Raid
by Crows-flight-path
Summary: (First story) Qrow Branwen, moves from one world to another on complete accident and now fights to reach his goal and hopefully not end up dead like many before him...
1. Kill the Intruder

**A/N First story don't quite know what to do or how to keep it entertaining but ill be damned if I'm not going to give it a shot... even if it sucks, like really bad, and I'm not talking like 'Oh that's' cringe as AF' I'm talking 'Good god that got out of hand faster than the cold war.' but hey lets give it a shot. I'm also not starting off in easy territory so any advice would be welcomed and I will try to incorporate it into my writing and probably muck more things up but you need to fail before you can succeed but as long as you keep moving forward you'll eventually find where you looking for. Hopefully. Maybe.**

**Edited: Alright after rereading it and getting advice I feel more confident that the edits I've made have improved the story pace and quality. If not then, whoops a daisy, I done darned it up.**

**Edited edit: I remember that I will continue to become a better writer as time goes on so I made another edit to convey that, but apart from a whole re-write I don't see this chapter getting better.**

Qrow Branwen, not an average huntsman, firstly he typically takes no missions from the mission boards or from villages in the middle of Grimm territory, the only missions he would take are quite frequently from the headmasters of the academies. Beacon, Shade, Haven and Atlas. (When he has absolutely nothing else to do... so basically never) With most of his missions taking him closer to deaths door then he would hope and also absolutely nowhere when it came to most tasks he got from Ozpin especially this assignment, the exact words that Ozpin had said were

'This is a very sensitive and and difficult mission, if Raven were still here id have sent both of you together on this but we don't have that luxury but I have the utmost confidence in you Qrow also no other choice but that's less important there's increased Grimm activity near the edge of the emerald forest and I want to know why there has also been strange energy readings from the same area and I fear they are related ill send the coordinates to your scroll when your detected in the area, good luck Qrow, I understand the irony of that statement but still I can turn to no one else.'

evidently that whole good luck thing did in fact not help in the slightest it probably made things worse, a pack of Beowolves or two are nothing, especially in the emerald forest. it was a cake walk, some Ursa easy as pie, a few Nevermore some other food related way of saying it was easy, getting there was at least, once at the location all he found was a bunch of Grimm surrounding a glowing purple yin yang symbol. So that was a thing that he never thought he'd see, Grimm. Scared, And that scared him... Oh well, its only Beowolves and Ursa nothing he can't handle then he can report back to Oz and get a short break to visit Ruby and Yang, then back to work, but, he can worry about family later right now, Grimm.

Transforming from his bird form and leaping down from his perch he proceeds to play around with the Grimm dodging and weaving about, only killing them when they tried to group up, keeping them divided and enjoying an easy mission for once. But then, out of nowhere the symbol exploded with energy growing much larger and brighter before returning to its natural state, for lack of information on what it was, but now the scenery was different no more emerald trees and no more Grimm he was in a completely different place.

'Almost a day has past no service and no civilization... fan-fucking-tastic, I'm lost.' he thought and continued to walk through the forest looking for any signs of civilization the farther he walked the more convinced he became that he was going the wrong way but his gut told him that the wrong way was probably also the right way, (makes sense. No? Good.)

Continuing to make his way onward as he walked the sneaking suspicion that someone was following him was growing, not that he wasn't used to it. (side effect from Ravens semblance) Walking until he reached a clearing before finally taking a pot shot at where he thought the pursuer, was breaking a tree and causing said pursuer to dodge the blast. A girl little older than Yang or Ruby but as her appearance and speed would suggest shes much more like him and Raven a warrior from a young age.

Drawing harbinger and blocking a strike from the mini raven of doom her calm gaze meeting his, pressuring her blade and forcing her away dodging back avoiding a strike and leaping into the trees diving from branch to branch watch for her, catching glimpses here and there but keeping her distance, hoping to draw the fight somewhere where he would have and advantage like he would with raven when they would practice his thoughts were cut of by her catching up to take a swing which doesn't land, a snapping sound echoes, she falls straight past him and plummets to the forest floor, not wasting the opportunity to strike he dives from his branch, getting closer to strike, alarm bells start going off shouting for him to move, to dodge, to do something, firing harbinger again forcing his body away from its original course just as a spear flies through the air, the alarm is still going off but before he can act he takes a blow from behind flying forward getting greeted by a second armored fist, and rolling to a stop.

Sitting up groaning and shaking his head before looking over his shoulder at his attackers.

Firstly a very tall man wearing a full suit of armor with a few openings that seem to be the only ones wielding what looks to be a large spear with a red blade in a v shape with a circular gem in the center not much to say other wise.

Secondly another tall person this time a women most likely a faunus guessing that by the fact that she has cat ears but the tail and paws are what makes him second guess, her on the other hand would be much easier to take down considering she has no armor.

Finally the mini raven, black hair, check, red eyes, check, wants him dead, check, tiny Raven and seemingly confused, rising to his feet and falling into a fighting stance.

"I would ask if we can put this off and talk so I can figure out what the hell is going on, but considering how my luck is going, I'm gonna go with you guys don't wanna talk, right?" Qrow says with an exhausted voice

"Well you never know if you don't try, wouldn't expect any miracles though" The blond one says sarcastically

Qrow blinks and tilts his head to the side a confused look on his face "Wanna talk this over as apposed to kicking each other into the ground."

The blond mimics his action before replying "No I thought the sarcasm was obvious please don't tell me hes like Sheele."

Qrow realizing they weren't attacking (as normal people would.), so they had to be stalling for something, jumping from his spot toward them, only for his legs to not move, falling forward leaving himself completely open, he transformed into a bird before they can take advantage of his moment of weakness, flying into the sky and shifting back landing on a tree branch looking around for the one who set the trap, the three with bewildered expressions slowly recovered, the first to act was the Raven lookalike deciding that fighting where someone was sneaking about was not a favorable place to be he takes off in the direction he was currently not facing avoiding the strike from Raven 2 as he did so they all gave chase from tree to tree avoiding strikes from Raven two and the blond and occasionally the man in armor continuing this for about a minute the trees he was using as footing suddenly vanish and hes now standing outside a castle like structure in the side of a cliff.

Surprise was the only word that could describe his current thought process.'They were about a minute away from this place in the middle of nowhere so they knew I entered the area before I saw them so there had to be some form of trip wire system and if they were willing to tail him that means that very few people come through here so that means they don't want to be found so that means that-' before he could finish his thought he dives out of the path of a yellow wave of energy then the other three show up along with a forth who looks to be much smaller then them except for Raven B, guessing that this is the guy who tied his legs together he was not happy another two people drop from the roof and get along side the rest a small girl with a massive gun (probably a bad shot) and a tall purple haired women with... a pair of scissors, he has to be in Mistrel there's no way anyone else would come up with that kind of weapon.

He sighs then collapses harbinger back into transport mode put it back on his waist reaches into his shirt pocket withdrawing a flask unscrewing the lid taking a sip and putting it back, then relaxing,

"So, six on one, that's fiiiiiiine, this is fine. I'm just that lucky to go from one on one, to four on one, to FUCKIN' EVERONE WITHIN A MILE RADIUS. Alright so given your skills and diverse forms of attack I would lose and considering you all were trying so desperately to keep me from reaching this place and even had a sniper up top to keep an eye out for trouble I'm assuming your some form of bandits, but no group of bandits could build a place like this so you must have some form of funding from somewhere as well as manpower. How close am I so far." Qrow ranted

The Raven lookalike rushes forward and attempts to stab the man in the chest but he quickly moves out of the way and kicks her in the knee causing her to collapse to the ground and grunt in pain grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back causing her to drop her sword

"Look, kid I've had kind of a rough day can we please do this later so I can get things straight and figure out where the hell I am and what the hell is going on. Please." Qrow tried to reason

She just stares blankly at him and he stares back neither one willing to blink first until a new voice broke the silence

"You all do know that when I sent you all to eliminate the person who had infiltrated our bases perimeter I was more expecting them dead not having a staring contest." two sets of red eyes both move to the new speaker a women with white hair and a single purple eye and also just one eye. Qrow getting irritated with all the new people that keep popping up out of the woodwork's holds back a roar and settles for another sigh

"Is there anyone else that I have to worry about at all maybe an army of fucking sadists... actually don't answer that, I can tell I wont like the answer. So can I start getting names of the people who want me dead for some reason." Qrow says trying to not sound like hes seething with absolute hatred

"Well, we don't want you specifically dead we just wanted to ensure our bases security. And when ever someone enters the area of it we eliminate them." the women states coolly

"Damn and here I hoped I wouldn't run into any solders ah well what can you do so general, whats up with the secrecy?" Qrow growls

"Considering you knew my rank I would have assumed that you would have also known about Night Raid, which makes me wonder who you are and why your here the empire wouldn't send just one man against a group of known Teigu users and if so they must really hate you." The general replied calmly

"Well, that explained nothing to me and just raises more questions than answers so lets start with those, firstly, whats Your names cause I cant keep thinking up different ways to distinguish between Raven and Raven Two here. Secondly, I'm a bit disoriented after... well I don't actually know what that was unless it was a semblance. Bah, ill figure it out later." Qrow replied hoping to get answers the pink haired girl answered "What you have no idea who we are, what are you some village hick?"

"The Schnee wanna be says to the man holding your pal hostage." Qrow rolls his eyes before continuing "Fine names are clearly to important to be spouting out so I guess ill go first, I'm Qrow Branwen Licensed Huntsman and hostage holder, and you are."

"Well Qrow if you could release my subordinate I believe we may be able to speak on much more even ground then." the general reply's in a neutral tone and to everyone's shock he releases her and steps away grabbing the discarded sword from the ground and by the blunt of the blade and holds it out to the girl, who takes it and returns it to its sheath and then looks to the rest of them who only slightly drop their guard, walking toward the general he locks eyes with her for a moment before she gestures for him to follow as they walk past everyone else he slows down and looks at the boy with green hair for a few moments an unreadable expression before speeding up to catch up with the general.

After walking inside of the building and making their way up a flight of stairs with the others following closely behind they enter a room with a large chair under a flag with a black bird on a red background with 'Night Raid' written underneath it, well that answers one question he was currently in the presents of Night Raid. Once in the room the general sat down in the chair and lights a cigarette, takes a long draw from it, that whole conversation outside must have been very taxing on her mentally but he had put faith in them so the least she could do was the same.

"Alright, Qrow if you don't mind, how about we start with what you do know and go from there." she relaxes a bit

" Of course the beginning is always the best place to start. I'm a huntsman from vale currently on a mission for the headmaster of the academy to look into a strange energy reading, the source being a weird purple yin yang symbol, figuring it was that cause of all the Grimm activity around it exploded with energy now I'm here. Any questions" Qrow recounted.

"Several, what are Grimm, Where is Vale, and what is a huntsman?" Najenda responded

"are you serious? Alright then. Grimm are creatures of darkness or something like that nobody really knows cause when they die the turn to ash, they come in all forms of shapes and sizes from Beowolves to Goliath's, I cant really think of any equivalent other that werewolves and massive elephant. Vale is on the north most tip of Sanus on the western coastline its a port city, and to answer you last question a huntsman is a elite warrior trained to kill Grimm and maintain peace, how they go about doing it is completely up to the individual some act as police some act as bounty hunters and some do it just for the money, there are special cases of course such as myself I prefer to gather information and share it with other huntsmen, but they all aren't good a lot of them jump straight off the deep end into fire, acting as hit-men or thieves some even just go mad and start killing random people, and that's not fun to deal with." Qrow elaborated

Akame decided to speak up "He also can turn into a bird, most likely a trump card of some kind."

"Oh, well then Qrow what is you Teigu?" Najenda spoke once more keeping as neutral as possible

"well I got no idea what a Teigu is so how bout this you tell me about this place first cause clearly if its not near any of the four kingdoms it has to have somethings of interest, right."Qrow said trying to avoid the question as much as he could

"currently, our land is in turmoil the Empire is a large country with tribes neighboring it on three sides all subjugated in one form or another through fear, taxation or military, then there's the Revolutionary Army a force of guerrilla fighters and officials who want to be freed from the corruption that currently holds the Empire, and we, Night Raid, work for the Revolutionary Army removing the corruption as assassins. Now then, how can you turn into a bird?" Najenda replied

"Well, all huntsmen have the ability to manifest their souls as a shield, and that power also defines who they are as a person in the form of a semblance which is a unique power that manifests its self randomly my sisters for example is the ability to open portals to someone shes linked to or my nieces one can increases her speed and make herself harder to hit by turning into a cloud or rose petals the other the more damaging attacks she takes the stronger she can hit back but she has such low control over it when she gets angry outside of combat it can still flare up." Qrow said seemingly done so before

"And you expect us to believe that your a magical bird man from somewhere else in the world. Don't tell me you believe this bull, Boss!" mine exclaimed

Qrow ignored her still starring at Najenda, Najenda doing the same the two seem to just stare at one and other for what felt like hours until Najenda final asks "Why do you fight Qrow?"

Qrow seemed surprised by that question typically people ask if he will or who he fights never really asking why

"I... I fight. Because I'd rather try to change the world the only way I know how then to leave it in the fucked state its in."

Najenda seemed rather happy with that response if her grin was anything to go off of.

"Well then how about you join Night Raid then we are always looking for new hands to help around the base and with contracts." Najenda asked

"I'm assuming ill be paid for my work, but I don't think its the best idea for me to help around with chores, or be near chores, or chores in general if anything I should probably not be in the same room as anyone doing chores or anything delicate at all its just a recipe for disaster." Qrow trailed off before reaching into his coat pulling out a flask taking a drink and putting it away

"Well then Qrow allow me you welcome you to a life of carnage, unlike any other." Najenda says with what seems to be great enthusiasm despite what she said

"That. That doesn't seem safe." Qrow spoke sarcastically. Qrow sighed "Alright Ill follow your orders, but I don't do that whole 'yes ma'am' shit so if you want that than go ask your boy toy I'm sure he'd just loves to call you that. If you need me ill be situating myself as far from everyone's rooms as possible, especially Akame."

"HEY! what makes you think I like calling miss Najenda ma'am, bird brain!" Lubbock shouted clearly embarrassed Qrow just chuckled and responds coolly "I didn't say a name kid, that's on you. Have fun with that."

"So Qrow, why do you want to be as far away from Akame as possible is cause your scared of a cute girl? No need to be shy about it." Leone trying to get him to blush Qrow replies completely unfazed "No, firstly she looks a bit like my sister so off the bat that's a no go, secondly I'm 36 and shes like 17? 18?, and thirdly she has a weapon that can kill in a single, insignificant, cut so I'd like to keep as far from her as possible."

"I'm sure that's the reason why." Leone replied clearly not convinced

Qrow sighed and stalks out of the room follow closely by Leone who starts to describe different reasons as to why he would go after Akame.

**(o)**

Najenda waited until they left the room before speaking up "Alright, so whats your takes on him?"

Akame was the first to respond "Hes unpredictable thus far and very skilled in combat, he could prove to be a valuable assist."

Lubbock was next "I don't like him but I wont say his powers wouldn't be extremely useful, like when he transformed into a bird to avoid getting attacked and escape my wires."

Mine next spoke up "He clearly doesn't belong in a group of well trained assassins like us."

Bulat was next "He was disoriented and confused when we caught up with him and he still held his own against Akame, me, and Leone and tried to lead the fight somewhere he would have an advantage I feel like he's good enough to make it here."

finally Sheele "I'm sorry, what were we talking about? I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry."

"Insight full as always. We still need Leones input." all confirm her question, and waited for Leone to return

**(o)**

"and your just waiting for the right moment to tell her how you truly, love blooming on the battle field between two assassins until their lust can be contained on longer and they-" the blond had not stopped since they left the room Qrow just continued to block her out, and walk until he remembered that he had absolutely no idea where anything was.

"Hey kid, whatever your name is where am I going to sleep, cause as it stands I'm guessing nowhere or in you mind mini Ravens' bed" Qrow cuts her off he was fine with the whole lewd jokes thing but right now he's too tired to even think of anything other then sleep

"I do have a name you know, alright, most of the rooms are on above the entrance going around to the left the side of the structure Mine sleeps on the forth floor along with Sheele, Bulat sleeps on the first floor along with Akame, Lubbock and Boss are on the second floor and me, Leone, all alone on the third floor, not that I sleep in my bed all that often, if you need me at any point in time check the kitchen first then the lounge if I'm not sleeping in either if those places then I'm in my room." Leone states

"Well then that perfect ill sleep on the third floor then and away from the rest of the group" Qrow replies seemingly pleased by the idea of being away from the rest of the group

"Alrighty than, follow me and Ill show you to your room, but still I don't understand why you showed so much trust in us when we were literally trying to kill you not even 30 minutes ago, so why the sudden change in opinion?"

"Well apart from you lot being the first people I've seen since I got here I also know for a fact if I didn't try and find a compromise I'd be dead by now and I'd rather be able to go home to tell Oz that I got absolutely no idea what the fuck that energy reading was cause I'm pretty sure he wouldn't believe a single word out of my mouth." Qrow explained

"Oh and here I thought its was cause you love to stare." Leone replies

"7/10 at best if you ask me." Qrow counters both share a small chuckle as they move up another flight of stairs and into a hallway stopping at the very end of the hallway

"alright this is your room make your self at home ill come get you in the morning for the meeting." Leone says and walks back down stairs as Qrow walks into the room it has a bed, a rug, a window, a dresser, and a desk and chair, wonderful, Qrow takes harbinger of his belt and leans it up against the wall and falling into bed letting the fatigue pull him to sleep.

**(o)**

Leone re-enters the meeting room to find everyone waiting

"welcome back Leone." Akame said

"Can we final finish this meeting." Mine exclaimed clearly tired

"So whats the vote." Leone asks

"currently its 2 for 2 all we need is your opinion" Najenda reply's

"I think he'll be a good assist and and take some of my workload so we can get and confirm more contracts." Leone explained

"Alright, its settled then, Leone he's working with you take him into the capital and confirm the Walver guilt. Ill be leaving to the revolutionary main base tonight Akame I'm leaving you in charge until I get back shouldn't take more than a day or two if I move fast." Najenda states as she gets up and starts walking to the door before pausing and speaking "I shouldn't have to say this but if he turns out to be more trouble then hes worth your free to kill him" the only reply was Akame nodding then Najenda continues walking until she left and into the dying sun.

**Alright that seems good enough for now but I still feel like I can improve in many area so if there's any feedback that may be constructive and not worthless id be more than happy to learn. And yes this is heavily inspired by the story 'A Murder of Qrow' by MementoMori115 who more than likely has done this story much better than myself, but hey silver lining...Umm yeah I got none, and I don't know how to end this whelp you win some you lose some and this is most likely in the lose some category. 0/1**

**Edited: Yeah, I still got nothing. 0/2**


	2. Kill the Beginning

**A/N This authors notes will be shorter due to the fact that I don't have much to add, just that I will be trying to get these chapters out as frequently as possible.**

Qrow woke as rays of sunlight hits hes eyes, cracking he's neck and stretching before rising from his bed walking up to Harbinger grabbing it and putting and putting it on his waist before leaving his room. Walking down stairs and into the kitchen he finds Bulat, Mine, Sheele, Lubbock, and Leone eating while Akame continues to cook only sparing a glance at him before refocusing on cooking

"Good morning Qrow." Leone said enthusiastically

"Morning, whats for grabs?" Qrow replied much less enthusiastic

"Well sense its breakfast Akame felt that it would be best to have something easy so we have ribs and pork." Leone replied watching him carefully along with everyone else

"Sweet, its been a while sense I've had meat for breakfast." Qrow replied grinning madly

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Lubbock practically shouted apparently hes not use to meat for breakfast lunch and dinner but being a huntsmen means what ever is on hand and in the tribe doubly so

"How can you just walk in hear all we got is meat and just happily go along with it like its normal!" Lubbock continued

"Well kid, when your growing up with basically nothing your at least happy to get something regardless of how you got it, besides if you don't like it do it your self so stop complaining its basically free food." Qrow responded before he turned to Leone and spoke

"Do you guys got any booze around here?"

Before she could respond Qrows instincts told him to catch something, swiftly moving his hand up and closing his fingers around a bottle of alcohol thrown by Akame

"Thank you, Akame. right?" realizing that he doesn't know anyone but Leone and Najenda. Everyone seem to realize that at the same time with that in minds everyone introduced themselves starting with Leone

"I'm Leone, but you knew that already but I'm basically the big sister of the group. Over there is Akame my best friend!"

Akame nods in agreement then he turned to the guy with the pompadour

"I'm Bulat but I prefer to be called handsome, but bro works too, if your not taken by the first." Bulat says with a wink, Qrow is completely unreadable for a few moments before nodding and turning to the girl in purple whose currently preoccupied with a book he decided to let her read turning to the guy with green hair

"Don't mind Sheele, shes a bit of an airhead but shes good at what she does. I'm Lubbock by the way."

"Well nice to meet all of you." Qrow replied

"HEY, aren't you forgetting me!" Mine shouted

"Hmm, no, no I don't think I am, I think I remember everyone. Leone, Najenda, Lubbock, Sheele, Bulat, and Akame. Yep, that's everyone important." Qrow smirked knowing it'll piss her off, just like a Schnee.

**(o)**

A few hours of screaming later, Qrow was looking over maps of the capital city and typing down points of interest on his scroll and memorizing the whole place if he was going to mainly be operating here he should at least know where hes working, hearing the door open Qrow looks over his shoulder to see Akame who walks up next to him and looks down at the maps and his scroll

"Whats that?" Akame asked

"Its a scroll, its used to communicate and hold information. But I'm out of signal range right now so I cant really call my boss and ask for a lift. For now, I'm on my own." Qrow replied still reading over the maps and adding another point of interest

"I figured I'd tell you that Boss has left to meet up with revolutionaries she wont be back for a couple of days, we will be handling this next mission without her to plan it out for us." Akame spoke

"Well the only plan we really need is stay away from me as much as possible kinda like a plague, except not." Qrow replied again taking a drink of the alcohol she gave him

"If you know we are going on a mission why are you drinking? I'd prefer my allies are able to see straight." Akame asked coldly

"Cause it helps me, alright kid." Qrow matched her coldness

"Don't screw this up. If you get one of us killed because your to drunk to react, or move fast enough Ill hold you responsible, and it will be fatal." Akame said losing her cool slightly

"Trust me kid, I don't try to get allies killed, some of us just lose fates dice roll, but if it puts your mind at ease ill keep away from everyone else, alright." Qrow replied guilt drenching his words, Akame said nothing but turned and walked away slamming the door behind her causing the table to bounce and the bottle to fall off shattering on the floor, Qrow just sighed and left the room to search for more eventually making his way to the training field finding Bulat and Leone fighting.

Leone rushed forward punching at Bulats under guarded stomach and legs he blocks and jumps back counterattacking with his spear grazing her gut after the spear passes in front of her she quickly dashes into his guard attacking again Bulat brings his spear back and guards waiting for the opportunity to counterattack when he sees an opening he stabs forward and surprisingly accidentally lets go of the spear sending it flying directly at Qrow who grabs Harbinger and blocks the spear and sending it to the ground. They both stop fighting and unequipped their Teigu rushing over to make sure hes fine

"Whoa, sorry Qrow I thought I had a better hold on my spear then I thought." Bulat said apologetically

"Yeah, he usually never lets go of that thing when hes in combat, a bit of bad luck I suppose, no biggie though, right" Leone said astonished by the fact

"Yeah. Ill be going, need to find a drink anyway." Qrow spoke seemingly guilty about something until Leone had the most brilliantest idea ever.

"Qrow, we never saw how our fight played out, and sense we're already here why don't we settle the score." Leone said wanting to fight some more and Qrow being all depressed kinda brought her down too.

"No, that's not a good idea." Qrow replied still sounding guilty

"Come on a good old fight never hurt anyone! Or are you scared to get your ass kicked by a beautiful woman?" Leone persisted and insulted

"Fine, Fine, But if you end up losing an arm or a leg I'm not being held responsible when a pissed Akame comes looking for answers." Qrow replied, now typically he wouldn't mind sparing, but these guys don't have aura and that means they don't have a cheat code for death to suck on but if she was going to persist like a kid he'd treat her like one

Qrow stood at one end of the arena Leone on the other both ready to attack, Leone rushed forward clawing at Qrow whose aura takes the hit and punches her square in the nose breaking it and causing her to stumble back and fall to the ground holding it, a long string of obscenities spewing from her mouth, before getting up and attacking again this time Qrow blocked with harbinger causing Leone to grin hopping he'll get serious, only for the familiar sense of a broken nose to greet her again, and again, and again.

'I'm getting nowhere how is he so fast, and how does he hit so hard, ugh fine if hes to keep doing the same thing this should be predictable by now. I got him!' Leone thought

She rushed forward again attacking he blocks with harbinger she ducks under his punch grinning triumphantly going to counterattack only to freeze upon hearing the grinding of metal against metal and looking up to see the sword in front of her gone and two gun barrels pointed at her face... DAMN DIVERSE WEAPONARY.

"Give up?" Qrow asked smugly

"Yeah" Leone replied a bit embarrassed to have lost so brutally

"You got potential but you got to do less thinking with your fists, and more thinking with your head." Qrow continued pointing out said limbs

"welp, I've yet to run into an enemy that I cant beat to death! Apart for you, Akame, and boss but that doesn't count, cause you allies." Leone replied confidently

"There only needs to be one fuck up, and its all over. Just remember that regardless of what you think you can still die, and your still mortal, and in the end you'll die sooner or later."Qrow spoke somberly

"I guess your right but I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."Leone replied unfazed

"Oh by the way you'll be coming into the capital with me today so we can do some scouting on our targets, lucky you being seen with a beauty like me." Leone continued

**(o)**

Upon entering the city Qrow didn't show it but he was taken aback by how repulsive it was, sure if you were unobservant or blind you couldn't see anything wrong with it, but thieves in every alleyway the vague stench of blood over everything and people seemingly on their way to death every which way, it was repulsive to say the least. Walking down the road with Leone they made their way to one of the nicer parts of town apparently their looking for a family that takes in country folks and tortures them to death for fun, the person who placed the hit on them also says that the guards were also guilty for covering it up so silver lining some people in this city have heart. Qrow was on a mission kind evidence that they are guilty which is easy when you can turn into a bird so after him and Leone split up he did just that when he was sure no one was around flying to the mansion which was surrounded with a large forest and fence he figured that if they wanted to hide torture chambers it'd be in there, it didn't take long to find a shed in the middle of the forest after landing and transforming back he tried the door and surprisingly found it unlock, lucky him, unlucky him he suddenly wished he had gotten drunk before this mission cause the mangled decaying corpses strewn about the whole shed was a lot for him to handle, but he did, he shut the door transforming and flying off to find Leone.

**(o)**

After a little while of flying he found her walking down the road a very large smile on her face, flying in front of her and down an alleyway before transforming back to normal. 

"What was that all about?" She asked

"I had no other way to get your attention besides I got information on the targets. The statement from the guard was completely true they are guilty." Qrow paused for a moment "And now I need a drink."

"I got some money from so idiot from outside the capital if you want some spending cash." Leone said holding up a bag as soon as the words left her mouth Qrow had snatched the bag and began walking to the closest bar

"HEY! wait up, asshole!" Leone shouted after processing what had just happened.

**(o)**

Akame wasn't happy, actually she was absolutely horrified she had no idea where Qrow or Leone were and they had yet to report back in they were suppose to handle the job tonight but it seems like they had to wait until tomorrow because now they had to find those two she hoped they were alright Leone more so then Qrow but that doesn't matter right now they should have checked in hours ago. She heard a loud banging sound and the sound of wood snapping running out of the meeting room drawing Murasame ready to kill the intruder only to find Leone lying on the now broken door and Qrow stumping into the room from out side

"HEEeey, Raven you mind taken Leone here to bed she cant quite hold her drink all to well" Qrow slurred

"uhggg, Akame I think I'm gonna throw up... help." Leone slurred as well

Leone then vomited all over the floor before Akame could finish processing whats even going on

"Where were you two all night we had a mission tonight that requires everyone to be ready and here I thought that maybe you two got into trouble but no your both just DRUNK!" Akame shouted cool entirely lost for some reason.

"Look, Rav- Raven... did you get shorter, and cut your hair? Bah we can talk about your poor life choices later, right now though I think I hear Ruby and Yang so why don't you run off like you always do when it comes to commitment and bitch about it later, not like anyone will listen, anyway."Qrow snarked seemingly having this conversation before also Akame now had a lot more questions like who were Raven, Ruby, and Yang and why he was able to be more drunk and more functional then Leone, but in this state she would get no answers, swiftly knocking both out lying Leone in her bed and covering her with a blanked and throwing Qrow into his room, literally, before going to bed herself to prepare for her interrogation tomorrow.

**(o)**

Qrow woke up with a splitting headache on the ground and with minor back pain, yep, he pissed someone off, hopefully not Akame but he had the sneaking suspicion that he did, getting up activating his aura and walking out of his room he was greeted by a very angry Akame and a courage lacking Leone

"Oh, well good morning you two what brings you two here, at this time of day?" Qrow asked more so then said

"We are going to talk, and you will answer all the questions I ask. Understand." Akame spoke neutrally

"Alright then." Qrow replied gesturing into his room they walked past him but before he could slip out of the room Akame grabbed his collar and pulled him with her.

"Now then what do you to remember of last night." Akame asked blocking the door

"Oh we...no wait, OH me and Qrow went to... I cant remember a thing sorry Akame." Leone tried and failed no shame in giving up.

Qrow on the other hand didn't need to remember ALL of last night (not that he did) he just needed the end which he had

"Ah um, sorry about the front door missing the mission and calling you a bitch." Qrow apologized

"I doubt it will make it any better but we did learn of the families guilt we can strike tonight if everything goes as planed and celebrate with booze and answers if you'd like" Qrow continued

"Answers now. drinking later." Akame responded

"Right, right, what else do you want." Qrow asked

"Who is Raven, you mentioned her when we found you and last night."

"Raven is my sister but she left along time ago" Qrow replied reaching into his back pocket pulling out a picture and holding it out to her

Akame stared at the photo along with Leone many emotions cross Akames face but it finally settling on lament

"Who are the others" Leone asks

"STRQ. Summer Rose, on the far left, Taiyang Xiao Long, next to her, Raven Branwen, next to him, and then me. Current statuses KIA, retired, rouge, active. One of the most promising teams out of beacon academy and what I can only considered my family. Gone." Qrow replied depression obvious in his voice

"Who are Ruby and Yang?" Akame asked much lighter this time

"Ruby is Summers daughter, Yang is Ravens daughter, Summer died on a mission and raven ran away from responsibility, so Tai had to raise the kids on his own." Qrow responded sounding even more depressed

"alright, go get lunch we leave at sun down." Akame left without another word

a few moments later Leone did to leaving Qrow alone with his thoughts and alcohol, he grabbed the bottles he took from the kitchen when no one was there and uncorked it and started drinking again

Leone, Akame, and Mine ate more meat while Lubbock and Bulat cleaned the kitchen Leone was thinking on what Qrow had said about his previous team Akame doing the same both were drawn to the same conclusion, he blames himself for some reason, nether one could figure out why. Qrow, for all the information that he had given them was a complete mystery. For some reason Akame couldn't feel safe around him and ever sense he got to the base shes had great difficulty falling asleep like something is watching them but not visible, she didn't feel safe, especially around him, and it was getting to her.

**(o)**

Hours after sun down they moved silently through the capital getting closer and closer to their target, Qrow was already there in his bird form and confirmed that the whole family is involved and now all he had to do was wait for the rest of Night Raid to show up and then take out the stragglers, after about an hour of waiting they showed up and for one reason or another being very obvious about it he figured it was to attract the guards away so the people handling the targets could get them Sheele has the mother, Leone has the father, Akame has the daughter. Looking around from his perch he watched three guards get ripped to pieces, looking into the forest he saw the girl and another guard running off into the forest, realizing there's only one place for them to run, Qrow gets there first.

Landing on the roof of the shed and waiting for them to arrive, after a few moments of waiting they enter the clearing before freezing when a voice called out

"I found you, Aria" A boy shouted, Qrow wasn't happy he had hoped to only have to kill those two but if this kids here he might as well tie up lose ends to, transforming back and dropping down on the guard plunging Harbinger through his shoulder cutting the man in half causing the girl to scream and run for cover behind the boy, Qrow sighed and hoisted harbinger over his shoulder starring down the kid before speaking

"Look, kid you ain't a target so if you wouldn't mind getting out of the way I can finish up what little business I got here." the sentence seem to flow naturally from Qrows mouth which he hated but hoped the kid would listen

"I cant let you kill an innocent girl" the boy shouted

"Oh, don't worry kid. If I kill an innocent I'll give you the first shot, but that bitch is anything but Innocent, case in point, she went from hiding behind a jack off like him, to a jack off like you, shes a coward who hides behind people stronger the her self cause she cant find any other means of survival, so get out of the way." Qrow spoke snark dripping from his voice

"NEVER if I cant save one innocent girl then how the hell am I suppose to save my village" the boy shouted rushing forward

the boy swung at him Qrow blocked it and moved to the left of the boy swinging harbinger downward at the boy who dives out of the way swinging at Qrows legs, Qrow kicks the sword out of the boys hand sending it flying into the stone wall embedding it there

"That was almost sad. Sorry kid," Qrow brought harbinger up

"WAIT, hold on that kid payed for our drinks last night we kinda owe him." Leone shouted

"HEY, your those boobs from earlier!" the boy shouted

"Excellent descriptive skills kid, truly a form of art for you, but if you were buying then its only fair." Qrow spoke putting harbinger on his belt

"You told us not to kill an innocent girl, but can you say that after seeing this?" Leone walked up to the shed door and kicked it open "Take a look... this is the darkness of the Capital"she continued

Bodies strewn about the room all on various forms of torturer contraptions decaying corpses

"Where you think your going kid we still got one last target, and your it, so lets get this over with" Qrow spoke the both turned to see her trying to sneak away Qrow with his arm over her shoulder.

"But I suppose if your gonna die might as well have a drink first." Qrow said holding out his flask to her shes frozen in place for some reason this man was talking to her as though the scene before them wasn't there or happened.

"Why?" she asked

"I don't like killing kids so I figure might as well show some form of kindness first." Qrow replied

she took the flask took a massive gulp of the substance within and start violently coughing Qrow chuckled at that. A sword came out of practically nowhere slicing Arias gut open and killing her instantly, the boy from earlier had deliverer the blow.

"Clean kill, kid. Alright lets go." Qrow said reaching down and grabbing his flask off the ground and stalking way with his hands in his pockets

**(o)**

'Waiting for Leone and Qrow again, yep, this was probably going to be a problem.' Akame thought to herself waiting on top of a building with the rest of Night Raid, but Akames thoughts were interrupted when a crow flew very closely in front of her she looked at it as did everyone else for a few seconds before it cawed and flew off back towards base, a few seconds later Leone jumped up carrying a boy with green eyes and brown hair kicking and screaming... why.

Qrow returned to base alone and entered the kitchen to get another bottle of alcohol, when he heard a slash from behind him he turned quickly to see a red and black void greet him and a women stepped out of it, she had long black hair and piercing red eyes, Raven Branwen, his sister.

"Well brother, it seems you have found somewhere new, interesting." she spoke carefully looking around the kitchen before sitting down at the table

"What are you doing here raven, hell, how did you get here." Qrow replied coldly following her lead

"I came to give you some information on Salem's movements but it seems your in a whole different mess, what is this place anyway." Raven replied tying to sound concerned

"its a base for a group of people who are helping me out with my current predicament." Qrow replied careful not to reveal any information

"Well you could always ask me for help getting back." She replied

"yeah. I'd rather not be indebted to a bandit, especially you." Qrow shot

"It wouldn't be a debt just spending quality time with family." Raven spoke hints of hope in her voice (weird right)

"Well if you want quality time with family go see Yang I'm sure shed be more than happy to see you, she has been looking for quite a long time, about her whole life, I think." Qrow snarked raven sighed at that

"I've been keeping an eye on her for all those years." Raven reasoned

"Yeah, real great parenting sis, 10/10, mom of the year." Qrow snarked again

"Look, all I know is Salems' pawns are already in Beacon, its going to fall, and Ozpin will fail. Save your self while there's still time, Brother." Raven said rising from her seat opening a portal and walking threw just as the door opened and the rest of night raid walked in before it closed

"Dammit." Qrow mumbled to him self

"who was that Qrow" Akame questioned seemingly angry someone who can teleport knows their location

"That was Raven." Qrow said rising to his feet downing the whole bottle and grabbing another and sighing

"Why would you tell her about this place?" Akame questioned again

"I didn't her semblance allows her to open portals to people she links to and shes linked with me so eventually she was going to appear sooner or later so there's no real reason to be mad about this"

"I have to agree with Akame you should have told us." Lubbock spoke everyone else nodded in agreement

"Well, whats done is done no sense in crying over it now, what did you guys do with the kid, then." Qrow asked changing the subject

"Hes our newer recruit!" Leone spoke happily

"alright. Welp, I've had more family then I can stomach for one day I'll be off to bed then." Qrow spoke tiredly taking two more bottles with him.

Walking to his room, downing one bottle and leaning harbinger in the corner of the room before downing the third bottle and lying down in bed and falling asleep.

**A/N Sweet chapter two done ill probably go back and due some editing and tweaking some things here and there but all in all I think it turned our relatively good. 1/2 (I'm catching up!)**

**Edit: Spacing**


	3. Kill the Deceiver

**A/N Alright on to chapter three I'm trying to figure out what to do with Esdeath as of now because I'm planing on keeping everything basically the same up until then. Probably.**

Qrow sat up from a mild nightmare rubbing his eyes and rising from his bed and walking up to harbinger grabbing it and putting it on his belt. Walking out into the hallway and down to the meeting room to check on who was there, Sheele was sitting at the table reading, Qrow walked up and sat down across from her.

"So, Sheele, whats up." Qrow asked grabbing his flask and taking a swig

"Oh, hello Qrow the roof I believe." Sheele replied looking up from her book

"Umm, Well... yeah that's true." How the hell do they talk to her their conversation quickly died

After a few minutes that felt like forever and then some, Leone walked in dragging Tatsumi along with her

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in, done sulking." Qrow spoke

"Qrow I just got him to stop thinking about it and you just brought it back up." Leone growled

"Look, kid just be happy that you got to bury them. Not everyone gets that luxury." Qrow spoke again with some form of empathy

"Yeah Qrows the newest member apart from you, but hes having a much harder time making friends. Anyhow, that's Qrow and that's Sheele." Leone spoke "Any forms of encouragement you can give to Tatsumi here." Leone continued

"Sense you know the location of our hideout, you'll be killed if you don't join." Sheele spoke

"I don't really have anything to say apart from you'll get paid so... do what you want I don't really give a damn." Qrow spoke after taking a final drink from his flask before he sighed, got up and walked out he could vaguely hear Mine but it really didn't matter to him.

**(o)**

Qrow was sitting with his feet propped up on the table, drinking from a bottle. (after filling up his flask of course.) until Akame walked into the room and without without stopping her pace spoke "The boss is back, get to the meeting room." Akame said as she continued out the other door. Qrow got up shook the bottle before shrugging and putting it down and walked after Akame, hearing glass shattering, he sighed, and continued walking.

Qrow walked in a little later then everyone else finding everyone standing in a semi-circle around Tatsumi, Najenda sitting in front of him

"I see, I understand your situation completely, Tatsumi. Would you like to join Night Raid?" Najenda spoke raising her right hand (For effect?)

"I'm dead if I say no, right?" Tatsumi said blankly

"No, that's not going to happen, But we cant let you go back, you would have to work in one of our workshops." Najenda replied

"We have a workshop?" Qrow leaned over and whispered to Lubbock

"Yeah, I thought Leone showed you around." Lubbock whispered back

"Not really, it was basically here, the kitchen, and my room" Qrow replied leaning away

"...Given that what what do you think?" Najenda finished

"I... came to the Imperial Capital to get rich and save my village from poverty but even the Capital is rotten." Tatsumi explained

"the countryside is poor and suffering because the centers rotten. Don't you want to uproot the source of that rot? As a man!" Bulat said enthusiastically

"Bulat was originally a skilled imperial solider, after he learned of the Empires corruption and became one of us." Najenda explained

"Can we get on with this, we do have other things to do." Qrow spoke up annoyed

"Well Qrow we still have much more to talk about with you, but if you don't feel like listening in or have anything to add you can leave when ever you like." Najenda growled "The revolutionary army, which we are a subdivision, is an anti-empire group dedicated on bringing down the corrupt government in power, our job is to destabilize the current government and aid the revolution when the day comes and kill the prime minister! We will change this country!" Najenda said turning her attention to Tatsumi

"will this new country treat its people well?" Tatsumi asked (like an idiot)

"Of course." Najenda replied

"I see... AWESOME! Your like assassins of justice!" Tatsumi spoke happily

and everyone but Akame and Najenda laughed and laughed

"Tatsumi, no matter how you dress it up, what we're doing is murder." Leone said

"there's no way there's any justice in that." Sheele spoke

"Every person here could receive their retribution and die at any moment." Bulat spoke as well

"each person has their own reasons for fighting, but they are all prepared... will your opinion stay the same?" Najenda asked

"will I get rewarded?" Tatsumi asked

"Yeah, if you work properly you'll be able to save your village or thereabout." Najenda casually spoke

"THEN ILL DO IT! LET ME INTO NIGHT RAID!" Tatsumi basically shouted

"you do know you probably wont be able to go back to your village." Mine spoke

"that's fine as long as everyone in the village can be happy than that's fine by me ." Tatsumi said

"Than its decided, welcome to the path of carnage Tatsumi." Najenda said

A few moments of silence later a whine of metal came from Lubbock and everyone looked to him for a reason

"Intruders, Miss Najenda!" Lubbock seemed to be a little frightened

"I'm assuming its more than me this time?" Qrow asked swiftly leaving the room

"according to my wires about eight people." Lubbock responded quickly

"They are all getting close to the hideout!" Lubbock spoke again

"they're good, that means that they are warriors from another race, there's no other way. Don't let any of them return alive." Najenda said trying to light a cigarette but the lighter wont light.

**(o)**

Qrow flew over one of the mercenaries transforming back to normal and bringing harbinger down on the man killing him before diving out of the way of a yellow blast, glaring up at a cliff side and moving on before long he found Tatsumi fighting a merc,

"Please, let me go if I die my villa-" the merc wasn't able to finish, Harbinger impaled the mans chest killing him instantly Qrow jumped from the tree he was perched in and grabbed Harbinger

"Kid, people will say anything to get you to lower your guard, its shitty but still if you wanna survive you gotta be strong and if you wanna be strong you gotta be strong enough to show no mercy to anyone... even if it fells wrong." Qrow said calmly and empathically ripping Harbinger from the corpse

"Got it" Tatsumi replied seemingly conflicted

moments later Akame and Bulat showed up

THE ENEMY CAME RUNNING OVER THIS WAY, RIGHT!? LEAVE THE REST OF ME!" Bulat shouted Qrow raised his eyebrow

"it's already over." Akame calmly stated

**(o)**

Everyone gathered outside to celebrate drinking and laughing, Qrow on the other hand grabbed a bottle and went to his room, drinking alone. Hearing a knock at the door he rose to his feet and opened the door finding Najenda standing there looking none to pleased.

"Qrow we need to talk about what happened after the mission yesterday." Najenda spoke in a authoritative voice

"Fine, what do you want to know." Qrow spoke wanting to get her out as quickly as possible

"What did you tell her about us." She ordered

"I told her that you were people helping me out with my current situation nothing revealing, so calm down. I've been talking with her like this for years she tries to keep in touch when it suits her, I really don't have any control of when or where she'll show up." Qrow responded

Najenda stared at him for a few moments before speaking "why are you up here and not celebrating with everyone else."

"Its better for everyone if I stay up here let them have their fun." Qrow replied seemingly use to not joining in

"I have one final question I want to ask you, what is your Semblance you explained what they were but you never told us yours, now, I don't know if you just didn't want to tell us or if you forgot but I want you to tell me now." Najenda ordered again

"Back in my tribe when your born you aren't named until you figure out your semblance, weather its one for combat or a passive one you were defined by your semblance, so I was named Qrow because of what crows are, they are signs of bad luck, a sigh of change for the worse, and my semblance lives up to that name, everyone in a radius around me get effected by it regardless of who they are or what they are doing, I'm a bad luck charm to say the least, but it makes fighting easier for me, but hanging around friends and family is always painful, for me or for them." Qrow explained slightly pained by what he said

"Well then, I do hope your worth the trouble." she replied before turning and walking away shutting the door behind her

"Yeah, you and Oz both." Qrow said to no one continuing to drink and eventually pass out

**(o)**

A few days after celebration of the new member, Qrow finally bumped into him while he and Akame were preparing ingredients for later, Lubbock, Bulat Sheele and Mine were also walking to the kitchen as well

"Hey Qrow weird seeing you around, its like your avoiding us or something." Bulat said seeming a bit annoyed by that fact

"Yeah, strange... anyway I'm looking for booze so..." Qrow trailed off

"Of course your looking for alcohol, your just a drunk." Mine instigated

"Meh, hows that whole sniper gig working for you, I've yet to see you hit something other than the ground." Qrow snarked back

"oh, I'll show you just how good of a shot I am!" Mine shouted grabbing Pumpkin

"Umm, guys we gotta get moving of were going to get this mission done on time." Lubbock said awkwardly Qrow just hummed Mine seemed absolutely pissed but agreed

walking into the kitchen to find Akame and Tatsumi preparing food.

"For a newcomer, a cooking apron is best suited for you!" Mine once again antagonized

"She says to the people cooking, cause antagonizing an assassin cooking for you is a good idea." Qrow snarked

"Oh don't give me that what would that newbie even do poison me." Mine scoffed

"I would." Qrow blankly said

Everyone were silently staring at him

"what..." Qrow asked

Everyone continued staring at him

"I don't carry poison..." Qrow said blankly

Everyone continued starring

"Stop it." Qrow said

everyone but Akame and Tatsumi who continued to stare at him left for their assignment.

"alright why are you still staring at me? I told you I don't carry poison... and even if I did its to much fun messing with her to kill her." Qrow said rolling his eyes

"Why would you joke about killing a teammate, I know Mine can be difficult but you shouldn't joke about death like that, especially someone I consider a friend. That applies to you as well." Akame said in a slightly concerned voice

"Yeah, I get it." Qrow replied not really caring

"Make sure that you do. I don't want you or your Semblance getting anyone killed." Akame said Qrows eyes narrowed at that but he didn't say another word

Qrow got up and left heading out and wandered aimlessly to think.

**(o)**

After a few hours of wandering and getting a lot more acquainted with the countryside Qrow decided to head back and check up on the base, landing on the wall of the training grounds he found it empty, transforming back and jumping down from the wall he walked inside and into the kitchen the most likely place to find Akame who somehow knows where everyone is, always... its kinda creepy, he found Leone Najenda and Akame eating what looked like fish, Due to the fish head Akame was holding.

"Hey Qrow, where have you been?" Leone asked still chuckling at something

"Oh you know... around." Qrow responded not answering the question in the slightest

"Anyways, Leone tell me about the request we received a few days ago." Najenda asked

"Our targets are Ogre of the Capital guard, and an oil merchant named Gamal, the client told me the Ogre had been accepting bribes from Gamal, and when ever Gamal does something illegal Ogre frames someone else, most recently her fiance was killed for Gamals actions." Leone explained tossing a large coin purse on the table "That's payment for the job."

"That person saved up this much money?" Tatsumi asked astonished

"I caught the sent of a venereal disease from her... so she must have sold her body to make this much." Leone said in disgust

"Did you check out her story?" Najenda asked

"yeah, they are guilty I watched them meet from the attic of the merchants shop." Leone answered

"Okay, Night Raid will accept this request. We will deliver divine punishment upon the heads of these heinous monsters and send them to hell." Najenda responded

"Taking out Gamal will be simple, but Ogre is a different story, hes called 'Ogre the demon' because of his skill with the sword makes him an object of terror for criminals in the Capital. Usually he spends most of his time on patrol with his subordinates, and other than that he spends his time in the garrison headquarters. Even Gamal comes to his private room to give him the bribes." Leone explained "On his days off he spends his time drinking on main street close to the palace."

"So, we get him when hes drinking." Qrow spoke calmly

"Its not that simple the imperial palace and the surrounding area is the most well guarded location in the empire, if he gets away the opportunity is missed." Leone spoke mild concern in her voice

"Actually it is that simple, hell my main profession isn't even assassination and I can see its easy, just watch." Qrow said taking a drink from his flask

"Well Qrow if you think you can, then go, hes all yours. Akame take Tatsumi with you on your assignment and show him the ropes, Leone make sure Qrow doesn't do something stupid." Najenda said challenging Qrows statement

"You know what I will and ill look damn good while doing it too." Qrow challenged grinning

**(o)**

Qrow stalked down main street looking for the bar that Ogre frequents, after about a minute of searching he found it, entering the place, finding it to be a 'rough and tough' bar full of shitbags trying to prove them the strongest and baddest, Perfect.

Qrow sat down at the bar and ordered the strongest drink as loudly as he could, and downed it like it was water. Before ordering another and doing the same, everyone was watching him now, Ogre who just walked in saw it as a challenge one he wouldn't lose. walked right up next to him and did the same the impromptu drinking contest had begun, over and over for almost twenty minutes they went back and forth drinking until the bartender asked them to stop to which ogre promptly smashed the mans head into the bar, starting a very violent and very chaotic bar fight, Perfect. Qrow swiftly grabbed a bottle smashed it over ogres head and stabbed him in the throat and due to the chaos by the time anyone realizes hes dead it will be to late.

Qrow swiftly made his way out of the bar down a back alleyway and jumped up to the rooftops where Leone was waiting.

"Done." Qrow said smugly

"That was dangerous reckless and stupid what if it didn't play out like you hoped." Leone replied a little worried

"I know his type, they think they get to judge everyone in front of them, well I know bartenders well enough that they would ask us to stop drinking the hardest liquor they got cause with people like him they get violent and _unfortunately _for the bartender he asked just a bit to late, and due to the chaos no one will know it was me." Qrow replied confidently

"Fine, we might as well get back to base, I know that the boss will love to hear that you started a bar fight." Leone jabbed

"Yeah lets get going." Qrow replied

As they jumped from rooftop to rooftop farther and farther from main street they finally decided to walk, landing on a side street they continued to walk to the city walls to cross over into the countryside Leone got curious

"Hey Qrow, I wanted to ask if you can transform into a bird why do you still walk from place to place?" Leone asked

"Cause its good exercise and I prefer to walk but if I had to take a mission where I needed to spy on someone or a target was an extremely long distance away id use it but ten kilometers ain't shit." Qrow responded

"So if we were to send you to, say the northern tribes you would be able to do it right?" Leone asked

"Well it kinda depends on the time frame of the mission and what the mission is, but to get there undetected, yes. Why?" Qrow responded

"Well the boss is thinking up a mission for you to do, and you know to keep you semblance from being to much of a nuisance on missions, on offense." Leone explained

"No I get it keep me away from the delicate stuff, and all that." Qrow replied in an actually understanding voice

as they made their way out of the capital and into the countryside toward the hideout they ran into Akame and Tatsumi and made their way back to base to report in.

**(o)**

"So let me get this straight, you figured that the best course of action was a bar fight to assassinate a high profile target, and to accomplish said goal you started a drinking contest with the target." Najenda seemed pissed "Oh well it got results I can't complain. Good work, all of you." or not

"Sweet, now Najenda, we need to have a talk. Alone." Qrow said his tone dropping to a serious one

"Sure, you all run along and get some rest, you all earned it. Oh and before I forget Tatsumi you'll be working with mine next." Najenda said grinning at his reaction

"WHAT shes even worse!" Tatsumi complained

"I know it means nothing coming from me, but good luck kid." Qrow snarked

Leone left wrapping her arms around Akame and Tatsumi, only Tatsumi tried to escape in vain.

"So Leone told me you wanted to send me up north and I want a bit of an explanation." Qrow asked after Leone and the others left

"I told her to be discreet about it." Najenda sighed rubbing her eyes

"She wasn't." Qrow responded instantly

"The northern tribes are currently at war with the empire. There's a general in the Imperial Army named Esdeath she is known as the Empires strongest and the one who took my arm and eye, she is the only person capable of hunting us, I want to send you up north to keep an eye on her in the north and inform us if she is coming back to the capital so we can properly prepare for her." Najenda said small amounts of fear slipping out in her voice

"I get it, so, if she does start coming back what do you want me to do, head back to you immediately or follow her around and report her movements to Lubbock's place." Qrow asked seemingly unaffected by the request

"Before you accept this assignment I want you to know what kind of person she is, shes a sadist of the highest degree and a tactical genius both on and off the battle field she forces are the strongest that the empire has to offer and are roughly 250,000 strong and have taken down armies of larger quantities, she has a sickening philosophy 'The weak die, the strong survive' and she has used that to justify her sickening deeds, she is a monster." Najenda continued to explain

"Well, I guess I cant keep running from the tribes philosophy, its even getting to me here." Qrow mumbled to himself

"What?" Najenda asked clearly unable to hear him

"The tribe I grew up in had that same philosophy, your life was pointless if you were to weak, or in short 'the weak die, the strong survive' hell, for my whole life I believed that, until summer died I believed that and now I got some bitch here who also thinks that way. gods dammit I need a vacation. I'll still take the assignment, just tell me where to go." Qrow spoke anger evident in his voice

"I need some time to gather information on her current location and situation but as soon as we have that, it will be your mission." Najenda said lighting a cigarette as Qrow grabbed his flask and took a swig, both shared a little laugh about how they deal with stress.

**(o)**

The current mission is to assassinate a blood relative of the prime minster Iwokaru, they were to act as the assault force against the five bodyguards he has after Mine shows off her 'amazing sniping abilities' when he exits the compound

they wait for roughly five minutes before Qrow gets board and starts drinking, ten minutes after that a yellow beam of energy flew over head aka their signal to kill the bodyguards.

Four of them rush in and start attacking Leone, Bulat, Sheele and Akame the fifth one rushes past them, Qrow chases after him "I GOT THIS ONE!" he shouts to the others "GIVE HIM HELL QROW" Leone shouts back, Qrow fired Harbinger at the man who dodges and turns around rushing straight at him swinging his fists at Qrow, hes a lot faster then Qrow predicted but nothing he couldn't handle, blocking the blows from the bodyguard dodging backwards and swiping Harbinger the man ducks under it, swiping again he dodges lower, swiping again he rolls backward away from Qrow who chases after him jumping over a kick and bring Harbinger down the bodyguard rolls to the side and kicks, Qrow blocks the strike and slides back a bit and counterattacks swinging at the man following the swing with a roundhouse kick catching the man off guard which was all Qrow needed using the momentum he brought Harbinger at the Bodyguard cutting him in two killing him.

Qrow lets out a sigh of relief that these guys don't have aura, that would have taken a lot longer if they had or if they were strong enough to keep up, luckily he has yet to run into a person who could apart from Akame, so thus far hes in the clear.

"Lets get to the rendezvous point." Akame said a small smile on her face, for some reason

"Careful Qrow, looks like Akame has started to care." Leone whispered as she walked past him

The way to the rendezvous point was uneventful, apart from Lubbock getting teased by Leone upon arriving they found mine and Tatsumi arguing

"ALRIGHT! That's enough! lets go. Flirt when we get back to base." Qrow exclaimed

"As if he'd be so lucky!" Mine shouted blushing

"your not a catch either!" Tatsumi shouted back also blushing

**(o)**

About halfway to base Qrow walked up next to Tatsumi

"Hey kid." Qrow spoke

"Yeah whats up Qrow?" Tatsumi responded surprised that Qrow actual is making an effort to talk to him for once

"If you need to brush up on swordsmanship skills or need help advancing your abilities, I could help you out there." Qrow responded ignoring the surprise

"What could you possibly teach anyone!" Mine interjected still pissed at him from earlier

"Well I don't know if it counts... but I used to be a teacher at one of the primary combat schools on remnant, so, I don't really know how qualified of a teacher I could possibly be." Qrow said words dripping with sarcasm rolling his eyes

"YOU WERE A TEACHER!" Leone shouted in surprise

"Yeah, not anymore though, most kids these days are just pitiful to watch." Qrow responded like it was obvious

"Well then, whats your take on us." Leone ask out of curiosity

"Akame has skill and speed but has yet to perfect them, Leone has strength and determination but no skill or technique, Lubbock is good at tricking his enemies but against more than one or with teammates hes basically useless, Bulat is the strongest here and has perfected his strength giving his a massive edge in combat, Sheele is skilled and confident but lacks the strength or speed to complement those abilities, Mine is useless once someone gets close enough, Najenda is strong and the most well rounded out of all of you but traumatized causing her to lose confidants in herself in combat, and Tatsumi is skilled and has massive potential anyone with half a brain could see that, he's like ruby... but I don't like him." Qrow explained going full lecture mode

"Wow... that was. Blunt? Wait what do you mean about Akame." Leone spoke "she spent years training to be an assassin, from like, the age of seven."

"She may have but as it stands her skills are limited what happens when we have to kill Esdeath, if she was trained the way I was, she'd kill everyone without hesitation and probably laugh about it." Qrow replied coldly

"Esdeath is still human, all I need is a single cut." Akame spoke confidently

"If that's your way of thinking, then everyone here is dead. Back in my tribe we were raised to believe that the weak die and the strong survive to be strong you must do whatever it takes to survive. Hell I knew a guy who cut off his own arm to survive a shot by a poison arrow, whats to say Esdeath is any different, never assume that you'll be able to kill everything with Murasame you'll die because of that cockiness. 'realize your potential, or stagnate and die' that's the philosophy I follow now." Qrow replied going back into lecture mode

the rest of the walk was an awkward quiet that no one could really break. After returning to base everyone reported and went to bed without another word. Qrow entered his room with a sigh and closed the door behind him pulling his flask from his coat taking a drink and putting it back before grabbing a bottle he hid in his room and chugged it before collapsing into bed and awkwardly pulling Harbinger out from under him and putting it down next to his bed, before letting sleep over take him.

**A/N Alright so in this chapter I got quite a lot into it and the such, I didn't spend to much time on Ogres assassination because its kinda pointless apart from giving Seryu a reason to hate Night Raid... apart from JUSTICE(very skewed JUSTICE). Anywho I have plans for a few more things like Raven, the Jaegers, Steve Buscemi, ETC. (I think) but this it that. This? Damn. Oh well. (1/3)**


	4. Kill the Reunion

**A/N So I feel that I've spent very little time actually trying to develop Qrow as a member of Night Raid so that's what this is going to be.**

Qrow awoke from a his sleep abruptly felling a presence in the room with him, rolling out of bed onto Harbinger grabbing it and aiming at the intruder to find Akame standing there with a confused look on her face.

"What are you doing here, Akame." Qrow asked putting Harbinger on his belt

"After what you said in the forest I wanted to see if what you said was true." Akame explained

"Which part?" Qrow asked hesitantly

"Both." Akame simply replied

"Well that's disconcerting." Qrow replied blankly

They exited the room and went down to the training yard finding Bulat and Tatsumi training

"Hey, you guys mind if we use the training field for a bit." Qrow shouted grabbing two practice katana's and tossing one to Akame

"Sure! Its rare to see you down here anyways and with you and Akame this will be awesome to watch! make sure to pay close attention Tatsumi." Bulat shouted back moving a safe distance away from the training grounds

"Alright bro." Tatsumi said following Bulat

Akame and Qrow moved into the training field and 20 feet away from each other both drop into fighting stances

"Bulat you mind giving us a count." Qrow shouted out not taking his eyes off of Akames'."

"Alright, 3... 2.. 1. GO!" Bulat Shouted out

Akame rushed forward toward Qrow who swings at her, she dives out of the way and replies with her own which Qrow dodges, running at each other and locking blades Akame is swiftly pushed back causing her to retreat, Qrow just misses her with a downward slash causing dust to fly everywhere, Akame squints trying to see Qrow, hearing a roar from her right she dives forward barely dodging a slash from Qrow, she hadn't even see him move there or sense him, going on the defensive trying to figure out how he can move so fast, blocking a strike shes sent flying back 30 feet and her arms go numb from the strike but Qrow hadn't given her a break, she thought she had a couple of seconds at least to recover from the strike but no, Qrow dived into the air slashing at her torso again she rolls back but loses her footing falling backward but before she hits the ground she feels a massive blow to her side and collides with the wall of the training grounds.

Walking up to Akame as she sits up groaning in pain and holding out his hand to help her up, she accepts it, pulling her to her feet and looking over his shoulder at the crowd that has now formed to watch the fight Lubbock, Mine, Sheele, Leone, Tatsumi, Bulat, and Najenda all standing or sitting

"Alright, shows over, go do whatever it is... you all do when we got nothing better TO do. Qrow spoke as he walked past everyone towards the kitchen

"Alright, I think that's good enough reason to get you all motivated to get stronger." Najenda spoke walking away too

"You seen that Tatsumi make it you goal to be stronger than that. Now lets get back to training!" Bulat spoke to Tatsumi moving into the training field Tatsumi followed with a shocked look on his face for a few seconds before going back to normal

Lubbock followed after Bulat and Tatsumi

"So what just cause he has rule-breaking powers doesn't mean hes a good fighter or anything." Mine scoffed

"But, didn't he just beat Akame. I'm pretty sure that means he's a good fighter. Right?" Sheele replied confused

"Ah, don't worry bestie, next time we can take him on two on one he wont see it coming." Leone plotted grinning madly Akame didn't reply she was deep in thought about the match and what Qrow had said

**(o)**

Qrow was walking toward the kitchen when a cawing caught his attention he looked over to see a raven sitting on the wall staring at him intently he stared back before sighing and walking inside and opened the kitchen window and sitting down facing it the raven flew inside a small popping noise could be heard and the raven was gone instead a women stood in its place

"Why a visit so soon after the last." Qrow asked warily

"I came to catch up with you, brother." Raven responded calmly

"Well there are easier ways to conduct social calls, I'm sure you know that." Qrow shot, walking behind the counter and grabbing a bottle off the counter grabbing a couple glasses from the counter near the sink and sitting down gesturing for her to do the same

"Call it... professional pride." Raven spoke pulling the chair out and sitting down

"So, whats been going on in the world while I'm away, hasn't fallen apart, yet has it?" Qrow asked sarcastically

"It probably turning a little easier." Raven snarked they shared a laugh

"How have things here treated you, busier then usual it seems." Raven continued

"Meh, its not that bad 'the only real pain is physical.' as Tai would say." Qrow said

"and probably some stupid pun along with it." Raven added

"Yeah... that rubbed off on Yang, if you ask me that's one of the reasons you should have stayed, to prevent another Tai, but hey hindsight's 20/20." Qrow said, They shared a second laugh

"Qrow, it's good to take a few moments to enjoy ourselves every once in a while." Raven said genuinely

"Yeah, we don't really do this that often, do we?" Qrow responded leaning back in his chair

The door suddenly opened and Leone and Akame walked in seeing Qrow and Raven both sitting across from each other starring at them, Raven seemed to be more on edge now her hand idle resting on the hilt of Eclipse and she tensed up a little bit, Qrow casually shrugs and grabs the bottle of alcohol taking a sip and holding it out to Raven who accepts it and takes a sip as well before holding it towards the two, Leone walks up grabbing it taking a large gulp of it and sitting down next to Qrow Akame sits down next to Raven resting her hand on Murasame glancing over at raven, raven doing the same. Qrow sighed and stood up walked around the table picked Akame up and set her down in his spot before sitting down next to Raven.

"Better?" Qrow asked no one in particular

Akame looks a little embarrassed, Raven smiles lightly

"Thank you for breaking the tension brother." Raven said after a moment

"No problem, I know how much you despise everyone." Qrow snarked

"I don't hate you." Raven reasoned

"I'm pretty sure hating me the least still is hate." Qrow continued to snark

"I suppose." Raven laughed Qrow joined a few seconds later

"So... Raven, you... Umm..."Leone started before gesturing wildly around

"I'm sorry I don't speak... whatever. That. Was." Raven snarked "I take it they know our history."

"Bits and peaces. But you don't know them." Qrow replied

"hmm" Raven spoke "As you know I'm raven... Qrows older sister."

"A few seconds doesn't count." Qrow spat

"I'm pretty sure it does." Raven spat back

"Alright before that becomes a back and forth. I'm Leone and this is Akame my bestie." Leone spoke up

"These two are members of Night Raid the rest are around but, I don't think they are too keen on giving you the grand tour like they did me." Qrow spoke up

"That's too bad I was hoping to meet them." Raven feigned sadness "But sadly, I must return to the tribe soon. It was good to talk like this again, brother." Raven finished actual saddened

raven rose from the table grabbed Eclipse quickly slashed the air opening a portal and walking through it, seconds later it closed. Qrow turned back to a Akame and Leone

"Shes usually pretty cold, so I'd say she likes you two." Qrow said grinning

"Why's that" Akame asked

"She introduced herself." Qrow replied instantly

"Wait, so if she doesn't like a person, she doesn't introduce herself?" Leone asked confused

"Yep. First year at Beacon was very difficult especially for the other teams. This one time we were doing two on two matches and it was Raven and me vs a couple of guys, I don't remember, and they were talking about how big and tough they were and how unbeatable they were... me and raven kicked their asses without even using our weapons, raven took it a step farther and started beating one of them with his own belt I don't know how she did it or how she got his belt off, but she made even the staff scared of her." Qrow said and laughed at the memory Leone joined in and Akame to a lesser extent

"Qrow?" Akame asked

"Whats up, red eye." Qrow responded turning to her

"If you and your sister use to work together why would she abandon you." Akame asked searching for something

"Well... I think she has her own reasons and I figured I wouldn't pry, but personally, I think shes running from the truth she'd rather let die, or shes just scared." Qrow explained

"But WHY does she keep in touch with you. What if she just wanted you to die so she can remember you as you were. What if shes waiting for you to let your guard down to strike. What if-" Akame was cut off by Qrow speaking up

"Look, Kid, I got no idea whats with all the 'what ifs' but it doesn't matter after a while we stopped fighting and just started talking with these visits sharing information, discussing current events, drinking, and arguing. We TOLERATE each other, even though we don't fight for the same goal we still try to maintain a familial bond even if at times it strains." Qrow explained Akame seem to absorb every word and enter deep thought

"Thank you." Akame replied quietly

"No problem, kid." Qrow smiled Akame smiled back

"Love knows no age!" Leone whispered to Akame a bit to loudly

"Alright! that's it!" Qrow said getting up and grabbing Leone by the scruff of the neck and dragged her kicking and screaming into the training field Akame followed behind a little ways

Qrow threw Leone to the other side of the training field and cracked his knuckles

"Only way out is past me." Qrow said dangerously "'Good luck'" He taunted

Leone rushed forward and jumps to the right of Qrow who just as quickly grabs her ankle and using her momentum throws her to the other side of the arena again, she rolls back and hits her head on the wall dazed she stumbles to her feet shaking her head once she gets her bearings, she barely manages to block a punch from Qrow. Grinning knowing hes in her territory now. Swinging at him he rolls back she follows with a kick, which Qrow blocks and trips her landing on her hand aiming a kick for his head he rolls to her side and stands. Bouncing off her hand onto her feet rushing forward to attack, Qrow vanished. Completely disappeared. Then he reappeared right in front of her and punched her in the gut causing her to double over coughing violently and rolling around on the ground. Before in one swift movement kicked Qrows legs out from under him and aiming a blow at his face which he blocks rolling back and to his feet before kicking off the ground onto the roof she chases after him, he kicks off back to the arena seconds before she arrived at his location, she lands on the roof braking through it and falling into the storage room.

"I think that proves my point." Qrow shouted to her

"You didn't do this its that damn semblance of yours." Leone shouts back

"Last I checked that apart of me, so I'm pretty sure I did do that." Qrow snarked

"UGGGG" Leone groaned

"You okay in there." Qrow asked

"fan-fucking-tastic, nothing but gumdrops and ice cream in here." Leone blankly shouted back

"Lucky." Qrow replied looking around for Akame he saw her moving around during the fight and now she vanished sensing a murderous intent from behind him Qrow quickly moved Harbinger upward blocking it looking over his shoulder Akame has a normal katana and tried a sneak attack Leone came flying out of the storage room Lionel activated rushing at Qrow swinging him Before she can reach him a heel collided with the side of her head sending her into the training grounds wall.

"Your plan may have worked if I wasn't here but it seem that you got unlucky" Raven spoke behind her mask

"I had it handled sis." Qrow said a little frustrated "And I thought you had a tribe to run."

"That's true but I got thinking, you have no connection to this world and I don't either, I guess, I could also use a break from the worries of the world of Remnant." Raven explained

"If you wanted to join Night Raid you could have asked, jeez, that hurt." Leone shouted a little frustrated

"Ravens not that kind of person she has a soft spot for family, but she'd sooner punch you in the face then admit that." Qrow explained "So now its two on two. Right?" Looking to raven for confirmation, she nods in response

Leone rushed at Raven, who proves herself faster slicing at her chest, taking the blow but powering through it, punching toward Ravens face, Raven tilts her head out of the way and headbutts Leone, before kicking her in the gut swapping to an ice blade and slashing at Leone sending an ice form of the slash toward her, surprising Leone raising her arms to blocks it, it cuts deeply into her arms, Raven rushes forward kicking Leone away from Akame and Qrow onto the roof before they clash again and Leone retreats out of sight Raven following closely behind.

Qrow turns to face Akame the two person advantage immediately vanishing, Qrow rushes forward slashing at her she blocks her guard breaks immediately receiving a kick to her shoulder causing her to fall off balance she retreats back a bit trying to put distance between her and Qrow to find a weakness but he barely gives her time to breath slashing at her again she dodges the strike seeing an opening and taking it just before the slash lands Qrow vanished in a pop before the pop was heard again behind her and she receives a powerful kick from behind

'What! He can transform in an instant, that makes this harder any opening I make will immediately be closed by that form.' Akame thought

Qrow jumped towards her bringing Harbinger down she rolls out of the way and brings her guard up as Qrow kicks backwards towards her causing her to slide back now knowing hes trying to keep her on the defensive due to his semblance he will eventually win this if she lets him keep her on the defense. Moving forward and slashing at his legs he jumps in the air and brings Harbinger down towards her she rolls to the side and slashes at him again he jumps backwards and she follows leaping after him as he makes his way on to the roof of the storage room she follows him not having many options slashing at him again he blocks and the roof cracks beneath his feet she kicks off Harbinger onto the roof near the hole Leone made before rushing at Qrow he jumps back a little before readying Harbinger blocking the strike causing Akame to lose her momentum and forcing her down onto the crack stressing it enough to collapse that part of the roof in with her grabbing his wrist pulling him down with her the support beams gave out under the power of his strike causing the whole roof to fall onto them, Qrow used his own body to prevent Akame from receiving any serious damage.

**(o)**

Raven retreated away from Leone again drawing her away from Qrow and Akame trusting her brother to be able to take her down trading blows back and forth moving swiftly around the base until raven kicked Leone through the front door of the base and going for a finishing blow Leone was faster quickly diving out of the way and counterattacking raven blocks the blows diving backwards slashing the ground with ice causing it to grow slick Leone chased her when she retreated failing to find proper footing she slipped on the ice Raven taking advantage of Leones predicament swapping to her steel blade and beginning her assault they continue moving down the hallway into and out of the kitchen down the path way towards the training field Leone on the attack and Raven on the defense raven leading Leone around on a wild goose chase to wait for Qrow to finish with Akame guiding her back to the training field they both stop seeing the destroyed storage house

Qrows Aura took a colossal hit from that collapse pushing what he could off of him and Akame before making sure shes fine which luckily she was fine just unconscious picking her up and out of the collapsed building carrying her out

"QROW ARE YOU AND AKAME ALRIGHT!" Leone shouted between pants running over to them

"He's fine if anything you should be more worried about Akame." Raven spoke calmly walking towards them

"I'm fine, just a little surprised is all. Akame on the other hand is unconscious, so there's no telling how hurt she could be until she wakes up." Qrow responded calmly

"Are you alright brother?" Raven asked clearly not believing him

"I'm, fine." Qrow responded exaggerating both words

Raven punches him in the chest causing his Aura to give out with a low hum his body glows red before it fades away

"What was that." Leone asked in bewilderment

"That was my little brothers Aura giving out, after taking so much damage he is completely vulnerable now, have fun with that information. Brother should you every need my help you know how to contact me." Raven said before producing another portal and stepped through it

"So... Qrow what other useful stuff have you been keeping from us?" Leone asked a little angry and thinking of how long she had to fuck with him before he can kick her ass again

"Nothing important. Come on, lets get Akame some help, if anything conflagrations are in order she did manage to get my Aura low enough to be broken so that quite the accomplishment." Qrow praised

Carrying Akame to her room he found model ships all neatly placed around on different surfaces confusedly he looked to Leone for answers

"Oh, Akame loves messing with things like this when, she cant sleep or when she has nothing else to do, she mostly doesn't show anyone or do it anywhere but in here so its just one thing that makes Akame, Akame." Leone explained as Qrow put Akame down in her bed and goes to pull his arm away before she tightens her grip on his arm and bites down on it he cocks his arm back to punch her but stops and releases his fist before pulling a little and she bites down harder and looks to Leone for an explanation.

"I don't know that one, maybe you smell like meat or something." Leone says after stifling a laugh Qrow growled Akame bit harder Qrow stopped growling at that he just sighs grabs the chair at her desk pulls it up and sit down waiting for her to release him

**(o)**

Akame woke up and retracted her teeth from what she was biting and opened her eyes seeing Qrow napping in her chair... in her room... what happened?

"Qrow?" Akame says watching the huntsman for any movement he did jump at the words, opened his eyes and looked at her

"Finally awake, jeez kid you may be tough, but when your asleep your impossible to deal with." Qrow said getting up and putting the chair back "Dinner should be ready soon, just so you know Bulat, Leone, and Tatsumi put the Storage room back together and I'm no longer aloud within five hundred feet of it, silver lining I guess." Qrow spoke catching her up on all events that occurred while she was out

"Who cooked?" Akame asked knowing that if anyone but her or Tatsumi cooked it was most likely not eatable

"I'm not sure, not me and not you that all I know." Qrow responded going to the door opening it "Come down when your ready kid, I really hope the food is eatable, I did hear some questionable noises from downstairs while I was stuck being a chew toy." Qrow finished and quietly shut the door leaving Akame alone to prey that Tatsumi cooked

**A/N This was mainly to get a dynamic going between Akame and Qrow. Now, I don't know if I'm even using that word correctly, but I've always wanted to type the word dynamic, (its just fun to do) now sense these are going to be used as filler, I guess, its not going to be of the same quality as the normal chapters, but I cant really tell a difference except in chapter length, but I also wanted the opinions of the readers on this as weather or not I should upload these chapters as their own story or integrated into the main story which is where this one is going.**


	5. Kill the Headhunter

**A/N Moving on to chapter 4 of the story to have the words with progression of the story with more to do did the stuff with the word. Dammit, that started off bad and just got worse. (1/4) Cause that was a real bad start (Longest chapter yet.)**

Qrow opened the door to a bar walking in out of the rain and into the bar taking a quick look around at the near empty building walking up to the bar and sitting down

"Pick your poison." The bartender droned

"Actually, I'm lookin' for info. What can you tell me about the recent killings around the capital." Qrow asked calmly

"No idea what you mean... sure there's serial killers but there's always been serial killers sense the new prime minister gained control." The bartender said a little quieter

"The decapitations then does that ring any bells." Qrow said a little irritated

"OH, yeah most people believe that its Zank the Executioner, you know the guy who use to be and executioner for the empire but went insane and slaughtered tons of people before vanishing off the face of the earth, most people say hes back and wont stop until everyone in the Capital is dead, bad for business if you ask me. The bartender explained

"Right, thanks." Qrow said tossing a coin purse on the bar and walking out of the building pulling out his scroll and crossing the final location off the list and putting it away and walking back to base.

**(o)**

Qrow walked up to Najenda's bedroom door and knocked, a few seconds later she opened the door looking tired

"What is it Qrow, its rude to interrupt a woman's beauty sleep." Najenda said a little angry

"Its nine in the morning, and you aren't going to be getting any action from anyone but Mosshead." Qrow snarked before continuing "Anyways I got the info you wanted figured you'd want it as soon a possible as you said, here." Qrow finished and held out a written report

"Thank you, Qrow you do know you don't always have to get the information to me within a twelve hour time frame you can take breaks." Najenda said a little concerned that he was able to get all this information so quickly

"It fine, as a professional huntsmen its my job to complete missions as quickly as possible... or some shit, I'm to tired to think of something. headin' to bed, good morning." Qrow said as he walked away

"Sleep well Qrow, you've earned it." Najenda praised Qrow paused for a split second before continuing

(o)

As Qrow walked down stairs he found (weirdly enough) Akame outside his room

"Hey, kiddo, you doin' alright?" Qrow asked causing her to jump slightly

"Oh, no nothing, I was just about to see if you would be able to help me with something." she quickly explained

"Yeah, cause I'm the best person to ask for help with anything." Qrow said sarcastically

"Right, I should have remembered, I assume you just got back from your mission so I'll also assume that your tired. Sleep well Qrow." Akame spoke emotionless then walked away

"Weird kid." Qrow said to no one

"Looks like I'm right." Leone said popping up out of basically nowhere

"HOW THE- How the hell did you do that." Qrow nearly shouted

"Oh I was here the whole time, I've just mastered the art of standing so still I become invisible to the naked eye" Qrow looked at her clearly not buying it. "Nah I'm just kidding, I was up on the support beam above us, my little bout with Raven a few days ago gave me the idea of using them for stealthy purposes sense no one seems to look up." Leone explained

"anyways what do you think you're right about?" Qrow asked on his wits end

"Shes starting to care about you, you showed her her flaws, you exposed them too, when she latched on to you while unconscious you didn't punch her you waited for her to stop, I think she trusts you almost as much as me. Which is unfair by the way it took me sooooo long... oh well! See you later Qrow, sleep well!" Leone explained and walked away down the hall

"ugggghhhh" Qrow groaned and walked into his room slamming the door behind him and collapsing onto the bed and falling asleep

**(o)**

Later Qrow awoke from sleep to a knock at his door getting up and walking over to the door pulling it open to find Najenda waiting for him

"Qrow, I wanted to ask you if you would be able to go on this latest mission, it extremely dangerous so I'd feel better if everyone went. Even you." Najenda explained

"Sure what are the details?" Qrow asked

"You should know, you were the one who confirmed the target." Najenda smirked

"Oh, so we're goin' after Zank then." Qrow filled in

"That is correct, you will be paired up with Lubbock. They already left, but you should be able to catch up. Good luck." Najenda said and walked away

Qrow opened his room window and jumped out transforming and flying to catch up finding them moving in a scattered formation landing near Lubbock transforming back to normal and jumping down silently sneaking up on him before rapping his arm around his shoulder

"Hey kid! I'm gonna be your partner for this mission." Qrow quickly said

"AH, Dammit Qrow, how the hell did you do that?" Lubbock asked pushing Qrows arm from around him

"I can become a bird remember, anyway Najenda said she'd rather everyone go on this mission, even me." Qrow explained

"Well if Miss. Najenda wants you here then I wont complain. Even if it'd probably be safer for you to stay back at base." Lubbock replied mumbling that last part

"I'll be following you, so only you have something to worry about." Qrow said grinning

"I don't have an issue with you, its just you ability is completely unpredictable and unpredictability doesn't suit my fighting style." Lubbock explained coolly

"Yeah I got it, don't worry 'bout it kid." Qrow brushed off the previous comment

**(o)**

they continued down the path to the capital and into the city to begin their search. Walking down an alley way they stop and enter cover and wait for a group of imperial guards to pass

"That was close." Qrow whispered

"Yeah it seems they really want that Teigu." Lubbock responded

"Yeah, Najenda gave me a book on those, they kinda seem like horse shit... but I don't got room to talk cause I'm the guy who acts as a bad luck magnet." Qrow replied sarcastically

"Well I suppose they do seem a bit broken but a lot have draw backs and limiters, as I'm sure you read, but the benefits that they provide are worth it if you ask me." Lubbock replied

They spent the next few hours looking around for Zank until they ran into Leone and Bulat

"Hey Qrow, Boss didn't tell us you were coming. Its good that your here I think against Zank we'll need all the help we can get." Bulat said happily

"I'm sure if it comes down to it you guys just have to stay back and let me handle it, wouldn't want anyone but me to get hurt." Qrow replied

"We are a team we fight together and cover one and other." Bulat said a bit more seriously

"Not for me." Qrow replied calmly

"Whats a fight without a little extra challenge!" Leone jumped in enthusiastically

"Fair." Lubbock said

"Yep, and we're assassins, we don't do anything fairly!" Leone continued enthusiastically

"Well I'd rather none of you die." Qrow replied depression evident in his voice

"Aw, you do care." Leone spoke happily

conversation died when they heard footsteps approaching them, Leone and Lubbock dive into cover, Bulat went invisible, and Qrow transformed and flew up to the rooftops, the footsteps growing closer and closer the person rounded the corner, revealing an injured Akame carrying an equally injured Tatsumi, Qrow quickly transformed back jumping off the roof and moving over to Akame and Tatsumi supported her and then pulling Tatsumi off her back.

"Akame what happened." Qrow asked concern obvious in his voice

Akame holding her gut tightly, moaned and fell over blood gushing quickly from her gut.

"BULAT get over here now and put pressure on her wound, NOW!" Qrow shouted Bulat listened running over and doing as he was told

"LEONE! make sure the kid's okay." Qrow ordered again before leaning down and putting his ear near Akames mouth hearing her breathing becoming shallower and shallower

"Fuck it." Qrow said and placed one of his hand on her cheek the other over her heart and spoke _"__For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." _after these words left his mouth Akame started glowing a bright red along with Qrow

"Come on kid, your strong enough to survive this." Qrow said desperation evident in his voice

"What did you do?" Leone asked seeing the red glow around Akame grow brighter before a shattering sound is heard and the glow shatters like glass and vanishes, Qrow looks at her now minor wound and lets out a sigh of relief.

"She'll be fine, hows the kid lookin'" Qrow asked "he's fine the damage is mostly minor just meant to immobilize him, never thought you'd show concern over anyone, you seem so distant." Leone responded "Now, what did you do to Akame?" Leone asked again

"I-" His words were cut off by the sound of more steps heading their way "I'll explain later, you guys get them out of here, I'll go tell Sheele and Mine its time to go." Qrow quickly ordered

The groups parted ways Qrow transformed and flew away Bulat picked up and injured Tatsumi and Leone carried Akame and leapt to the rooftops and retreat back to base. Qrow flew to the best vantage point he could see and found Mine and Sheele there landing and transforming back

"Missions over, get back to base, avoid detection the guard are on higher alert now." Qrow spoke and leapt off the roof transforming and flying back to the hideout before they could get a word out.

**(o)**

The trip back was mostly uneventful apart from seeing a few poachers delivering information to an imperial courier, who was followed by Qrow and eliminated before returning to base with the information landing out front to find everyone else just arriving as well transforming back and walking up to Leone carrying Akame who keeps flickering red

"Is she alright?" Qrow asked

"She keeps flickering, what did you do anyway? You never explained." Leone replied

"I unlocked her Aura, but it shouldn't be doing that." Qrow explained gesturing to the still flickering Akame

"Well then fix it." Mine spoke up

"I don't know how. This hasn't happened before, all I know how to do is unlock the stuff, not fix it. But... Raven does, Aura healing and manipulation was a elective at Beacon, so I'll have to contact her... damn." Qrow sighed before glowing red, signaling his Aura has lowered and walked up to Tatsumi grabbed his sword and stabbed it through his own leg a second later a red portal opened and raven walked out wearing her mask this time.

"What do you need brother, I'm very busy right now." Raven asked coldly

"Great to see you too, I'll spare you the details but Akame was gravely injured and I unlocked her Aura now shes a broken light bulb." Qrow explained as he ripped the sword from his leg, Raven looked over to Akame and watched as she flickered violently and started to seize before relaxing and continue to flicker

"THATS how you contact her!" Leone finally processed after Raven pulled Akame off her back and put her on the ground and started to channel her Aura into Akames.

"Not my favorite thing to do but I don't do it that often... for obvious reasons." Qrow said and reactivated his Aura

"Qrow, this is... this is something." Raven said confused

"What do you mean." Qrow said angry rising

"I. Mean. I. Don't. Know. What's happening to her. Yet. it'll take a little time." Raven argued back "I don't see how you expect me to help."

"You're more knowledgeable on this subject, then Qrow right, Well how 'bout we pay you to help Akame." Leone reasoned

"I don't need money." Raven said coldly

"What about supplies, we get plenty so we give you a portion and you help Akame." Lubbock tried

"Well then, we could use the supplies... that would work." Raven said grinning under her mask Qrow growled and stormed off toward to the hideout

"Where are you going." Leone ask as he walked past

"Where do you think." Qrow said shaking his empty flask

"Brother..." Raven mumbled before shaking her head and returning her attention to Akame who was now seizing again.

**(o)**

Qrow walked into the kitchen grabbed a bottle and started to chugging it as quickly as humanly possible before grabbing another and doing the same, grabbing another and slowing down a bit.

"Oh so this is what you meant by 'tolerate'" Leone said from the doorway

"Yeah, now if your here to yell at me, kindly fuck off." Qrow said before downing another bottle

"Why the sudden change in habit." Leone questioned

"When ever shes around, she always finds a way to be a absolute bitch." Qrow growled

"What do you mean shes helping." Leone said like it was obvious

"Shes helping to get supplies which she will take back to her tribe and use it to slaughter villages left and right." Qrow explained

"Ahh, but that's where your wrong. I said we would give her a portion I didn't say if it would be a fair deal." Lubbock bragged as he walked past Leone

"Yeah she has a tactical mind she probably expects that, and will use the knowledge of Akames condition against us, with raven you might be one step ahead but shes always two steps ahead of that... bringing the total to three. A total of three steps ahead, she's to smart for her own good." Qrow explained drinking more

"She'll have us on the back foot but I got a plan for that little deal, just sit back and watch." Lubbock said confidently Qrow didn't respond he just started to drink more

"You ever think about slowing that down" Leone asked

"Nope." Qrow responded as though it was the dumbest question in the world

"Well maybe you should." Leone said a little angry, Qrow growled, got up and stormed out of the kitchen to his room, walking down the hallway Najenda exited the meeting room along with Bulat, Mine, Tatsumi, and Sheele

"Qrow, we need to talk." Najenda spoke seriously

"Fine, it seems everyone wants to talk, what." Qrow growled with a slight slur to his words

"In private." Najenda scowled before walking back into the meeting room Qrow followed

"What happened." Najenda asked still scowling

"You're gonna need to be a bit more specific." Qrow snarked

"On the mission to kill Zank, what. Happened." Najenda said clearly not wanting any bullshit

"I. Don't. KNOW. Me and Mosshead were doin' our rounds and we ran into Leone and Bulat, then out of nowhere Akame shows up carrying Tatsumi, she was in critical condition, so I did the first thing that came to mind and unlocked her Aura, but now I don't know whats happening, that's why we called Raven she learned the skills needed to control and manipulate others Aura it makes her semblance easier to use." Qrow explained anger radiating off of him

"Okay, now, why are you mad." Najenda asked

"What? What does that have to do with anything." Qrow asked getting frustrated

"Just answer the question." Najenda ordered

"I- you-... Don't-" Qrow sighed "Every time I work in groups this happens, at first its little things, then it gets worse and worse, I've watched to many people die because of me... I don't want anymore, but that's a dream without hope." Qrow answered looking downward

"Qrow, if Akame dies... Your the only person who is strong enough to take down Esdeath, I need you head to stay on straight, I don't want to watch any of you die and I agree that's impossible so I'll settle for keeping as many of you alive as possible, and I hope you'll help me with that." Najenda spoke

"Got it, yeah, I'll help as much as that's worth." Qrow spoke nodding

"Its worth more then you know." Najenda said coolly

"Just like Ozpin." Qrow mumbled

"Who i-" Najenda began to say before stopping at the sound of the door opening Raven walked in and took off her mask

"You must be the Boss I've been told to meet, but I can see everyone here has fallen for you lies just as Qrow has with Ozpin." She spoke glaring at Najenda

"Raven now's not the time for your delusions, whats up with Akame." Qrow snarked stepping in front of Najenda a little

"Well we still need to sort out payment, and once we do that I'll help her and leave." Raven spoke coldly

"Well then, Qrow go get Lubbock and Leone." Najenda said Qrow nodded and walked out

"Qrow is fiercely loyal to people who give him a cause, but it seems just like Ozpin you are going to eventually get him killed." Raven accused

"I gave him a choice to either work as an assassin or work in one of our workshops, he chose to work with us." Najenda explained

"you gave him a choice between forced labor or freedom, of course he would chose freedom, but the difference between me and him is I'll take the opportunity to stay free and not throw away my life for a hopeless cause." Raven shot

"You run away from conflict when its not obviously in your favor. You Raven Branwen, are a coward." Najenda spoke

"When your in an early grave and accomplished nothing, you will see that I'm right." Raven shot back

"Possibly, but unlikely." Najenda smirked

Qrow Lubbock and Leone walked in and Lubbock and Raven start arguing for hours over the information and payment from sunup to noon and from noon to sundown they went on and on, Qrow fell asleep pretty early on Leone did the same, Najenda went through an two entire pack of cigarettes Lubbock and raven continued arguing passionately for almost 24 hours straight.

**(o)**

Qrow woke up to here Lubbock groan and raven growl.

"Alright you two have been at it for what, a week? One of you cave already." Qrow spoke up

"You know me brother, I don't give up easily." Raven spoke

"I'm not going to make victory easy for her... even thought shes going to cave at any minute." Lubbock grinned

"I'm going to get something to eat, want anything." Qrow asked

"Yeah, mind grabbing me some." Najenda said seemingly unaffected from sleep deprivation unlike Lubbock and Raven

"Got it." Qrow said as he left the room

Walking down the hall way and into the kitchen finding Tatsumi doing dishes with Sheele and Mine talking while Bulat chatted with Tatsumi

"Hey any left for us?" Qrow asked

"Yeah we saved you guys a few plates." Bulat said "Are they still taking?" he asked

"Yeah, ravens stubborn I cant remember a time when something wasn't an argument with her." Qrow said

"I cant believe she'd be this stubborn when someones life is on the line, it makes me sick." Tatsumi spoke up

"Don't blame it all on her its how we were raised she just chose not to learn anything new." Qrow explained

"But still..." Tatsumi trailed off

"Its not right but, its just how some people are." Bulat explained

Qrow grabbed two of the plates and walked back to the meeting room and handed one to Najenda who thanked him and kicked Leone waking her up and handed her the other plate before leaving the room and ate his in silence. After four more hours Najenda walked into the kitchen and told Qrow to follow her they walked up to Akames room and found raven waiting obviously prepared to leave

"Alright, I'm explaining this ONCE so pay attention. Akames Aura is unlocked but its not meant to function like ours, mostly from what I can tell she can use it in all the same ways but can't protect her weaponry or manifest a semblance." Raven explained

"Alright but why is she doing that." Qrow asked gesturing to the flickering Akame

"That's her Aura reacting to a fatal strike before unlock its rare but so long as she doesn't take another fatal strike while in this state it should take another three days to recover, unless someone provides her body with an external supply of Aura then it should anywhere from 2 hours to 9 hours, after that she should be fine." Raven finished

"Alright, but I'm confused about why she can't protect her weaponry or create a semblance." Qrow asked

"Well considering the history of Aura use of our world, our souls are far more unique and flexible, thus we can stretch our aura around our weapons and create semblances that define who we are." Raven explained "Now I'll let myself out."

"Raven, thank you even though you did this for selfish reasons, thank you." Najenda said genuinely Raven nodded opened a portal and walked through it. Qrow grabbed Akames desk chair and dragged it closer to her bed and put his hand on her shoulder and both of their aura start to pulsate in a calmer manner

"I'll leave her in your care Qrow, just don't try on any of her skirts they are much too small for it to be decent." Najenda said holding back a laugh

"What the-" Qrow began

"We got board with the negotiations so Lubbock got Raven to tell us a bunch of embarrassing stories from your time at beacon." Najenda grinned Qrow rested his face in his unoccupied hand and groaned

"Have fun with that information." Najenda said as she walked out and shut the door behind her hearing a long line of obscenities toward Raven and Lubbock. With a little bit more of a spring in her step walked away in search of Lubbock to congratulate him on a job well done.

**(o)**

Qrow spent his time acting as a Aura battery for Akame effectively... thinking up ways to kick Lubbocks ass and make it as painful as possible, he was broken from his thoughts by Akame stirring.

"Hey, how do you feel." Qrow asked his attention now on Akame

"I... I'm alive?" Akame asked surprised

"Not without lack of trying. I unlocked you Aura, and lucky you, you survived... It was... it was a bit of touch and go there." Qrow joked Akame looked at him and started to tear up

"Hey kid, don't cry, you survived and I'm pretty sure when we go to get dinner-" The bedroom door slammed behind Akame "They... wouldn't... what." Qrow tried to process before shaking his head stood up and walked out after her. Hearing pleads from the kitchen for Akame to stop, opening the door seeing Akame eating everyone's dinners and the leftovers

"How _unfortunate_ for you guys, I'll be heading into town for dinner somehow I feel I'll have better luck there." Qrow said watching Akame scarf down Lubbocks dinner and happily walked away before flying to town for dinner.

**(o)**

Qrow stalked down the street looking for a place that seemed open and while absorbed in thought bumped into someone

"Ah, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Qrow quickly said to a girl with long auburn hair tied back into a ponytail wearing a imperial guard uniform with a very derpy looking dog next to her

"Its no problem, but you should always keep an eye out for villains roaming the streets at a time like this." She said and quickly got to her feet "If I may ask what are you doing out at this hour, its unsafe to be out."

"I was lookin' for a place to eat dinner at sense my family needed the food more then me." Qrow quickly lied

"Hmm, Welp I know a great place that's around here and I'm sure they would love to serve a fine upstanding character like yourself." She explained happily

"Your joking." Qrow said in disbelieve

"Lets go." She quickly said grabbing his wrist and pulled him along behind her

They arrived at a small shop acting similarly food truck with the window shut the girl walked up to the window and knocked and called out to the owner who quietly opened it seeing the guard standing there with a big smile on her face he opened the window all the way

"Hello Mr. Sovalt I was hoping you could help out my new friend here- Umm I'm sorry, what was your name?" She said realizing she hadn't asked

"Qrow." He answered

"I'm Seryu Ubiquitous member of the imperial guard and owner of the Teigu Hekatonkheires, but I just call him Koro!" She quickly introduced holding up her dog before dropping it and turning to Mr. Sovalt when he spoke up.

"Oh, I remember you from yesterday, you came around asking about Zank, right." Mr. Sovalt asked

"Yeah, I was planing on going after him, but it seems someone else got to him." Qrow explained

"Did you really think you could take him down." the girl asked "No offense but you seem a bit old to be going after Teigu users." Seryu finished casually

"Of course I could have I use to roam the country side killing all sorts of danger beasts and bandits, some even had Teigu." Qrow said, it wasn't a total lie he has killed huntsmen before even if he wasn't proud of it.

"But you don't even have a wea-" Seryu began the sound of metal grinding against metal cut her off and she stared at the now extended Harbinger he held in his right hand effortlessly spinning it and put it back on his belt "Oh, so your some kind of bounty hunter then?" Seryu deduced

"You could say that, yeah, ill be in the city for a while so if you need information I'm your guy." Qrow replied

"Well then, what can you tell me about Night Raid." Seryu asked grinning

"Not much to tell apart from they appear out of nowhere kill someone they deem 'Guilty' and disappear, its quite impressive actually." Qrow said

"What about their operations then." Seryu asked again desperately

"Whys it so important kid?" Qrow asked

"They _murdered_ my mentor Captain Ogre." Seryu spoke seething with murderous intent

"Easy kid you gonna give that guy a heart attack." Qrow spoke unfazed by the murderous intent she was basically drowning the general area in, after a few seconds she calmed down and apologized but due to her out burst Qrows meal was burnt, he didn't really care to much but Seryu apologized over and over.

**(o)**

"Again, I'm sorry, if I had better control over myself then Mr. Sovalt wouldn't have frozen up." She apologized again

"Kid, for the tenth time if it wasn't that, it was probably have been something else." Qrow said getting a little frustrated "Anyway why are you out so late?"

"Oh I was hoping to run into Night Raid and deliver JUSTICE on them so that the people of our glorious empire can sleep soundly." Seryu explained

"You really are obsessed with them." Qrow said

"They murder innocent people and killed Captain Ogre they deserve judgment." She explained sounding as thought it was that simple

"Well kid, not everything is that simple. You cant always find a obvious reason for every problem even if its simpler to do so, these are still peoples lives your talking about with their own stories and their own ambitions, even if its simpler to look at them as monsters, remember them as people, and always regret having to take a life." Qrow explained hoping shell change her view just a little

"Why mourn the deaths of monsters?" She asked

"Because if you look at people as monsters, then you yourself become a monster. Value life because its the only one anyone gets." Qrow said mournfully

"But how do you deliver justice if you see everyone the same?" She asked

"That's how. In the eyes of true justice no one person is valued above another, its the actions of the individual that prove their guilt over what they fight for, cause at the end of the day both the Revolutionary Army and Empire are fighting for the same thing, peace." Qrow lectured

"You've given me a lot to think about. Thank you, ill be sure to think before I deliver justice." She spoke clearly not understanding fully and choosing instead to play with Koro

"Later, kid." Qrow said as he walked away leaving her standing in front of her barracks and turning down an alleyway

"Wait, I forgot to ask-" She turned the corner and found a few feathers "More... Oh well, come on Koro lets get some rest then we'll get you some evil doers for you to snack on." Seryu said smiling down at him before turning on her heel and walking into the barracks

**(o)**

Qrow flew back to the hideout over the cliff side where Tatsumis' friends are buried seeing him sitting at their graves, continuing to fly towards the base he did a few rounds of it seeing Bulat training, Mine and Sheele walking around the front of the base but Akame, Leone, Najenda, and Lubbock are most likely inside landing on the wall if the training grounds and when Bulat turns away from him he transformed back and jumped from the wall

"Hey." Qrow said casually

"Hey Qrow. We finally got Akame to stop eating everything in sight. Downside is we need to get more food supplies and food and probably wildlife." Bulat let out a little laugh

"Yeah I would have stuck around but I figured you guys would have had an easier time without me." Qrow responded

"I guess, but still you should spend as much time with us as you can, you never know when we wont be here anymore." Bulat replied

"I'd love to, but the best way I can show I care is by not being around." Qrow explained again

"If you think so, but still you never know. By the way Boss was looking for you, has a mission for you ready." Bulat informed

"Thanks I'll go see her now." Qrow said walking away

Qrow walked into the base and into the meeting room finding Najenda, Lubbock, and Akame waiting for him

"Whats up." Qrow asked walking in and leaning on the table

"We have the details on Esdeath's location, you'll be heading out as after tomorrow." Najenda explained lighting a cigarette

"That good, I can show Akame the ropes of Aura and how to train it." Qrow said

They all looked at each other then back to Qrow

"It should be mentioned that every spy we have sent after her has either died or turned traitor." Lubbock said

"Don't worry 'bout me I've done things like this before, besides I'm not the biggest fan of people like her anyways." Qrow replied

"A lot of people we sent after her were like that too, some were pacifist and some were kind beyond belief, they either turn up dead or become a completely different person." Najenda explained

"By the gods, you guys are building her up to be some sort of demon, I've spent my life killing creatures that feed on negative emotions and practically generate them too... trust me, I know when to pull out." Qrow said rolling his eyes waiting a second before speaking again "That wasn't an innuendo, I swear."

"I just want to make sure you know what your getting into you'll be gone for months probably with no contact with us or the revolutionary army." Najenda explained

"That's how I've spent most of my career." Qrow said calmly

"I understand that but I'd rather you not come back dead or worse." Najenda said sadly

"I wouldn't come back dead, I'd be dead." Qrow joked "I'll be going, I got to make a report on a member of the imperial guard I think we should keep an eye on. Ill get it to you when I have a full report on her but she does have a Teigu its that dog thing, so yeah. Keep an eye out for that." Qrow said walking away but paused when Akame spoke up

"Qrow can we talk. Alone." Akame asked hesitantly

"Of course. Come on we can talk on the way to my room." Qrow said as he walked out Akame following him

**(o)**

"Whats up kid?" Qrow asked walking down the hallway towards the staircase

"Well, you've been tasked with a very difficult assignment, I want you to promise me you will come back to me. No snide remarks no snark I want your work you'll come back safe." Akame spoke in an extremely serious tone

"Alright, I promise ill be back alive and safe as soon as I can be." Qrow promised honestly

Akame then hugged Qrow surprising the man but he lightly returned the gesture

"Easy kid, I haven't even left yet." Qrow said awkwardly

"Sorry, I just I don't know but I feel a connection to you like complete trust. Why?" Akame asked in confusion they

"Luckily, I do have the answer to that one. Most of the time when a persons Aura is unlocked it creates a connection between the individuals, such as me and my sister with our father and mother, I was unlocked by mom, she was unlocked by dad, we both hated each other and the others parent we learned later that it was because of our parents opinions on each other, they hated each other and that passed on to us." Qrow explained walking into the third floor hallway

"So why do I feel so sad when I look at you?" Akame asked

"Because it better then hating myself. I'd rather pity myself then hate myself." Qrow explained sadly

"Why do you pity yourself then?" Akame asked again

"I'll explain tomorrow." Qrow said simply stopping in front of his bedroom door

"Alright, sleep well Qrow." Akame spoke awkwardly

"Good night, kid" Qrow said walking into his room and shutting the door behind him

Pulling Harbinger off of his belt and leaning it up against the wall walked over to his desk and quickly wrote up a report on Seryu before gitting up putting out the lights and going to bed.

**A/N BABOOM done chapter something and a half, so my plan for Akame and Qrows relationship is completely platonic just so no one gets ANY weird ideas and to make sure no one gets turned off by the thought of that. I have nothing else for this. (2/4)**


	6. Kill the North

**A/N Nothing significant to report of this chapter or previous ones... YET... Maybe... Part 1(2/4)**

Qrow jumped from sleep when he heard a shattering sound he grabbed Harbinger and ran outside his room rising to his feet and walking over to the door pulling it open to find Leone sitting on the wall opposite his door with a few empty bottles around her in confusion Qrow walked up to her unconscious form and lightly kicked her, she grumbled incoherently and lied down on the floor, Qrow knelt down and picked her up then carried her into his room and put her on his bed before walking out of the room.

Qrow walked down stairs and into the kitchen where Akame and Tatsumi were.

"Morning you two, Any reason Leone was wasted outside my bedroom." Qrow asked

"Oh she wanted to have a drink off before you had to leave for your mission but she got a massive head start and passed out there so we figured we'd leave her there." Akame explained calmly

"That's definitely... somethin'." Qrow said not knowing how to respond to that

"When do we start training." Akame asked calmly

"Don't worry to much on that right now, we can start...Umm yeah I really don't care when, it'll take roughly an hour to teach you the basics which is really all you need to know for it to be effective in combat, apart from that its all really up to the individual." Qrow replied

"Understood" Akame replied emotionless

"Cool it kid, I may be a teacher but my teaching is very different from most." Qrow said rolling his eyes

"So, wait I'm confused why just unlock Akames', it seems that having the ability to survive a killing blow would be useful." Tatsumi interjected

"Well I'd be all for that, but IF someone does defect, then the empire has Aura too and that wouldn't bode well for any of us, so lets keep aura users to a minimum." Qrow explained calmly

"That makes sense, yeah." Tatsumi replied a little embarrassed that he didn't think of it

"Don't worry 'bout it kid." Qrow said walking behind the counter reaching under it grabbing a bottle of alcohol and taking a drink

"Alright, I'm gonna go check in with Najenda and get my mission details." Qrow continued

"Alright, see you later." Tatsumi said Akame just nodded Qrow walked out toward the meeting room opening the door finding it empty Qrow walked outside toward the training grounds making his way there he found Najenda doing basic exercises

"Hey, Najenda." Qrow called out

"Hey Qrow, whats up." Najenda replied

"I wanted to know where I'm headin'." Qrow said walking up to her

"Yeah that would be important, don't want you... flying blind." Najenda joked

"Don't do that. I dealt with that for six years with Tai, I don't wanna deal with it here too." Qrow said facepalming

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." Najenda said happily

"Lets just get this over with." Qrow sighed

"Alright, come on." Najenda said and walked back to the meeting room Qrow following after, arriving back at the meeting room Najenda sat down in her chair

"Alright so currently Esdeaths' army is currently in a siege camp outside the fortress that Numa Seika is currently occupying, hes the hero of the north a master with a spear and has an army nearing five hundred thousand, now normally the empire would send a few generals and an army of equal strength against his forces but Esdeath ordered the other general to leave along with their army of three hundred thousand. So with that information we can assume that esdeath is going to be meeting Numas' army head on." Najenda explained lighting a cigarette

"That seems like a stupid choice if she has an army of two hundred and fifty thousand then why turn away additional support." Qrow asked

"She wants a tough fight and wants to prove to the world that shes the strongest it has to offer." Najenda elaborated

"Sounds like she has and inferiority complex." Qrow joked crossing his arms

"Do not underestimate her. She is worse then anything you've probably run into... and don't do anything stupid, please." Najenda half ordered half worried

"I can do that but what should I do if she sieges the fortress, do we know a civilian count?" Qrow asked

"Yes there's roughly four thousand civilians occupying the fortress and one hundred thousand in the surrounding area." Najenda explained "Qrow I know you don't like me ordering you, but if she does try bait out any spies or assassins with civilians, do not reveal yourself." Najenda ordered

"I will say this once if someone is in danger I will jump out and shout 'Look at me I'm a distraction.' cause I'm stealthy." Qrow snarked calmly

"QROW, listen to this one order, just this once. Don't. Get. Yourself. Killed." Najenda raised her voice in anger

"I've been trying to get myself killed for years but it seems my '_luck'_ has yet to run out." Qrow snarked

"Qrow I'm asking this not just for me, but for everyone else in Night Raid as well, we would rather you not show up on a list of the dead." Najenda reasoned

"Yeah I get it." Qrow grumbled

"Please-" Najenda began

"YEAH. I get it 'don't die' jeez, it's like your all broken records when it comes the this Ice Bitch." Qrow said after losing his temper a little

"I understand but I'd rather not lose one of the most important members of this team." Najenda explained

"I'm not part this 'team' of yours, we made a deal I help you lot, you don't kill me so until this war is over I'm sticking around to help to that extent and no farther, if I die then I die." Qrow said uncrossing his arms

"I'm sorry I pressured you then, but still weather you like it or not we see you as part of this team." Najenda calmly responded as she spoke Qrow took a step back and calmed himself down

"Right, yeah anything else cause after this I was planning on teaching Akame about Aura." Qrow said pulling his flask out of his coat

"There is one more thing, Esdeath does have a group of three Teigu users called 'The Three Beasts' or 'Esdeaths' Three Beasts' their loyalty to her is unshakable and they are all powerful in their own rights." Najenda finished "That's all I have for you." She finished

"Got it I'll be out of here before you know it." Qrow said turning and leaving the room in search of Akame

**(o)**

Qrow walked back to the kitchen and found it empty Qrow then went to the training grounds finding Bulat training but no one else

"Hey Bulat wheres Akame?" Qrow called

"Akame I think shes doing a perimeter sweep." Bulat called back

"Wait, why? I thought mosshead had a barrier around this place." Qrow asked

"Well he does Akame always does one every once in a while, makes her fell more secure or something, I don't know, but I don't mind the added security." Bulat elaborated

"Oh, well alright then I'll go see if I can catch her." Qrow said before sprinting towards the wall and jumped over it then transformed and flew off towards the edge of the barrier

**(o)**

After flying the whole length of the barrier and finding nothing Qrow decided to head back to base. He found Akame alone in the middle of the training grounds doing what Bulat normally does, swinging Murasame at great speeds and in fluent motions, clearly shes greatly skilled but still there's not a lot of force behind the strikes they are only meant for vital areas or pushing the opponent to their limit to open them for a lethal strike, Qrow landed on the storage room and continued to watch Akame swing until she let it go sending it flying towards him landing about an inch from him, he transformed back.

"Nice throw kid." Qrow said neutrally

"Is it time." Akame responded

"Yeah." Qrow replied instantly before kicking Murasame out of the roof letting it roll from the roof and clatter to the ground Qrow jumped off the roof and tossed it to Akame who caught it

"Alright kid, lets start with the basics, Aura is the manifestation of the soul and a semblance is the soul put into a much more tangible form, now from what Raven said you are unable to produce a semblance, but I don't trust my sister to do the laundry, so I wont trust her on this either, sadly though its up to you to figure out what it might be, raven found hers when she promised to always be there to protect me from the rest of the tribe and when I was in trouble she felt it and a portal opened and she walked out, also helped me kick the asses of eight other kids, anyways, its a unique feeling you get when it activates so you'll probably not miss it... unless its like mine, as soon as my Aura was unlocked my semblance was as well. This makin' any sense kid." Qrow asked realizing that he was rambling

"Not at all." Akame replied Qrow sighed

"Alright, summary, Aura, its a shield that heals you, protects you from damage and extreme temperature, but it is finite your not invincible, and it still hurts like hell if you get hit. Semblance its you soul given tangible form, you may or may not be able to produce one but its up to you to find out if you have one or not. Finally generating a defensive Aura it will take a lot of concentration at first, but with time and practice you'll be able to do it as though you've had it your whole life and probably wish you had it for that long too." Qrow explained as simply as he could

"Alright how do I generate a defensive Aura then." Akame asked her attention fully on Qrow

"sense you've only had it unlocked for a short amount of time it'll be a bit different then most people, concentrate on your center of mass the core of your being imagine stretching that around your entire body." Qrow struggled to explain in a coherent mess of stuttering and restarting

"I can see why you gave up teaching." Akame deadpanned

"Sorry, its just I've never had to teach kids how to actual generate it, just how to keep themselves from suffering a fatal wound... and now that I think about it I was the worst person for that job. Anyways just try what I explained." Qrow said mostly to himself

Akame closed her eyes and concentrated for almost an hour and a half before feeling a sensation cover her body like a blanket she couldn't feel the wind as powerfully as before and the heat from the sun had diminished as well before her Aura gave out and she collapsed panting heavily

"Good work kid, it'll take a lot of time but if you keep this up you'll be able to use Aura effectively by the end of this war." Qrow said sarcastically moving over and helping her up

"That was so difficult, how do you do this all the time." Akame asked panting

"it'll take time, like I said it takes a ton of concentration at first but after a while you wont even remember its on." Qrow said "Now try it again I'm sure you'll be surprised." Qrow said grinning

Akame stood up and concentrated just like before and pulled up her aura immediately held out for a few seconds before it dropped again but she still stood there panting and a little shaky but still standing, surprised she looked to Qrow

"Second time round is easier, so long as you keep doing that you'll be able to maintain it off the battlefield but on the battlefield is different, so after your able to maintain it at all times have Tatsumi attack you, fists only at this point try to keep it active while fighting and when taking damage, I don't recommend Leone or Bulat yet because they both are strong enough to destroy your Aura in a single strike so for efficiency sake use Tatsumi for that too." Qrow lectured

"Understood." Akame neutrally

"Kid I ain't a Drill Sargent, so don't treat me like one." Qrow said rolling his eyes and crossing his arms "Now, I should mention that your Aura reserve is limited your no invincible so don't fight like you are, most people do everything in their power to grow more proficient with their aura reserve, but if you feel like you don't have enough then you can try to produce more but its better to get better at recharging it, down side to that is once its broken you need to rest before it restores itself." Qrow continued

"How will I know when it breaks?" Akame asked focusing her Aura again

"Just like when you dropped it earlier, but it'll be a shock at first most people pass out before it even breaks but when your able to keep it up and running in combat then you should have Leone or Bulat break it over and over so you'll get use to the shock of it." Qrow said scratching seemingly thinking "I think that's all you really need to know, I can go in more depth when I get back, but for now lets get lunch." Qrow finished Akame nodded happily and the two made their way to the kitchen

**(o)**

Qrow opened the door for Akame, who walked in and Qrow walked in behind her finding Tatsumi cooking for Bulat, Mine, Lubbock, Sheele, Najenda, and Leone

"Well look what the cat dragged in, I was wondering when you guys would make your way out of there." Bulat said happily

"Yeah, I saved you guys some food." Tatsumi said holding out the plates to them Akame swiftly grabbed hers, but the plate slipped from her hands and shattered on the ground Qrow sighed grabbed his put it down on the table where Akame usually sits and stormed out of the room without another word. Walking back to his room pulling his flask out of his coat and chugged all its contents as he stormed up stairs pushing his rooms door open slamming it behind him grabbing a bottle off the ground opened it and took a sip walked around his bed and pushed the window open before dragging his chair up to it propping his feet up as he sat staring out at the sky and drinking, spending almost the rest of the day drinking.

"Qrow!" Najenda shouted from the other side of the door, Qrow rolled his eyes and didn't respond "Alright we're coming in." Najenda opened the door and walked in accompanied by Akame, Qrow guessed by their footsteps.

"Wha?" Qrow slurred taking another drink from the bottle

"You do know your leaving in less then three hours, right." Najenda asked crossing her arms

"Yeeeep." Qrow slurred again still staring out the window

"So you decided to get inebriated." She asked

"I don't even know what tha' meanmm." Qrow slurred again pulling his feet roughly from the windowsill

"Qrow, you made a promise, please keep it." Akame asked quietly Qrows' face fell as each word left her mouth

"Yeah." Qrow said and paused for a few seconds "Tell you wha kid, here." Qrow said reaching into his coat pulling out his flask and holding it out to her. "Jus' so you know 'll be back." Qrow slurred again

Akame looked a little surprised at the flask and grabbed it the well kept flask with a worn leather sleeve around it with a emblem on it of what looks to be a gear surrounded being a opened bird wing, it had a strange warmth to it, comforting, but also heavy.

"Alite I'll be gettin' outta here 'efore I reget that choice." Qrow slurred heavily "Keep it safe kid, that's extremly important." Qrow continued then taking a small step forward flipping both of them the bird and jumping backwards out his window transforming and flying north towards winter.

**(o)**

Its been a few days sense Qrow left the base its gotten colder and he was currently stopped in a village called 'Resha' but most travelers call it 'the crossroads to the north' due to the fact that its the juncture from the northern tribes into the empire and currently under occupation from Esdeaths' army

Qrow walked toward the city gate and shouted "Hey! Open up!"

"Toll, sir!" A solder shouted from above

"Kid, I wasn't born yesterday just open the damn gate!" Qrow shouted back "'Sides given the current weather you don't wanna be out here any longer then you have to, right? Well no one else is coming down this way so you can go warm up and I can get in, fair." Qrow reasoned reaching the end of his rope

"No can do 'sir' but ill take you up on the first part." The kid laughed at Qrow until hes chair was tilted forward and he fell in front of the gate finding no one there looking up to where he previously was he saw Qrow sitting in his chair

"Hey, how the hell did you do that!" The solder shouted

"Fuck you, that's how." Qrow responded

"Open this gate! Now!" The solder shouted in fury

"Weeeellll, I cant really do that, see there's a toll." Qrow smirked as he shouted back

"I'll die out here!" The solder shouted desperately

"Well when you put it like that... I think I'll go get a drink instead." Qrow said rising from the chair and walking away ignoring the solders shouts and pleas for help

**(o)**

The town was large and falling apart probability due to the fact that its currently occupied Qrow stalked in search of a bar of some kind hearing shouting, screams, and gunshots frequently, bodies strewn around the streets and the stench of death filled his nose after a few minutes of walking a group of four guards stood in his way.

"Uggh, look I don't want trouble, mind getting out of my way." Qrow said clearly at his wits end with solders

"Well that's just fine, hand over all you cash and we'll kill you quickly." One solder said grinning

"Wow, what a fair deal I can't believe your generosity, truly the empires finest." Qrow snarked pulling his hands out of his pockets

"Well, we are solder's under General Esdeath, so we have to represent the empire accordingly." The solder replied

"Wow, cant even detect sarcasm, I feel bad for Esdeath having to command idiots." Qrow snarked

"You son of a bitch!" One of the guards shouted two drew longswords one raised a pistol and the final one drew a Claymore Qrow raised an eyebrow

"Bring it on." was all he said

The solder with the Claymore swung at him along with one of the two with the longswords, Qrow quickly flipped over the man with the greatsword and kicked him forward into his friends strike cutting his stomach open taking him out of the fight due to a critical wound, the other with a longsword ran forward swinging at Qrow the man with the pistol shot and it hit the man running at Qrow, who caught the sword and cut the other longsword users throat while still in shock and threw the sword into the man with the pistols chest killing him instantly

"Your... a... mons..ter-" The Claymore user barely got out before dying

"Dammit." was all Qrow said before continuing down the road a little farther before stopping seeing three men dressed very differently from the other solders.

chiefly, was an old man with a mustache and long gray hair tied into a ponytail wearing mostly black. Weirdly enough unarmed.

Secondly, was a smaller man with blond hair and gold eyes looking more like a tiny kid then an adult. With a flute of some design.

Finally, was a elephant of a man with long blond hair and blank eyes just like his other teammates mainly black clothes. He has a massive double bladed ax on his back.

"Well, it seems the guard here has loss it's strength if some nobody could kill them." the man with the ax said

"Well, they did instigate the issue, and failed to follow through with their threats, I see no reason to stop him." The old man said calmly the smaller man walked up to the corpses and took their masks off before sighing

"He did do us a favor, their faces aren't any interesting." the small man said sadly

"I want to fight him, he took them out no problem there's no way I'd waste an opportunity like that!" the massive man said

"Look pal, I didn't want this and I'd rather not fight who I don't have to." Qrow tried to defuse

"There's no stopping Daidara when he sets his mind to something, so I suggest you die with dignity." the old man said

"Ughh, we were sent her to _evaluate_ the defenses not pick fights with random street toughs." The boy also tried to defuse

Okay, Daidara was it? Why don't you and your pals go do your job and forget about me, cool." Qrow tried again

"No." Daidara growled drawing his ax Qrow put his hand on Harbingers hilt and sighed

Daidara pulled his ax apart and threw one at Qrow. Qrow dived over the blade and ran toward Daidara drawing Harbinger and swinging it downward towards him Daidara blocked the strike and took a small step back both of their arms shake a bit, Qrow flips backwards over the blade Daidara catches it and reconnects it to its counterpart bringing the ax down toward Qrow who rolls out of the way swinging Harbinger upward Daidara barely dodges the strike, Qrow jumps backward avoiding Daidaras fist, back against the wall blocks a strike from Daidara getting pushed back into the wall

"Your pretty good but too bad, I got you!" Daidara says triumphantly

"Nope, I win." Qrow says confidently pushing Daidara back some more grinning

Qrow quickly breaks Daidaras guard and leaps out of the way of a follow up strike and brings down Harbinger down cutting off Daidaras arm Daidara swings his ax towards Qrow one handed, Qrow easily blocks it and relieved Daidara of his head. The body collapsed to the ground with a loud thud. Qrow sighed and looked to the other two.

"THATS, what I think of your suggestion." Qrow snarked both looked a bit stunned that Daidara had been killed so easily

"Well that was unexpected, but now I must ask you to accompany us, I'm certain Master Esdeath would like to speak with you." The old man said

"And if I don't?" Qrow asked already knowing the answer

"We will take you by force, or kill you." The man replied instantly Qrow nodded slowly

"Alright then, lets get a move on then." Qrow said picking up the ax and carrying it over his shoulder

"We still have the front entrance to check and ensure its secure." The old man said neutrally Qrow laughed a bit at that knowing what was waiting for them

**(o)**

after about an twenty minutes of shouting between the guard stuck outside and Liver it was decided that the kid was going to be court-martial and handled through the courts. Now Qrow was moving towards his objective along with his new 'companions' Liver and Nyau and who knows what will happen when they get there.

**A/N Here we go yo, we got Qrow heading to the north flaskless (F) and now hes walking right into the wolfs den and he may not come out the same *Ghost noises* (3/6) (I'm counting this as both a good and badly written authors notes(I don't even know how the hell to even use these, I mean I even put parentheses inside of parentheses how many people do that (None (I'm just doing this for a bit. (At this point. (And one more... (for good measure.))))).))**


	7. Kill the North Part 2

**A/N Part 2 of previous chapter hope its good. wink wonk... donk?**

The ride to the war front was quiet not because they couldn't think of anything to talk about but because they didn't want to talk, Qrow because he knew who they were, and the Liver and Nyau because he killed Daidara so easily. After reaching the siege camp outside the fortress, Qrow was surprised to say the least, it fell just like he was back in the Branwen tribe, and it made him sick. They walked up to a fire surrounded by a large group of men all laughing and shouting. Qrow stayed away from them without looking suspicious.

"Where is the general?" Liver ordered

"I think shes near front." One solder said Liver nodded and gestured for Qrow to follow who cautiously did, they walked until they reached the front looking over the battlefield of tomorrow, and found a women standing alone with long blue hair in a generals uniform with a large rapier on her hip.

"Liver, what do you have to report." She spoke not even looking over to confirm

"The defenses are stronger now, but Daidara was killed." Liver spoke dropping to one knee

"Well, that's unfortunate, but we must prepare for tomorrows assault, go get some rest, we will sort out punishment later." She said just as calmly with a bit of sentiment in her voice

"Of course, but the man who defeated him is here as well I believed you would have wanted him here." Liver quickly said before rising and leaving

"Oh." Was all that left her mouth before she turned around her eyes fixed on Qrow instantly staring into his eyes he stared back neither one willing to give the other the satisfaction of blinking, she grinned and spoke still unblinking "So your the one who killed Daidara, how very interesting, was it you speed, your strength, or your skill, that you out classed him in and gained victory." it was an order not a question, an order, to evaluate him

"All of the above." Qrow said confidently and coldly

"I must commend your strength, not many can stand against one of my beasts and survive." She continued in a strangely happy voice

"I don't need, nor want your praise, he fucked up and picked a fight with the wrong person now hes gone and dead." Qrow continued coldly

"Yes, you proved your stronger and now I need a third beast... that's you." she smiled sickeningly

"Yeah... fuck that, I'd prefer to not be meteorically leashed." Qrow said coldly

"Well that's disappointing, I hope you'll reconsider I'd hate to see such strength go to waste." She replied letting her killing intent radiate, Qrow was unfazed considering he spent his life around killers he was barely affected by it

"If your trying to be intimidating you'll have to try harder and probably lose the mini skirt it doesn't really shout intimidation." Qrow snarked dryly

"I'm giving you an opportunity to survive. Serve me, and everything you've ever wanted will be yours. Deny me, and your death will be painful." She replied killing intent vanishing instantly

"All I want to do is... find my tribe, could you help with that." Qrow lied and nearly vomited

"Oh, and pray tell what is the name of your 'tribe'." She asked clearly not buying it

"the Branwen tribe, typically nomadic, so I've got about the entire empire to search." Qrow calmly explained

"Well you'll be able to find a new place in my army, your tribe will more then likely be destroyed as all weak things are." Esdeath spoke offhandedly

"Hey, I'm sure their still kickin' they got a sayin' about weakness. (Raven was probably happy here.) 'The weak die and the strong live.'" Qrow quoted the want to shoot himself even if its for an act this was one of the most sickening this he'd ever done

Esdeath smile widened at that and it seemed any amount of suspicion she still held vanished.

"It seems your past is a familiar one, well warrior you have earned my respect and even more so a place at my side, welcome to your new home." She spoke and gestured behind her to the battlefield then to her army

"Well that's wonderful, but you never answered if you could help with that little issue." Qrow deadpanned

"At the snap of my fingers the entire imperial military will have their eyes out your tribe will be found, but for now, a hazing of sorts." She spoke happily Qrow just sighed "You'll be tasked with killing Numa Seika, normally I'd save such an opponent for myself but your loyalties must be assured and your will to kill tested." Esdeath continued ignoring his sigh

"Fine but I do have one question, where do you keep the alcohol around here cause my last flask is currently indisposed so I've been riding sober, I'd like to fix that." Qrow asked genuinely

"Any tent the farthest away from the fires." Esdeath answer instantly "And should you have anymore questions direct them to Liver, Nyau, or me." She finished

"Wait, that's it? just like that." Qrow asked in disbelief

"Of course or would you rather a quick session of torture?" She asked smiling sweetly bloodlust radiating off of her

"Nope, don't look a gift horse in the mouth. got it." Qrow quickly said taking a very small step backwards

Esdeath walked away leaving Qrow alone with his thoughts

_'Damn now I see why people jump ship to hers, but I still made a promise, haven't broken the one to Summer, wont break the one to Night Raid either.' _Qrow thought to himself and scratches his beard _'How the absolute hell am I going to report this... guess I'm going deeper then I would have hoped.' _Qrow turned and walked into camp in search of Liver finding him alone at a fire stirring a cooking pot Qrow walks over and looks into it

"You do know that's overcooked and over seasoned, right?" Qrow asked leaning away from the pot

"Its fine. So what is the verdict on your situation?" Liver asked and changed the subject adding more seasoning

"Well, before anything I have to kill this Numa guy, any info you can give me on him?" Qrow asked

"Strange usually General Esdeath likes to break enemy commanders to show her strength, you must seem really valuable to her." Liver responded a hint of surprise in his voice

"Well that's dumb." Qrow replied sitting down in the snow

"Oh good I don't need to find you, part of your hazing was going to be eating Livers cooking, its very strong, even made me pass out once." Esdeath said walking up to them Nyau following closely behind

"You know, if you want to poison me... just give me poison it'll probably taste better then what ever that is." Qrow said holding down his vomit after taking a whiff of the concoction

"It wont be that bad, the second time is easier, tell you what, lets make a bet if you can keep it down longer than I can you can sleep in my bed instead of outside like I was planing on having you do." Esdeath challenged sitting down with Liver and Qrow

"Fine, but I hope you enjoy sleeping in the cold." Qrow said confidently

Liver made both a bowl of whatever crime against food he had created and handed it to each of them

First bite, they both started gagging horribly but both kept it down.

Second bite, both nearly vomited but ultimately they kept it down.

"Impressive, you have quite the strong stomach, I hope you can holdout." Esdeath complimented

"Quit stalling." Qrow shot

Third bite, Esdeath barely kept it down, Qrow nearly vomited but kept it down.

Forth bite, Esdeath vomited, Qrow barely kept it down.

Qrow smirked and spoke "Looks like I win, Ice Queen, better _luck_ next time."

"Dammit, I lost. I hope your skills on the battlefield are just as good as you gut is strong, I give up my bed to you." Esdeath spoke happily

"Nah, ill be fine out here besides I'd rather not sleep in your bed who knows what might happen." Qrow said alluding to his semblance but no one here would know that

"Strange, you did win, so why not take what your owed." Esdeath asked trying to make sense of it

"Mainly cause I don't really care where I sleep as long as I can rest my head, I'm fine." Qrow said nonchalantly

"That doesn't make any sense." Esdeath racked her brain trying to figure it out

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, you get to sleep in your bed, stop complaining." Qrow sassed

"I suppose your right, thank you." Esdeath quickly spoke rising from her spot and leaving to her tent for rest. Liver and Nyau doing the same leaving Qrow alone with his thoughts again

_'I may have cheated but hey at least I proved that I can eat hell, and I suppose that counts for somethin_'_' _Qrow thought Feeling his aura shatter and he unloaded his stomach where Esdeath had before him.

**(o)**

Early the next morning Qrow woke before the sun was up there was a light snowfall shaking the snow off and landing on the ground Qrow shifted back to normal and went to check the front, from last night nothing had changed much just that there are more people on the walls, hearing the snow behind him crunch he turned to find Esdeath walking up next to him.

"What does it look like to you?" She asked

"Apart from stronger defenses on the walls, not much, but I'm rather concerned about that cliff side there." Qrow said pointing out the snow covered bank above the fortress rear

"Whats so concerning about it?" She asked again

"They could collapse it onto our assault force." Qrow explained

"I've already planned for that, besides an assault force of two is rather difficult to pinpoint." Esdeath shot back crossing her arms

"What? What do you mean by two?" Qrow asked confused but suspecting her answer

"Me and you, if your half as strong as I believe you to be then we will have no trouble with a fortress like this one." Esdeath confidently said many thoughts were going through Qrows head right now mainly cursed towards her and everything she holds dear

with a sigh Qrow spoke again "Fine, just keep your distance, I usually work alone and with good reason."

"We leave in thirty minutes be ready." was all she said before walking back to camp

_'That bitch I was hoping to just sneak in and do this covertly but now I gotta show off... I hope it doesn't cause her to ask too many questions, that might end poorly, well shit, how the hell am I suppose to report any of this to Night Raid.' _Qrow thought to himself trying to make a plan turning on his heel and walking back to camp to find something to eat

**(o)**

Akame sat on the roof of the base staring out into the distance After Qrow left mission grew more and more sparse so they have more free time, but ever sense he left, shes felt strange as though he was gone forever just like when ever someone doesn't come back from a mission, but even still she cant shake the felling of being watched and it was getting to her so she came up here to be alone and think... or tried to at least.

**(o)**

Qrow and Esdeath moved silently through the fortress Esdeath following Qrows lead despite wanting to do otherwise moving to the actual structure of the fort and inside finding the command center Qrow put his ear to the door

"With the army outside our gates all we have to do is wait them out we have endless supply here so we just have to hunker down and wait." an old voice said

"That foolish if we leave the empire to its own devices for to long we will be destroyed, we MUST act." a younger voice came

"We must protect the people beyond this fortress, your both thinking small scale we have to look at the big picture, when it come right down to it if we do nothing we lose and with Esdeath at our gates if we don't act we are destroyed we must find a way to protect the civilians, and spread our influence around the empire sew descent in the ranks." a fiery voice spoke

Qrow leaned over to Esdeath and whispered "You know, if you wanna scare them to death, I'd said walk right in, it would be priceless."

Esdeath thought about it for a moment before a sadistic grin spreed across her face then she rose to her full height and pushed the doors open walking into the command center all five of the generals looked absolutely horrified the old one did have a heart attack the younger one tried to run only for a massive spike of ice to pierce his heart before moving an inch the the one who spoke of the 'big picture' started begging for his life Esdeath put her heel through his eye the two who hadn't spoken were Numa and a woman who hid behind him a bit

"General Esdeath, what a pleasure it is to make your acquaintance." Numa said calmly as he could and tightened his grip on his spear

"I would say the same, but I'm not the one going to kill you, he is. So we wont be getting acquainted." Esdeath replied calmly and relaxed gesturing to Qrow who walked in behind her

"Quite the bold claim, I do hope you know I've never lost a battle." Numa bragged

"Well there's always room for a first, who's she?" Qrow replied rolling his eyes

"She is not important to our battle so it would be pointless to tell you." Numa said deadly

"Kid I ain't scared of an over grown child with a warrior complex, because daddy didn't love him enough." Qrow snarked pulling Harbinger off his belt "I was just trying to get to know the kid I'm bout to put in the ground."

"One of Esdeaths loyal dogs I see, I'll defeat you and then her to prove that I am the stro-" Numa tried to say but was cut off when he was forced to block a strike from Qrow

"You dare to att-ugh" Qrow punched him in the face breaking his nose Numa swung his spear Qrow ducked under the strike and kicked Numas knee out forcing him to the ground this happened over and over much like with Leone but Numa was far less skilled

"Stop please, I beg of you don't kill him." The woman quickly begged and moved to Numa's side

"Did you not see what happened to the last guy who did that." Qrow snarked putting Harbinger on his shoulder

"I know but please don't hurt him any more." the woman begged again "I know you don't want to do this I can see it in your eyes you don't want to kill anyone anymore please just let us leave you'll never hear from us or the north ever again." She continued

"Yeah, your right I don't, but I don't got a choice, and neither do you." Qrow said sadness obvious in his voice "Now please, move out of the way."

"I wont let you hurt him I love him and thats stronger then any sword you could strike me with." She declared shielding Numa

"Setara, move out of the way, I'll kill this dog and then the one holding the leash." Numa said confidently quickly getting to his feet and rushing at Qrow who sidestepped and dodged every blow thrown at him until Numa over extended himself and Qrow quickly cut him down.

"Tell me, why are all these people I combat always infatuated with 'love' it seems more like a weakness to me." Esdeath asked Qrow as she stabbed Setara through the heart killing her

"Love can be a powerful driving force, when you don't act like a complete moron about it, and its one of the greatest feelings imaginable, but you only experience true love once so its best to be very direct when you think you found it." Qrow explained wiping a bit of blood from Harbinger's blade, Esdeath stood in thought for a few moments before quickly closed the distance between the two and roughly kissed him after a few seconds broke the kiss

"No nothing special, hmm, oh well I think I might have found a new hobby." Esdeath said calmly smiling

"Well I certainly hope its not kissing everyone you see." Qrow said after processing what happened

"No, I'll find the person I love, and make them the perfect rival, the only one capable of defeating me, I'm getting excited just think of it." Esdeath explained rapidly

"Yeah yeah, don't get you panties in a twist, lets get out of here." Qrow snarked

"We came in your way, we will be leaving mine!" Esdeath practically shouted alerting many guards to their presence Qrow just sighed and readied to fight his way out

**(o)**

The return to the capital was quite easy for the beasts and Esdeath after Numas death the northern army fell apart and with Qrow and Esdeath inside the fortress the army was wiped out in no time, after returning to camp Esdeath was informed that her presence was requested back at the capital so they spent the next few days traveling back to the capital. The four walked into the imperial palace with no resistance whatsoever no one stopped them they just took one look at Esdeath and ran.

"Jeez, you really got this whole place runnin' scared." Qrow commented stalked a little behind everyone else

"Of course, they all know to oppose me is to die." Esdeath replied calmly "I believe we still have some time before I have to see the emperor, come lets go see the torture rooms id like to see if there's any talent down there."

"Yeah color me crazy but I don't have a strange fixation on torture like you, so I'll... not do that." Qrow said suppressing fury

"Oh well, suit yourself." Nyau said

"I will." Qrow replied as they walked down stairs leaving him alone

_'GODS DAMMIT, when I came back here I was suppose to tell Najenda that Esdeath was here but if I leave my face will be plastered all over the city, I just gotta bide my time and wait... I wonder how everyone else are doin' _Qrow thought to himself after about twenty minutes Esdeath and the other beasts came back up stairs Esdeath looking irritated and the other beasts similar.

"Lets move the emperor will want to see me soon you two show Qrow his room and they wait for me in the garden." Esdeath said walking away the beasts and Qrow went in the opposite direction

(o)

After reaching the garden Qrow growled and lied down in the grass thinking of a way out

"You three I have new orders for you they will be a bit different than normal though-" Esdeath said

"I don't follow orders. You can give me a suggestion but apart from that your SOL." Qrow cut her off

"Interrupt again and I'll ensure you never speak a word again." Esdeath growled

"Duly noted." Qrow replied closing his eyes again not really interested but listening intently

"I need you three to conduct assassinations on officials that oppose Prime Minister Honest." Esdeath said

"Funny how his name is a complete lie ain't it." Qrow said after Esdeath finished speaking

"Your skills of observation are truly amazing." Esdeath said dryly

"Its a gift." Qrow replied sarcastically

"Liver, here are the details I expect each target to be eliminated and the fake Night Raid posters spread across the capital." Esdeath explained "I want them to come out of hiding after you."

"Of course general we will carry out your orders regardless of what they are." Liver said

"Man, morality thrown right out the window." Qrow snarked seemingly half asleep

"Qrow I want you to memorize this list and their locations by sundown." Liver ordered and tossed the paper at him Qrow caught it pulled out his scroll took a photo of the list and tossed it back

"Done, anything else jackass." Qrow challenged standing up

"You've already killed one of my beasts I don't want you to kill another." Esdeath stated calmly

"Fine, if any of you need me I'll be out and about away from this shitty place." Qrow said walking over to the wall and jumping over it

"Liver I want you to be prepared to kill the first target now, he should be moving towards the capital with his daughter kill both of them before the night is out." Esdeath ordered and walked away

(o)

Qrow flew as fast as he could back to base this list was important far more important than his mobility, landing out front pushing the door open and entering the Meeting room surprising everyone inside

"Qrow your back, what happened?" Najenda said happiness obvious in her voice

"Here I can't stay outta the capital for to long, she'll think somethin's up. Here." Qrow explained quickly and tossed his Scroll to Najenda

"Wait what?" Najenda replied "Who? what happened?"

"Quick version I work for Esdeath now, if I'm outta the city for to long she'll probably figure it out and plaster my face all across it and I kill the hero of the north, gotta go... GODS THIS IS A MESS!" Qrow explained and shouted as he ran out of the base

"What the hell was that?" Mine asked confused

"I don't know." Akame said smiling a little and sliding her hands into the pockets of her coat

"Should we help him?" Tatsumi asked Bulat also looking confused

"I think we could only help if he knew what was going on but I think hes just making it up as he goes." Bulat replied before laughing

"Miss Najenda whats the plan for that." Lubbock asked reading whats on the scroll

"we need to make a plan, these people are going to be extremely important in maintaining the new nation once its been created." Najenda said after reading over the the list

"Are we just going to ignore the fact that he just said hes working for Esdeath." Leone said everyone took a moment to pause before trying to prevent laughter "And the whole thing about him killing the hero of the north." Leone continued a silence fell across the room now as everyone looked to each other for an answer to Qrows actions

"He probably felt that he had no other choice, he wouldn't have done something he finds morality ambiguous unless he felt his survival was at stake." Akame said confidently

"And what made you the expert on all things Qrow." Mine asked Akame replied by pulling Qrows flask from her pocket

"He would have taken this if he wasn't planing on coming back." Akame said calmly and returned it to her coat pocket

"Its just a flask, he can buy a new one." Leone replied

"That's not what Raven said, she said that that was a gift from team STRQ to him, and that he has not given it to anyone for the past nineteen years, she was surprised that I had it." Akame said remembering her conversation with raven on the roof a few nights ago

**(o)**

Qrow landed near the bar that Ogre died in due to completely unknown circumstances (Very tragic) Qrow transformed back and walked inside its mostly empty, Qrow walked up to the bar and sat down.

"Hey, get me somethin' strong." Qrow called leaning on the bar

"Yes sir, here this is the strongest stuff we have in stock." The new bartender said considering the old one is quite dead (Once again very tragic)

"Thanks." Qrow said putting a few coins on the bar

after about two hours the bar door opens again

"OH, Qrow! What brings you here." Qrow hears Seryu's voice from behind him

"Hey kid, I'm here to celebrate, why are you here?" Qrow replies turning on his stool to face her as she takes a seat next to him

"This is where my master died, I make an effort to visit every day if possible." She says sadly

"I'm sorry kid, I know what its like to lose people dear to you." Qrow spoke sadly

"Who did you lose?" Seryu asked Qrow didn't respond he just downed the drink before hopping over the bar grabbing a bottle, put some coin on the bar and hops back and starts drinking from that, as a heavy silence settles over the room

"Some wounds don't heal." Qrow said breaking the silence

"Did you at least deliver justice on the evildoers that took them from you?" She asked

"No... no but I'm trying, but its taking a while longer than I'd hope." Qrow replied depression exploding from him, if he were still on Remnant every Grimm on the planet would probably be converging on Him but no need to worry about that here

"Well I hope you get your justice just as I am getting mine." Seryu said happily

"Yeah... see you later kid." Qrow said rising from his stool and walking out of the bar and headed back to the palace, to continue his mission... making Esdeaths life a living hell.

**A/N So ill address the fact that I made Numa Seika a bit of a bitch, so commonly in the dark ages rulers would practice against opposites that are strictly ordered not to fight back or to only defend, and seeing that he is the prince of the north I'd say that was his training as well, and given the fact that Qrow spent his life training to fight and kill Grimm and huntsmen he is extremely well versed in actual combat, where there is no honor, no fair, and no fighting style. Chivalry was mainly adopted by monarchs that felt that true strength was fairness but Qrow grew up in a tribe of bandits where all of those things are nonexistent. I've also seen that every time I've seen Numa Seika hes been presented as a strong honorable warrior and I felt that this would be a little outta left field. (4/6)**

**(I should also mention that if these last few chapters are probably of lower quality I'm a bit sick.)**


	8. Kill Esdeaths solders

**A/N Nothing to report... for now.**

Qrow sat up in a bed unfamiliar to him before he remember the past few days, the shittest mission of his career and an absolute mess, rising from bed and grabbing Harbinger before looking around the room it was surprisingly neat considering its previous occupant it was mostly untouched but a set of black and white clothes were sitting at the foot of his bed, Esdeath or Ice queen as Qrow took to calling her said that to represent her he had to were that... he has yet to touch them. Putting Harbinger on his belt and walking out in search of food. Qrow walked for about twenty minutes before making his way to the kitchen robbing it and wandering about the palace with no destination whatsoever

**(o)**

Making his way into the gardens he found Esdeath there accompanied by Liver and Nyau

"Jeez, you two are like literal dogs, you do know there's more to life than what spews outta her mouth, right?" Qrow said testing his boundaries again, he found that Esdeath would allow a lot, he just wanted to find out how much so he's spent the past few days mocking and teasing her seeing how long it'll take her to snap.

"You seem to still not understand what great pleasure is to be found working for master Esdeath." Liver replied placing his hand over his heart

"Yeah bark all you want, your just at the wrong tree." Qrow replied rolling his eyes

"Qrow, do you mine taking a look at these. They are the ones I want for my police force, but I want your input." Esdeath asked (yeah asked amazing right) holding out a stack of papers and photos

"Whats up." Qrow responded grabbing the stack and looking at it, it reads

[Name- Seryu Ubiquitous

Age- 24

Gender- Female

Height- 164 centimeters

Teigu- Hekatonkheires

Summary- Seryu has a strong sense of justice and holds a strong grudge against Night Raid. Is well trained and extremely loyal to her Superior officers, even if she has had a few outbursts towards other solders the incidents were covered up by Imperial Captain Ogre (Deceased). Extreme hate for the revolutionary army that borders on vendetta. Retrieved the Teigu 'Extase']

"Oh, actually I know her, it doesn't say it here but shes pretty set in the whole 'justice' thing, she's actually more of a dog than anything else so she should fit right in with these two." Qrow said Gesturing to Liver and Nyau

"That's good I just need her to follow orders, I could use a Teigu as strong as Hekatonkheires." Esdeath replied making a mental note

[Name- Run

Age- 23

Gender- Male

Height- 175 centimeters

Teigu- Mastema

Summary- Run Passed all exams with flying colors as well as (By request of the mayor of Joyou) acquiring the Teigu known as Mastema and has proven to have an extremely tactical mind.]

"I'd see him as a bit of a troublemaker but apart from that he would be a good second in command." Qrow said after reading

"My thoughts exactly." Esdeath concurred

[Name- Bols

Age- 32

Gender- Male

Height- 210 centimeters

Teigu- Rubicante

Summary- Bols is a member of the Imperial Incineration Squad, and is personally responsible for the destruction of over forty seven plagued villages, Decorated for his serves and given the Teigu Rubicante, seemingly mournful for his actions but follows orders without complaint.]

"Another one who seems like a dog, but at least hes self aware, he'd probably be best to maintain a strong morale." Qrow spoke memorizing each face and name as well as Teigu

"Yes hes greatly experienced at following orders such as mine, and I feel it that would be best at keeping the others in line." Esdeath explained

[Name- Wave

Age- 20

Gender-Male

Height- 180 centimeters

Teigu- Grand Chariot

Summary- Wave member of the imperial navy, naive but strong and shown great skill against both sea danger beasts and pirates, never willing to leave an ally behind and has a strong sense of loyalty to the empire as well as team members.]

"Kid seems like an idiot but even an idiot has potential." Qrow said thinking of Tatsumi

"Agreed, he does seem to have potential." Esdeath replied

[Name- Dr. Stylish

Age- 28

Gender- male

Height- 190 centimeters

Teigu- perfector

Summary- Dr. stylish is a doctor in the imperial capital and has greatly boosted the research into prosthetics, weaponry, and chemical warfare tools. Many prisoners are taken for experimentation and never return, as well as great medical knowledge when asked to preform on a patient near death he was able to pull them back from death and enhance their body in less than twenty minutes.]

"I don't like this guy but if you need a medic I cant really see anyone better." Qrow said in disgust

"Noted, but I feel that having skills such as his would be very valuable against Night Raid. Even if I agree with you." Esdeath explained in a similar state

[Name- Kurome

Age- 15

Gender- Female

Height- 160 centimeters

Teigu- Yatsufusa

Summary- kill count- five hundred sixty four.]

"That's it?" Qrow asked flipping the page over looking at the back finding it blank

"Yes, unfortunately there's a lot of blackout on her file, all I know is that she is related to Akame of Night Raid and if shes half as strong then I feel accepting her is worth it." Esdeath explained

"You have quite the flare for drama." Qrow snarked handing the stack of paper back to her

"What do you mean?" Esdeath asked tilting her head in confusion taking the stack

"Your getting sisters reunited to have them fight to the death, pretty dramatic to me." Qrow explained Esdeath looked to be in deep thought for a few moments before speaking

"It doesn't matter, I have a new assignment for you three, one of the officials on that list are going to be holding a party on the ship named Ryuusen it seems to be an easy place to remove another target and possibly draw out Night Raid, they can't let us keep killing their supporters and using their names." Esdeath said rising from her chair

"Soooo, you want us to jump on a ship kill some guy and then hope that Night Raid tries to stop up, yeah" Qrow summarized

"Yes, except you have to remain undetected, can't have you three having posters all across the city." Esdeath replied smiling

"Got it come on guy we got a somebody to kill." Qrow said turning and stalking away

Nyau and Liver waited until Esdeath dismiss them to catch up to Qrow once they did Nyau asked "Qrow, why do you act like a common thug if your a warrior strong enough that Master Esdeath respects you?"

"Well growing up in a tribe I was raised very differently to people in the villages or cities, when I first learned of laws and government I was completely baffled, I couldn't understand how people could be leaders without being warriors, so I did the only thing I could think of I became a merc, killing for cash and selling information, but now that I'm older... I gotta find my way home." Qrow lied _'These guys are easier to lie to than the Ice Queen. But I'm not even that old so I hope it holds.' _Qrow thought to himself

"I still don't understand why Master Esdeath trusts you so much, you haven't served her as long as we have but even now she'll ask for your input, she has never done that for us." Liver said in frustration

"Probably 'cause I'm not just some dog that'll follow orders at the drop of a hat." Qrow snarked

"Master Esdeaths word is our law, and one day it will be your too." Liver said confidently Qrow just rolled his eyes and continued walking in silence

**(o)**

After boarding the Ryuusen Qrow instantly recognized Tatsumi. Liver and Nyau elected to stay hidden Qrow on the other hand went to get a drink and found Tatsumi leaning on the railing of the ship Qrow walked up and leaned next to him

"Hey kid, not enjoying the party?" Qrow asked smirking

"What Qr-" he stopped speaking as though something covered his mouth

"Qrow if your here, does that mean this is your target." Bulats whisper came out of nowhere

"Yeah, if things get dicey just say 'STRQ' and I'll jump in, otherwise I'll keep the act up, unless it comes to killing you guys." Qrow whispered back

"my invisibility is almost up I'll go hide below deck until things kick off." Bulat said after appearing for a split second

"Things will kick off after we leave sight of shore, that's the plan anyway." Qrow said walking back to the room

**(o)**

Scream pierced the air putting everyone who hear it to sleep apart from five people Qrow, Nyau, and Liver in a room on the ship, Bulat below decks, and Tatsumi on deck, everyone else fell unconscious, and only the survivors of this battle will know what happened on that day.

"Everyone should be asleep, lets complete our objective." Nyau said taking a slight breath rising from his seat, Liver followed suit, Qrow snored a little

"Is he asleep, you made sure not to effect this area right?" Liver asked

"I think he just fell asleep." Nyau responded as Qrow snored again liver pulled the chair out from under Qrow causing him to fall to the ground

"Ow! Jackass!" Qrow said groggily

"It's time." Liver said walking to the door Nyau following closely behind, Qrow following after them

**(o)**

"Well would you look at that, seems a kid is still kickin'." Qrow snarled walking out of the ship towards Tatsumi who turned around surprised by Qrows tone

"Here, kid." Qrow snarled again tossing Tatsumi a sword he smuggled on board "I'd rather it look like a fight, at the very least." Qrow pulled Harbinger off his belt extending its blade

"Thanks, but who are you?" Tatsumi asked keeping the lie going

"I'm Qrow, remember it well it'll be that's thing you ever know." Qrow said _'Holy shit, how the fuck can Raven do this all the time I feel like a fuckin' razor blade with all this edge.' _is what Qrow thought

"I'm Tatsumi, if your the one using Night Raids name I'll kill you here and now." Tatsumi responded _'Holy shit, kid stooooop this is bad enough just attack or something... actually why haven't I already attacked... fuck it. If he wont I will.' _Qrow wanted to facepalm but he settled for rushing towards Tatsumi

Qrow swung at Tatsumi he ducked under it and sliced at Qrows gut, Qrow blocked the hit but was surprised by the strength behind it, Bulat was really training him well.

"Nice kid, but not enough!" Qrow quickly broke their sword-lock and kicked at Tatsumi's head who wasn't fast enough to dodge went flying into some crates causing Nyau to jump out of hiding, Qrows instincts told him to dodge so he rolled forward and turned around Looking at Bulat fully armored

"Qrow what the hell was that, you knew I was there!" Nyau shouted

"Well maybe if you weren't so bad at hiding you wouldn't have had to move at Least Liver is smart enough to hide somewhere with an advantage!" Qrow shouted back pointing at where Liver was

"Well now it doesn't matter!" Liver shouted joining in and leaping out of his hiding spot "Qrow we have the numbers advantage but we also had a surprise attack now its gone!" Liver shouted

"Alright lets just all agree that we are all at fault here!" Qrow shouted

"NO! This is all you!" Nyau shouted gesturing wildly at the pile of crates that Tatsumi is currently crawling out of

"Yeah, cause your bad at hiding, jackass!" Qrow yelled

"You could have said something!" Nyau yelled back

"I did! I said as we were coming out here 'those boxes are fucked, don't hide there.' and you said 'As long as the enemy doesn't use it as cover you'll be fine.' so I figured you wouldn't hide there like an IDIOT!" Qrow shouted back

"You didn't say that, right Liver!" Nyau shouted and looked over to liver Qrow doing the same finding him standing on top of a massive snake of water

"How long has he been able to do that?" Qrow asked Nyau

"Its his Teigu Black Marlon, it grants him liquid manipulation." Nyau replied

"... Hey what happened to that kid." Qrow asked hiding a smirk before Nyau could respond a kick landed sending him sprawled

"Qrow get him!" Nyau shouted struggling to get up

"Nah you got him, I'm gonna go see if there's any alcohol left." Qrow calmly said walking away

"Qrow! You bastard! get back here!" Nyau shouted standing up Qrow continued walking and waved

**(o)**

Qrow went inside and started searching for a window easily finding one transformed and flew outside and landed on the railing watching and waiting

"Is he dead?" Liver said staring into the air

"NOW ISNT THE TIME TO BE SPOWTING THOSE WORDS! YOU USSUALY SAY THEM WHEN YOU'VE DEFEATED AN ENEMY!" Bulat shouted plummeting towards liver poised to end his life

"SO YOU WANT TO DRAG THIS OUT TO THE END?!" Liver shouted back unable to escape the attack

Nyau dived towards Bulat ready to attack, but instead blocked the attack Bulat meant for Liver letting Liver recompose himself

"That's to bad, you lost your chance to take out Liver." Nyau laughs out before collapsing to the ground

"Bro- Forgive me, Bro I couldn't occupy him long enough." Tatsumi struggled to say and struggled to rise from his prone position

"Don't worry about it. You still being alive while fighting without a Teigu, that's proof enough that you've done well." Bulat said smiling as his armor vanished

"Seems your Teigu released due to all the damage you suffered." Liver deduced

"Looks to be the end, but you should stop acting tough, your bleeding from your ears you know." Bulat replied causing Liver to look a little surprised "Firing off all those high energy attacks in succession like that, of course your body would start to give out, you cant use your Teigu either." Bulat continued

"So you know... oh well I was going to ease this out slowly but... I guess ill just ask. Bulat, would you think about joining Master Esdeaths army? If you did you would probably reach second-in-command." Liver asked

"No, I have no interest in serving the empire again." Bulat calmly said

"No. not the empire, think about serving Master Esdeath, like I do." Liver corrected "Doing as you please, Being feared by others, yes, EVEN THOSE DIRTY BUREAUCRATS, ALWAYS SPREADING THEIR FILTHY POLITICS CONSUMED BY THEIR OWN POWER!" Liver started ranting in rage "Come with me Bulat, Master Esdeath will make all your crimes DISAPPEAR!" Liver continued after recomposing himself

"No, killing those politicians it may be comfortable for you to do... but I've always been an ally to the people, right?" Bulat responded combing his hair back to normal (What normal is for him anyway) "Esdeaths' army supports the prime minister, and I don't want anything to do with that." Bulat finished

"'Ally of the people' Never would I have thought an assassin would spout such words." Liver said "I always told you to be a little more humble than this." Liver quickly injected himself with a needle "Please forgive me for doping up, but you are my opponent." Liver said before rushing towards Bulat drawing his sword Bulat doing the same they lock blades before breaking it and start trading blows in a deadly dance, they both then land a hard hit on each other

"TRUMP CARD BLADES OF BLOOD!" Liver shouted as Bulat prepared to defend himself, the arrows of blood launch at him from all directions as he swings deflecting as many as he can but tons still get through, Bulat collapses panting heavily

"Bro! Are you alright." Tatsumi asked moving over to Bulat

"Yeah these aren't fatal, don't worry. As soon as I saw the blood, I knew it was also a form of liquid." Bulat said struggling to get up before coughing up blood "What, that needle it was also a poison wasn't it. Dammit... but the fight isn't over yet, look." Bulat said pointing at Nyau who suddenly explodes into a larger form

"It's been quite a long time since I had to use this form." Nyau said grinning

"Tatsumi take this, its- its the key of Incursio, the armor is connected to this." Bulat struggled to say. Qrow transformed back to normal and leapt from the railing landing near Tatsumi and Bulat

"FINALLY! Qrow you just had to wait until Liver died, lets get this over with." Nyau said

"Kid... Use it." Was all Qrow said crossing his arms

"WHAT! Qrow if he does he'll probably die, then I wont get any fun." Nyau shouted

"DO IT TATSUMI!" Bulat shouted "LET YOUR SOUL RAGE AND ROAR TATSUMI!" Bulat shouted louder than before

"INCURSIOOOOOOO!" Tatsumi screamed louder that ever before

"WHAT DONT TELL ME THE CORE IS STILL ALIVE!" Nyau shouted leaning away from the now transforming Tatsumi

"Esdeaths' group has used Night Raids name to commit fake assassinations again and again! ITS TIME TO RECEIVE YOUR JUDGMENT!" Tatsumi declared pointing at Nyau

Tatsumi and Nyau rush at each other fists meeting each other but Nyau slips and Tatsumis strike rips Nyaus head clean off

"Look at that... if hes this strong now... he'll... outshine me... in.. no time..." Bulat struggled to say smiling "Qrow... show... him... strength..." Bulat finally said life leaving him Qrow slowly lowers Bulats corpse to the floor as Incursio vanishes from Tatsumi's body

"Kid, hes gone." Qrow said sadly as Tatsumi ran over to him

"What! why did you let him die!" Tatsumi shouted in rage "Why didn't you unlock his Aura!"

"Cause it doesn't work on poison, it would have been false hope, and pointless." Qrow said sadly Tatsumi started crying

"I'm sorry kid... So whats the plan now." Qrow asked putting his hand on Tatsumi's shoulder

"I don't know, I'd say... I'll take the Teigu back to base and you continue to inform us of Esdeaths movements." Tatsumi said through sobs trying and failing to keep himself from crying

"Alright... I'll drink to him later than. Catch you later, Tatsumi." Qrow said smiling at him before transforming and flying away

**(o)**

"So you killed a member of Night Raid who killed both Liver and Nyau... I happy at least one of you returned alright, it just proves that my choice of not killing you was for the best." Esdeath complemented "But failing to return their Teigu is a failure I can not excuse... so you'll be taking care of all the paperwork that accumulated in my absence from the capital." Esdeath finished smiling that she won't have any paperwork to do

"It cant be that much." Qrow said calmly... It was a lot a surprising amount, Qrow spent the next two days doing paperwork. It was awful, even his Aura couldn't prevent the pain that he felt from that.

**(o)**

"You know, Ice Queen, I probably would have rather been tortured to paper work." Qrow said making small talk as they walked through the capital

"Well it wouldn't have been punishment if you enjoyed it." Esdeath replied casually

"I never said I'd enjoy it, just that its preferable to paper work." Qrow corrected putting his hands in his pockets "Anyways where are we goin', I haven't been in this part of the city before." Qrow asked looking around

"Despite failing to acquire the other beasts' Teigu, you did kill a member of Night Raid, and 'hundred man slayer' Bulat no less. This is a reward for completing one of the objectives given, besides the assassinations are no longer needed, today is the day that our new squad will be arriving." Esdeath explained "We have a few hours until they arrive so you'll be getting your reward."

"Thanks? I guess. You are very hard to read sometimes you know that right." Qrow replied scratching the back of his head

"I try not to be." Esdeath replied stopping and opening the door to an ice cream shop and walking in, Qrow following in behind her

**(o)**

Qrow sat alone in the meeting room feet propped up on the table with a few empty bottles on and around his spot waiting for the rest of the 'team' to arrive it took awhile but a man did arrive, Bols of the Incineration Squad quietly sat as far from Qrow as he could before quickly rising and moving to the small drinks area for a bit then sitting back down, about twenty minutes later Qrow heard loud footsteps outside the door before it was flung open

"GOOD AFTERNOON! I've come from th-" the boy shouted

"Shut up kid, grab a seat." Qrow interrupted before taking a drink

"Oh, sorry." the boy apologized taking the seat closest to Qrow

a few seconds after a small girl walked in her eyes snapping from Bols to Wave then to Qrow she sat down across from wave and pushed Qrows feet off the table who seemed completely unaffected by said action.

the girl then put a bag on the table and started pulling cookies from it and started eating them.

"Hey, are you two Teigu users that were summoned too... Nice to meet you both I'm Wave-" He was cut off again but by the girl this time

"You cant have any of my candy." Was all she said hugging the candy to her chest

Dejected Wave returned to his seat and apologized

"PARDON ME! IVE BE-" Seryu began shouting was cut off

"SHUT! UP!... Seryu take a seat." Qrow slurred loudly and then gestured to the empty three chairs left

"Oh Qrow what are you doing here, were you also summoned to be apart of this squad?" Seryu asked

"And get that other shithead in here I'm getting tired of waiting for you lot to show up." Qrow finished slouching back in his chair ignoring her question

"How hideous of you to say, first impressions are important." Stylish said walking in behind Seryu

"I'm sorry about Qrow, I didn't even know he would be here." Seryu apologized for Qrow

"Don't apologize for me kid I'll do it myself" Qrow slurred then threw an empty bottle at stylish who caught it and a second bottle hit stylish in the gut catching him off guard causing him to double over

"Qrow!... wait, are you drunk?" Seryu asked taking a closer look at him

"Always." Qrow said drinking from the last bottle that still had a little drink in it

"Good Afternoon, it looks like I'm the last to arrive." Run said as he walked in

"Hey, nice to meet you, I'm Wave" Wave introduced clearly having given up on anyone being 'normal' here

"I'm Run, it's a pleasure to meet you." Run responded surprising Wave

"Everyone, I've made tea." Bols said offering tea to everyone which Qrow declined, everyone else accepted "I'm sorry, it was our first meeting and I didn't greet you both, I have quite the fear of strangers you see, and I got nervous... I probably have the most seniority here, and I acted like a child." Bols explained earning a chuckle from Qrow

"Actual that goes to me." Qrow said surprising everyone considering how hes acted thus far

"Really, how old are you Qrow?" Seryu asked looking to Qrow happily

"I'm 36." Qrow said "And Bols here is 32, I win! Woohoo!" Qrow cheered

The door opened again and in walked Esdeath in a mask for one reason or another Qrow just leaned back in his chair pushing the front legs off the ground and staring at the ceiling

"I don't recognize any of you! What are you doing in this room!" She ordered

"Hey now, we were called here for a special assig-" Wave said walking up to her before getting sent flying across the room nearly colliding with Qrow who leaned back far enough to unbalance his chair causing him to roll into a standing position putting his hand on to Harbinger's hilt.

"You're opponents are assassins, always be on guard." She instructed assaulting Run next who blocks the attack with his book Seryu and Koro both dive to attack but Esdeath quickly slams her into the ground and freezes Koro "When attacking from behind you give off too much killing intent." Esdeath instructed again before barely dodging a slice from Kurome destroying her mask

"So that's, Yatsufusa, it has a beautiful cutting edge." Esdeath said as the mask fell apart.

Qrow walked up to her and asked "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Well you felt the need to drink, I felt the need to correct you mistake." Esdeath responded walking out the door

"Fair enough. But next time do it right." Qrow said following her the rest chasing after them

**(o)**

"So were any of you surprised by that little game, far better than the boring welcoming reception wouldn't you say." Esdeath spoke towards everyone

"I'm used to being treated roughly." Wave responded massaging his gut

"Thank you for the lesson, ma'am." Seryu responded happily petting Koro

"It seems Qrow was right. Come along we'll have a party after our audience with the emperor." Esdeath said adjusting her cap

"What! why are we going to meet with the emperor so soon!" Wave asked out of surprise

"So we can get all the annoying things out of the way. Or would you rather handle your self introductions next time." Esdeath explained and challenged wave

"General shouldn't we come up with a name for our team first?" Stylish asked crossing his arms

"Oh don't worry, she spent all evening think that one up, and I personally think its a ridiculous name." Qrow said rolling his eyes

"We are a special police force meant to hunt down and eliminate Assassins, I feel that the name Jaegers is quite fitting." Esdeath shot looking over to Qrow

"That's not the issue, its just, who the hell finds that intimidating. 'Oh gods run it the Jaegers!' no one that's who, but I guess its not really up to me." Qrow snarked gesturing wildly around

"No it not. And give it time soon all those in the revolutionary army will run in fear of our name!" Esdeath grinned sadistically at him, he shrugged and put his hands in his pockets

**(o)**

Qrow sat in his room writing in the notebook he acquired while out that morning with Esdeath as he wrote about the Jaegers and their Teigu searching for any weaknesses he could find but it was slow, considering he was going off of memory. The door to the room opened and Esdeath walked in, he could tell it was her because of her heels

"Qrow why are you in here and not celebrating?" Esdeath asked crossing her arms

"I don't like parties, or people, or stylish." Qrow simply answered felling some amounts of deja vu, closing his notebook and turning to face her

"I understand the hate for stylish he tires me as well, but that's no reason to be here and not there." Esdeath responded locking eyes with Qrow

"Alright fine." Qrow said grabbing a bottle off the ground taking a drink from it

"good now lets go." Esdeath said

"Actually I'll make you a bet, if I go down there and nothing bad happens I'll do the rest of the boring paperwork for the Jaegers, if something bad does happen... I don't know... I guess, I get your hat?" Qrow bet uncertainly and also confused as to why he would want her hat

"Why would you even want my hat? You don't wear hats." Esdeath asked confused uncrossing her arms

"I don't know, it like when a kid sees another kid with something, they want just cause the don't want the other kid to have it." Qrow explained

"Fine I'll take that bet, I don't want to do the paperwork anyway." Esdeath responded as they left the room to join the party

Afterwards Qrow would be the proud owner of a hat, and now he needs to find a use for said hat... maybe a paperweight, or something, oh well he'll find some use for it. Maybe.

**A/N- so I'll be keeping Qrow with Esdeath and the Jaegers a little longer, but not to much longer I'm waiting for a specific point to bring him back to Night Raid**


	9. Kill the Lover

**A/N I think it should be mentioned ever sense Qrow gave Akame his flask she's been wearing her overcoat, now that I think about it I could go back and mention that... actual I don't even know if I have, I'm sure its fine anyway. **

Its been a few days of nothing for Qrow, he has yet to have anything to report to Night Raid, currently resting at the opposite end of the dining table to Esdeath listening to the conversations between the Jaegers.

"So general, what about you? What do you do with your spare time?" Seryu asked

"Oh this'll be great." Qrow jumped in lazily

"Mostly hunting and torture. Otherwise I study. But sense me and Qrow returned from the north I was hoping to try being in love." Esdeath responded ignoring Qrow shooting him a glare

"Oh, so Qrow why did you go up north." Seryu asked looking over to him

"I was following a lead... But it led nowhere, so now I'm here cause it was either that or getting wanted posters put up by her, and that woulda made my mission difficult." Qrow said lazily taking a drink

"Oh what makes you think you could have escaped." Esdeath asked smiling

"I am very good a running away." Qrow replied sarcastically

"Strange, I never saw you as a coward." Esdeath shot

"I didn't say retreat, I said running away, two completely different things." Qrow said rolling his neck

"Don't they imply the same thing?" Run asked cocking an eyebrow

"Nope." Qrow replied leaning back a little farther and not elaborating

"I suppose that I have more to learn than." Run said politely putting his hands behind his back

"Kid you gotta loosen up, remember this is a group of people you'll be fighting along side, not strangers, so stop treating them like that." Qrow lectured waving his hand back and forth in the air

"You sound like a teacher, if it doesn't offend you." Run commented prodding at something

"Well I use to be a teacher, so it does come out every once in awhile." Qrow replied surprising everyone _'Do I really seem that irresponsible.'_ he thought to himself

"Really, I really can't see you teaching anything." Esdeath said a little shocked

"I was a great instructor, all my students loved me... mainly cause it was practically impossible to fail my class... but hindsight is 20/20." Qrow explained "That and I was like a family member to all the kids in my class."

"That very nice Qrow, but why did you give it up." Run asked clearly interested

"Well, watching all those kids grow and learn was wonderful... Then, I watched them all die, I wasn't suppose to watch that happen. They were suppose to outlive me. I couldn't handle that so I left." Qrow explained sadness growing in his voice with each word that left his mouth

"Oh yes! Qrow I wanted you to try to use Extase, I almost forgot about that." Esdeath quickly interrupted

"Umm that massive pair of scissors, well if you want a huge piece of paper cut. Sure, why not. but I don't want or need a Teigu, I'm strong enough without one, don't wanna outshine all of you." Qrow replied glaring at her

"But Teigu are so useful, and are extremely powerful." Seryu exclaimed

"Would you bet your life on one." Qrow asked letting some killing intent radiate off of him, which surprised everyone again as to how similar it was to Esdeaths, even Esdeath was surprised by that.

"I... Yes I would." Seryu said a bit uncertain Qrow took his feet off of the table and in almost a second a shot rang out, Koro went flying out the window and Qrow was holding Harbinger to Seryu's throat. The only person who saw all of what happened was Esdeath.

"Bad choice, even if you train your body to be effective when using a Teigu its still a crutch,-" Qrow began deadly before Esdeath interrupted "-And a crutch is still a weakness, and a weakness is an opening for death."

"Also I just shot your dog... and I don't feel like and asshole." Qrow said in the same tone as before, pulling Harbinger from her throat and putting it back on his belt "Well I don't want the Teigu, so how are we going to decide on who gets it." Qrow said calmly

"Well we could hold a tournament. Id love to watch civilians beat each other to near death." Esdeath said beginning to blush

"You do know there's something wrong if you get turned on think about people beating each other to death." Qrow commented walking away from Seryu

"There's nothing wrong with enjoying yourself." Esdeath replied calmly taking a sip of wine as she spoke

"I guess, but I think a therapist would be very helpful... actually, scratch that, whatever happened to you is irrepar-" Qrow was cut off by a spear of ice pointed directly at this throat, everyone fell silent and watched

"So that's the limit." Qrow said smirking seemingly unfazed by the spear of ice

"Your continued commenting on myself has started to irritate me, I will admit I have given you freedom beyond most, but don't let that get to your head... or I will take it." Esdeath spoke calmly staring him down

"Your welcome to try... Ice Queen." Qrow snarked challenging her stare and grinning like a madman

**(o)**

The rest of the day has gone along mostly boring all the fights thus far have been boring and uninteresting, fight after fight Qrow was getting increasingly bored watching the fights from Esdeaths tent.

"You do know how bad of an idea this was right?" Qrow asked tiredly

"Yep." Esdeath responded tiredly resting her head on one of her hands

"If you do this again, can I break your nose?" Qrow asked

"Twice would be better. Get the message through." She responded

"Alright, just making sure." Qrow said as the fight ended, looking at the next two combatants Qrow stifled a surprised look seeing Tatsumi walking into the arena

"Karubi is so fucked." Qrow said now interested

"What makes you say that?" Esdeath asked raising an eyebrow

"Just watch." Qrow responded crossing his arms

Tatsumi out classed Karubi in speed, skill, and strength easily dodging and weaving around attacks and landing many devastating ones of his own Quickly knocking Karubi out

"Captain, that boy has amazing skill, perhaps he could be our Teigu user?" Run asked in amazement

Qrow looked at Esdeath then Tatsumi who has a stupid smile on his face then back to Esdeath who is now blushing profusely

"Yeah, Run... she's not think that." Qrow said uncrossing his arms

"What do you mean? He's the candidate for the Teigu, right captain?" Run asked clearly trying to not think what Qrow was... and failing

"Yeah that... but also something more." Esdeath said walking away not really paying attention, walking down the steps towards the arena and entering it, everyone was quiet and waiting to see what would happen. Qrow used his aura to enhance hes hearing even farther than normal

"-Was you name, right? Its a good name." Esdeath spoke calmly

"Thanks." Tatsumi said trying to hide his fear and rage

"That match was superb, I wanted to give you your reward, personally." Esdeath replied calmly

"Thank you very much." Tatsumi thanked and in an instant that only Qrow could follow Esdeath clicked a collar around his neck

"From now on, you'll belong to me." Esdeath said lustfully and began to drag him away "There are far too many distractions here, come lets go to the palace." Esdeath said ignoring Tatsumis protest and knocked him out and carrying him away.

Everything was completely silent after Esdeath walked away... except for Qrow, he just laughed and laughed.

**(o)**

"So Esdeath just carried him off?" Akame asked clearly fearing for Tatsumis' life

"Did she realize that he's a member of Night Raid?" Mine asked calmly trying to figure out the reason behind his disappearance

"I couldn't really hear, and I didn't feel any killing intent." Lubbock replied "But I don't know, Even then it doesn't seem likely."

"Yeah, shes got no idea... she just wants his dick." Qrow said walking in

"Qrow!... wait what?" Leone started before freezing in place gears start turning in her head

"Yeah, she just wants to make him into someone who can stand even with her... because shes crazy. And rule one is 'don't stick you dick in crazy.' hopefully he remembers that." Qrow said sarcastically "But I don't know what to do, and I've been outta the loop over here so what the plan?" Qrow than asked crossing his arms

"Oh Akame is currently acting boss, so ask her." Leone replied still in deep thought

"Alright, Qrow when you see the opportunity get both yourself and Tatsumi out, and back to base, understood." Akame ordered

"You know if anyone else gave me an order I'd spit in their face... but your a student of mine, so sure why not, I'll be back with the kid, see you soon." Qrow began walking out

"Hang on! Wait. Were you kidding about the whole 'wanting his dick' thing, right?" Lubbock asked trying to not sound jealous

"No, she has become obsessed with finding love, I guess I lucked out." Qrow replied and commented

"Wait what!" Lubbock shouted

"Yeah apparently that kids' got somethin' I don't... Sucks to be him, sucks to be you." Qrow replied again walking out

"This is so unfair." Lubbock whined

"THAT BITCH!" Leone shouted in rage breaking herself out of thought

**(o)**

Qrow stalked through the halls of the Palace walking into the Jaegers meeting room finding everyone standing around Tatsumi currently chained to a chair, Qrow facepalmed and sighed

"Alright, I'm just gonna fix a few things here, first of all-" Qrow started before getting cut off by Tatsumi

"Please do, Qrow!" Tatsumi cried in both joy and hope

"So you two know each other? How interesting." Esdeath said glancing at Qrow

"Yeah, do you really think some kid could be that good without training, of course not, I taught him a few things here and there." Qrow quickly covered up glaring at Tatsumi "ANYWAY, if you want him to be you, quote lover unquote, get all those chains and collar off of him for one, and give him his damn freedom, you gotta learn that if you want him to like you you gotta give him a choice not tie him up and force it... that's called rape." Qrow said as though he was talking to a child

"Fine, I guess that makes sense." Esdeath said sadly untying Tatsumi

"Thanks but I'm not really interested in working for the empire sooo..." Tatsumi trailed off

"It will probably take a bit of training to get you obedient." Esdeath said blushing

"PLEASE LISTEN TO WHAT HE SAID TO YOU!" Tatsumi shouted in anger and fear

"Kid I don't think torture is what she has in mind." Qrow said rolling his eyes causing both Tatsumi to blush profusely

"Now now, everyone. hes just confused. This is a lot to take in all at once." Seryu spoke up causing killing intent to explode off of Tatsumi, Qrow quickly moved over to Tatsumis side and whispered "Cool it kid, not everyone here are as dumb as you, I know what happened... I did a little digging, but there's not much you can do dead." Qrow said calming Tatsumi down a bit

"There's nothing to be afraid off, we're all alli-" Seryu began before Qrow interrupted catching her wrist before she could touch Tatsumi

"Kid if you haven't noticed all you're doing is making it worse, so do the kid a favor, and shut the hell up." Qrow snarled causing Seryu to look between Qrow and Tatsumi before stepping away quietly

"General Esdeath! I've finished the report regarding Gyogan Lake." a solder said running into the room

"Perfect timing. This is your first big mission. Come, to the briefing room. Qrow considering your not a Jaegers officially you'll be acting as supervisor, watch them fight but don't help." Esdeath ordered

"Yeah sure they wont even see me." Qrow said waving off the order

**(o)**

Qrow was following the Jaegers in his crow form Esdeath and Tatsumi were watching from the cliff side while the rest of the Jaegers are standing near the entrance waiting for the bandits first attack force which came to greet them Seryu ordered Koro to bit her arm off... (yep that is a thing) after Koro released her arm it was replaced with a massive drill and she quickly and easily ripped through all the bandits standing in their way causing them to retreat and close the gate Koro bit down on her arm again and instead of another massive drill it was an anti-tank rifle, she fired destroying the gate Kurome rushed in after its destruction. Qrow decided to land on a tree near by the fort and watching the battle from there

Wave dived down and kicked a bandit that was about to shoot Kurome snapping his neck just as Kurome threw a knife hitting wave in the leg

"OW! what the hell Kurome!" Wave shouted landing near her

"I knew he was there, you just stole my kill, so you kinda deserve it." Kurome pouted Qrow moved onto a different person

Bols was incinerating a large group of archers, a small group of bandits tried running but all were killed instantly by Run who was currently flying above the fort killing all stragglers. Qrow getting bored flew up to the cliff side where Tatsumi and Esdeath were and listening in on their conversation

"You seem... very kind." Tatsumi struggled

"You've heard of me. Is the image different from what you imagined?" Esdeath asked happily "Truthfully, this is the first time I've felt this way, being in love with someone." Esdeath elaborated "but its not that bad."

"Umm, I feel I should ask, where will I be living from now on?" Tatsumi asked changing the subject from love

"In my room, of course." Esdeath said as though it was obvious Tatsumi went from surprised to confused to confident in a few seconds flat, if Qrow were still in human form he would have laughed his ass off, but he settled for cawing instead, upon hearing the cawing Tatsumi's face went flush with embarrassment and looked at the crow which nodded at him causing him to blush even more.

**(o)**

Qrow gathered the things he would need once he and Tatsumi left it would be better to carry all of it on him so he wouldn't leave anything behind, notes on the Jaegers and their Teigu a map of the palace that Qrow drew up and high profile targets that support the minister willingly and unwillingly, putting all of the information into his coat and pockets. (deep pockets for the win!) hearing a knock at his door Qrow walked over and opened it reveling Seryu standing there.

"What do you want kid?" Qrow asked

"I wanted to ask you to teach me how to use a sword. Your right, if Koro isn't nearby or if he is destroyed I'm basically defenseless so please, teach me like you taught Tatsumi!" Seryu asked happily

"Fine, but we need to see where your at first, come on." Qrow said walking out shutting and locking the door behind him, they walked down to the sparing arena where they found wave swinging Grand Chariot around

"HEY, kid mind letting me and Dog here use the training grounds." Qrow asked putting his hand on Harbinger

"DOG!" Seryu shouted

"Oh, umm sure why not, I'd also like to watch you fight." Wave awkwardly said

"Please kid, this ain't gonna be a fight." Qrow said rolling his eyes

Seryu walked to one end of the arena broadsword in hand Qrow pulled Harbinger off his belt and lazily started spinning it and tossing it in the air.

"Ready when you are kid." Qrow said not paying attention to her

Seryu rushed forward and swung at Qrow who easily stepped out of the way still not paying attention to her, Seryu swung at him again but her blade hit Harbinger which is sticking out of the ground and bounced off she looked very surprised at Harbinger blinking in surprise

"How heavy is that thing?" Seryu asked in surprise

"Oh Harbinger? Really. Damn. Heavy." Qrow casually said quickly pulling it from the ground and spitting Seryu's swords blade in half "Dead." was all Qrow said this continued until all the swords in the training area were destroyed and Seryu was knocked out.

**(o)**

The next morning Qrow, Kurome, and Wave were in the dinning room waiting for the rest of the Jaegers to get up, Qrow heavily drinking, Kurome heavily snaking, Wave wondering why neither of them are dead yet.

"Qrow, it you don't mind me asking, why do you drink so much." Wave asked

"Well sailor, when you watch everyone and everything taken from you, you tend to look for an answer... my just so happens to be a bottle." Qrow slurred

"Well its just not really health, and I'd rather not watch any teammates die." Wave replied Qrow just chuckled and took another drink they all turned to the door when they heard it open and saw a very tired Tatsumi walk in

"morning Tatsumi, did you sleep well last n-no it doesn't look like you did." Wave began and quickly corrected

"I was so nervous I couldn't sleep until dawn." Tatsumi said fatigued Qrow laughed at that... A lot

"So Kurome why are you eating candy so early in the morning?" Wave asked changing the subject

"Mind your own business its better then eating seafood, I'd hate to start smelling like a beach like you do!" Kurome said defensively

"What, I don't smell! Do I smell?" Wave asked

"No, not really... well not to much anyway." Tatsumi said trying to be nice

at that point Qrow stopped caring to listen and closed his eyes and propped his feet up on the table and leaned back in his chair trying to nap.

"_Qrow, are you even paying attention? HEY BIRDBRAIN! you promised you would pay attention, oh well I guess I lost that bet to Raven than. I knew that would get you attention. It not that bad. Well if you stop complaining than we may get somewhere. I will never give up on you even if your not as concerned in academics as Tai is, you still need them. Wouldn't that be a ridiculous end to team STRQ, disbanded because they couldn't do math." a familiar voice echoed and overlapped in his head, Qrow opened his eyes and for a split second saw silver before he was flung back to reality_

Everyone was shocked when Qrow yelped and jumped out of his chair

"Qrow what was that?" Esdeath asked crossing her arms

"I... It... nothing... It was nothing, I'm fine." Qrow said eyes darting around the room

"It better be nothing, because you, me, Kurome, and Tatsumi are going to fake mountain today. We are going danger beast hunting!" Esdeath said happily

"Alright, I'm ready to go when you guys are." Qrow said trying to calm himself

"Once, we get there we will split up into groups of two Me and Kurome will take the east side, Qrow and Tatsumi will get the west side." Esdeath explained "Than at dusk we will swap then it will be me and Tatsumi!" Esdeath added blushing

**(o)**

After leaving the capital and walking all the way to Fake mountain until the separated from Esdeath and Kurome

"Alright we should be far enough from them now, we gotta move." Qrow said and they took off towards base

"Well that was easier than I expected it to be." Tatsumi said after equipping Incursio

"Well escaping enemies tends to be easy when your enemy is an ally in disguise." Qrow said grinning

"Man, you spent how long like that, I don't think I could have handled another day like that." Tatsumi said admiring Qrows ability

"Please kid now that we're out of there, I let you know a little secret... I had absolutely no control over that whatsoever, that could have gone sideways really fast." Qrow said finally speaking words of honesty

"Wait really?" Tatsumi asked surprised

"Fuck yeah, I had no idea what was going on half the time." Qrow replied both just happy that they got out of there.

After running for about twenty minutes they ran into Akame and Lubbock

"Qrow, Tatsumi, welcome back." Akame said smiling at them "Are you both alright?"

"Oh we're fine, but I think the kid here needs some sleep." Qrow said winking at Lubbock

"OH THA-" Lubbock started before Qrow covered his mouth

"Shut the hell up, we can laugh at you later." Qrow snarked "Lets move, kiddos."

**(o)**

"Here this is everything I got while I was there." Qrow said pulling multiple notebooks out of his pockets and coat and tossing them onto the meeting room table "That's everything I could get on the empire, the Jaegers, and the Teigu that they have. Without arousing suspicion, of course." Qrow finished

"The fact that you got anything at all is surprising the empire hides just about everything under a thick layer of black ink." Lubbock complimented flipping through one of the notebooks

"I've spent most of my career nearly dying and getting almost no information this was a cakewalk." Qrow said crossing his arms

"Well I'm glad your both back safe." Akame said putting her hands in her coat pockets

"Hey, Akame I wanted to ask when you fled the empire why didn't you bring Kurome." Tatsumi asked Qrow rolled his eyes

"I'm sure she tried, but you cant save someone who doesn't want to be saved." Qrow said smacking Tatsumi upside the head

"Qrows right, If you were to ask her she'd probably consider me a traitor." Akame said smiling sadly

"Well then when you were fighting Zank why did you hesitate?" Tatsumi asked

"Well I... kind of took what Qrow said about his sister to heart and it felt so real that I... I just couldn't force myself to strike fast enough." Akame replied looking sad and putting her hand over her scar

"Well don't worry 'bout it kid, next time you can try on the real deal, and if that don't work out, you got Aura this time, so a fatal hit will probably only hurt a lot." Qrow snarked putting his hand on her shoulder

"Thank you Qrow." Akame replied smiling up at him then her smile vanished and she asked "While you were there did either of you guys notice that she was constantly eating something?"

"Yeah she was also very protective of them, but I did snag one." Qrow said pulling one of Kuromes snacks from his coat, after seeing the candy Akames face dropped

"How did you manage that." Tatsumi asked looking surprised by that

"Everybody drops their guard at some point, even Esdeath." Qrow said flipping the candy like a coin

"Really when does she drop her guard?" Lubbock asked reading over the information on the Jaegers

"When shes with that moron." Qrow answered casually pointing at Tatsumi

"Oh, speaking of, what type of Teigu does Kurome use?" Tatsumi asked looking over to Qrow

"You know kid, I was trying to change the subject from family for Akames sake but I guess that's fine too." Qrow said facepalming

"Oh umm sorry." Tatsumi mumbled awkwardly

"To late, damage is already done. But to answer your question, its Yatsufusa, its basically the worst thing to ever exist... Ever." Qrow explained crossing his arms

"Anyone cut down by Yatsufusa becomes a living corpse commanded by the user or in this case Kurome." Akame explained better than Qrow

"Yeah that." Qrow said sarcastically "Or you can use what I said, which I think is a better use of words... far more elegant... If you ask me."

"Yeah I gotta agree with Qrow, I'd hate to go that way." Lubbock said leaning back

"Hey we can worry about this later, we are all together again so we should celebrate this occasion! We finally got Tatsumi and Qrow back!" Leone said pulling Tatsumis head between her breasts

"I'm just be happy to be home." comes Tatsumis muffled voice from between Leones breasts trying to get her off of him

"Look kid, you're either a white knight or you're gay there's no in between with you current predicament." Qrow said watching Tatsumi

"What did you learn about Esdeath Qrow?" Mine asked ignoring Leone and Tatsumi

"A lot, what do you want specifically?" Qrow asked looking over to her

"Well you did mention that she drops her guard when shes with Tatsumi, anything else?" Mine elaborated

"Well if your looking for when else she drops her guard, nowhere else. even when shes with Tatsumi its still hard to sneak up on her." Qrow explained

"Wait then how did you sneak up on her when we were on the cliff side near the bandit fortress?" Tatsumi asked

"Cause I don't turn into a bird and retain everything, I do in fact, become a bird with all the advantages and disadvantages." Qrow replies

"What disadvantages are there?" Tatsumi asked

"Well every sense Leone figured it out shes been shooting glances at me... That and I smell like a bird... So she _may_ want to eat me." Qrow replied pointing at Leone

"Hey! Just cause you smell delicious doesn't mean I want to eat you!" Leone shouted waving her arms in the air staring him down with predatory eyes

"Then stop looking at me like that!" Qrow said gesturing at her

"What do you mean?" Leone said innocently still staring him down

"Stop it." Qrow said stepping forward

"No." Leone replied inches from each other seconds passed as they stood like that Qrow glaring down at Leone, Leone staring at Qrow.

"GET! A! ROOM!" Lubbock shouted both quickly looked to him

They did. They both went into the kitchen grabbing as much alcohol as they could and trying to drink the other under the table.

**(o)**

Akame and Tatsumi walked in to cook finding Qrow lying on top of the table groaning, and Leone was passed out halfway on the ground and legs resting on a chair.

"Why do they do this when their around each other?" Akame asked Tatsumi

"aaaha Tatkame? Wats yor name agan" Qrow somthinged? Struggling and failing to rise from the table

"What?" Akame asked clearly not understanding

"I dont knon wah ta sleep" Qrow stuttered and rolled off the table slamming into the ground "ooooooooowwwwwww..."

Akame sighed and walked over to Qrow picked him up off the ground and carried him to his room and put him on his bed

"I'm sorry." Qrow mumbled "I'm so, so, sorry" Qrow mumbled Akame stood there surprised that Qrow was apologizing for something

"Why are you apologizing, Qrow?" Akame asked quietly

"I'm sorry I'm here, things have gone ta hllll" Qrow mumbled rolling over preventing himself from speaking Akame put her hand on his back for a few seconds before walking down stairs to carry Leone to her room and help Tatsumi cook a feast for everyone, who weren't going to drink them out of house and home. But she finally understood that Qrow blames himself for the casualties they have suffered thus far, and that made her hurt because she had Tatsumi to promise her that shell never have to bury another friend, but Qrow had no such promise and she couldn't bring herself to lie to him.

**A/N- So Qrow is back with Night Raid and so is Tatsumi with all the perks that come with it... what ever those are, events should progress at normal mostly from here with some minor changes... and some major ones too but that's less important... probably. And a completely redundant statement. (5/6)**


	10. Kill the Base

**A/N Stylish being stylish (He's not. I really don't like stylish in any capacity.)**

Qrow woke up to the sound of a voice and very rough movements back and forth

"Qrow wake up, gods damn your a moron!" Raven said shaking Qrow roughly

"Stop it! Why are you popping up so frequently, jeez." Qrow replied tiredly

"Well I'm sorry I sensed you were in danger." Raven replied putting her mask on

"That was never an issue for you in the past... wait what do you mean 'in danger'" Qrow started before quickly grabbing Harbinger "Raven, wanna help me kill some intruders?" Qrow grinned at her

"Brother, if anyone else asked, no. but I'll make an exception for you." Raven replied and they both quickly moved out of his room and down the hallway

"So how did you sense that we were in danger, nothing immediate happened?" Qrow asked as they made their way down to the second floor

"I simply stuck around after the last time we met and kept an eye on you lot." Raven lied as they ran down the second hallway

"Yeah, I don't believe you, but I don't give a damn as long as your here helpin'." Qrow said and kicking the door open "Alright there's still the forth floor you head up there and wake Mine up! And get her to the roof!" Qrow ordered running down stairs

"What about you brother?!" Raven asked running up stairs

"I got party goers to wake!" Qrow shouted back running down stairs

**(o)**

Running through the doors on the ground floor finding a load of BDSM solders

"Qrow, help!" Lubbock said running away from said solders

"Really... fine." Qrow deadpanned grabbing Harbinger off his belt and cutting through all the solders easily and sliding to a stop near Lubbock "Have you ever thought that you need a sword or something 'cause, those wires are only useful one on one. Or when your opponent is an idiot." Qrow snarked quickly turning to face a new person instantly recognizing her "Akame good timing... what are you wearing?"

"I didn't have time to change." Akame said looking a little embarrassed

"Despite being an enemy to you three, I stand in awe of your ability." A man flanked by two bodyguards said walking up to them

"Damn they got backup!" Lubbock exclaimed snapping himself out of his 'interest in the female body'

"Lubb, you do realize its three on three, right?" Qrow asked not really paying attention to the man

"YOU MAY CALL ME TOBY!" the now name Toby shouted attacking Akame who calmly started glowing red and in the blink of an eye, both he and his bodyguards were cut to ribbons before reaching them or striking distance.

"Holy hell!" Qrow nearly shouted moving over to Akame who violently started flickering before it faded "Kid, don't EVER do that again, within combat at least."

"I figured that out a few days after you left, I was going to ask you about it but I didn't get the chance." Akame said in a slightly pained voice

"That was a very poorly made Aura arc, its useful... but when done incorrectly, can do that. Its about as damaging to the producer as it is to the target if done wrong, I'll teach you how to do it properly later. Let's move." Qrow explained helping Akame to her feet

**(o)**

After getting Mine to the roof Raven move done to the ground to help Tatsumi with the cannon fodder, softly landing behind a large group of them drawing a fire blade cutting all of them to shreds in seconds and drawing the attention of everyone with the mass of screaming and burning bodies now behind her

"What the- Who are you?" Tatsumi cautiously asked preparing to fight

"Keep your eyes on your opponent, do not let your emotions interfere with judgment, and use your opponents strengths against them." Raven stated simply paying attention to neither of them

"That didn't answer my question." Tatsumi said but listened to her anyways and calmed himself from his rage

Tatsumi rushed forward, Kaku swung at him, Tatsumi slid under the strike and punched him in the knee causing him to drop to it, Kaku swing backwards at Tatsumi who dodged, then Kaku let the scissors go sending them flying into the distance and collapsing to the ground headless

"That was a warning for you as well, but it seems you didn't listen." Raven said sheathing Eclipse "I will say you do have skill but your still not the master of you body. If Qrow gets off his ass and puts some effort into it, he could train you to be an unstoppable warrior... but I doubt you'll live that long." Raven commented coldly

"So your Qrows sister than?" Tatsumi asked turning around finding no one there

"Tatsumi who are you talking to?" Mine asked running up next to him

"I thought Qrows sister was here, but she vanished, so what is that thing up there." Tatsumi replied pointing at an air manta

"Let me get a closer look." Mine paused and opened a compartment on the side of Pumpkin and held up a scouter "Oh it the boss! And she has reinforcements!" Mine exclaimed happily

"Man what great timing... AND IT COMPLETELY UNFAIR!" Tatsumis shouted in response

"Why?" Mine asked casually smiling a bit

"She gets to make her entrance on something cool like that, I also wanna ride something cool like that!" Tatsumi explained after finishing that statement a gunshot rang out and the both jumped

"Will you two pull yourselves together, whine about how unfair the world is later, kill a bunch of freaks now." Qrow said clicking Harbingers blade back into place smoke rising from the barrels, Akame now fully clothed and Lubbock stand beside him

"QROW YOU STOLE MY KILL!" Leone shouted in rage marching up to Qrow

"What are you talking about... hes still alive." Qrow said pointing at a finely dressed man writhing in pain and groaning

"NO WAY AM I TAKEING SLOPPY SECONDS!" Leone shouted still enraged not even looking back a the man

"Fine, have it your way." Qrow said walking over the the man and shooting him four more times "There, overkill."

"That doesn't make it better." Leone growled cracking her knuckles

"Qrow I think your also falling victim to the 'distraction' of battlefield conversation." Raven said walking up next to him

"Oh please, we use to have full blown arguments back during our time at Beacon." Qrow argued swinging Harbinger over his shoulder.

"While that maybe true, your being hypocritical." Raven said resting her hand on Eclipse as a large group of BDSM solders surrounded them

"So is that everyone?" Qrow asked readying Harbinger to transform

"Yes that seems to be everyone." Raven replied tightening her grip on Eclipse

Suddenly Everyone but Raven and Tatsumi collapsed to the ground

"It seems to be a poison in the air." Raven quickly deduced the sheath of Eclipse rotates and she draws a green blade and stabs it into the ground causing a violent wind storm to start swirling around them "There." Raven said afterwards

"mamks, mim." Qrow said muffled face planted into the ground

"I'm sorry brother, I can't hear you." Raven snarked smiling about that fact

"Muck, Mou!" Qrow Muffled again after a shock wave sends dust over him

"You are neither a duck nor a cow brother please use _words_." Raven snarked as though she was talking to a child grinning again

"UGGHHHH!" Qrow groaned before quickly rolling over "I hate you." Qrow said afterwards staring at the sky

"Well that's rude brother, I've been helping you better yourself, you should be thanking me." Raven snarked Qrow got to his feet

"Come on lets go kill who every thought it would be a good idea to piss off a Huntsmen." Qrow said glaring at Raven who rolls her eyes

"Take me with you!" Akame said from her spot on the ground struggling to get up

"Kid, activate your Aura it'll flush your system faster than normal, just don't do that with actual poison from what I know it speeds up the process." Qrow explained Akame nodded and activated her aura and after a few moments stood up smiling a little

"NOW, EXTERMINATE THE ENEMIES BEFORE YOU! SUSANOO!" Najenda shouted from the Air manta

"Understood." he said simply and drew his staff walking off into the crowd of BDSM solders doing just as ordered and brutally exterminating all of them, then the corpses all started exploding violently

"I think we should start moving, cause I don't wanna deal with whoever is attacking us anymore, they seem to be as the kids say these days... 'An asshole'." Qrow snarked stepping out of the way of an arm sent flying his way

"SUSANOO! THERE ARE ENEMIES HIDING IN THE WOODS TO THE SOUTHWEST, LEAVE NO SURVIVORS!" Najenda shouted again

"Understood!" Susanoo replied rushing off quickly towards the cliff side a few moments later a colossal monster grew from the same location

"So Qrow, I'm assuming you'll wanna use your scythe than?" Raven asked calmly "Because I can't really seem to see anything more effective."

"Yeah..." Qrow said grinning rolling his neck

"Wait you have a scythe too, how the hell are you hiding that!?" Leone asked from her prone position

Qrow held down the trigger of Harbinger which started to whine and click, the blade then splits into away from each other then fold upward extending into a serrated blade, just as a smooth red blade extends from the bottom of the blade the grip extended downward and upward bending backwards slightly before falling silent once more "Lets fuckin' go!" Qrow shouted and nearly vanished into thin air

"Well, that was loud. I hate that noise, jeez the boss doing it sucks enough, but him too... this sucks." Leone said sadly

"What the hell are you on about that was awesome! I want one!" Lubbock cheered

**(o)**

Qrow, Raven, Akame, and Tatsumi all ran towards the colossal monster

"So why does Qrow have both a sword and a Scythe?" Tatsumi asked trying to keep up

"Because a scythe is good for groups and medium range, and a sword is good for close range and one on one." Raven explained slowing down to let Tatsumi keep up "That and when he uses his scythe, beasts like this are nothing."

"That and it looks badass!" Qrow shouted back to them

**(o)**

after emerging from the forest and arriving on the battlefield Akame and Tatsumi move around towards Susanoo, Raven and Qrow wait for an opening that they could use

"WHATS THIS!? MORE BUGS TO BE SQUASHED!" Stylish shouted reaching towards Akame and Tatsumi "LET ME CRUSH YOU!" they easily dodged the hand as Mine fired from the back of the manta knocking over Stylish bringing his attention away from the enemies near him

"HEY DOC.! WANNA SEE SOMETHING COOL?!" Qrow shouted resting Harbinger along his shoulders

"WHAT WAS THA-!" Stylish didn't have the opportunity to finish he just started screaming in pain as his arms were cut from his body.

"See. wasn't that cool?" Qrow asked standing next to what was left of Stylish's human body

"HOW DID YOU-" He was cut off again by Akame this time

"Eliminate!" Akame said calmly cutting him open

"I... I still wanted to... experiment on humans morr..." Were the final words to leave his mouth before his body collapsed dead.

"Well that's a poor choice of last words." Qrow said clicking the trigger for Harbinger again causing it to quickly collapse back to normal and placing it back on his belt "Thanks for the help Rae, I owe you one." Qrow turned to raven

"Think nothing of it, we are family after all." Raven replied holding her hand out towards him, Qrow looked at it and grinned quickly grabbing her hand and pulling her into a hug

"Qrow stop! I do not consent to this! STOP! STOP IT!" Raven starts shouting and waving her arms over her head unsure how to deal with this situation

"I don't really care." Qrow said before releasing her spinning her around and pushing her a bit causing her to stumble

"I hate you." Raven growled

"GASP! How rude sister, I've been helping you better yourself, you should be thanking me." Qrow quoted sarcastically placing his hand over his heart and wiping away an invisible tear

"Always a pleasure, brother." Raven said through clenched teeth before opening a portal and walking through it

"Come on, our base has been compromised, we have to move." Najenda shouted out the air manta landing near them Lubbock, Mine, Leone, and a still cloaked person on it

"That's all well and good, but who is she?" Qrow asked walking up to the manta gesturing to the still hooded person

"She is our newest member, Chelsea." Najenda replied "Now, get on."

"Yeah... I'll just follow behind don't want anyone falling off on accident, yeah." Qrow said walking off into the forest

"YOU DONT EVEN KNOW WHERE WE'RE GOING!" Najenda shouted after him

"I'LL FIGURE IT OUT!" Qrow shouted back before disappearing into the forest

**(o)**

After flying for some time they finally landed on the Margue Plateau Qrow hadn't been out this far, so instead of landing with everyone else he scouted out the area finding no humans within a 15 mile radius, figuring that they were here for that exact reason he took off back towards their landing site. Finding everyone still standing around Qrow quickly landed out of sight and transformed back to normal

"This was a good pick Najenda, there's no one for at least fifteen miles." Qrow complemented revealing himself

"Thank you, Margue Plateau is in the unexplored areas of the empire so it makes sense that no one would be around." Najenda replied shifting the bag on her back "Now I'll introduce the new members to everyone else, who wasn't around, earlier. This is..." Najenda began realizing Chelsea was gone from her spot looks to Qrow who points over to Akame

"Man, Akame your really cute now that I see you up close." Chelsea's voice came from Akames direction

"What are you doing... stop. Help! Help!" Akame said completely calmly doing nothing to stop her

"I'm Chelsea, lets all be friends, as fellow killers." Chelsea said happily "Here, you can have this." Chelsea finished holding out a lollipop to Akame, who quickly accepted it and Chelsea as well

"I don't get it, she doesn't look to be any more of a killer then Mine or the others." Tatsumi said scratching his head in confusion

"Yeah kid, that's the whole point." Qrow said smacking Tatsumi upside the head

"Qrow is right, she's completed as many objectives as Akame has." Najenda added "Also our other member is a Teigu on loan from the Revolutionary army. Speed of lightning, Susanoo." She added happily "Since hes an organic type that can move on his own there's almost no burden on the user, even as I am now I can use him." Susanoo quickly moved over to Tatsumi and tucked in a piece of his shirt

"Fixed." He simply said eyes continually darting over to Qrows cape

"I swear if you try to 'fix' my cape I will kill you myself." Qrow said a little killing intent radiating off of him "Also that whole 'speed of lightning' thing is bullshit." Qrow said looking over to Najenda

Najenda didn't replied she just calmly quickly reaching into her coat grabbing a cigarette and lighting it

"So what are his abilities, or is it just that hes strong in hand to hand." Leone asked sitting on a rock causing Najenda to grin

"Then let me show you. Prepare to be astonished! DO IT SUSANOO!" Najenda said pridefully

"Understood." Susanoo replied before rushing around doing chores and cooking food

"Well. I guess its pretty amazing, but... what exactly is this?" Lubbock said confused

"Hes just doing household chores but-" Tatsumi began before being cut off by Najenda

"THATS RIGHT! Susanoo is originally a Teigu created escorting VIPs! Along with his battle ability hes fully equipped with the skill to provide various household chores!" Najenda explained happily

"So they gave you a servant, cause you crippled?" Qrow asked cocking an eyebrow everyone had varies looks of shock

"Care to repeat that." Najenda growled clenching and unclenching her mechanically hand

"I've spend three weeks with Esdeath, your somewhere around a cocker spaniel when it comes to intimation with me now." Qrow said crossing his arms "But I guess that was kinda uncalled for... but hey hindsight is twenty twenty." Qrow tried apologizing or wasn't willing to put such effort forward

**(o)**

Qrow left soon after that and continued to scout the surrounding areas killing all sorts of creatures relaxing near a lake he found calmly waiting for sleep to over take him, his mind drifted back to his 'dream'

**(o)**

_Summer walked him into beacons library to study he stopped paying attention to the math equations she was showing him and stared off into the now very interesting wall of the library_

"_Qrow are you even paying attention?" Yep that wall was extremely interesting with its blank nothingness "HEY BIRDBRAIN!" Summer shouted getting everyone's attention in the library including his "You promised you would pay attention, oh well I guess I lost that bet to raven then." Summer said false sadness in her voice_

"_What bet? Cause if you bet Rae in anything its probably the end of the world." Qrow said finally paying attention and looking a little concerned_

"_I knew that would get your attention, besides its not that bad." Summer happily said placing a book directly in front of him_

"_Ugggh but Math is boring, I don't even get why we need it." Qrow complained leaning back in his chair_

"_Well if you stop complaining than we may get somewhere." Summer complained herself_

"_I don't get why you wont just give up on me." Qrow muttered to himself quietly_

"_I will never give up on you... even if your not as concerned in academics as Tai is, you still need them." Summer lectured happily placing a hand on his and smiling a bright smile that could out shine the sun_

"_Pff we don't need academics were team STRQ." Qrow replied tearing his eyes from her face avoiding doing something he would regret_

"_Yeah and wouldn't that be a ridiculous end to the great team STRQ, disbanded because they were completely incapable of doing math." Summer joked sitting back "Now get off your lazy butt and do math."_

"_Fine, but you owe me." Qrow shot_

"_I owe you a good education. now get to work!" Summer ordered and Qrow followed it without question_

**(o)**

Qrow sighed and sat up from the memory covering his eyes suppressing tears quietly

"Who was Summer, to you?" Akame asked rapping her arms around his shoulders

"Summer was the best leader, and greatest friend I didn't even deserve having." Qrow said quietly before continuing "And I made the mistake of waiting to long to tell her... Its not really important. Just remember in a life like ours, if you got feelings for someone, tell them as soon as you can cause if you wait they will vanish forever." Qrow then got up causing her to release him and started walking away but paused when a hand grabbed his

"Do you mind training me for a while?" Akame asked rising to her feet

"Sure kid, why not." Qrow replied and they moved to a far more suitable location to act as a distraction from the past

Walking onto a clearing Qrow stopped and took a quick look around

"Yeah, this'll work, come here kid I'll show you how to do an aura arc right." Qrow said pulling Harbinger off his belt "Now watch closely cause while its a good technique it does put quite the stress on your Aura." Qrow lectured raising harbinger over his head it gains a thin layer of white Aura along the sharp of the blade and he brings it down quickly sending a solid arc cutting the ground and a tree in half "See, you don't wanna coat the whole blade in aura or else it will send invisible arcs everywhere hurting you and your enemy and that really sucks."

"I understand now what I was doing wrong." Akame said calmly and copies Qrows actions but her aura flares again "What? What did I do wrong?" Akame asked confused and a little concerned

"You didn't make it thin enough, like I said when you started it'll take time, so you should focus on getting thin lines of Aura first." Qrow Lectured crossing his arms "Most people never even get that far, so congrats your one in a million."

"I will be able to do this, I wont fail." Akame said to herself and went to try again

"Kid, you gotta cool it, determination is good and all but if you push yourself like that, you will eventually fail completely, 'sides we got a long while to train and get stronger. So take your time, and relax a bit." Qrow said "We can pick this up whenever. But for now lets work on increasing you control, cause I did see that you had to pause from time to time to reactivate your Aura. So lets fix that first." Qrow smiled after that as Akame nodded

"I'm ready to learn." Akame quickly said smiling a bit

"You really are a weird one, but I guess I can work with that level of enthusiasm." Qrow shrugged "Oh yeah! Wheres my flask?" Qrow asked looking to her

"Here." Akame blushed a bit and pulled it out of her coat pocket and held it out to him, who quickly took it surprised to find it full, polished, and greatly cared for.

"Thank you, Akame." Qrow thanked returning the flask to his coat pocket

"You did promise that you would come back, I'm very happy that you fulfilled that promise." Akame said neutrally smiling a little

"You know, you really gotta work on your emotions thing, cause the way your going now is very difficult to read." Qrow shot causing Akame to tilt her head in confusion before shrugging it off, they then spent the next few hours meditating and activating their Auras

**(o)**

After sundown they returned to find a cabin which surprised Qrow

"Susanoo built this." Akame quickly explained hands in her pockets

"Well I guess hes useful for something, have a good night kid." Qrow said turning to walk away

"Where are you going?" Akame asked in confusion

"You lot deserve someplace to relax... I'd just ruin that." Qrow explained sadly

"Well I think leaving you out here all by yourself is just as bad." Akame retorted

"I'll be fine kid, don't worry yourself over me." Qrow tried to deter her, it failed she didn't say a word but she walked up to him and pulled him inside with her

"Qrow! Akame! Welcome back I was starting to get worried." Tatsumi said smiling at them from his spot on the couch

"Hey... yeah, I guess we kinda lost track of time." Qrow replied slowly, not really used to people worrying about him

"Qrow didn't want to come in cause hes scared that his semblance would put everyone on edge." Akame explained in confusion

"You know kid, I really need to teach you about people who aren't like us." Qrow said facepalming

"Well that's kind of you, considering us like that." Tatsumi said to Qrow

"I should also tell you, you'll be training with me from now on." Qrow said "I was going to give you a few days to settle in, but now that I think about it, we really need to get you stronger." Qrow finished

"What brought this up, not that I'm not grateful." Tatsumi asked seemingly perking up at the word training

"I made a promise... and I intend to keep it." Qrow replied walking towards the kitchen

"Bro... it was Bro right?" Tatsumi asked as Qrow walked past him

"Yeah." Was all Qrow said as he walked into the kitchen

**(o)**

Entering the kitchen he found Mine failing to enjoy a meal and Chelsea causing that failure

"Alright kid, I think you managed to wind her up more than enough." Qrow said grabbing a bottle of alcohol

"Oh yeah, you were the guy who didn't ride with us, can you really turn into a bird?" Chelsea asked turning to him

"Yep, and now I gotta have a very long conversation with Najenda about certain things I'd prefer to keep secret, I figured she'd know what to tell and what not to tell." Qrow said growling that second half

"Oh well its not really believable considering you don't have a Teigu, but the fact that you got here at the same time as us, I gotta wonder what you are hiding." Chelsea said grinning at him

"Trust me kid, my story is a whole lot of not your business, so leave it be." Qrow replied taking a drink from the bottle "Where did we even get this, last I checked we left almost everything behind?" Qrow asked Mine

"Oh Susanoo made it." She answered enjoying the fact that Chelsea was now paying attention to Qrow

"Well, that's one of the few useful things that I found he can do." Qrow said taking another drink "Where is Najenda anyway ? I need to find something to make myself useful."

"Shes bathing right now with Leone." Chelsea answered

"Well I hope someone is watching Lubbock." Qrow said walking away connecting dots quickly

"Where are you going?" Mine asked narrowing her eyes in suspicion

"I still need to talk to Najenda, I see no reason to go talk with her now." Qrow said continuing out

"You disgusting pervert!" Mine nearly shouted throwing silverware at him he easily dodged it

"Hey, if you want some stories like that I got more then a few that end up with me in someones bed." Qrow said winking at her "Just a thought." he finished before quickly leaving to find Susanoo

**(o)**

Qrow walked up the hill and then down towards where Susanoo said the spring was at, it wasn't that long of a walk but he didn't mind he was going to try and get a mission he wanted to be out of there as soon as possible, even if he made a promise they didn't deserve his luck. Before entering the spring area he checked to see if Lubbock was there... he was. Qrow then entered the spring area and calling out

"HEY, Najenda you here!" Rolling his eyes at the sounds of water moving

"Qrow what the hell are you doing here." Najenda said in restrained anger

"Well considering we got a new 'base' I was wondering if you want me to do any recon on targets or the such." Qrow elaborated crossing his arms

"Is that really the reason you came out here, or was it something else." Leones voice called from the same direction

"No, if I wanted to end up in someones bed it wouldn't be co-workers." Qrow said hoping his semblance would act soon cause staling like this was going to take a while

"Sounds like you got a story there, care to share?" Leone called again Qrow could tell she silently crawled out of the spring and was planing on attacking him for intruding

"Well I could... but I think you'd be more happy with something else." Qrow said trying to stall her attack a little longer

"Oh you know me so-" Leone was about to attack until she heard a snapping sound, then a yelp, and finally a splash

"Looks like Lubbock got really unlucky. Najenda, lets continue this later after you guys find somewhere to bury Lubbock, see ya." Qrow said turning on his heel and walking out of the spring hearing Lubbock cursing him and screaming.

Re-entering the cabin Qrow found the living room empty, lying down on the couch and closing his eyes wondering why he was sticking around he could leave and find somewhere else to sleep but here he was sleeping on the couch of a house that could collapse at any second due to his presence alone and yet he was still here for some reason, he couldn't figure out why.

**A/N Finished now that that is done I can do exactly what I wanted to do... write the next chapter, I do not do much. (Part one of chapter nine)**


	11. Kill the Base Part 2

**A/N this is the second half of chapter nine**

A week later Qrow was heading into the mountains with Tatsumi to train

"Come on kid, we're not bringing anything so this shouldn't be that difficult." Qrow shouted a bit being almost thirty feet ahead of him turning back to watch Tatsumi tiredly trying to keep up

"I'd probably be able to keep up better if you'd let me get some actual sleep!" Tatsumi complained tiredly for the past few days Qrow kept randomly waking Tatsumi up through the night with Akames help but this is the first time Qrow was actually training him

"Trust me kid, you'll be happy when your waking up a the sound of a pin drop. Besides Akames keeping up better than you... and shes hiding." Qrow called back pointing at some trees nearby him and Akame then leapt down from the branches

"Sorry for following you two, but I wanted to see the training that Qrow was putting you through." Akame said looking at the just now arriving Tatsumi

"If you wanted to tag along you coulda asked, I don't really care who tags along, just try to learn somethin'." Qrow grinned and continued walking causing Tatsumi to groan but followed after him and Akame after that, they walked farther and farther from their base until nothing was familiar to Tatsumi and the trees changed to a completely different type and the sun hung high in the sky

"Did we really need to go this far?! Is this even training or just a lie you made to laugh at me?!" He nearly shouted considering they left before the sun was up and it was noon now he seemed very justified in his outrage

"Kid have I ever lied to you?... actually don't answer that." Qrow said sarcastically and putting his hands in his pockets

"Do you even know where we are? Or how to get back? Or if we will b-" Tatsumi started to panic

"Alright, I'm gonna stop you right there. Lesson one, Never panic if you panic it will only cause failure. Lesson two, memorize the directions you take, considering you started to panic you got no idea where we are or how to get back. Lesson three, take your time you don't gotta worry about time just that you get there." Qrow lectured Tatsumi closed his eyes inhaled and exhaled a couple of times before reopening his eyes "Good that's step one complete, step two and three are also pretty easy too." Qrow said "I'm sure you'll do fine considering the distance you've already crossed."

"Alright how do I do those, I mean, I know how to relax but how am I suppose to memorize the 'paths' I take, I mean I did do that the whole way to the capital but the distance I covered today probably trumps that by far." Tatsumi said happily looking to Qrow

"Yeah... that's gonna make this suck. Akame you remember the way back right?" Qrow asked she nodded in response "Good, now I want you to head back and tell them that were gonna be here a while." she nodded again and ran off into the forest vanishing

"Why did you send her off like that? I thought you were counting on us being alone." Tatsumi asked in confusion

"Yeah, I just needed her to leave so you don't have a guide... see ya later kid." Qrow quickly said after a few minutes of waiting before quickly running in the opposite direction to Akame and vanishing without a trace

"WAIT WHAT! QROW WHERE'D YOU GO!? THIS ISNT FUNNY! COME ON!" Tatsumi shouted seconds after he vanished before shaking his head

"Come on Tatsumi you gotta get a hold of yourself. Just like Qrow said relax and remember the distance you crossed." Tatsumi then started walking in a direction similar to the one that Akame took, and it was the right direction the same one they took into the clearing

**(o)**

Almost halfway back to the base the sun had gone down and darkness had set when Tatsumi ran across Qrow and Akame sitting at a camp fire casually chatting and laughing

"Hey kid, you sure took your sweet time." Qrow said as he walked up before he fell to the ground

"I hate you soooo much." Tatsumi said tiredly struggling to stand

"Oh don't be like that. Here." Qrow replied happily and held out a bottle of water to him

"Thanks, So whats up I've never seen Akame smile so much." Tatsumi said sitting down and relaxing a bit chugging the bottle of water

"Well she was getting pretty scared that you weren't showing up, so I figured id tell her about team STRQ and our adventures of trying to buy gifts for each of our members." Qrow explained taking a sip from his flask

"How was it that difficult?" Tatsumi asked not understanding how that was difficult

"Oh that's easy, Tai had the bright idea to pool our gifting between the three other members. So if we were getting a gift for Summer. Me, Raven, and Tai would hide it from her and sense we were hiding gifts if we were buying for Tai. Me, Raven and Summer would hide it from him, so we had this weird set up where we were hiding things from each other and no one trusted anything the others would say and it just got to the point where we started to argue and fight over things that didn't make sense." Qrow explained

"Why did you guys get fired up over something like gifts?" Tatsumi asked trying to comprehend the order of things

"Well mainly cause me and Raven never got gifts before, Tai cause he was greedy about getting things, and Summer because of the hype we all would get, she was just in it for the fun." Qrow explained "Anyways where was I... oh yeah-" Qrow began before a snarl around them stopped him looking around seeing all sorts of rocks move and gain eyes and legs

"Qrow... I blame you for all of this." Tatsumi deadpanned

"Cool you jets kid, I'll deal with these guys." Qrow said getting up pulling Harbinger off his belt quickly transforming it into scythe mode and rushing into battle vanishing from view occasionally and ripping the danger beast apart

"Hey Akame do you sometimes think that Qrow is holding back?" Tatsumi asked watching the beast get ripped to shreds

"No, he may be extremely relaxed but when he believes that lives are in danger, such as now, he wont hold back. But I do think hes going slow for your benefit." Akame explained watching the fight continue

"Why do you say for my benefit, shouldn't it be for yours so you know how to do Aura stuff?" Tatsumi asked watching Qrow move around his scythe

"While that may be true he could still move much faster remember with stylish he moved so fast I couldn't even follow it, and cut off Stylish's arms leaving the perfect opening for me to strike." Akame explained eyes rapidly following Qrows movements

"I guess your right but what do I got to gain from watching this, I use a sword hes using a scythe?" Tatsumi asked again not connecting the dots

"Harbinger's scythe is similar to Neuntote, so you could learn how to handle it from watching him." Akame explained watching Qrow turn in midair towards the final danger beast and slash a white wave of energy quickly crossed the distance cutting it in half

"That was fun, I guess." Qrow said stabbing the bottom of harbinger into the ground "Enjoy the show?" Qrow asked looking over to them

"Yeah it was awesome!" Tatsumi said excitedly

"Well bad news kid, we should get moving, Najenda will probably have a fit if we stay out for to much longer." Qrow replied returning Harbinger to Transport mode and putting it on his belt

"Alright lets do this!" Tatsumi cheered with new vigor getting up quickly surprising both Akame and Qrow

"What did you find on the ground there kid?" Qrow asked sarcastically kicking dirt over the fire putting it out Akame packing up the water they brought

"Watching you do that! That got me pumped for our training, I wanna get started as soon as possible!" Tatsumi said excitedly

"Trust me kid, tomorrow you will be questioning your life choices." Qrow challenged walking towards base Akame following along side him and Tatsumi running to catch up.

**(o)**

A few days later Qrow and Tatsumi were training the first few days of training were Qrow walking Tatsumi farther and farther away from base, but now they are actually sparing, not using real swords, obviously.

Qrow swung at Tatsumi who barely leaned out of the way swinging back at him Qrow blocked the strike and kicked Tatsumis knee in causing him to collapse quickly spinning and hitting him hard upside the head nearly knocking him out

"You good kid?" Qrow asked putting the wooden sword on his shoulder

"Ow... How are you so good at this?" Tatsumi said trying to see straight

"Every other day at Beacon was Combat class, which was where they would have people beat each other to near death, its good practice for stuff like this." Qrow answered causally

"Hey you two, not roughing Tatsumi up to much are you?" Leone said walking up to them

"Hey sis." Tatsumi said struggling to get up and rubbing his neck

"Jeez kid, it seems to me that you need some help, I'm sure Leone her would be more than happy to help you fix that neck." Qrow said grinning over to her

"Oh don't worry Tatsumi, just let big sis take care of you!" Leone said pulling him up to he's feet and hugging his head between her breasts

"Have fun you two, if you two need me I'll be... warning everyone not to disturb you two." Qrow said walking away

"Wait Qrow come back!" Tatsumi shouted quickly struggling

"HAVE AS MUCH FUN AS YOU TWO WANT!" Qrow called back running off

"Oh come on Tatsumi! Don't you like spending time with your big sister?" Leone asked sarcastically hugging him again

**(o)**

_'Alright I might as well start fixing my relationship with Lubbock, I'm sure hes still pissed from earlier.' _Qrow thought walking down the pathway

"Brother." Came a voice to his right Qrow quickly turned to see Raven "We need to talk." She said Qrow narrowed his eyes this wasn't raven he knew that instantly but he figured he'd play along for now

"Whats up?" Qrow asked walking up to her

"Well I wanted to ask why you didn't come with me." She asked holding her hands behind her back

"Which time?" Qrow asked knowing who ever this was didn't have a ton of info on either him or her

"After they killed that monster, you don't have to stick around." She said leaning back a bit

"Yeah that's true... but I got a good reason for stickin' around." Qrow said leaning forward a bit and gesturing her to do the same

"Cause I don't like it when people lie to me" Qrow whispered and punched her in the gut causing her to collapse coughing before smoke enveloping her, revealing Chelsea "If it were anyone but me you would have fooled them easily, to bad for you and me, I know my sister just as well as I know me." Qrow explained kneeling down next to her and rubbing her back

"Yeah... that wasn't the best of ideas... but I will find a point that bothers you the most." She said after coughing a bit "It seems that your not a casual as everyone else here." Chelsea smiled after saying that causing Qrow to laugh heavily causing her to blush a bit "What? What did I say?" She asked confused

"Kid, I am the most casual person here apart from Leone I relax the most." Qrow laughed and pat her on the head and began walking away

"I really got a lot to learn about everyone here." Chelsea said to herself hearing footsteps moving closer and closer to her

**(o)**

Walking down the path towards the base Qrow sighed and took a drink from his flask wandering down the path not watching where he was going he heard fast footsteps from behind him he looked over his shoulder to see Tatsumi running full sprint towards him and turned and ran into the forest, seconds later Leone showed up.

"Hey, if your looking for Tatsumi, he went that way." Qrow said pointing in Tatsumis direction.

"Thank you! Didn't wanna use Lionelle yet. See ya later Qrow!" Leone said and without missing a beat rushed after Tatsumi

"He's gotta make a choice eventually. What do you think Akame?" Qrow asked crossing his arms

"I'm confused as to why she does that, he clearly doesn't enjoy it." Akame replied moving from her hiding spot

"Love makes people feel and act weird, but its always a nice feeling." Qrow replied "And you should figure out your feelings for him too, before its to late." he continued grinning a bit causing Akame to start blushing a bit

"I don't know, and I don't understand these feelings as well as I'd hope, I just need a little more time." Akame said dismissively putting her hands in her pockets

"Well a little longer won't hurt, but time is a very valuable commodity, don't waste it" Qrow lectured putting his hands in his pockets and continues down the path Akame following soon afterwards "Also stop sneaking around me, its getting weird." Qrow added looking over to her

"I don't know what your talking about, you just so happen to be able to detect me when I'm checking up on everyone." Akame replied speeding up a bit to catch up to him as they moved towards their usual training spot

**(o)**

Qrow and Akame went to the lake to continue to train her Aura, mainly because its rare for the others to come down there for anything other then food. Qrow walked towards the water stopping a little short of it.

"Alright kid, lets try again. Focus your Aura onto the sharp of Murasame." Qrow Repeated, Akame follows his order calmly coating the sharp of Murasame with Aura causing a white line to form on the blade she brings it down towards the trees cutting one in half before panting heavily and looking to Qrow "Good job, kid that was great! Your picking up on this faster than an one I've ever met." Qrow complemented holding his hand out for her to take and pulling her to her feet

"Thank you for teaching me. But I don't see it being to helpful in combat yet." Akame thanked smiling a little, sheathing Murasame

"Of course, all things take time but if you put time and effort into it you'll be able to do it without even thinking." Qrow continued "But you should get more sleep, I've seen you leave in the middle of the night and come back about an hour before you have to wake up Tatsumi." he finished crossing his arms

"I've been trying to master Aura as quickly as possible, but its been slow." Akame quickly explained Qrow rolled his eyes at that

"Ruby was the same way when she was learning how to use a Scythe, so I suppose the same thing might work with you. Kid if you keep running yourself ragged like this, you'll end up being more of a liability then an asset, so stop acting fine and go get some sleep." Qrow ordered (Yep he can do that... magical right?) causing Akame to look surprised by his tone he sounded more like a worried parent then the stumbling drunk she was used to.

"I guess your right, do you mind saving me some dinner though, because I wont be very happy if I miss it." Akame said seriously radiating killing intent

"Yeah I got you covered, I don't think you'd ever sleep again if you did miss it." Qrow commented "Now go get some sleep kiddo." Qrow then walked away along the shore of the lake as Akame went back to the base to get some sleep

Walking down the circumference of the lake he found Lubbock sitting in a tree

"Hey moss head, how you doin'?" Qrow said grinning up at him

"Oh, its you. You know that little stunt you pulled nearly costed me my boys right!?" Lubbock nearly shouted in anger

"Well if your gonna go around doin' shit like that, I'll show you why it's a bad idea... same way I did it with Tai, he hated me for months after that." Qrow replied

"I don't care about getting caught! now Ms. Najenda will think I'm a pervert" Lubbock cried

"Kid, the way you've been actin' I don't think you need to worry about her thinking your a pervert, I don't think anyone had a doubt in their minds about that." Qrow deadpanned crossing his arms

"I'm ruined." Lubbock said deflating and whining

"Alright look at it this way, now she knows you find her attractive." Qrow said trying to get him to stop

"so your saying I should continue to spy on her!" Lubbock deduced quickly rising to his feet

"Nooo, what I'm saying is try flirting with her now instead of acting like a fuckin' horny teenager" Qrow corrected facepalming but Lubbock completely ignored him running away into the forest "I'm gonna regret this aren't I. Oh well." Qrow brushed off the issue and continued walking along the lake

**(o)**

Qrow returned to the base to find Leone, Tatsumi, Mine, and Najenda all sitting in the living room

"Yo." Qrow greeted walking in and sitting down propping his feet up next to Leones

"Hey, Qrow." Tatsumi growled glaring daggers at him "You seem to enjoy your time watching me run." Tatsumi continued

"Yeah. How'd that turnout by the way?" Qrow replied nonchalantly smiling at him

"Why is this my life?" Tatsumi complained giving up on trying to scare the man

"It turned out just fine, I didn't even try anything... yet." Leone said waving off Tatsumis glum mood and whispering the final word to Qrow causing him to chuckle a bit

"So Qrow was your day productive?" Najenda asked pulling a cigarette from her mouth

"Yep. Got Akame to get some sleep, almost got Tatsumi laid... probably forcefully but I'm sure that's not an issue, and finally found a use of for that stupid hat." Qrow listed confusing everyone with the last one

"Umm, What hat? I didn't know you had one?" Tatsumi spoke raising an eyebrow Qrow didn't say anything but reached into his coat pocket slowly, then in an instant faster than anyone in the room could follow put Esdeaths hat on Tatsumis head

"See fits you like a collar- I mean glove... glove is what I meant." Qrow said sarcastically

"What the hell?! How'd you get her hat?!" Najenda quickly asked calming herself quickly not expecting that

"Jeez, you really are traumatized by her." Qrow calmly replied "Anyway I won a bet, I got a hat, she had to do paperwork, that a win in my book." Qrow answered

"I don't want this!" Tatsumi nearly shouted pulling it off his head

"Oh but imagine it, you'll be able to escape from her on your own next time... she'll be to preoccupied with the ocean comin' from her crotch." Qrow snarked wiggling his eyebrows causing everyone but him and Leone to start blushing from embarrassment and rage

"I- I don't want that! shes scary!" Tatsumi stuttered trying to throw the hat away but Leone forced him to hold onto it

"Is she? Cause as it goes, I think your hittin' that." Qrow spoke grinning knowing Tatsumi's reaction

"No I'm not! I don't even like her!" Tatsumi yelled blushing greatly

"Well I don't think I know a single man that would say no to that." Qrow said pointing to Leone who winked at Tatsumi "Unless they think they got something better, and from what I can see you got a choice between. Leone, Mine, Akame, and Esdeath... and you've only slept with one of them and its not the first three." Qrow reasoned ignoring Mines shouts of anger and objects thrown at him

"Yeah Tatsumi whats goin' on between you and her, you did smell like her when you came back." Leone said false suspicion in her voice

"I swear to you all I'm not in a relationship with her!" Tatsumi quickly said waving his hands in front of him backing away from Qrow and Leone

"Sounds suspicious to me what about you Mine?" Najenda spoke catching on to the joke

"Maybe he is, I say we lock him in a room with Leone, just to make sure" Mine replied grinning taking the opportunity to get under someones skin

"Not you too Mine, come on! This can't be real!" Tatsumi shouted quickly moving away from everyone

"Whats with all the shouting?" Akame said groggily rubbing her eyes walking down stairs

"Yeah Tatsumi, why do you keep yelling?" Qrow asked resting his head on the back of the couch

"I- You! why do I even bother... sorry Akame." Tatsumi deflated before walking upstairs they all waited and laughed when they heard a door shut

"Oh this is even better!" Qrow said catching his breath

"What? what is it?" Leone asked looking to him

"He still has that hat with him." Qrow replied causing everyone to laugh harder

"We can use this." Mine spoke plotting for the future

"I don't get it? Whats happening?" Akame asked but everyone ignored her and just laughed

"don't worry kid, its just funny if you were there." Qrow spoke after catching his breath a bit causing Akame to look confused

"Alright, I'm going to go back to sleep." Akame said walking back upstairs

"Sleep well kid!" Qrow called pulling his flask from his coat and taking a drink

"So Qrow we spent our time making fun of Tatsumi... now its your turn." Leone said grinning mischievously

"If you wanna try, go right ahead." Qrow said calmly leaning back

"So you goin' after Akame or what? Cause you two are getting pretty comfy together?" Leone asked quickly

"Nope, just cause people spend time together doesn't mean that they wanna fuck... and unlike you I don't start chasing kids that I think'll be a fun fuck." Qrow snarked not moving from his position

"I marked him! So hes mine when he grows up! I'm not gonna let you shame me!DICK!" Leone said angrily cracking her knuckles

"Yeah, you should cut your teeth on something easy before goin after me, when it comes to making women angry I'm the best at it." Qrow replied still unmoved

"I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Leone said loudly rising to her feet

"Leone you never get this angry with just about anything else, whats up?" Mine asked raising an eyebrow

"I think I have the answer to that." Najenda said "I felt it too, he gives off a similar aura to Esdeath, so I believe that subconsciously Leone feels anger towards him because she took her 'mate'." Najenda explained

"I don't feel that... are you sure boss." Mine asked looking over to Qrow

"Its cause you haven't been around her yet, once you are you'll get it." Qrow said looking up at her "I ain't to happy about it either."

"Dinners ready." Susanoo said walking into the room ending their conversation they then went to eat... Qrow cut off the largest portion he could and saved it for Akame, cause to be perfectly honest he didn't want to disappoint her or for her to never sleep again because he didn't get her enough.

**A/N I cant help but feel that its gonna be amazing... unless it isn't, in which case it not gonna be amazing. Sooo I'm just gonna go with... Bam! I've done it! I'm amazing... (That's a lie, don't tell anyone.)**


	12. Kill the Past Mistakes

**A/N Originally I was going to have the last two chapters be a single chapter but that would have been overly long and cover a ton of information and cause things to feel a little rushed so I split it in two, if you had any thoughts that that is the occurrence then your thoughts would be proven correct. You get a cookie.(just in IOU format.)**

**Edit: School's out for summer!**

Qrow after talking with Najenda for a bit elected to keep an eye on things in the capital which surprisingly he had no wanted posters he couldn't figure out why but he didn't really care he got to move freely and that's all that mattered. Walking down the street and turned into a busy pub he moved silently towards the bar and took a seat.

"What'll you have?" came a happy voice from behind the counter

"Whiskey. So those Jaegers have been making quite the name for themselves, yeah?" Qrow responded resting his arms on the bar

"Yeah, with General Esdeath in charge of them it seems Night Raid have completely vanished." The man said before leaning towards Qrow and speaking a bit quieter "But between you and me, I think the revolution is getting closer, don't you feel it, a change in the air, things are about to go down."

"Yeah it would look that way." Qrow responded clearly suspicious of this bartender anyone that willing was either a spy or an idiot and most bartenders don't survive if their idiots "I'd say pretty soon." Qrow said as the bartender placed his drink in front of Qrow who didn't take a drink of it at all

"Yeah itsa comin' and when it does I'll be a rich man!" the tender said excitedly walking away to help other patrons after he turned his back Qrow quickly emptied the glass on the ground

"Don't mind Al, he may be an excitable and open guy but he's not gonna poison you" Said a women sitting down next to him

"Yeah... somehow that doesn't instill me with much confidence." Qrow snarked

"Well it doesn't really matter 'when the blood moon falls and the crows rise' after all." She quoted happily

"'knives cut deep as sin arise'" Qrow quoted back rolling his eyes as he felt the whole secret codes thing was ridiculous

"I'm glad Night Raid sent a handsome one this time." She said looking him up and down

"Who'd they send last time?" Qrow asked raising an eyebrow

"Lubbock." She said "Now lets get down to business, your next targets is going to be Bolic of the path of peace and the two Jaegers Kurome and Bols specifically as well as most of the others apart from Wave and Run also have marks on their heads." She said holding out a folded piece of paper to Qrow who took it and put it in his coat and she got up and began walking away from him

"I never got your name by the way." Qrow said also getting up and beginning towards the door

"Its Winter. And yours?" she answered and asked

Qrow blinked twice "It's Qrow, and you have gotta be the best Winter I've ever met." Qrow said and continued towards the door before stopping as it was kicked in by imperial guards who rushed in

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! THIS BUILDING HAS BEEN MARKED AS A BASE FOR THE REVOLUTIONARY ARMY, AND AS SUCH EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING WITHIN IS NOW PROPERTY OF THE EMPIRE! SURRENDER QUIETLY OR BE EXECUTED!" the highest ranking solder shouted drawing his sword

"I'll pretend you didn't say that, if you walk out right now." Qrow said glaring at the man

"AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU SUPPOSE TO BE?! A 'HERO OF THE PEOPLE' LIKE I SAID THIS BUILDING IS EMPIRE PROPERTY NOW!" The man shouted raising his sword

"Under who's authority?" Qrow asked crossing his arms

"I DONT ANSWER TO YOU!" the guard shouted again bringing the sword down towards Qrow who easily steps out of the way

"Actually you do. I am a direct subordinate to General Esdeath." Qrow said crossing his arms after the words left his mouth everyone froze no one said a word

"You- you- your- she-" The guard started to stutter and shiver stepping back imagining what Esdeath might do to him if he defied anyone working for her

"Use your words before I get angry." Qrow growled radiating killing intent

"I'm so sorry sir I didn't mean any thing by my actions me and the men just didn't want to pay! We weren't actually going to kill anyone or- or condemn this place! Please don't tell the general!" The guard quickly apologized prostrating himself in fear

"You and your men have five seconds to leave before I kill all of you." Qrow growled again clenching his fists "Fiv-" Qrow began all the guards had vanished in that instant "...Well that was easy." Qrow said to no one before walking out of the building down an alley way before transforming and flying back to the house

**(o)**

Landing in front of the house and transforming back before walking inside

"I'M BACK!" Qrow called closing the door behind him

"Welcome back." Lubbock said looking over to him

"Hey." Mine said sitting down with a piece of cake

"Qrow! Me and Suu were going to train tomorrow wanna come!?" Tatsumi cheered and stopped rubbing his head

"Nah, I think I'll be resting tomorrow, 'sides can't go back to the capital for a good few days." Qrow began "I stopped one of our info points from being condemned but that kinda took using Esdeaths name and I know for a fact that she will be on high alert after that." Qrow explained

"Here." Akame said and held out a plate of food to him

"Thanks kid." Qrow thanked taking it and sitting down to eat hearing a meow he looked to the front door seeing a small kitten walk in but he recognized it as a human just like with Raven when shes in her bird form

"Oh, its a Margue panther kitten. These guys don't seem to be scared of people, huh." Mine commented Qrow knew who it was but didn't say a word just waited and watched as it started to rub against Mine "What is it? I'm not gonna share." it meow again causing Mine to break and drop her guard cutting off a bit for it but in that instant the kitten dived grabbed the plate causing the cake to fall onto Mines head

"Well that's not what I wanted but I guess it works just as well." Chelsea said looking over to Mine

"DAMMIT QROW I HATE YOU!" Mine shouted at him wiping cake off her head

"Don't blame me your the one who dropped their guard around a cat, those evil little things." Qrow replied muttering the last few words to himself

"YEAH BUT IT WOULDNT HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU WERE OFF DOING WHAT EVER YOU DO!" she shouted again

"Well I'm sorry that I'm enjoying a brake from working, what have you done lately Mine? Oh yeah, sit on your ass and whine!" Qrow snarked clenching his fist

"Why is she yelling at him? I'm the one who took the plate." Chelsea asked Lubbock in confusion

"Oh yeah! No one told you. Be careful around Qrow, he may not have a Teigu but he has a different power, we can go into full explanation later but he is a magnet for bad luck." Lubbock explained looking over to her

"Pff if you all believed that then your all dumber than you see, there's no such thing as luck." Chelsea rolled her eyes

"Trust me, I didn't believe it at first either but after a while you'll understand." Lubbock replied waving her off

**(o)**

A few days later Najenda called everyone out front

"It seems that you've all become able to easily take out the Danger beasts in this area." Najenda paused to let them comment among themselves before continuing "The air is also thin up here so fighting in an environment as harsh as this, has made you all a lot stronger." she then looked over to Qrow who wasn't paying attention to her he was just looking at his scroll "Whats wrong?"

"Today's _the_ day." Qrow replied moving farther away from the group

"What do you think Chelsea after being with Night Raid for a month?" Najenda asked looking away from Qrow

"They are stronger, even stronger than my old team." She replied putting her arms behind her back causing both Tatsumi and Mine to look extremely happy with themselves "But... its not like all you need is strength to survive. I have read your old reports but... Sheele and Bulat, they were both killed, they may have been great people, but as killers they are failures. You have to do somet-" She didn't finish he sentence everyone her a cracking sound and she went flying through the front doors to the house

"I wouldn't have cared ANY other day! But not today!" Qrow growled killing intent exploding off of him causing everyone to immediately go on edge especially Tatsumi, Najenda, and Leone

"Qrow, calm down." Najenda said raising her hands, trying to stop Qrow from doing something he'll regret "She's just being blunt about it."

"I don't give a damn, not today." Qrow growled again walking towards the forest

"Where are you going?" Akame asked moving a bit towards him

"I don't fuckin' know! but it's better than here right now." Qrow growled vanishing into the forest

"Ooooowww" Chelsea groaned unable to get up "Who got the number of that mountain?" She asked dazed before falling unconscious

**(o)**

Qrow walked and walked until he found a cliff side and sat down at it staring off into the distance and reached into his pockets pulling out his photo of team STRQ and his flask

"Happy birthday, Summer. I'm sorry I cant visit you in person but I'll have to make do with this. I'm with a group now, yeah I cant really remember any other time I was in a group except with team STRQ, but the only ones I really actually like in this group are Akame and Tatsumi, Najenda just reminds me of Oz except without a dick, so I guess that debatably better." Qrow sighed "I know you don't want me to be angry and you want me to enjoy my life as much as possible, but that's been strained recently, I'll try fixing what I did later... but for now I think I'll stick around here. I don't think they want me around right now anyway." Qrow said taking a drink from his flask quickly looking over his shoulder seeing a glowing white cloak for an instant before it vanished without a trace all the members of team STRQ would catch glimpses of Summers ghost but all of them write it off as heartache, and wouldn't say a word of the occurrences

Qrow spent the next day wandering the mountains killing all sorts of danger beasts and imperial solders. Find orders on the solders that they were there to kill some new danger beasts, figuring that it would be important Qrow held onto the note and began searching for the beast described within the note. He found a small group of them and easily dispatched them, inspecting the corpse it looked to have evolved to live within caves like a few types of Grimm hes run into before

**(o)**

Its been two days sense Qrow left and Akame was starting to worry, Chelsea was only knocked out for a day but Qrow has yet to return she spent her time training her Aura, cooking with Susanoo, training with Tatsumi, and worrying about Qrows safety

"Hey Akame! Me and Leone were going hunting want to tag along?" Tatsumi said jogging up to her

"Okay." Akame answered putting her hands in her pockets walking after him

"Akame's coming along too? Sweet! This is gonna be awesome!" Leone cheered seeing the both of them walking towards her they then took off to hunt

**(o)**

At the same time Qrow was waiting for everyone to go about their days to confront Chelsea was this really the best idea? No, probably not but he was going to explain himself to her and he didn't want to tell everyone, Najenda, Lubbock, and Susanoo went out into the mountains to go hunting at the same time as Leone, Akame, and Tatsumi went into the nearby valley leaving Mine and Chelsea at base. Qrow landed in front of the door and opened it walking inside

"Alright Tatsumi what did you forget?" Mine said from the kitchen

"I forgot how insufferable you are." Qrow called back walking upstairs

"Qrow! Where have you been?!" Mine shouted in surprise

"Out. now give me some time alone with Chelsea, I'm gonna answer a few questions to her." Qrow replied continuing down the hallway opening the door to Chelseas' room and walking in finding her rubbing the purple bruise on her cheek

"Hey kid, hows your face?" Qrow asked moving a chair closer to her bed

"It really hurts, what the hell dude? I know what I said could get under some of your skin but that was completely different than what I was expecting." Chelsea said slowly before massaging her cheek

"Two days ago was a tough day for me. But I'll answer any questions you have... try to keep them relevant." Qrow said leaning back in the chair

"Alright why was two days ago a tough day?" She asked genuinely

"two days ago was the day that my closest friend and greatest leader died, she was perfect in every definition of the word..." Qrow trailed off thinking of Summer "But she still had flaws, but they just added to her charm she was shy, clumsy, blunt, and couldn't help but sleep in on the most important of days. Then one day thirteen years ago she died, and the light that she provided went with her, so when you said that Bulat and Sheele were failures... I just snapped I don't know why I barely knew them better than you, but never speak I'll of the dead." Chelsea absorbed everything he had said and looked calmly at him

"So what was she to you exactly?" She asked prodding

"I loved her, beyond a shadow of any doubt she welcomed me with open arms, even after she learned the truth about me and my sister and my semblance and she did so happily, nobody had ever done that for me, my whole life before than was spent hated and scorned by those around me and unwanted by all but my sister, then she chuckled and said 'You don't produce bad luck, you make good luck if it wasn't good luck I wouldn't have ended up on a team with such great partners!' she had a unique way of looking at the world that I wish I shared." Qrow spoke looking into the distance trying to hold the memory forever

"So did you two get together or what?" She asked again leaning forward now interested in Qrows personal life

Qrow sighed and spoke again "No, not that I know off anyways. even though she treated me better then everyone else, I felt that I didn't deserve that love, I don't deserve to be happy like that. So I do what I can to let others have that happiness that I do not deserve."

after a long pause where Chelsea looked deep in thought she final spoke"If you think this caused any hard feelings... don't worry about it, I guess I could have been a little more tactful about it, I did have to discipline Tatsumi last night on deception, anyways that doesn't matter, what does matter is you made everyone else worry mainly Akame and Tatsumi but everyone was worried that you would have taken off or swapped to the empire or something."

"I'm more pissed that they would think I would have swapped sides... I also think Esdeath would kill me if I didn't bring Tatsumi back with me." Qrow joked standing up

"Well that was only Leone and Mine, I think they got something against you." Chelsea explained lying back down

"Well I'll let you get some rest, I may have restrained myself but it still probably hurts like hell." Qrow said walking out of the room shutting the door than leaning against it and sighing before walking down stairs he found Mine sitting on the couch relaxing and drinking tea

"Finally what took you two so long?" Mine asked looking over to Qrow

"Well me and apologies don't mix well." Qrow replied sitting down next to her

"I wanted to ask you but I never got the opportunity, what does Aura feel like?" Mine asked looking over to him

"It feels like... it feels like, nothing, literally nothing you don't feel hot, cold, wet, nothing you still feel pain and wind but to lesser extents." Qrow explained putting his feet on the table "Its not awful, but in my case its pretty bad."

"Because of your semblance? I gotta admit I'd hate to be in your shoes." Mine commented taking a sip of tea

"Yeah it sucks when the world around you is constantly falling apart." Qrow snarked pulling his flask from his shirt

"I'm sorry for what I said a few days ago." Mine apologized sadly

"Don't be, I'm use to it." Qrow replied sadly "Now then lets not get depressing yet I'll save that for when I'm alone, I did promise you stories didn't I?" Qrow snarked maliciously grinning

"No! I swear I will shoot you!" Mine stood up

"It was my eighth year out of Beacon and I just walked into a small town south east of Vale-" Qrow began ignoring Mine as she started shouting and throwing things at him trying to get him to stop... he didn't.

**(o)**

Akame Tatsumi and Leone were on their way back to base Tatsumi and Leone happily discussing the hunt Akame deep in thought about what the future may hold for the group when she was broken from her thoughts

"Hey Akame! Jeez, I've never seen you space out like that before, is it because Qrow has basically vanished without a trace?" Leone asked slowing down for Akame to catch up

"Yeah, I want him to come back and I know he will, but I cant help but worry." Akame said answering her question

"For all I care he can stay gone, I get that he means a lot to you but the aura he gives off is just... evil." Leone said struggling to find the last word

"I get that he can give off that feeling, but that's still pretty harsh sis." Tatsumi butted in "He is an awesome teacher and a great fighter, I'd hate to see him leave or worse swap sides."

"He wouldn't go to the Empire, Esdeath is already keeping an eye out for you and him so if he showed up alone without you she would probably try and kill him, he would probably just go home and leave us to our struggles." Akame shot a small hint of anger and sadness in her voice causing both Leone and Tatsumi to look surprised by her tone nether of them had heard her like that before and it left no room for argument

they continued walking in silence after that until they reached the base Akame opened the front door reveling a trashed living room with Mine lying down on the couch her face neon red Leone walked up

"What happened Mine?" Leone crouched down next to the muttering Mine, Akame moved up stairs quickly hearing a muffled cry Tatsumi chasing after reaching the top of the stairs they ran down to Chelsea's room and yanked the door open finding Chelsea holding her cheeks preventing laughter as Qrow sat there grinning

"Hey guys whats up?" Qrow said looking over to them

Akame hugged him instantly "Don't worry me like that ever again, please." she whispered

"Sorry kid, I just needed some time alone I'm back to stay now." Qrow whispered back returning her hug awkwardly which she tightened

"Wow, I didn't actually think she was this attached to you... I might have to punish you for making my best friend worry so much then." Leone said cracking her knuckles

"Your welcome to try but I think you'll have to wait for her to-" Akame was already on the other side of the room "let... me... well shit." Qrow processed "Hey Tatsumi?"

"Yeah?" Tatsumi grinned

"How long does she chase you normally?" Qrow asked stepping back until he hit Chelsea's bed

"An hour maybe two." Tatsumi answered grinning knowing what was going to happen

"Alright... see you guys in a few hours!" Qrow quickly said diving out the window shattering it

"GET BACK HERE!" Leone shouted diving after him chasing him off into the forest

"NEVER!" Qrow shouted back still running off slowly the shouting grew quieter and quieter as they got farther and farther away

Lubbock grinned watching as Qrow ran past Najenda, Susanoo, and him

"Looks like I'm finally getting revenge on him for a few nights ago!" Lubbock quietly cheered to himself

"What was that Lubbock?" Najenda asked stepping to the side letting Leone run past her and letting killing intent radiate off of herself

"Ummm! Uh N-Nothing Ma'am!" Lubbock quickly said bowing a bit and stepping away

"He said 'Looks like I'm finally getting revenge on him for a few nights ago'." Susanoo answered her neutrally

"Oh really? Lubbock you have five seconds to run for it after that I'm sending Susanoo after you... good luck." Najenda said dangerously causing Lubbock to take off in the same direction as Qrow calling out for his help "Don't worry about chasing him Suu let go back to base and see how Chelsea is doing."

"Understood." Susanoo said walking back to base along side Najenda

**(o)**

Leone was relentless. Qrow had been running for almost an hour but every time he stopped to take a breath he heard her getting closer and took off again he tried to fly away but she was able to follow his scent

"STOP CHASEING ME!" Qrow called behind him jumping from tree to tree now

"NO!" She called back causing Qrow to sigh

Qrow ran up the side of a cliff and pulled himself up and looked behind himself eyes widened for a split second before diving out of the way of a large rock she threw at him before taunting her "MISSED ME! YOU GOT- OH SHIT!" Qrow cut himself off dropping from the cliff dodging another rock landing on the ground diving out of the way of Leone

"Not running anymore?" She asked cracking her now paws Qrow didn't say anything "Good."

Leone rushed at him unleashing a barrage of fist which he dodged and blocked until she grabbed his wrist pulling him forward and headbutt him quickly lifting his feet and kicking off her gut sending both of them flying from each other Qrow rolled backwards into a crouched position placing his hand on harbinger as Leone dived forward towards him he dodged again and pulled harbinger off his belt and activated it bringing it down towards her, Leone caught it grinning, Qrow pulled the trigger shooting her in the wrist, she proceeded to kick him in the groin and then the gut sending him away from her. Both paused for a few moments to readjust themselves

"Ready to take your beating like a man or what?" Leone asked rolling her still healing wrists getting to her feet

"Nope." Qrow replied getting to his feet and readying himself for another round

Leone rushed forward and jumped dodging a slash from harbinger and kicked at Qrow who blocked it sliding back a bit, Leone rushed forward and punched at Qrow again but instead of a block as she was expecting Qrow flipped backwards and kicked her in the chin as he did so, causing her to also flip landing far less gracefully than Qrow

"Ow... alright that's new." Leone said from her prone position

"Wanna try again?" Qrow asked resting harbinger on his shoulder she quickly got up and rushed at him again he flipped again but this time she grabbed his ankle and slammed him on the ground and grabbed his wrists keeping him from both stabbing and punching her

"I would _love_ to try again." She said grinning down at him

"One issue with that." Qrow grinned "How are you suppose to beat me if your preoccupied holding me down?" Leone opened her mouth to speak but closed it again with nothing coming out she did that multiple times

"Using your words seems to help with the explaining part of things." Qrow snarked from the current stalemate, she then headbutt him causing her to yelp in pain

"Goddammit whats your head made of!? Rock?!" Leone exclaimed

"Nope, Aura best shield a huntsman could ask for." Qrow said proudly still trying to break free

"Oh... you mean that finite shield that eventually will run out?" Leone asked sarcastically grinning

"I... you..." Qrow paused for a moment before remembering that Raven said that about aura to Leone almost two months ago "I may have made a lapse in judgment." Qrow finished Causing Leones grin to grow wider "But the better question is, are you willing to bang your head against a brick wall for... I'd say about twenty minutes?" Qrow asked Leone looked at him like hes an idiot "Right, dumb question. Proceed." Qrow corrected with a sigh

**(o)**

Qrow walked up to the cabin carrying Leone bridal style she spent about twenty minutes slamming her head into his until she fell unconscious then he had to carried her back to base that took until past sundown

"You know I think there's something to be said about bashing your head against a brick wall, but I will admit you got close to breaking my Aura. So congrats your a lot stronger than before." Qrow said to the unconscious Leone he was carrying "But I guess some lessons never get through." Qrow continued walking up to the front door and opening it with his foot (With great difficulty) and forcing it open walking in, then up stairs towards Leones room opening it (again with great difficulty) walking in and placing her on her bed

"You know, you should really lose some weight that walk back was awful." Qrow said turning to leave

"Your an ass." Leone said opening her eyes angrily

"Yeah... but if you wanted me to carry you, you could have asked." Qrow said rolling his eyes "Sleep well." Qrow said walking out and closing her room door and started down the hallway

"Qrow, you know you have a room, right?" Akame asked walking up stairs "You don't have to sleep on the couch."

"Yeah I know, but I'm gonna sleep on the couch regardless." Qrow said "What about you why are you up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep and figured that if I ate something I'd get tired." Akame said looking a bit sad and obviously lying

"Well that makes no sense, if somethin's bothering you kid I don't mind listening." Qrow said placing a hand on her shoulder

"Thank you..." Akame quietly said rapping her arms around him tears welling up in her eyes

"Your really bad at the whole deciding what your feeling thing too." Qrow deadpanned

"I don't know what your talking about." Akame replied completely neutrally no tears at all

"Yeah, that just proves my point, come on kid lets get you to bed." Qrow said opening her rooms door for her, Akame walks into the room and removed her coat hanging it up on a chair and laying down in bed, Qrow pulled the same chair up next to her bed and sat down

"So whats up kid, what's got you down and depressed?" Qrow asked leaning back in the chair

"I lose everyone close to me, people I love and people I'm close to." Akame explained "And I don't know who will be taken from me next." Akame started to tear up again

"I know the feeling, but I'll admit you've probably lost far more than me." Qrow began "And I've always kept people at arms length so I've never had to lose as much as you... but regardless I've still constantly felt the pain of losing allies and friends because its impossible to work with people in a profession like ours and not get attached, but its the fact that you have never aloud it to hinder you in any facet of life, that regardless of how hurt you actual are inside proves that you are far stronger than me." Qrow finished a bit of admiration in his voice Akame looked happy at Qrows words if she could hear his thoughts it would have been a completely different matter probably 'cause... '_HOLY SHIT! I HAD NO IDEA WHAT I WAS SAYING! I'M SO GLAD THAT WORKED OUT THANK THE GODS!' _were Qrows thoughts very different to what he had said

"Hey Qrow?" Akame asked looking over to him

"Yeah?" Qrow asked leaning back a bit clearly tired

"Do you mind sleeping here?" Akame asked hesitantly trying to look at something else... like that very interesting wall over there in all its blank majesty. Qrow didn't respond with words just light snoring 'cause he fell asleep apparently running for over an hour getting headbutt for twenty minutes and then carrying a person the whole distance that you just ran can leave a person more than a bit tired

"Sleep well, Qrow." Akame whispered to him before falling asleep herself

**A/N We end another chapter, and we move onto another one again. (I apparently can only communicate in incoherent sentences. But that's not to bad. right?)**


	13. Kill the New base

**A/N We move onto the rest of the story. (Not much to say at the beginning.)**

Qrow spent the next few days caring for Chelsea who was more than happy to have someone to boss around Qrow on the other hand was a bit angry at that same fact but said nothing about it, currently he was relaxing by the lake with Chelsea

"So Qrow have you ever used your bird form to mess with people?" Chelsea asked leaning back on her hands

"No, when I got that form I was ordered to never under any circumstances use it for fun or for some mundane use, only when its absolutely necessary." Qrow replied staring at the sky resting his head on his hands

"Well that's officially, what about unofficially?" Chelsea tried again

"Nope, this is one of the cooler things I can do I ain't about to risk it over such easy things to do." Qrow replied sitting up and looking over the lake

"QROW! CHELSEA!" Akame called quickly speeding towards them Murasame in hand "Its time to head back we got urgent orders, to exterminate a new form of danger beast. We're heading back."

"Alright." Qrow said as Akame went running in a different direction to gather everyone else

"Lets move than." Qrow said turning to Chelsea getting to his feet

"Carry me." was all Chelsea said

"Your legs aren't hurt, get up." Qrow replied

"Nope." Chelsea said crossing her arms and grinning like a madman (or would it be madwomen... at the point of madness does gender really matter?)

"Fine." Qrow said picking her up and heading back towards base

**(o)**

The flight to the new base was uneventful for Qrow considering he flew by himself everyone else rode an Air Manta. Qrow landed before everyone else and waited for the Air Manta to land

"You know, looking at it this doesn't feel like a new hideout." Tatsumi said getting off the manta

"Considering the ease in which we escaped the last one and its difficulty to find the design wont change much." Akame said walking up next to him

"Its nice to finally have a hot spring again!" Mine said to Leone as they also got off the Manta

"Yeah! After we're done lets have some drinks there. Sound good?" Leone asked mine imagining the booze

" ! I've finished putting up a barrier around the base!" Lubbock said running up to them

"Good." Najenda replied looking over to him

"I've also finished making an escape tunnel." Susanoo said walking up to Najenda holding a shovel

"Oh well that was fast. Great work Susanoo. With that our base is fully operational." Najenda complemented happily causing Lubbock to start shouting at Susanoo Qrow rolled his eyes and started towards the base silently

**(o)**

After allowing everyone to settle in they were called to meet

Najenda was sitting in a room similar to the one from the old base Qrow was the first to enter

"So... I wanted to ask you, are you using Susanoo to make Lubb jealous?" Qrow asked leaning on the wall next to her chair

"I have no idea what your talking about." Najenda replied blinking at him

"Was that a wink or were you just blinking?" Qrow asked sarcastically but also genuinely confused

"Your an asshole sometimes, you know that right?" Najenda growled at him

"If your gonna wink have two eyes." Qrow shot back rolling both of his eyes (All two of them) Najenda growled at that but held her tongue when everyone else started walking in

"Alright lets start the briefing, Unlike our previous endeavors this one is currently taking priority over all others. The targets are a new class of danger beast even as individuals they have great strength and abilities many warriors have tested themselves against them and died. They are to the south and are getting wiped out on the daily but there's still many out there and are still wreaking havoc across the empire." Najenda explained taking a draw from the cigarette before asking "It may be considered helping the empire, are you all fine with that?"

"Of course! Its just a circumstantial!" Tatsumi said with determination

"As far as we know they must be exterminated." Akame added

"I wouldn't want to run into any soldiers though." Leone said thinking they would be working during the day

"You do remember that we work at night right? It's in the name." Qrow asked sarcastically crossing his arms

"Oh... right... I knew that." Leone tried to salvage

"Why don't we just leave it up to the Jaegers? it's way to risky to act." Chelsea jumped in

Qrow butted in after she finished and cut off Tatsumi from speaking "Regardless of how you feel, this is our mission its currently why we're here so don't bitch like Mine, and suck it up, I haven't liked any of the jobs I've had to do here but I still did them. Now your all in my area of expertise, so we can do this fast and easily."

"Alright, I get it. I get it. Plus I don't wanna end up like Mine so..." Chelsea trailed off as Tatsumis pants fell down to his ankles everyone just stared at him

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you kid... your fly was down, I guess they just came undone, sorry about that." Qrow said chuckling at him as everyone stared to laugh at him with the exception of Akame, Najenda, and Chelsea. After having a good chuckle at that Qrow quickly vanished from the room without anyone knowing

**(o)**

Qrow and Tatsumi were now moving up a mountain side in search of the resting place of the beasts

"So... Qrow?" Tatsumi started hands in his pockets "Why do you call boss, Najenda?"

"Cause she ain't my boss and I've always hated using titles, whats the point if in the end we all end up in the same place." Qrow explained cracking his knuckles

"But didn't she basically hire you?" Tatsumi deadpanned

"If by hire you mean by give me the option between dying or getting cash for kills... then yes." Qrow shot back "Come on, there doesn't seem to be any down here, to the top we go." Qrow said and started to climb

"Can't we just use our abilities to get up there?" Tatsumi asked scratching his head in confusion

"Yeah that's what I was doing, just need a bit of leverage." Qrow said and kicked off the cliff side launching himself to the top of the mountain Tatsumi quickly following both looking about finding it empty "Welp that was a waste of time... and energy."

"I guess they must be asleep." Tatsumi said deactivating Incursio "I wonder how everyone else are."

"I'm sure they are fine, 'sides we got an easy gig, might as well enjoy it." Qrow said pulling his flask from his coat and taking a drink

"yeah I guess." Tatsumi said absent minded sliding Incursio into its sheath Qrow sighed before freezing for a second

"YOU GOTTA-" the rest of what he said was drowned out by a loud crashing sound

"I'm going to be your opponent, I cant wait to try out some new torture techniques on..." Esdeath threatened sword drawn "Tatsumi..." Esdeath said blushing then her eyes moved over to Qrow and immediately turned to rage "Qrow." She growled

"Hi... I have a perfectly valid explanation for the events that have occurred over the course of the past month." Qrow lied placing his hand on Harbinger at the same time that growls came from beasts that were most likely awaken by the ice queen from hell

"Qrow while shes dealing with them we ca-" Tatsumi whispered but stopped after they were all cut to shreds

"And **Qrow **what would that explanation be?" Esdeath questioned marching towards them killing intent exploding off of her

"You told me to keep an eye on him... not to bring him back to you should he leave... so I didn't." Qrow said awkwardly laughing afterwards

"That should have been assumed." Esdeath growled at him "But that doesn't matter now!" Esdeath said pulling Tatsumi into a hug around the neck Qrow was now in a tighter situation cause she could easily kill Tatsumi now

"So why are you two way up here." She asked looking a little suspicious of both him and Tatsumi

"Umm, can you let me go first?" Tatsumi asked hopefully trying to get away

"No." She answered instantly with no room for argument

"I can't compose myself when your this close." Tatsumi tried again

"I wont let you runaway again." Esdeath said still leaving no room for argument "Qrow you have new orders 'Ensure that Tatsumi always returns to my side, should he leave it again.' is that understood." Esdeath ordered

"Understood." Qrow said impersonating Susanoo as much as he could as Esdeath muttered something to herself that sounded suspiciously like the word liar

"Now answer the question Tatsumi. Why are you out here?" Esdeath asked again letting go of him and turning him around to face her

"Qrow brought me out here! So that we could strengthen my abilities!" Tatsumi quickly answered looking over to Qrow "He came along to ensure that I don't die or bite off more than I can chew."

"So did you get into the revolutionary army yet?" Esdeath asked ignoring his answer causing both pairs of eyes to widen, Qrows' slightly, Tatsumis' became dinner plates.

"No not yet." Tatsumi responded and then whispered "Why would you ask that when Qrows right there?"

"What do you mean? Oh! You didn't figure out he's a revolutionary army spy, I figured it out after 'one of my men' threatened a condemn squad to get lost." Esdeath answered as though its normal

"Welp..." Qrow began before pausing to process this information narrowing his eyes in thought and looking directly at the ground

"Qrow?" Tatsumi asked, he didn't answer so Tatsumi poked him "Hey Qrow you alright?"

"I think he's in shock that I figured him out so easily, it was pretty obvious now that I look back on it, I assume that Bulat of Night Raid is still alive than, I'll have to fix that when we get back to the capital." Esdeath casually said drawing her sword and pointing it at Qrow

"Nope... That's bullshit, I disagree." Qrow said not moving from his position

"Your agreement doesn't matter at this point." Esdeath calmly replied Qrow quickly pulled Harbinger from his belt and shot a formation of rocks destroying it causing a man to dive out of the way of the shot causing both Tatsumi and Esdeath look surprised

"Who the hell are you?" Qrow asked getting ready to fight clicking Harbinger into place "Can't you see this party is members only."

"I guess you three will do, I'll let you three clean up my big toys." the man said ignoring Qrows questions, pulling an object from his pocket "SHEMBALA ACTIVATE!" the man shouted and placed it on the ground causing a purple yin yang symbol to appear beneath them

Qrow looked down at the symbol recognized it from three months ago "OH YOUR THE DICKHEAD WHO-" Qrow began to yell before Esdeath and Tatsumi vanished, Qrows body flickered in and out of existence a few times before his body seized up his Aura shattered seconds afterwards and he collapsed to the ground and stopped breathing, dead.

"Damn thing, that's the third time this month." the man said smacking the device against his hand "Oh well that was fun I guess, what a waste though... would have been a good plaything for Cosmina or Dorothea... I guess I won't tell them, later bastard." he said walking away leaving the corpse for the birds

**(/\o/\\)**

"_Qrow now's not the time for sleep." Summer said shaking Qrow "Honestly you work yourself to the bone and then when you die you just let go that easily, that's not the Qrow Branwen I know, the Qrow Branwen I know works as hard as he can to help everyone and protects what he loves... not die from the color purple, that's honestly more embarrassing than dying on the toilet, I'd tell everyone buuuut I'm kinda 'dead'. So we'll call it even." Summer shook him a little harder "Stop. Sleeping. You. Lazy. Man." Summer said with each shake before rolling her eyes and hit him square in the chest with the palm of her hand lightning then appeared from the sky and hitting him where she had struck_

"Alright I'm up." Qrow said sitting up from the dirt eyes widening looking Summer dead in the eyes "These visions don't normally last this long... Sup."

"_Yo." Summer greeted crossing her arms trying to look cool and in Qrows' eyes succeeding_

"Summer... are you really here? I'm not going crazy. Right?" Qrow asked in shock rubbing his eyes a bit

"_I'm glowing do you really thing I'm here, I thought you were much more perceptive than that." Summer deadpanned waving her arms around leaving a glowing trail "wOoOoOo"_

"Right, thanks for bringing me back, I needed that." Qrow said getting to his feet and putting Harbinger on his belt

"_No problem! Just try not to die anymore there's only so much I can do. Also try to not get near Shambhala it does weird things when it comes into contact with Aura, one second it could move you to a different planet, the next turn you inside out and that's no fun for anyone. Now go and report what happened here to Najenda." Summer said waving to Qrow as he heads off back towards base not questioning her. She also wanders off in the opposite direction glow fading from her body._

**(\/o\/)**

Qrow quickly ran back towards the new base dodging rocks and trees and the occasional danger beast, until he reached the base

"Najenda!" Qrow yelled quickly moving inside and pulling the door shut behind him

"Qrow whats the matter? Wheres Tatsumi?" Najenda asked walking out of the new meeting room

"Yeah that's part of the issue. Anyway as we were searching the mountains for any of those beasts we ran into the most unlikely of individuals..." Qrow began loaded with snark before it quickly fell apart "Yeah I'm not gonna BS you on this one, Esdeath dive bombed us from out of nowhere literally we were on top of a godsdamned mountain and she just came falling from the sky, then some guy showed up after she deduced rather easily that I was a spy for the revolution and use a Teigu called Shambhala, causing both Tatsumi and Esdeath to vanish... and I think I may have died but I cant be to certain." Qrow explained looking confused by his own tale

"Qrow you do realize that if Esdeath takes Tatsumi back with her we wont be able to get him back for a long time, if at all." Najenda said ignoring his final statement

"Yeah... I don't got a plan for that." Qrow responded a look of concern crossing his face for a brief moment

"I'll call a meeting in the morning and see where we stand on getting him back, but we really can't do anything with his location unknown as it is." Najenda explained crossing her arms in thought

"I've never been the type for makin' plans I just do what I gotta do and look good while doing it, I'll leave that to you." Qrow said and started down the hallway toward the kitchen

"Right, good night Qrow." Najenda said walking in the opposite direction to get some rest

**(o)**

Qrow walked into the kitchen to find Leone and Akame sitting talking Leone had a couple of bottles near her and Akame had a few bones and slabs of meat near her

"Welcome back Qrow, wheres Tatsumi its a bad idea to sleep on an empty stomach." Akame welcomed looking over to him pausing her conversation with Leone

"Yeah... I got no clue where he is, It began when we went into the mountains..." Qrow began to recount the tale to Leone and Akame save the part where he died he also didn't want any unnecessary worry or confusion

"So what I'm hearing here is that you let Esdeath take Tatsumi, again!" Leone said in outrage

"Yeah I know it looks that way buuut there are also some details that I may have left out... mainly 'cause I don't quite understand what happened but once I figure that out I'll be sure to inform you." Qrow explained leaning back in his chair

"That sounds even shadier!" Leone exclaimed taking a drink from the mug in front of her

"That's... a fair point, but regardless its true. Oh yeah, also I found the prick that got me here in the first place, I'll be sure to thank him before beating him into a bloody pulp." Qrow said changing the subject

"Do you remember what they looked like?" Akame asked digging into another piece of meat

"He was wearing a coat but he did have a scar in the shape of an X on his face so it'll be easy to pull him out of a crowd." Qrow said stealing a bottle from Leones' pile

"Well an x scar is pretty distinctive maybe we can have our sources keep an eye out for people like that." Akame said placing her hand on her chin

**(o)**

Qrow flew to the capital and started searching for their wanted posters to figure out who could and couldn't move freely luckily for him Esdeath was currently indisposed and couldn't inform anyone of his allegiance so that allowed him a bit of freedom for a while, Qrow landed and entered a bar and walked to the counter

"Hey, pal can I get a drink over here?" Qrow said waving down the bartender

"Sure, just give me a sec." The bartender replied mixing a couple drinks for other patrons before walking over to Qrow "So what'll you have?"

"I'll take an ale." Qrow said watching other patrons enjoy themselves

"Here you go." the bartender said poring the drink in front of Qrow

"Thanks." Qrow said taking a drink and putting so cash on the counter, Qrow spent the next few hours drinking and talking with other patrons until almost sun up "Al rit I'll be... left." Qrow slurred wandering out to the streets and beginning to stumble his way out of the city before realizing he wasn't going to be able to walk all the way back and the last time he flew while drunk he flew into two window (It was actually the same window twice) that wasn't an option he stumbled down an alley way found a nice looking corner and collapsed into it falling asleep nearly instantly

**(o)**

Qrow woke up to a splitting headache and a stiff neck, opening his eyes and cracking his neck before looking around in confusion to his location "Where the fuck am I?" Qrow asked no one, rubbing his neck and rolling it before walking to the end of the alley and looking around the street finding it empty he walked back down the alley and transformed into his bird form and flew away from the city back to base, landing in front of the new base and walking inside prepared to get yelled, what he wasn't prepared for was it being Leone doing the yelling

"YOU WENT DRINKING WITHOUT ME! I THOUGHT WE WERE DRINKING BUDDYS!" Leone shouted at Qrow who was massaging his head from the screeching woman in front of him

"Will you stop yelling!" Qrow said loudly "I went out alone cause last time I had to carry you back, I'd rather not have to carry you back when I could barely carry myself down an alleyway that was two buildings away from the bar I was in!" Qrow explained in frustration clenching his fists

"fine then, but you owe me, your buying the next time we go drinking... and if your lucky pay for a room too." Leone said anger slowly vanishing and winking after her second statement

"Judging by peoples luck around me, I don't think you'll be getting lucky anytime soon." Qrow deadpanned crossing his arms

"Not with that attitude!" Leone said happily walking away

"I think I know how Tatsumi feels all the time... poor kid." Qrow said to himself walking in the opposite direction trying to figure out how she could go from angry to flirty at the drop of a hat

**(o)**

Qrow walked until he reached the kitchen and quickly made himself a sandwich mainly because it doesn't require cooking don't want another house fire accident, Tai forced him to sleep outside for almost a week afterwards Summer and Raven weren't happy either but Summer happily endured the punishment alongside him

**(/\o/\\)**

_Qrow was sitting near a small fire about thirty yards from the house, snow blanketing everything_

"_You know, give it a week or so and I think Tai wont care where you sleep anymore." Summer said walking up to the fire and sitting down across from him_

"_I hope so, after that last mission I was really hoping to sleep in a bed." Qrow responded neutrally poking the fire a bit_

"_Yeah but I guess we aren't gonna be that lucky." Summer said brightly smiling at him_

"_What do you mean 'we' there's no reason you need to stay out here too, I'll be fine." Qrow dismissed placing the fire stick on the ground next to him_

"_Well as your leader I feel that if your gonna be punished I should also be punished." Summer reasoned still smiling_

"_But were out of beacon you're not our-" Qrow tried reasoning_

"_Nope." Summer interrupted_

"_But-" Qrow tried again_

"_No." Summer interrupted again_

"_Summe-" Qrow tried to appeal to reason_

"_Shut up, before I freeze you solid." Summer threatened smiling evilly at him_

"_Yes ma'am." Qrow said as he fell in line_

"_Good boy, now lets just enjoy the nice winter air." Summer said happily smile returning to normal Qrow let out a sigh of relief after that_

**(\/o\/)**

"Qrow!? Why are you zoning out in the middle of the kitchen?" Mine shouted getting his attention

"It's nothing just... memories." Qrow said taking his sandwich and walking out of the kitchen

"Boss said that she wants us to meet up in ten minutes, just so you know." Mine said as he left the room

Qrow walked out into the hallway then through the exit outside, not really knowing what to do with himself for the next ten minutes, he decided to eat a sandwich and watch the forest for Tatsumi thinking either he'd show up eventually or he won't it was just something to detract from the boredom

"Hey Qrow!" Leone waved as she and Akame walked out of the forest

"Hey, what were you too doing?" Qrow asked taking a bite from his sandwich just as he wondered how long he zoned out for cause last he saw of Leone she was heading upstairs

"We were just on a walk around the perimeter." Leone replied as they both sat down next to him Leone resting her legs along Qrows'

"Find anything interesting?" Qrow asked taking another bite

"We found a river that flows the direct middle of the perimeter." Akame said staring at Leone who was staring at the sky

"Could you see if there were any fish in there?" Qrow asked looking over to Akame

"Yeah, they aren't as big as the fish near the old base but they are much more plentiful." Akame answered again not taking her eyes off of Leone for some reason that Qrow couldn't figure out

"I guess that means it evens out then." Qrow commented setting the sandwich on his leg and rubbed his eyes a bit before going to grab the sandwich fining it gone he looked over to Akame who quickly swallowed something

"Leone took your sandwich." Akame lied poorly not even wiping crumbs from her face Qrow quickly figured out she wasn't staring at Leone she was staring at his sandwich

"Leone why would you take my sandwich that's very rude." Qrow said turning towards Leone

"Wha- she obviously took it!" Leone pouted, pointing towards Akame

"Now you blame our dear sweet Akame, who would never in a million years perform an act of moral ambiguity what so ever." Qrow sarcastically replied rapping his arm around Akames' shoulder as though to protect her from the words that Leone had said

"Guys! Meeting in two minutes." Chelsea said leaning outside "Oh whats going on here?" she then asked smiling at them

"Tell me Chelsea, could you possibility believe that Akame would steal another persons food?" Qrow asked winking at her

"I couldn't possibility believe that." Chelsea winked back at him and joined in "She is much to innocent."

"... you guys are just fucking with me, aren't you?" Leone realized glaring at Qrow

"I don't see why it took you so long to figure it out." Qrow said pushing her legs off of him as he got up "Alright I think its about time we went to see what Najenda wants." Qrow began walking towards the doorway along with Akame and Leone

**(o)**

Upon entering the meeting room Qrow quickly found somewhere to lean as far from everyone else as possible

"So, whats up." Qrow asked as everyone else entered and folding his arms

"Well that's what we're gonna figure out, I want you to go over everything you recall about the patrol you and Tatsumi went on." Najenda said leaning back in her chair

"Well that's somethin' that even I'm confused on. But sure I'll go over it _again_ not like I'm getting tired of repeating this... Does this mean I get to sit in the attention chair?" Qrow snarked pushing off the wall and unfolding his arms

"What?" Najenda looked confused down at her chair

"I figured that's why you sit in it, guess not." Qrow pulling his scroll from his pocket "So I remembered recently that a scroll records Aura reaction so lets see what the fuck happened yesterday." Qrow then started going through his scroll then a look of confusion settled on his face "Well that's? Hmm?"

"Whats wrong?" Najenda asked leaning forward

"Nothing apart from the fact that I Akame'd on that mountain top." Qrow said turning his scroll to face them showing for a few moments yesterday his aura flickered before his icon was blacked out with the letters K.I.A. Appearing over then seconds later the K.I.A. vanished and his aura slowly started regenerating.

"So I was right, I died on that mountain... that's mildly disconcerting." Qrow deduced calmly returning his scroll to his pocket

"How are you this calm about dying?!" Mine shouted at him

"'Cause we're all gonna end up dead weather you like it or not might as well be comfortable with it." Qrow explained then when on to explain the events that had occurred causing everyone to start thinking deeply

"So whats it like to die?" Leone asked looking over to him

"I'll be completely honest, all I remember is waking up." Qrow explained "It was pretty fast too, it felt like one instant I was standing, the next I was lying face down in the dirt."

"Well that really doesn't sound that bad." Leone said happily resting her hands behind her head

"What do you mean!? That sounds horrible!" Mine exclaimed "Doesn't that mean that we'll never see Sheele or Bulat ever again!?" Mine contenued

"Calm down kid, studies have shown that when someone dies and are brought back they are still alive just in a state that uses up the least amount of energy, 'sides the only person I know could pull another from the jaws of hell is dead." Qrow ended her train of thought "We still got a job to do so don't duck out cause eternal nothingness is waiting afterwards." Qrow spoke crossing his arms "It'd be a really dumb reason for you to leave after all this time, and I don't believe for a second you'd give up your chance to kill Seryu."

"I wasn't planning on leaving!" Mine shouted in anger at the accusation Qrow rolled his eyes at her shouts of anger

"So anything else before we-" Qrow began and was cut off by the sound of the front door slamming open he then walked over and opened the door peaked out "Good news, Tatsumi's back. Bad news, he didn't bring another hat for his collection. More good news, he's unconscious."

"Well that kinda made this whole meeting null and void." Najenda said getting up from her chair "Alright, everyone enjoy the rest of the night. Qrow you can handle Tatsumi right?"

"Yeah, I'll find a suitable place to toss him." Qrow said walking out of the room and picking Tatsumi up and carrying him to his room lying him into bed exiting the room making his way to his own room and shutting himself inside he sighed before letting his mind start racing, his thoughts going over his encounter with Summers' spirit or just some weird near death experience he couldn't figure out what in the gods names happened he then lied down for a sleepless night for the first time in a long time.

**A/N One more finished, if anyone is wondering weather or not I'm going off of manga or anime, I'd say a little bit of both but I know what my end goal is at this point and personally that's all I need to keep me moving forward towards that goal... unless there's a goalie, then I'd be wondering why I'm on a Soccer field (or if you're European Football field)**


	14. Kill the Jaeger's

**A/N With the beginning of summer I find myself with little to do but write... sooo that's what I'ma do. (I'll still be sticking the the normal upload scheduled... if I even have one.)**

Qrow sighed this was the third time he'd walked the perimeter today, walking along the river that Akame mentioned, tossing rocks into it occasionally, ever sense Tatsumi returned Qrow as made himself far more scarce around the base and keeping himself busy. Sitting down and watching the water flow, Qrow was informed of a strategy meeting but didn't attend due to the fact that he slept in and he didn't want to go to it.

"What the hell am I doing?" Qrow asked no one intertwining his fingers in his lap

"Sitting, and moping." came Lubbocks voice from behind him surprising that him that he didn't detect him

"Hey, what brings you to this river." Qrow said looking over to him "Also good work on sneaking up on me."

"Yeah, we got a pretty tough mission coming up, you would have known if you were at the meeting, was pretty pissed." Lubbock said sitting down next to him

"I don't really care about plans, just tell me who were killin'." Qrow said tossing a rock into the river

"We're going to be attacking the Jaegers, to get them off our backs." Lubbock said watching Qrow carefully

"Well... fuck." Qrow said processing the mission

"Will you be able to kill them?" Lubbock asked still watching Qrow for a reaction

"I'd rather not kill Bols or Wave but if they don't surrender, than I'll kill them." Qrow replied still thinking on the matter

"That might be an issue, Bols is one of the targets for this mission." Lubbock said watching Qrows' face even closer for any sigh of lying

"Shit... then the best I can do would be getting it over with as quickly as possible." Qrow said sadness filling his voice "I'll still be able to kill him... with a colossal weight on my conscience, but I won't hesitate."

after a few moments of silence Lubbock smiled "Good, will be happy about that. We leave to lure them out in a few days."

"Yeah..." Qrow replied staring into the river as Lubbock walked away

**(o)**

With each passing day the time for conflict between those who stand for a rising new nation, and those who defend their country. Their principles, goals, and differences which bring them together, grow closer to the conflict that will decide the difference between the birth of this new nation or if it's destroyed before it sees the light of day...

**(o)**

Qrow sat on a branch outside the capital walls watching the road leading out towards the fork which Najenda hopes the Jaegers will split up at and waited for any sign of the Jaegers, he waited for hours barely moving from his spot he then became distracted by the two spy's that the revolution had employed to 'aid' in his mission until he heard the gate open his eyes quickly darted back and watched as the Jaegers rode out towards the fork and followed after them as the spies sent word to Najenda

Qrow followed the Jaegers into a town about halfway between the capital and the ambush locations, Qrow landed on a roof top near the center of town as the Jaegers convened there and listened in on the conversation

"So after arriving here they split into two groups Akame heading south, and Najenda continuing east..." Esdeath deduced, continuously looking up at a crow nearby them something felt off about it but it was a growing annoyance

"If you head east then you'll reach the headquarters of the path of peace, and if you head south you'll reach cities that support the revolution, this is highly suspicious..." Bols added crossing his arms in thought

"Then what are we waiting for? If we hurry we can catch them!" Wave spoke up after hearing what Bols had said

"Their posters haven't circulated this area yet, that means that they've been tracked from the capital, and even then they were seen splitting up. Don't you think that's a little too convenient?" Esdeath explained eyes now locked on the crow her instincts screaming

"So then whats their objective? Lure us out so they can defeat us?" Seryu asked hugging Koro to her chest

"Najendas' like that, calm and a fiery spirit... but we won't waste this opportunity." Esdeath then summoned a spear of ice "OR THIS ONE!" Esdeath shouted and launched it at the crow which before it could get hit, it changed form from a bird to a man they all quick recognized as Qrow

"Well, you're about as lousy of a shot as Mine. But A for effort." Qrow snarked coldly before firing a round from Harbinger into the roof which exploded into a massive smoke screen hiding his retreat and leaving the Jaegers to their own devices and preventing them from following.

**(o)**

Qrow landed on the canyon wall near the rest of Night Raid and looked down to see a extremely out of place scarecrow, he transformed back to normal and regrouped with everyone

"Qrow, how'd it go?" Tatsumi asked as he walked up to themselves

"Well your girlfriend now knows that I can turn into a crow so... not great." Qrow snarked walking up near them

"I figured the scarecrow would keep you away, imagine my surprise..." Najenda joked rolling her eye and smiling over to Qrow

"They should be following after us, lets hope they don't all come after Akame, that would spell disaster." Qrow announces his worry "Also wheres Mine and Susanoo?"

"Mine is set up on a vantage point and Susanoo is down there." Najenda said pointing down at the scarecrow "Besides Esdeath wont pass up the opportunity to go after me even if its a trap." She finished

"Right so now we wait and ambush right?" Qrow asked crossing his arms

"Yeah we wait, for now." Najenda said and went over and relaxed for what time they had left

**(o)**

In an instant a shot rang out and Susanoo attacked sending Wave flying into the distance both events calling everyone's attention

"Well the sniping didn't pan out, but we still got one of you out of the way, and it wasn't the target, this is good." Najenda called out confidently crossing her arms

"So all of Night Raid... and even Qrow." Bols said to himself fear evident in his voice

"Actually 'all of Night Raid' was all you needed to say." Qrow snarked hoisting Harbinger over his shoulder

Bols muttered something to himself before pulling Rubicante off his back and aiming at them then shouted "I WILL NOT DIE!" after a quick exchange of words between Akame and Kurome the latter summoning four puppets and one massive skeleton and being lifted into the air by said skeleton and speaking once again "Now then the Teigu battle starts, I wonder **how many of you are going to die.**"

**(o)**

Things could be going better, but they could also be worse Qrow was currently fighting a corpse wearing a mask and a pole-arm both were quickly moving across the battlefield, Qrow blocked a slash to his left and kicked the corpse in the gut causing him to stumble back a bit but still unaffected and quickly blew his head off with a shot from Harbinger "Well that's, unfortunate." Qrow snarked and turned seeing Akame falling from the beast towards Bols who launched a ball of fire towards her Qrow swiftly moved past Bols cutting his side a bit and jumped up grabbing both Akame and Tatsumi (Where he came from Qrow wasn't to sure) carrying them both higher and tossed them both out of the way of a slash from the beast and the Magma Drive from Bols Qrow dodged by transforming and flying through its fingers and transforming back just in time to block a strike from... the headless corpse he beheaded "What the fu-" Qrow began but was interrupted by being launched into the ground he then rolled to his feet

"That! Is! Bullshit!" Qrow called out parring a strike from the corpse and kicking him away Kurome ignored his antics

"Qrow that's not an enemy we can defeat easily! Don't rush in!" Tatsumi called out to him as Akame crawled out of his grasp and rose to her feet calmness restored

"Oh no shit, really?! I thought it was gonna be a FUCKIN CAKEWALK! I KNOW YOU MORRON! I'M MORE PREOCCUPIED WITH THE FACT THAT WE GOTTA CUT THESE PUPPETS INTO NOTHING BEFORE THEY STOP!" Qrow snarked in absolute fury

"Leave it to Susanoo! You all focus on the puppets" Najenda ordered Qrow sighed and went after Kurome and her puppet defenders deciding that killing her would make the puppets vanish

**(o)**

The headless corpse blocked a strike from Qrow and tried to counter but was parried by Harbinger "You know just cause your a corpse doesn't mean I don't got the perfect counter for ya." Qrow smiled as he said that "Now!" Raven rushed from behind him with a fire blade equipped but before she could reach his Kurome slashed at her forcing Raven to dodge over the strike and land next to Qrow

"Perfect plan brother, I told you it wouldn't work." Raven snarked behind her mask leveling Eclipse in an attack position

"Yeah, yeah, bitch after this." Qrow shot back "and thanks to you Kurome, I owe Raven fifty bucks." Qrow said looking to her slouching a bit

"Don't make bets you cant win." Kurome said and dropped into a fighting stance similar to Ravens'

"Brother, you should really bitch after this. Also the kid is fighting a Beringel." Raven said then rushed Kurome clashing with her, both moving swiftly away from Qrow who clashed with the headless corpse both pushing against one and other neither giving ground to the other

**(o)**

Raven easily dodged a slash from the girl and kicked her heel into her chest sending her sprawled the girl growled and struggled to rise to her feet

"Come now we don't have all day, you can either make this fun for me or I can kill you now." Raven growled behind her mask watching with pity as the girl forced herself up quickly ignoring the pain she was in

"NATALA!" Kurome shouted Raven sensed the danger from behind her and dived forward dodging a strike from Natala and barely blocking a strike from Kurome. Qrow then blocked a second strike from Natala meant for Raven

"Qrow what took you so long?" Raven asked pushing against Kurome

"Well when a headless corpse suddenly starts running away its kinda hard to figure out what its doing." Qrow snarked breaking Natalas' guard and kicking him sending him flying before giving chase away from Raven and Kurome

"Back to you and me, girl." Raven said then swung her leg at Kuromes head, who rolled back dodging the strike barely only to find herself frozen from the knee down hearing raven behind her she summoned Doya who unleashed a barrage on Raven who dodged the shots Doya then fired on the ice freeing Kurome "Your toys are getting annoying." Raven growled dodging more shots and slashing at Kurome when she got close

**(o)**

Qrow blocked a strike and flipped over the Natala and sliced off his left arm and sending him sprawled "Just give up already, I know your dead and all but jeez man." Qrow complained as Natala pointed his spear at him Qrow raised an eyebrow and spoke again "Dude I'm like six feet away from the tip of that blade your gonna have to get closer." Qrow said calmly the spear then quickly extended nearly taking off Qrows' head which he barely moved out of the way. "Alright shithead I'm pissed now!" Qrow growled marching towards the puppet who called back the head of the spear and in an instant Qrow flipped backwards and landed on the blade sending it into the ground and brought Harbinger downward but before he could cut Natala down he sunk into the ground along with his spear leaving the ground completely undisturbed "Yeah you better run!" Qrow shouted to no one looking around than moved over to Raven

**(o)**

Kurome had to unsummon Natala due to the fact that she was a little to slow to keep up with Raven and she didn't want him to become to damaged, a deep but cauterized cut along her gut was also the reasoning for that

"Starting to tire out?" Raven asked condescendingly resting her left hand on her hip Kurome didn't reply with words she just growled resting her hand on the cut

"Raven, want help with that little girl?" Qrow called looking over to her from a mild distance away

"Why would I need help with her?" Raven called back looking a little confused

"I don't know? Little girls can have big knives, we know this. We know this better than anyone." Qrow replied resting Harbinger on his shoulder

"I'll be fine." Raven called to him turning back to Kurome "Isn't that right?" Raven asked smirking at her

**(o)**

Leone sprint back and forth moving closer and closer to Bols, she went to kickoff out of the way of a blast but instead of kicking off, the ground shifted leaving her completely vulnerable, for an instant the world slowed and even then everything happened in a blur

"That was close." Qrow said holding Leone bridal style ten feet away from Bols

"Wow... you are really fast." Leone said in disbelief quickly looking around at her surroundings

"THATS WHAT ALL WOMEN SAY TO HIM!" Raven called from the distance not wasting the opportunity to try to embarrass her brother

"TAI SAID THE SAME ABOUT YOU, SO I GUESS IT GENETIC!" Qrow called back putting Leone down

"Well maybe we can put that to the test when we get back to base." Leone whispered to him and winked

"I'M SURE YOU'LL BE DISAPOINTED!" Raven called Leone was surprised that she heard her whispering "I CAN'T ACCTUALY HEAR YOU I JUST ASSUMED THAT YOU MADE A SUGGESTIVE OFFER TO HIM, GIVEN YOUR PERSONALITY." Raven called a few moments later and the surprised vanished quickly

"Am I really that predictable?" Leone asked turning to Qrow looking for confirmation

"Lets focus on the big dude trying to burn Akame to a crisp." Qrow avoided pulling Harbinger off of his belt

**(o)**

"Hey Bols!" Qrow called running around to his right and sliding throw Walls' legs knocking him down

"Why would you join the revolution Qrow? I understand not fighting for the empire but there's no reason to chose one extreme over the other!" Bols called watching both him and Akame with more difficulty then just one of them

"You fight for the empire to protect your family, right?" Qrow questioned dodging a stream of flames that nearly hit him "Some of the files that I found noted your family and kept tabs on them to ensure your loyalty, right?" Qrow questioned again

"Right." Bols confirmed quietly still trying to burn him, eyes locked onto Qrow "Why did you chose the revolution then?" Bols questioned Qrow who was still swiftly moving around torrents of fire

"Despite my best efforts some people I consider family are here, fighting for their freedom and to bring a better tomorrow for everyone." Qrow called after hearing that confirmation Bols looked around at Najenda, Akame, Leone, Raven, and the man in armor, Qrow considered these people family, another family he would have to burn for the sake of his own

"I'm sorry, for what I must do then." Bols said aiming a Qrow again

"Well I was hoping that would disarm you... if you do die here, I'll continue protecting your family until the revolution occurs." Qrow said dropping into a fighting stance "You two stay back, I don't need help." Qrow ordered hearing Leone and Akame moving up near him

Qrow rushed forward before running around to Bols right drawing a wave of fire behind him courtesy of Bols, Harbinger clicking into its shotgun form he took a few potshots a Bols only for Wall to get in the way, not that it did much anyways the blast ripped Wall to pieces leaving Bols undefended Qrow rushed forward bringing Harbinger down towards Bols who surprisingly avoided it swiftly and punched Qrow in the nose sending him a few feet away, Qrow got to his feet and dived into the air avoiding a wave of fire he quickly transformed and flew above Bols and transformed back bringing Harbinger down and letting gravity do the work Bols rolled out of the way just barely and failed to rise to his feet due to poor weight distribution he fell onto his back Qrow quickly kicked Rubicante out of his hands and aimed Harbinger at him they paused for a moment staring at each other "You know what, when I get to hell, drinks are on me." Qrow said and grinned at him "But until I get there, ill make sure your family is safe, you have my word." Qrow promised slowly applying pressure on the trigger of Harbinger

"I can't entrust my family to anyone else Qrow, I'm sorry." Bols said swiftly pulling a detonator of some kind from his pocket

"I'd ask you to not do that... but I'm guessing that wont stop you." Qrow snarked taking a few steps back placing Harbinger onto his belt

"It wont... goodbye, and good luck." Bols spoke resting his thumb on the detonator, Qrow shouted for everyone to take cover and move as far as possible and took of running after a few seconds Bols pushed the button causing a colossal explosion to occur which vaporized himself, Wall and Death Tagool

**(o)**

Qrow dived behind a massive wall of ice Raven created along with Akame Leone and Kurome who was currently panting heavily and struggling to stand

"So what do we do with her, she clearly can't fight." Raven asked leaning on the wall of ice after the explosion finished

"DOYA!" Kurome called still struggling to stand

"Najendas' pet seems to have her preoccupied girl, try again." Raven snarked crossing her arms

Kurome looked down to Yatsufusa trying to detect which puppets weren't destroyed or preoccupied finding only the Kaiser Frog, which would be very easily dispatched by Night Raid, and Natala who could work if she timed it right

"Kurome please, there's no need to fight anymore." Akame spoke walking up to her sister placing her hands on Kuromes shoulders "You can have a clean slate all you hav-" Akame didn't finish her sentence she instead leaned to the side as Kurome tried to stab her

"I don't want to be alone again, I will keep you with me!" Kurome shouted in a renewed vigor raising her blade to attack Akame again. both Qrow and Raven shared a look then moved to intervene Qrow blocked a strike from Akame and Raven blocked a strike from Kurome

"I really don't think killing each others gonna help this, so sto-" Qrow began to snark to Akame who interrupted him by forcing Harbinger to the ground and kicking him in the face sending him sprawled then kicking Raven as well sending her next to Qrow

"She's good." Raven said staring at the sky next to her brother

"Yeah, I think I may have taught her to much." Qrow replied doing the same

"Don't, take credit for something that's not yours." Raven said looking over to him

"I guess, but I don't want to know what will happen if they kill each other." Qrow said clearly concerned

"We both know what will happen and how to help." Raven answered placing her hand on his shoulder

"Yeah... I just wish there was another way." Qrow said sitting up to watch but Kurome was gone and Akame was looking very angry at Qrow "I think I might be in trouble." Qrow snarked to Raven

"You can always run away." She offered sitting up next to him

"Nah, I think that will only make it worse." Qrow said getting up and putting Harbinger onto his belt

"Just like with Summer?" Raven asked returning Eclipse to its sheath

"Just like with Summer." Qrow confirmed holding his hand out to her "We can handle it from here, unless you want to stick around a while longer." Qrow offered

"I... will think on that offer." Raven said hesitantly grabbing his hand and shaking it before opening a portal and walking through after it closed the wall of ice shattered

"I guess we can count that as a victory." Qrow said turning away from where Raven once was

"I guess..." Leone said sitting down on the ground with a sigh

"How did Kurome get away anyhow?" Qrow asked looking around at everyone

"She re-summoned Natala and had him carry her away." Akame began "But due to the damage dealt to his body she'll probably have to replace him or replace his body parts you removed..." Akame finished still glaring at him after she finished Susanoo and Najenda showed up along with Tatsumi and Mine who was wearing far less then Qrow remembered from earlier

"That was a waste of Magatana Manifestation, but I'm glad that we eliminated at least one of them." Najenda spoke walking up to them

"Glad that's over at least." Leone said lying back with a sigh before everyone got up and quickly vacated the area after realizing that the rest of the Jaegers were probably going to check this area

**(o)**

At the rendezvous point everyone was treating their wounds and talking, Qrow was scouting for Lubbock and Chelsea he found Lubbock quickly moving towards the rendezvous Qrow quickly landed and moved up to him

"Why the rush kid?" Qrow spoke jogging next to him

"Qrow! Chelsea went after Kurome on the other side of the canyon but-" Lubbock wasn't able to finish Qrow had already taken off in the opposite direction. Lubbock then continued to tell everyone else the news and hoping to be praised for his efforts.

**(o)**

Qrow flew in search of Chelsea looking towards the forest and straining his ears to hear something drawing closer to a village his mind rushing through different solutions to the current issue _'the village that's nearby would most likely be the meeting point for the groups of Jaegers so Chelsea would be an idiot to wait until then to strike.' _Qrow thought to himself looking _'But that would also be a place that Kurome would be the most vulnerable.' _Qrow continued flying towards the village still searching, he then heard a loud shot ring out from behind him, he transformed back plummeting towards the ground landing then rushed towards the noise running past Kurome kicking Yatsufusa out of her hands and continuing towards the direction Kurome was facing

"CHELSEA! YOU ALRIGHT?" Qrow called as he came to a clearing finding a near dead Chelsea he ran over and picked her up looking down at her wounds "Alright again, '_For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee__._'" Qrow quoted watching as Chelsea is engulfed by a orange glow almost instantly her Aura shattered leaving her wounds almost completely unhealed "Dammit." Qrow muttered to himself placing pressure over her missing arm trying to stop the flow

"Qr... Wha..." Chelsea struggled to speak staring at the sky but quickly recovered from her daze

"Keep your strength, don't worry you'll be fine." Qrow lied still trying to stop the flow of blood

"Bullet wound, missing fingers... arm." Chelsea listed her wounds in a stupor

"Yeah it's bad, don't worry your fine." Qrow lied again still working hard

"Bad... liar." Chelsea chuckled before clenching up in pain

"... Yeah." Qrow said after a few seconds "But I'm still gonna try."

"Thanks..." Chelsea muttered falling unconscious and falling limp

"Come on kid, hold it together." Qrow said to her unconscious form continuing to work then he quickly jabbing a knife into his leg and continued to work hoping that he'll be able to save one life in this day of violence

**A/N This chapter mainly consisted of combat, so it might be a bit shorter than normal but not by much, and I'll try to keep thing's flowing at a somewhat normal pace.**


	15. Kill the city of Kyoroch

**A/N With the battle over and the Jaegers weakened, the tale continues into the next chapter**

Akame was moving away from the village they had entered in search of Chelsea and found shattered pieces of Yatsufusa and surprisingly Raven carrying Qrow who was covered in larger amounts of blood

"Raven what happened?!" Akame shouted running towards them

"He's fine, he just over extended himself trying to save your other friend." Raven explained shifting Qrow into a more comfortable position

"Chelsea... is she..." Akame began before letting the question die in the air, Raven nodded in confirmation

"Dammit... What about Qrow, will he be okay?" Akame asked voice shaking a little as she looked over Qrow who's arms were completely coated in blood and dirt

"He'll be fine this is the third time he's completely destroyed his Aura trying to save someones life, even if it only worked once he'll keep trying until it kill's him." Raven stated casually "Now then, where do we bring him?" she continued

"Back to the rendezvous point, I'll keep an eye on him there then regroup with the rest on Night Raid, should he not wake up within a day." Akame explained and gestured for Raven to follow her

**(o)**

After crossing the canyon and trekking through a large forest they arrived at a small house basically in the middle of nowhere Raven and Akame moved inside finding the place occupied by Night Raid

"Welcome back, Akame. Tatsumi already reported in that you guys couldn't find..." Najenda began her eye widened when she saw the state Qrow was in

"He's fine, but 'what ever her name is' is dead." Raven said lying Qrow down on the now unoccupied bed

"Her name was Chelsea." Tatsumi corrected emotion flooding everyone at the sudden news

"It doesn't matter, she's dead now." Raven said emotionless and began pumping Qrows' Aura with her's

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Tatsumi raged clenching his fists in anger

"Clearly it was her weakness that led to her dead, Qrow tried and failed the only explanation is that her body was to fucked to continue she deserved the fate she got for her weakness." Raven calmly said still working on Qrow

"You're just as bad as Esdeath, I figured you at least had your head on straight." Najenda shot crossing her arms

"I couldn't care less about what you think, I only care for the safety of my brother and my tribe, so I believe I have my faculties in order." Raven shot back rapping Qrows leg in gauze that she procured from... somewhere

"Its hard to believe that you too are related." Leone commented as Lubbock continued to sew up her arm

"Its easier to see when he's angry, hes probably scarier then this Esdeath when he's sober and angry." Raven replied "Believe it or not I'm the levelheaded twin." Raven replied nonchalantly

"I don't believe that in the slightest." Lubbock said finishing up the final stitches on Leones arm

"When Akame is in trouble you'll see it, he look's at her the same way he looks at Ruby... or Yang." Raven replied continuing her nonchalant attitude she then punched him square in the chest causing everyone to jump including Qrow (obviously)

"hup... why do you alway's use that to wake me up?" Qrow asked groggily sitting up and coughing

"Qrow!" Akame and Tatsumi cheered both moving over to his side quickly Akame hugging him

"Uggh... I'll be fine just a little nauseous, what happened with Chelsea?" Qrow spoke sitting up holding his gut

Raven was the first to speak "She's dead, her wounds were far to severe, and you nearly put yourself into a coma... again."

"Dammit..." Qrow muttered placing his hands over his face and lied back with a sigh after Akame let him go

"Brother, I know you want revenge but you must recover first." Raven spoke placing her hand on his shoulder

"Yeah... I know." Qrow growled sourly "But I was hoping once I passed out you would have continued to work to try and save her."

"I did, but without proper medical equipment it was impossible for her to survive, the only place that I know of that has what she needed was back home and I am not willing to take one of... them to the tribe." Raven explained walking to the door of the shack "Try to pick stronger allies next time brother."

"She can change from helpful to an absolute bitch in a split second." Leone commented testing out her newly reattached arm

"Do you get why I drink so heavily when shes around now?" Qrow asked sitting up

"Yeah, and you still owe me a night on the town." Leone agreed cracking her knuckles

"I got it, you're not gonna let me live that down are you?" Qrow asked moving out of bed but was halted by Akame who started looking over his arms extremely closely and slowly "Ummm, Akame what are you doin'?" he asked she didn't reply just looked even closer "Kid I'm fine, see." Qrow said standing up from the bed gesturing to himself

Akame ignored him and after affirming that Qrows arms were completely free from damage she moved onto his leg (we all know what occurred but for those who don't) Akame quickly unbuttoned his pants and dropped them to the ground and looking at the wound on his leg that Raven had covered it was a deep stab wound but it had no signs of infection or disturbance apart from the slight discomfort from standing

"Happy now?" Qrow asked looking down at her

"Yeah, but you're not getting out of that bed again until your leg is completely healed." Akame said happily standing back up

"That's less then a day, once my Aura recovers I'll be fine." Qrow said pulling his pants back up and lying back in bed

"...Nice legs." Leone said after everyone fell silent

"Yeah I know. There was no shortage of people telling me that at Beacon... it wasn't the best time for me." Qrow replied lying back in bed with a sigh

"Boss if you want to move out now I'll stay behind and make sure Qrow heals before catching up." Akame offered looking over to her

"I'm fine Akame, I can move, there's no need to waste time here." Qrow dismissed with a sigh

"No I wont risk that." Akame shot down crossing her arms

"Kid its fine, I've dealt with worse wounds in the past, this is nothing." Qrow tried reasoning again

"If its nothing then you wont mind waiting." Akame shot down again

"Well Qrow you hear her, lets go everyone!" Najenda quickly said ushering everyone out with Lubbock and Susanoos' help and slammed the door

**(o)**

"Do you think its a good idea to leave them alone like that?" Tatsumi asked as they continued towards their destination

"Well if what Raven say is anything to go by then I don't think they'll be doin' it." Leone replied

"That's not what I meant." Tatsumi deadpanned looking over to Leone as she continued stretching and testing her arm

"Yeah I know, I'm sure that by the time an imperial patrol finds that place they'll be long gone." Leone reassured rapping her arm around his neck "'Sides Qrow know's what'll happen if he makes me worry." Leone finished with a suggestive chuckle pulling Tatsumis' head closer to her breasts

"I- I guess." Tatsumi stuttered not even trying to free himself

"I'm totally not jealous or anything." Lubbock mumbled putting his hands into his coat pockets

"Lubbock, we should go over the plan before we reach Kyoroch." Najenda called to him

"Right, so the plan that's currently in place is go to Kyoroch and assassinate Bolic but we don't really know what his shtick is apart from siding with the Minister, but once we meet up with our spies in Kyoroch we'll have probable cause to dictate whether or not he's properly guilty or not." Lubbock explained to everyone quickly

"With that said, Susanoo I want you to inform us of any imperial patrols that come near us so we can avoid them." Najenda ordered

"Understood." Susanoo replied before rushing away quietly

**(o)**

Qrow sighed "It's really pointless to stay here kid." Akame didn't speak she just punched Qrows leg causing him to grunt in pain

"See, its not pointless you're injured so you need to recover." Akame snarked surprising Qrow

"That wasn't even my injured leg." Qrow mumbled to himself

"I'm glad that you understand, now why did you let Kurome get away?" Akame asked sitting down near him

"I didn't, I was to busy trying to save Chelsea." Qrow answered tiredly

"Why would you break her weapon but not kill her?" Akame questioned again

"What do you mean? I didn't break her weapon." Qrow responded confusion rising

"Evidence points to the contrary." Akame stated dropping a few pieces of Yatsufusa on the bed

"Kid I only knocked it outta her hands she was in no condition to move in the state she was in and I'm pretty sure I'd remember if I kicked her sword to splinters." Qrow replied still confused Akame was staring directly into his eyes the whole time he spoke

"Alright, I believe you, but the next time we run into Kurome. Do. Not. Interfere. What happens will happen, and it _has_ to happen." Akame ordered still staring directly into Qrows eyes

"Kid, you could kill hundreds of people and not feel a thing but once you kill someone you love... you lose something, and you'll never be the same, I'm just trying to make sure you don't lose that." Qrow quietly explained getting out of bed "I'm ready to move, lets go." he grabbed Harbinger and put it on his belt "I know how you're feeling right now but... forget it" Qrow began but quickly dismissed

"Right." Akame replied as they left the cabin and moved in the direction of Kyoroch silence falling over them

**(o)**

Qrow and Akame quickly caught up to everyone else extremely quickly due to their capabilities after a quick greeting they were given orders Qrow was searching the inner city as a bird while Lubbock handled the same area on foot Tatsumi and Mine handled the outskirts and Akame meet up with the spies in a graveyard that night

Qrow found two 'interesting' people that he decided to keep an eye on mainly due to the fact that they were talking about killing Lubbock so that kinda made that choice a bit easier

after Lubbock was 'killed' Qrow jumped in landing near Lubbocks 'corpse' detracting the two from the girl they were planing on killing

"Really, I guess if I'm aloud to die from the color purple you're aloud to die from a punch but I don't recommend it for to long, it gets boring." Qrow snarked to Lubbocks 'dead' body and turned to the two people

"So whats your shtick big guy?" Qrow asked putting harbinger on his shoulder

"So you must be another member of Night Raid. I'm Sten and you're dead!" The newly name Sten shouted and rushed towards Qrow only to get cut to pieces before getting close. Qrow looked very confused for a second before looking down to Lubbock who was now getting up. "Nice kill, I could have taken him though." Qrow commented

"Yeah but if I let you get all the kill's I won't be able to do anything cool." Lubbock replied rising to his feet

"Really you're alive? Ah well." the girl shrugged after pulling a couple of horseshoes out of her hair and quickly swung her arms around sending large amounts of sweat coating the wires and Lubbock but somehow completely missed Qrow who quickly looked around confused as to how she missed him

"Umm, that is... mildly disgusting." Qrow commented before turning to Lubbock and asking "How's 'cool' workin' out for ya?"

"Why can't anything go my way when you're involved?" Lubbock groaned sitting back down "I'll just leave her to you... I- I can't deal with this." he deflated sitting down with a squelching sound

Qrow then readied himself to fight "Sup I'm Qrow, top of Esdeaths' lest favorite people list."

The girl did the same "I'm Mez, of the Rakshasa Demons, sadly I don't think I stand as close to Esdeath as you... and I'm glad about that, sucks to be you."

They then dived towards each other Qrow slashed at Mezs' gut she ducked under the attack and attempted to kick Qrows' legs out from under him. He jumped into the air and brought down Harbinger towards her neck Mez quickly rolled back and extended her arm to punch Qrow in the face who dodged it and cut off her arm aimed Harbinger at her head and pulled the trigger causing Mezs' head to explode and her body to flip before landing with a squelch

"Man, why does it always have to be the pretty ones?" Lubbock asked no one in particular rising to his feet

"Well if you want to make it easier just remember all that... Slime? Sweat? What ever that stuff is." Qrow comforted and gestured to the... stuff? Coating Lubbock and his wires

"I guess..." Lubbock mumbled getting to his feet "We should head back and inform everyone that we got two of the Rakshasa Demons and to look out for the other two." He finished and began walking away

"Yeah lets do that, I don't wanna be any closer to this place then I have to be." Qrow replied placing harbinger on his belt joining Lubbock as they vanished leaving the corpses in their wake.

**(o)**

Upon returning to base Lubbocks wounds were treated by Susanoo and Qrow went on a walk until he was sure everyone was back before returning himself, Qrow walked inside and down the hall towards his room before arriving Akame caught up to him

"Qrow I want to ask you some questions." Akame said putting her hands into her pockets

"Sure, whats up?" Qrow replied facing her she gestured for him to follow which he did they walked until they reached the roof of the base, Akame then sat on the edge and Qrow sat next to her

"I wanted to ask you what do you remember from... trying to save Chelsea onward?" Akame asked staring off into the distance

"I remember, trying to reactivate her Aura by giving her mine until it ran out then I passed out due to Aura Enervate, or Aura Exhaustion if you don't like fancy words. After that I remember Raven waking me up and that's it." Qrow answered honestly leaning back on his hands

after a few moments Akame spoke again "Thank you for you honesty, but now I have more questions than answers."

"Well all questions have answers, you just gotta waste time to find the answer." Qrow replied lying back and staring at the night sky Akame copying his action

"Hey." Akame asked looking over to Qrow

"Yeah?" Qrow replied looking over to Akame

"What do you plan to do after this is over?" Akame asked looking over to Qrow

"I'll probably go back to Remnant and continue working for Oz, I'll be stepping out of one war-zone back into another." Qrow replied tiredly imagining the future

"That would be nice, a chance to start over." Akame muttered quietly

"Maybe for you. But I got a rep both there and here for being disliked by the general public." Qrow replied sarcastically "But hey if you want to start over once this is over, I'd be more than willing to help with that" Qrow offered

"Maybe... we'll see, once we win." Akame said as she got up Qrow followed suit

"We should get some sleep, oh yeah! I wanted to ask where's Leone? I was gonna treat her to a night on the town as it were." Qrow asked as they walked down from the roof

"Shes been sleeping in her room more." Akame easily answered returning her hands to her pockets

"How do you do that?" Qrow asked dumbfounded

"Do what?" Akame asked completely confused

"Know where everyone is at all times." Qrow asked as though its not a normal thing

"I don't, I just memorize everyone's usual patterns and analyze their thought process then make a prediction as to where they would be at that point in time." Akame explained as though its a normal thing

"I cant even begin to get into what is wrong with that... its also extremely impressive." Qrow complemented

"Its not that impressive, it just requires understanding of your allies." Akame explained turning the corner

"Well it might be easy, its just kinda strange that you're capable of memorizing a persons scheduled and predict their movements so accurately." Qrow explained trying to get her to see how strange that habit is... it didn't work

"It just takes practice." Akame replied as she walked away from Qrow who stopped in front of his room "Sleep well, you'll need it."

"You're one to talk." Qrow shot rolling his eyes then entered his room for rest

**(o)**

With most of the spies sent by the Revolutionary Army killed or in hiding Qrow has been forced to take up mostly all of the spy work, not that he's not use to it just that it far more dangerous, instead of hunting down extremely cold leads or searching for a Seasonal Maiden, hes watching people who want to rip him limb from limb... so its a bit of a new experience, the only person that he really had to watch out for is Esdeath she somehow figured out Qrows' form so spying on her was a no go but watching the rest of the Jaegers was easier, due to that fact Qrow also learned that one of the Rakshasa Demons survived, that was an added target that Qrow learned of resting on a windowsill watching as Seryu kicked around a ball with a group of children as Wave and the Demon watched, Wave happily, the Demon Horny (for some reason) Qrow was more concerned with Esdeath who had walked out to join them, now one wrong move and she would attack him he decided to improve his hearing encase its their new orders

"-ve, Have you found anything yet?" Esdeath asked walking up next to Wave

"No... I've searched all day and night but, nothing." Wave replied sadness in his voice

"Well then I guess well just have to proceed without her for now." Esdeath began "I will not blame you for this I know how capable she is and how determined you are, so I'm not worried that this mission will be a success." She finished crossing her arms

"Its my fault commander I should be punished at least for that!" Wave nearly shouted

"Punish you for protecting an ally? That would be pointless to punish you for doing what you would have normally done, I might be a harsh commander but I'm not going to punish you for doing what is best for your allies." Esdeath reasoned uncrossing her arms

"But-" Wave began before getting smacked upside the head

"Wave I will not punish you for doing your best, I will only punish you for an avoidable failure something which you have yet to do." Esdeath cut him off

"I would gladly fail if you were the one punishing me." the Demon muttered to herself something Qrow wished he hadn't heard

"What was that Suzuka?" Esdeath asked glaring at the Demon "Failure on purpose would only be rewarded with death, and I would make sure for you, it would be painless." Esdeath threatened which Suzuka took very seriously and quickly apologized

Suzuka then moved away to look out into the city to try and impress Esdeath not expecting much she watched as crowds moved about on their normal schedule, Qrow felt that now would be the perfect time to move given if Esdeath looked Suzukas' way she'll figure him out

"GENERAL! I SPIED A FEW PEOPLE WHO LOOK LIKE THEY MIGHT BE NIGHT RAID!" Suzuka called down getting Esdeath to look up at her just as Qrow went to move from his position

"I think I also spotted one." Esdeath said quickly leaping to attack Qrow, who transformed back and blocked the strike

"Well this is fucked!" Qrow snarked after landing quickly surveying his enemies. Esdeath, Seryu, Wave, and Suzuka

"I thought you would have learned your lesson after I figured you out." Esdeath replied landing summoning a large barrage of ice spears all aimed at Qrow but not moving

"Yeah, but we both know how convincing Najenda can be, that and I was hoping to snag another one of your hats." Qrow replied chuckling at the inside joke

"Unfortunately for you there's no escape this time." Esdeath grinned leveling her blade with him

"Please, I am the expert when it comes to fortune." Qrow grinned quickly Leveling Harbinger with her

"Qrow..." Wave growled activating Grand Chariot

Suzuka landed near Esdeath and cracked her knuckles Seryu started laughing hysterically and muttering to herself

"Ummm... is she okay?" Qrow asked looking over to them "I mean if shes broken that's just one less enemy I have to deal with so I'm cool with it."

"_**I WILL END YOU! YOU TRATOR! YOU MONGERL! REVOLUTIONARY FILTH!"**_ Seryu exploded killing intent causing the children to run away in fear

"Of course... nothing gets to be easy for me." Qrow mumbled to himself tightening his grip on Harbinger "So... I'm assuming there's no diplomatic way out of this?" Qrow asked knowing the answer

"If you surrender peacefully and surrender your weap-" Wave began before getting cut off by Esdeath, Qrow, and Seryu

"Liars and traitors aren't worth the effort." Esdeath began "But if the chance arises _Interrogating him would be extremely fun._" Esdeath finished grinning madly exploding with killing intent

"_**THAT MONSTER IS PURE EVIL AND HAS NO REASON TO LIVE!" **_Seryu raged as Koro grew much larger and arms

"I will never let anyone in your empire lay a finger on Harbinger." Qrow shot down reading for combat

"It was just a suggestion." Wave quietly muttered dejectedly

Qrow flipped backwards avoiding and deflecting the spears of ice launched at him after Esdeath snapped her fingers Qrow continued moving backwards trying to force the momentum of the spears to drop to something more manageable. Koro rushed at Qrow who was happy to use him as cover from the spears, Seryu rushed at Qrow from behind just as Qrow blocked a strike from Koro sending him flying past her assault revealing her of one of her arms

"**GRAUHORN!**" Esdeath shouted placing her hand on the ground sending a spear of ice launching out of the ground to impale Qrow, who barely blocked the strike sending him away from Seryu towards Wave who was prepared to strike him Qrow fired Harbinger sending him out of the path of the attack, Qrow quickly transformed Harbinger into scythe mode deflecting another barrage of ice spears

"Well well well aren't you full of surprises. Aren't you?" Esdeath asked grinning sadistically at him

"The same could be said about you." Qrow replied while deflecting attacks from Seryu and Suzuka before nimbly dodging a massive strike from Koro and barely blocked a strike from Wave sending Qrow backwards who nearly instantly recovered barely blocking a strike from Esdeath "But this unrelenting assault is starting to get on my nerves." Qrow growled to her

"You're clearly not like the rest of the Revolutionary Army, your capabilities are wearing down your enemies over time or with greater skills and abilities but unlike others in the revolution, instead of quick and precise strikes you're able to fight for as long as you want making you an endurance fighter. Correct?" Esdeath analyzed

"Yep, you got me, I can fight for days!" Qrow growled "You're the same as me, and that makes me sick." Qrow growled again before kicking her away from him and dodged a barrage of gun fire from Seryus' anti-tank rifle

"But there's a difference between you and me Qrow!" Esdeath called "I'm always looking for new ways to destroy my enemies, and new ways to protect my allies!"

"I caught that!" Qrow called back kicking Wave in the gut and punching Suzuka away from him "Is there a point to your monologue or..." Qrow trailed off as he landed as a laps in combat occurred as everyone but Qrow and Esdeath slowly recovered

"Everything I do has a purpose. Surrender or die is what I'm saying, you're way out of your league."

"Look, I just ripped apart a massive dog with fists I don't think there's anything you're hiding up that mini skirt that can surprise me... unless. You don't have a dick, do you?" Qrow joked and laughed at his own joke

"That wasn't funny!" Wave called struggling to stand as Grand Chariot vanished

"Well if you can't laugh at your own jokes then what kinda person are ya?" Qrow asked readying Harbinger

"No, I don't. But I do have something extremely useful at preventing people from getting away from me." Esdeath calmly said closing her eyes and placing her hands together

"Yep that'll show me. If you can't see me, I can't get-" Qrow was cut off by Esdeath shouting "_**Mahapadma!**_"

**A/N Yo sorry if this chapter feels a bit rushed or has large amounts of error I kinda had to pull two all-nighters to complete this on time so I'm a bit loopy but I finished it on time but you know what they say 'nothing lost, nothing gained' and I have lost two nights, because of bad planning... (and Persona 5)**


	16. Kill the Promise

**A/N Qrow began his fight against the Jaegers and with his back against the wall and a new power unveiled who knows what will happen. It should also be mentioned that I have fixed my schedule in a way that will allow me to not spend two all-nighters to finish a single chapter**

Qrow slid backwards, mildly damaged and Aura broken, he was extremely confused and slightly disoriented as to what had happened, seconds ago Esdeath shouted something now both her and him were damaged but this was an opportunity for escape

"Catch ya later." Qrow called quickly sprinting away from Esdeath who was covered in cuts and struggling to stand tightly gripping her arm

**(o)**

after Qrow was gone Wave moved his attention from him to the General

"Commander!" Wave called forcing himself to stand and move over to her side but was surprised when he saw her smiling madly "What was that? What happened?"

"I merely froze time and space, but somehow he was still able to move, his strength has to be the reason I cant wait to fight him again it seems that I underestimated his adaptability." Esdeath spoke ignoring most of her wounds and rising to her feet then taking a look at the only serious one then speaking up "Luckily the arm can be saved, come Wave I'll need some help sewing these up."

"Yes ma'am." Wave replied instantly and offered to help her she accepted leaving both Seryu and Suzuka to get over their bruises

**(o)**

Qrow ran as fast as he could until he was certain he wasn't being followed and quickly transformed flying towards the base both injured and confused, Qrow landed near the base and transformed back and inspected his wounds an extremely deep cut of his gut, a small bullet hole in his shoulder, and a bunch of smaller cuts scattered around his body "Shit." Qrow muttered forcing himself forward towards the base blood leaking from his wounds "Come on Qrow you got this." Qrow encouraged himself stumbling a bit "Transforming again will probably kill me, gotta get back on foot then." Qrow mumbled a little delirious as he continued forward though the brush and looked up to see the base "Oh good." Qrow mumbled dropping to one knee dizziness overcoming him a bit

"Qrow?" A muffled voice echoed that he couldn't distinguish

"Injured..." Qrow whispered collapsing unconscious

**(o)**

Najenda called out to Susanoo to help her with Qrows' injuries he quickly began to work on him. Akame hearing the commotion went to help as best she could upon seeing the wounds she couldn't help but worry as she watched Susanoo work after being sure that he could be moved they moved him to his room and continued to work afterwards with some more equipment, after a few minutes Qrow opened his eyes and went to sit up but was held down by Akame

"Try not to move Susanoo is sewing up your gut." She explained resting her hands on his shoulders

"Alright, tell him to be careful though I wouldn't want to get stabbed, that might hurt." Qrow joked chuckling a bit at it

"Can you please take this seriously?" Akame asked watching Susanoo work "Besides you should be in more pain right now, were doing this without anesthetic."

"Oh I am, this just happens far more often then you might think back home." Qrow explained looking over to Susanoo "Anything I can do to make this easier?" he asked

"No, just lay still and I should be done soon, the bullet wounds will have to be cauterized if you want to get back in action as soon as possible though." Susanoo explained

"My Aura should be able to handle that so I won't be cauterizing nothin'... yet." Qrow replied relaxing a bit

"You were close to dying when we found you though. How did that happen anyways?" Najenda asked walking up to the bed

"Well, I think Tatsumi and Mine were spotted by the remaining Rakshasa Demon Esdeath showed up saw me and attacked, I fought her, Wave, Seryu, Koro, and the Rakshasa Demon. After I damaged everyone but her she shouted something and then I was nearly dead and so was she. I have no idea what happened." Qrow explained looking over to her

"Well I'm glad you were able to get away especially in a situation like that, take some time and rest, you more then deserve it." Najenda praised walking to the window again and looking out of it

"Boss shouldn't we send someone to inform Mine and Tatsumi?" Akame asked looking over to her

"Yes I was planing on sending Susanoo after hes done with Qrow." Najenda explained

"I'll be fine until he gets back, with my gut sewed up I got very little to worry about, so send him now." Qrow cut in

"Are you sure?" Najenda asked turning to him

"'Course besides if I do die it better to save two over one, sacrifice the few to save the many and all that. I'll be fine." Qrow replied lying back

"You heard him Susanoo, go and ensure that Mine and Tatsumi are safe." Najenda ordered

"Understood." Susanoo replied and took off towards the town to track them down

**(o)**

after an hour or so Susanoo returned with Tatsumi and Mine both mildly injured and entered the kitchen and surprisingly found Qrow drinking

"What happened to you two?" Qrow asked when they walked in

"You should still be in bed." Susanoo was the first to respond

"Bah, I've never been a fan of lying around so I figured I'd get something to drink." Qrow waved off with a scowl

"What happened to us? You look like shit, what happened to you?" Mine snarked slumping into the chair across from him, Tatsumi sitting down next to her

"I fought Esdeath, Wave, Seryu, Koro, and that Demon... What happened to you guys?" Qrow replied leaning back a bit

"You..." Mine began calmly "WHAT!" Mine exploded forcing herself to her feet "WE JUST BARELY TOOK OUT SERYU AND THAT DEMON! THEN SHOW UP HERE AND FIND OUT THAT YOU FOUGHT ALL OF THEM AT ONCE AND GOT AWAY WITHOUT MORTAL DAMAGE!"

"Yeah I am, in fact, a badass." Qrow grinned taking another drink from the bottle

"He nearly died when he got back." Susanoo chimed in "Now then let me check your wounds I wan't to at least make sure your wounds will not be disturbed by your 'reckless' actions." Susanoo continued but whispered 'reckless' to himself

"Nah I'll be fine, my wounds will be healed in about a week." Qrow replied rolling his shoulder

"Why is it going to take that long?" Tatsumi asked leaning forward onto the table

"The wounds that I took are fatal, and my Aura is working hard to recover but even then I'll have to wait for these to completely heal or it could push back my recovery time or cause more issues... that and Akame threatened to break my legs to prevent me from doing something extremely stupid." Qrow explained massaging one of his wounds

"That's... a bit extreme." Tatsumi commented a little concern in his voice

Qrow responded instantly "Not really, I _would_ do somethin' stupid."

"Alright, so you're going to be out of commission for a while." Mine deduced tiredly "Hey Susanoo, do you mind making something for us to eat?"

"Sure." Susanoo answered quickly and went about cooking something for them

"Thanks, Suu." Qrow thanked as he leaned back in his seat everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him

"What?" Qrow asked looking around at them

"You... normally call people by their first names, not nicknames its just surprising." Tatsumi explained still a bit of surprise on his face

"Does this mean Qrows finally become invested in us?" Mine asked Tatsumi sarcastically and chuckling

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up." Qrow mumbled leaning back in his seat

"That's very nice of you Qrow." Tatsumi smiled as he said that causing Mine to reconsider her laughter

"Kid you already got three chicks fallin' for ya, I don't wanna out do 'em." Qrow snarked with a chuckle

"Done." Susanoo said placing plates of meat in front of each of them causing the conversation to die and being replaced with loud eating noises

**(o)**

Qrow didn't like to sit around but right now he has no choice the wounds that he had sustained would prevent him from being involved but with his wounds he would become a hindrance instead of an asset, so he was not involved with the mission it was the worse feeling in the world for him knowing that others were going to fight and possibly die for him it was a new feeling and he hated it. So for now he was alone waiting for everyone to return as he nursed his wounds. He did know of one way to help and he was more then willing to use it, but the main issue was it involved Raven and judging by the general mood when she was last near Night Raid would be far less enthusiastic for her help, so for now he waited for them to return.

**(o)**

Qrow was sitting in the kitchen staring out the window into the night his wounds throbbing in pain he leaned back in his chair and pulled the STRQ photo out of it a specific memory flooding back

**(/\o/\\)**

_Summer, Taiyang, Raven, and Qrow were sitting at their lunch table_

"_Qrow have you memorized the layout?" Raven quietly asked leaning close to him_

"_Yeah, I gotta say though its a pretty damn big place." Qrow replied tilting his head_

"_Hey you too, are you already keepin' secrets?" Taiyang joined after seeing them whispering_

"_What we were discussing dose not concern sheep like yourself, so don't believe anything above your station." Raven quickly growled clenching her fists_

"_That would have been far more intimidating if you weren't in a mini skirt." Taiyang replied grinning at her_

"_Trust me, she can make a mini skirt scary." Qrow joined propping up his head_

"_You're only saying that because I got you in one." Taiyang shot now looking at Qrow_

"_It's not my fault I'm more concerned with actual combat then whatever it is... you do." Qrow shot back Raven opened her mouth to join_

"_Can you three please stop arguing for like, five minutes I'm still dealing with backlash from that combat class issue." Summer interrupted preventing them from continuing the turned to Qrow and Raven and started shouting at them"I mean WHY would you two beat your opponents near to death! I mean it like you were raised by wolves! we're all on the same side, don't you two understand that!?"_

"_We at least know what it takes to achieve victory." Qrow spoke rolling his eyes_

"_Qrow is correct, there are no 'sides' everyone is your enemy in this world." Raven joined glaring over to Summer_

"_If you keep thinking like that then who will be left?" Summer asked looking shocked at that answer_

"_The winners, obviously." Qrow answered new glaring at her_

"_That's not 'winning' tha- that- that's JUST murders standing on top of a mountain of dead bodies!" Summer shouted standing up clearly outraged_

"_Then that shall be the price of victory!" Raven shouted back "Why you were given the role of leadership is absolutely ridiculous. Come Qrow lets go train, we have an actual reason for being here, unlike some." Raven growled walking away from the table Qrow following after her_

**(\\\o/)**

_Qrow and Raven made their way down the hallways towards the training rooms_

"_That little bitch! Who does she think she is?! 'That's just murders standing on top of a mountain of dead bodies!' where does she get off lording her 'morals' over us!" Raven raged causing groups of other students years one to four to give them a wide birth, most first years ran in the opposite direction._

"_She just hasn't lived through the real world yet, once she gets a taste of reality she'll understand." Qrow replied cracking his fingers "Either that or she'll died, it'll be a good outcome for us either way."_

"_I couldn't agree more." Raven grinned sadistically causing second years to now run away in fear_

**(/o\\\\)**

_Qrow and Raven enjoyed their fight until an unexpected visitor arrived_

"_Excuse me, I cant help but feel that we should have a... little conversation." a man dressed in a green and black suit said warmly_

"_What do **you** want Ozpin?" Raven growled breaking the sword lock that she and Qrow were in_

"_Well, your team leader-" Ozpin began but paused when Raven let out a loud 'Ha' "-Asked me to have a word with you too, but as it looks you have quite the strong view on how leadership works. So how about this, next Combat Class you'll be in charge of team STRQ should you defeat a team of third years you'll become the permanent leader of team STRQ. Should you fail, you'll stop complaining about Summers' leadership and spend the rest of the first and second quarters of this year in after school detention as well as weekends." Ozpin offered a small smile on his face "Or if your too scared to take on a this... bet, you'll still have detention for the next four weeks for causing frequent disturbances. What do you say?"_

"_Pfft if you think we're scared of four weaklings you'll have to think again old man." Raven snarked confidently Qrow nodding along with her_

"_Well then, its a deal." Ozpin confirmed happily "Good luck tomorrow then." Ozpin happily walked out of the training room to inform Summer that her plan was now in motion_

**(\\\o/)**

_The next day team STRQ was against team WELS (wells) the team was selected by Ozpin on the books. Off the books, Summer had actually chosen the team._

_the team selected by Summer was due to the unpredictability factor of Qrows' Semblance she had to search for the perfect counter, which was an explosive Semblance... literally. The leader of team WELS had the semblance he creatively named Ba-Boom, allowing him to causing a massive explosion from stored up damage. With that semblance unknown team WELS victory was assured, William Grey the leader was a powerhouse and even then Summer asked him for his help with defeating Raven and he was more then willing to help (Due to Ravens' reputation), so he and his team spent the rest of the prior day building up energy for the attack._

_Qrow could barely remember the battle mainly due to the fact that the combat room they used and the two next to it on the left and right were nearly complete destroyed seconds after the battle started. What Qrow does remember is waking up from a three day coma_

"_Soooo how was the battle for you?" Summer asked from her bed to Qrows left completely fine_

"_Why does everything hurt?" Qrow groaned looking over to her_

"_Yeah, you took the brunt of that hit. I'll admit though you are one tough bastard." Tai happily said leaning on Qrows bed_

"_Okay, but why aren't you two injured?" Qrow asked trying to sit but Summer pushed him back down_

"_Nope you're injured you **will** rest until your wounds heal or I will make it so you can't get out of bed until you **are** healed." Summer spoke dangerously_

"_I... ummm. Yes ma'am." Qrow obeyed lying back down "You still didn't answer my question though."_

"_Oh yeah, my semblance is a shield that allows me to absorb kinetic energy and turn it into Aura. I've been super jacked for the past three days." Summer explained_

"_Well... that's mildly unfair." Qrow deadpanned_

"_Welp that's on you to think. But I hope you'll keep up your end of this bargain... I mean, Raven said she will... with great amounts of grumbling." Summer replied bouncing on her heels_

"_Yeah, I guess." Qrow affirmed crossing his arms a small smile on his face_

"_Well see ya later then, I'll make sure to get you your class work! It should be mentioned that your math grade is slipping sooo..." Summer happily said walking out with Taiyang following behind her_

"_Yeah... I guess they ain't that bad." Qrow muttered to himself "But I can't get attached, it will only make it harder when... when we leave." Qrow said to himself clenching his fists_

**(\/o\/)**

Qrow chuckled and returned the photo to his pocket it was a bittersweet memory and when he first felt something other then shame it was so long ago now and he knew she'd never return to his life, he sighed, got to his feet and walked out of the kitchen towards the exit he decided to go for a walk around the perimeter

"Qrow quickly we need help!" Tatsumi shouted kicking the door in carrying Leone and Najenda

"What happened?" Qrow asked running out seeing Leone in a state of unconscious and currently a quadriplegic "Right, let's move hurry!" Qrow gestured for him to follow, Qrow worked quickly to save Leone, reattaching her limbs and making sure shes coherent

"Thanks for the help Q-man" Leone happily thanked testing her limbs

"Well its too bad we lost her." Qrow said turning to Tatsumi

"Wha- can I at least get a second opinion?" Leone asked sarcastically as she sat up

"No. But from the way you were talkin' I had assumed you were brain dead." Qrow shot rolling his eyes

"So where did you learn how to sew wounds like this its way more comfortable then when Lubbock does it?" Leone asked moving around her arms

"It is one of the many skills that you pick up living in a tribe of bandits, but we should probably move base the way ya guys showed you probably left a path leading straight to us... so GG." Qrow explained wiping blood off of his hands

"Wait what? We left way to quickly for them to keep up and they were in no shape to chase us down." Tatsumi answered

"Ah, so you know for a fact that Esdeath wont be chasing us down?" Qrow asked sarcastically

"No... but shes probably too tired to give chase, and preoccupied." Tatsumi said sadly

"Why?" Qrow asked knowing something went wrong somehow

"Susanoo stayed behind to save us." Leone spoke up "But Qrow is right we gotta move, the capital is our work house and our target here is gone so we should move."

Qrow walked out and went to the roof watching the perimeter Lubbock had returned after about a minute and a few minutes after that Mine and Akame. Qrow then went back down to check on Najenda who had recently regained consciousness

"Why are we still here?" She asked immediately after waking up and looking around her room and thus they left as quickly as possible burning the base to the ground and regrouping with the Revolutionary Armies main camp before getting the location of another hideout near the capital and moving there

**(o)**

Qrow was in his room relaxing and final removing his bandages from his wounds that have now healed completely

"Thank the gods. That took way too long, but I'm back in action!" Qrow happily deduced "now to keep my promise and protect Bols' family, no distractions this time." Qrow sat down wrote a quick note

[Just a quick little thing to explain my disappearance. Now I know Najendas' gonna be pissed, but I don't give a damn dock my pay if you want, anyways I made a promise and I'm going to keep it, I'll be in the capital so I'll keep checking in on targets and report it to Lubbocks' store. I'll be in touch, and I assume Akames' gonna be the one to find this first so. Keep an eye on this kid.]

Qrow finished writing pulled his flask from his coat and placed it on top of the note before leaping from the window and flying to the capital

**(o)**

Wave and Run walked along with Kije and Logue to visit Bols grave a quiet fell over them.

"Um... you aren't having any trouble with your daily living, right?" Wave hesitantly asked

"We have received enough money, from General Esdeath, as wages from... from Bols work in the Jaegers." Kije replied sadly before turning back towards the grave

"When did the General do that?" Wave quietly asked Run

"Shes the kind of person who gives her pay to her subordinates. I'm certain there's more she takes care of without our knowing." Run explained

"We still have plenty of savings. I plan on raising my daughter well." Kije added happily

"Well... Don't hesitate to reach us if you ever need anything." Wave offered "Oh, and another thing. Please don't go near the capital, no matter what is going on."

"Why?" Kije asked slightly confused

"A crazed group of murderers that are causing chaos, I just want you two to stay safe." Wave explained continuing to watch over them far another hour or so before leaving

**(o)**

After a few hours Qrow knew something was going to go wrong mainly due to the fact that a group of six quietly moved up near them Qrow recognized one of them and knew that he was going to be his first target in the most likely ensuing fight if his plan fell through. Not much information was found on him by the revolutionary army but Qrows' first objective was removing his hands

"Oho... what a surprise." He began "The Beautiful widow that never misses a visit to the cemetery. Just like the rumors say."

"Going to the outskirts isn't too bad, huh?" Spoke what looked to be bandit of some kind

"Can I help you, sir?" Kije asked hesitantly turning to face them

"Yeah." the dickhead spoke "I'm designating you as my new toy." He spoke as though it were a normal thing to occur, Qrow growled at that and transformed back to normal preparing to attack

"You should feel honored." the bandit began sarcastically "The prime minister son has laid his eyes upon you!"

"S- Stop it! Don't pick on my mommy!" Called Logue on the verge of tears

"AH YOURE SO FUCKING CUUUUTE!" the clown lusted "Let-" A loud shot rang out and the clown collapsed forward coughing up large amounts of blood massive shards of ice piercing his body and a massive amount of killing intent erupting from behind them

"Ice, killing intent, and the grave of a Jaeger... Shambhala!" the dick of a human being quickly concluded that Esdeath wasn't happy and teleported away with his other four allies leaving the fifth to his fate

Qrow leapt from his hiding place happy that his gamble worked and strolled over to the dying 'man' "Well ain't that funny, you got left behind." Qrow snarked grinning sadistically

"Who the fuck are you?" the clown barely got out

"I'm the guy who's scarier then Esdeath, and will show less mercy to bastards who piss me off." Qrow growled lightly brushing Harbingers' blade against his throat not enough to hurt but just enough to cut it lightly

"Qrow, I ask that you not do that quiet yet." Run asked walking up to them

"Oh so you _did_ see me. So why do you want me to wait? Got a vendetta against this guy or somethin'?" Qrow asked moving harbinger away from his throat

"Yes, in fact its the whole reason I joined the Jaegers to get connections to help me find **him**." Wave happily said placing his hands behind his back "I must say though my plan was to get Wild Hunt comfortable with me and then kill him when I got an opportunity but this seems to have worked out better, no need to wait."

"You got roughly ten minutes until he becomes incoherent, I'll be with these two." Qrow explained and moved over to Kije and Logue comforting both of them until he heard extremely loud screams coming from behind him and turned to see run rubbing a blue flower into the clowns wounds causing him to scream louder, he then turned back to Logue and Kije and continued to comfort them

"Two minutes until he dies." Qrow said walking up next to Run

"I'll happily end him before that then." Run spoke calmly killing intent exploding off of him activating Mastema

"Fair enough, you seem to hate him... a lot." Qrow snarked putting his hands into his pockets as feathers pierced the clowns eyes killing him

"Thank you, now I want to know what a Night Raid assassin is doing here?" Run asked turning towards him deactivating Mastema

"I'm here keeping a promise I made to Bols." Qrow replied "I promised that I would keep his family safe. So that what I'm gonna do." Qrow explained looking over to them

"I wouldn't have believed you if you just showed up but-" Run was cut off by Qrow yelping and looking around "What?"

"I just got the strange feeling that many people are verrrrrrrry anger with me... I did kinda leave without warning... I think I'm gonna get quite the talkin' to... or die, I'm sure its fine." Qrow explained still scanning the surrounding area

"Well then I'll leave you too it then. I'm just happy that someone was there to stop this bastard in time." Run thanked and walked away leaving Qrow alone with Kije and Logue. Qrow explained that he had promised Bols that he would ensure their safety until revolution, he didn't mention that he's the reason that Bols died though for obvious reasons

"I am thankful but if you are going to be here until revolution won't they Revolutionary army miss you at the front?" Kije asked recovering from shock

"Yeah but I've never broken a promise and I won't start now." Qrow replied calmly as the three walked away from the cemetery Qrow remaining as hidden as possible due to his wanted poster recently beginning circulation

"I'd rather not hinder you from your work in Night Raid though." Kije raised another concern of hers again

"It'll be fine, unless you want to be under the revolutionary army protection then I can't take my eyes off of you but until then I'll be keeping an eye out." Qrow explained quickly then he transformed and flew onto a rooftop nearby following closely after the two and left a report of the clowns death in Lubbocks' mail slot then returned to Kijes' house and fell asleep on the roof

**A/N So this chapter was a bit hard for me to write, I don't know why it was so difficult or how good it will be, I'll try to bring better quality in the future. Also I just wanted to get rid of Champ as quickly as possible, mainly due to the fact that I am both unwilling and unable to write for him... for obvious reasons.**


	17. Kill the Ambush

**A/N Ill try and make this one a bit more consistent and of better quality**

Qrow landed on Kijes' roof early in the morning and watched the street searching for thieves or assassins searching for an easy target its been two days and over a dozen people have tried to enter the house uninvited and all have met the same fate knocked out and left in the street but in the capital that is as much of a death sentence as sticking a knife through someones ribs, and Qrow knew that. Closing his eyes to sleep knowing he'd sense anyone's killing intent from a mile off he knew he could sleep.

**(o)**

After two more days had passed Qrow stopped into Lubbocks place and found it empty but the sudden sensation of killing intent from the palace was concerning, the imperial soldiers that kicked the door in were also quite the concern

"Well... fuck." Qrow said to himself drawing Harbinger cutting them all down easily "Why do they even send you guys? You're all like cannon fodder its really damn annoying." one solder groaned trying to crawl away "Oh good, one of you can give me answers. So whats up? why are y'all here?" Qrow asked rapping the mans wounds causing him to look confused

"What... are you... doing?" The man struggled to speak

"Makein' sure you're not gonna die, I still need answers and I'm sure you don't wanna die. Yeah?" Qrow explained trying to ignore the growing killing intent

"I don't understand? Why?" The man asked confused

"Cause despite what the Empire might tell you, we aren't all monsters." Qrow finished rapping up the mans leg "So answer the question."

"Syura ordered us to... watch this place until someone entered, and assault them." he explained sitting up checking the wound

"Well that's stupid, what if some little girl walked in here, what was the plan then?" Qrow asked sarcastically as he stood up walking to the door "Try not to die. I got other things to do." Qrow finished quickly exiting and sprint down an alleyway then leapt into the air transformed and flew to the palace

**(o)**

Qrow landed on the roof of the courtyard seeing Esdeath whats left of Wild Hunt and what he suspected to be Budo. Lubbock was unconscious and Tatsumi was injured.

"TATASUMI! YOU AND LUBBOCKS COVER WAS BLOWN!" Qrow called from the roof

"REALLY?! I HAD NO IDEA!" Tatsumi shouted back in anger "WHY ARE YOU HERE!?"

"I GOT BORED!" Qrow answered drawling Harbinger "Want help?" Qrow asked calmly

"ODVIOUSLY!" Tatsumi shouted Qrow jumped down next to him

"Sup, I scared you away from Kije and Killed your clown." Qrow greeted looking to Syura

"What! I thought it was Esdeath who did that!"

"Yeah there's no shortage of people getting us confused... when it comes to killing intent that is." Qrow explained "But don't worry, he died suffering." Qrow growled then leaned to Tatsumi and whispered "When you see an opening take Lubbock and go back to base."

**(o)**

Qrow blocked a spear of ice causing it to shatter on impact "You will not escape this time, neither of you." Esdeath said neurally drawing her sword

"Last time we fought I didn't have back up, this time I do." Qrow replied confidently leveling Harbinger into a offensive position

"You're out numbered six to two, you've lost." Esdeath shot back with equal confidence doing the same

Qrow grinned and sprint at her clashing blades causing her to take a few steps back, Qrow then tilted his head just out of the way of a slash from Iozu and kicking him in the gut incapacitating him and sending him into a wall,Qrow then flipped out of the way of a strike from Syura landing onto Budos' shoulder's and kicked off knocking him off balance and sending Qrow towards Esdeath, striking at her both froze for a second as the ground beneath them shattered, they then vanished from sight reappearing at random locations and ripping the courtyard to shreds causing everyone to stop and watch their fight, the only indication that they were going to reappear is the streams of red and blue light from their energies clashing this continued for a while until a bolt of lightning separated them, Esdeath glared at Budo who then shouted crossing his arms

"YOURE LETTING YOUR WANT FOR BATTLE TO GET A HOLD OF YOU, YOU HAVE YET TO NOTICE THAT TWO HAVE ESCAPED!"

"What!" Esdeath quickly looked around in search of Tatsumi and the other one, then to Qrow who was grinning like a madman

"Hey big guy if you saw why didn't you go after them then?" Qrow asked still grinning

"I was unable to follow due to your battle but now its Six on one. You've been abandoned." Budo answered stoically "And now you'll answer for the crime of disrupting the imperial palaces peace!"

"I'm sure that was disturbed a long time ago... by the presence of a worthless Prime Minister." Qrow shot back dodging a strike from Esdeath

Most of Wild Hunt dived to attack Qrow but were easily avoided, Qrows' target was to incapacitate Esdeath and Budo then escape if possible, seconds later the rest of the imperial guard started to flood the courtyard causing Qrow great amounts of anger as he continued to avoid strikes from Wild Hunt, Esdeath, and Budo but with every avoided strike Qrow cut down more and more imperial guards who got too close, leaving an ocean of blood around them, before putting distance between him and the army before him for five seconds and transformed Harbinger in Scythe mode making crowd control easier. Esdeath snapped her fingers summoning a massive amount of ice spears launching all of them in Qrows' general direction killing dozens of imperial solders which Qrow easily used as cover looking for an escape, quickly moving harbinger in the way of a massive strike from Budo using the momentum from the strike to strike Surya relieving him of his head and stealing Shambhala from his hand and pocketing it, kicking the corpse into Esdeath who wasn't slowed down by it as she tackled Qrow through one of the walls leaving them inside a massive library

"Why so many books?" Qrow asked looking around getting to his feet quickly

"Its a collection built up over the course of the Empire." Esdeath answered rising to her feet "I will offer this once, Surrender Qrow and I'll ensure that your imprisonment will be overseen by me."

"That actually seems way worse then just getting captured." Qrow snarked "'sides would you really be happy if that happened?"

"No not really, I'm glad we're so similar." Esdeath happily said smiling warmly and summoning more spears of ice

"I'm not." Qrow growled eyes quickly searched for cover and found it

Qrow then diving behind cover but no ice came just foot steps Qrow realized her plan and quickly ran to find more cover this continuing until he reached a door and slammed it behind him shooting the chandelier above him causing it to fall and block the door. He then sprinted down the hallway flipped over a small child with green hair and running past an old man with a horrified look on his face before reaching a window and diving out it transforming and flying as far and as fast as he could.

**(o)**

Qrow landed in front of the base and quickly pushed open the door

"Hey! Anyone here!" Qrow called panting heavily

"Qrow!" Akame called running down the hallway towards him quickly hugging him "Tatsumi told us what happened. I'm so glad you're okay." Akame continued tightening the hug

"I'm fine kid, I'm fine. Hows Tatsumi and Lubbock?" Qrow replied trying and failing to pull her off of him

"Tatsumi is getting patched up, Lubbock was just knocked out, so we don't have to worry about him as much." Akame explained still holding onto him

"Well that's fantastic... soooo are you okay?" Qrow asked changing the subject

"Yeah, I was just scared when Tatsumi came back and told us you were taking on basically the entire imperial army on your own." Akame said he voice shaking a bit before continuing a little quieter "I was scared that I'd never see you again."

"Hey give me a little credit, I am a badass." Qrow sarcastically said before yawning then continuing "But I'm also really tired so... I'll be goin' to bed."

Akame then released him allowing him to go to his room. Qrow entered the room and tried to shut the door but found Akame standing in the doorway

"Umm, kid your kinda in the way." Qrow said after a few seconds she nodded and ducked under his arm and walked into his room "Alrighty then." Qrow mumbled shutting the door and pulled Harbinger off of his belt looking it over real quick before sighing "Dammit, gonna have to do maintenance... meh, who needs sleep anyways." Qrow then went over to the placing harbinger on it.

popping the clip open pulling spent dust cartridges from it and counting the rest then detaching the clip from the roundel then doing the same with the gears, twisting and sliding the hilt off, pulling the blade apart and taking the sections and red blade off then spending the next four hours carefully cleaning each and every piece slowly and methodically.

"Why does your sword require so much maintenance?" Akame asked looking over the pieces

"Cause shes a sword, shotgun, and scythe, a beautiful and deadly weapon." Qrow happily said cleaning one of the gears "Harbinger is a high maintenance friend but one that'll never let you down so long as you spend time with her."

"She?" Akame asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah!" Qrow happily said looking over to her for a moment before returning to cleaning "Trust me, Ruby is way worse then me she even talks to Crescent Rose... I may have been the reason that happened cause I use to talk to Harbinger here."

"Do the naming of your weapons hold any purpose?" Akame asked looking over the pieces

"It builds a connection between you and your weapon, it'll be the best friend you'll ever so its best to learn it inside and out." Qrow replied starting to reattach the blades lining up the top blades "This is the hard part..." Qrow said through clenched teeth seconds later a loud pang sounded around the room "Dammit." Qrow then reached over to the corner of the table where a roll of gauze was resting and quickly started rapping up his hand

"Why was your aura not activated?" Akame asked grabbing his hand and looking it over

"Its easier to work on the little pieces of weapons when you're not jacked up on Aura strength." Qrow answered letting her work on his hand "besides this happens almost every time I do maintenance, it fine." He continued without a hint of pain

"There has to be a safer way of doing that, you cant have always done it like that." Akame reasoned quickly rapping his hand after ensuring the cut wasn't serious.

"There is... I just don't do it, it would take too long." Qrow replied smiling at her then going back to work reattaching parts and returning Harbinger to its original form Qrow then sighed "There, finished."

"That took a little more then an four and a half." Akame said looking at Harbinger with a strange sense of understanding

"That took less time then usual." Qrow replied rising from the chair and walking backwards until he tripped onto his bed falling asleep before hitting the mattress

**(o)**

Akame sat and watched Qrow sleep for a few moment then walked over to Harbinger looking over every inch, the details along the blade, the worn red leather grip, each grove of the blades, it was made by hand every inch has attention and dedication as though it has a soul a living being of sorts, slowly she placed her hand on the weapon then everything about it seemed to clicked, any doubt she had of Harbingers effectiveness in combat vanished and an understanding was born an understanding of how to use one and other to kill...

**(o)**

Qrow woke up finding his room empty of both Harbinger and Akame, panic slowly rising he exited his room and started roaming the base finding it empty except for the bedrooms. Qrow exited and went to the training grounds and found Akame swinging Harbinger around with ease

"Kid! What are you doin'?" Qrow called putting his hands in his pockets

"Qrow! I figured it out!" Akame replied smiling as she landed and hoisted Harbinger over her shoulder

Qrow was baffled as to what she meant "What do you mean?" Qrow slowly replied

"You said when it happens I'll know, and I know!" Akame said excitedly bouncing on her heels like a child on Christmas day

"Your... Semblance?" Qrow slowly asked connecting the dots

"Yeah! I can use any weapon I've seen used before!" she explained expertly swinging Harbinger a bit

"Really, that great!" Qrow happily praised "I knew Raven was lying." he muttered to himself then asked "But are you sure that's it?"

"What do you mean?" Akame asked in confusion lowering Harbinger

"Well, most Semblances do one thing but some can also do another, a good example would be Ravens she can open a portal to someone shes linked to. Opening the portal is one, linking to a person is another. Her Semblance doesn't work without both parts A and B working together, right now you might be working on part A without knowing part B, ya get it?" Qrow explained crossing his arms

"I think I get it, but how would I know?" Akame replied calming herself down

"I don't know, mine is a one part Semblance so I couldn't tell you, just focus on testing the boundaries of your Semblance you might surprise yourself." Qrow answered "Also why did you take Harbinger?"

"When I was watching you sleep-" Akame began stabbing harbinger into the ground

"Yeah that's not weird." Qrow interrupted sarcastically rolling his eyes as Akame continued ignoring him

"-I looked over to her and it felt strange like I wanted to take a closer look so I did then I felt the need to use her and I guess I got too excited and just... took her. I'm sorry."

"It fine... well actually its not don't do it again, there's not much that'll set me off but that is most certainly one." Qrow accepted? Taking harbinger from the ground and placing it on his belt "Well we might as well train a bit if your gonna train alone you need to at least learn more about Aura so you can effectively use your Semblance, that way you can use it in battle properly 'cause a Semblance while it is useful has the flaw of eating a lot of Aura when activated, unless its a passive one like mine then it takes no Aura." they then trained for the next few hours in both combat and Aura as well as the philosophy of Semblance to aid in Akames' understanding of her own

**(o)**

Qrow and Akame were dodging and blocking attacks from each other, Qrow then stopped

"Hey kid I wanna try something, come here." Qrow called walking over to the weapon rack grabbing two broadswords holding one out to her "Here I want you to activate your semblances and attack I might have an idea what part B of yours might be... and if I'm right this is gonna hurt a bit."

"What do you mean?" Akame asked taking the weapon

"Activate your semblance on that sword and swing at me." Qrow ordered and raised the sword into a defensive position Akame followed that order and swung at him Qrow raised his weapon to block and succeeded. Akame looked frustrated "I can't, activate my Semblance..."

"That makes sense, some Semblances have perimeters like Yangs' to activate hers she has to take some form of damage be it physical or emotional, maybe yours has to have some form of connection to you." Qrow explained crossing his arms "Well then, here." Qrow then held Harbinger out to her "It obviously works for her... that and I don't want you to use Murasame for... obvious reasons."

Akame took Harbinger and felt the understanding return and she readied a strike, Qrow readied to block taking a small step back, just before Harbinger was slowed by the blade it passed through it, hitting Qrow sending him into the wall of the arena "Qrow!" Akame yelped not expecting that or the massive amount of fatigue she was suddenly hit with. She tried to keep her balance but failed and fell backwards dropping Harbinger as she fell

"OoOoOOWow... That fucking hurt." Qrow commented getting to his feet "Nice kid, you can phase weapons... completely unfair."

"Tired..." Akame mumbled lying back and falling asleep

"Sleep well kid, lets get you to bed." Qrow said to her unconscious form as he picked her up and started back to base.

**(o)**

Lying Akame in her bed he walked out into the hallway to find Leone.

"Heyo! Hows Akame?" She greeted happily rapping her arm around his shoulder

"She's tired, hows Lubbock and Tatsumi?" Qrow answered trying to get her arm off of him and failing

"Their fine... mostly, Tatsumis' pretty beat up though, it seems that's the best we can hope for at this point." Leone said looking a little down

"'cept for you, me, and Akame. Gotta love fast regeneration." Qrow snarked starting to walk down the hallway

"Yeah, but we gotta take out Budo and Esdeath, so there's plenty of opportunity for dyin', this most recent trap would have been disastrous if you didn't appear out of nowhere. How did you know somethin' was up anyways?" Leone replied catching up to him

"I just felt Budos' and Esdeaths' killing intent, and knew somethin' had to be up... also the bookstore is compromised that was also a pretty good indicator." Qrow answered "Oh yeah! I got this thing... huh?" Qrow reached into his pocket and it was empty, Shambhala was gone

"What'd you find?" Leone asked in confusion raising an eyebrow at him

"I _had_ Shambhala... but its gone, I had it when I fell asleep but after I woke up it was gone." Qrow panicked a little at this he's not the forgetful type and he's most certainly remembered having it in his pocket when he fell asleep

"You had a Teigu and LOST IT!" Leone processed growing slowly more and more angry "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU DO THAT!?"

"I don't know! Maybe it fell out of my pocket... or somethin' I had to have lost it around here, or in the palace... and that is far less good." Qrow replied raising his hands in defense

"Whats going on? You two are being really loud." Mine groaned tiredly as she leaned out of the room

"QROW LOST A TAIGU!" Leone shouted like a child pointing at him

"WHAT!?" Mine shouted looking over to him

"Why is this my life?" Qrow asked no one

**(o)**

After a very long winded argument Qrow regaled the events in the palace to everyone afterwards, Najenda seemed deep in thought, Lubbock was grateful for Qrows aid when he was out, Tatsumi was happy that Qrow had arrived and risked his life to save them, Akame was fast asleep while this went down, Leone was pissed that she didn't get a crack at Surya, Mine was pissed that Qrow lost a Teigu, Qrow was confused where the Teigu went.

"Qrow... you said you had the Teigu until you fell asleep, what do you think happened?" Najenda final spoke up leaning back in her chair

"The only way it could have vanished was if it was taken after I fell asleep, there was no other opportunity.

"There is one other thing that is quite funny that came out of this though." Najenda grinned

"Umm... what?" Qrow asked knowing she was waiting for him to respond

"That man and child you passed did the child have green hair by chance?" Najenda asked staring at him intently

"Yeah, why?" Qrow asked raising an eyebrow

"You ran right past both the Emperor and the Prime Minister... and didn't even know it." Najenda laughed causing everyone to then glare at Qrow and her

"You ran right past the person responsible for _all_ of THIS! AND YOU DIDNT KILL HIM!?" Mine shouted at him everything then grew into a cacophony of angry shouts and insults

"I GET IT! SHUT UP! NEXT TIME SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPENS GIVE ME A DAMN PHOTO! FOR ALL I KNEW THEY WERE CIVILANS AND I AIN'T WILLING TO KILL PEOPLE RANDOMLY!" Qrow shouted finally snapping that quieted everyone down

"I thought it was funny..." Najenda said breaking the awkward silence

"Yeah, I guess in the context it is pretty funny, but in reality we should have told him what the Prime Minister looked like." Leone joined "Sorry Qrow, just got caught up in the moment. Ya know?" Leone apologized "Nice to see you do get angry sometimes though, who knows what could happen if you lost your cool."

"I know..." Qrow quietly said to himself more so then anyone else it was unknown if it was in response to Leone or not

"Sorry bout that when I think of Sheele, Bro, or Chelsea, I just got so angry and when I heard that you had that opportunity to get that bastard but didn't take it I guess I projected it all on you." Tatsumi also apologized looking ashamed

"I get it! Stop with the apologies, I _hate_ apologies!" Qrow ended turning towards the door "Talk about something relevant like, I don't know... Tatsumis' sex life or somethin'." Qrow then started towards the door ignoring shouts from Mine and Tatsumi

**(o)**

Qrow walked out of the meeting room and out of the base until he reached a nearby lake he sat down and started meditating trying to expand his Aura reserves knowing he'll need as much as he possible could get for whats to come after a few hours of that he reopened his eyes and rose to his feet and turned to return to base seeing a flash of white he ignored it, things like that would constantly appear for all members of team STRQ, him more so then anyone else not that he minded it was a gentle reminder to never let the past weigh him down and to never let his future be dictated by anyone but himself a lesson he would carry for as long as he lived

**(o)**

Qrow was standing on the roof of the base looking out into the distance, just barely a small line of light could be seen the Imperial capital the final few targets in sight and the end as well, his only hope being that he survives whats to come two maiden level warriors standing in their way and an entire army of corrupt soldiers standing in their way, he sighed then turned and began to return to his room to rest some more until he was need in the morning.

**(\\_/)**

quickly looking over Shambhala seeing no notable damage just some wear and tear she slipped it under her cloak and walked away from Night Raids' current hideout cursing herself for nearly being caught, she continued walking until she reached the capital hopped the wall and went down a few select alleyways before reaching her hideout, hid the entrance after entering (obviously), set Shambhala on a work table and got to work fixing the sabotage she had conducted a few years ago.

**A/N First off happy fourth of July the celebration of our freedom because we didn't like tax, but its one of the two this assured in life. Anywhos lets get down to business, I found this chapter to be far easier to write. Combat my be a bit Janky due to excitement when I was writing and when I go back I get that excitement again and I feel that its as understandable as I can get it, I can barely words even now so I'ma stop using them... I'll probably switch to something like Morse code (-. - - -.. -... -.- . )**

**Edit: Also Lubbock survived. (This is a few hours after I finished writing this I just want to know how the fuck I forgot that happened.)**


	18. Kill the Great General

**A/N I gave Akame a semblance because I felt that it would be interesting to come up with... it was kinda on the fly I was tossing around a few ideas but the only one that made sense in accordance with her nature would be that**

After waking up early in the morning Qrow walked out of his room and towards the kitchen pulling the door open and finding everyone eating and talking happily it was strange for Qrow the last time he'd experienced something like that was with team STRQ it made him feel strange but he ignored it and leaned against the wall near the door

"Mornin' Qrow!" Leone cheered looking over to him

"Mornin'." Qrow replied crossing his arms

"Hey Qrow, when are you gonna fix that?" Mine asked pointing at him

he looked down at himself and saw nothing out of the ordinary "What are you talkin' about?"

"Your cape! There's a massive cut in it! You didn't notice that!? HOW!?" Mine shouted waving her arms as Qrow grabbed his cape and looked at it among the rest of the holes and cuts there was a brand new one as mine had said it was rather deep but nothing he couldn't ignore

"It's fine. If you hadn't noticed there are plenty of holes in this thing... whats one more?" Qrow waved off leaning again then looked over to Akame who was standing in front of him holding a plate of food out to him

"Eat." she ordered pressuring him a bit

"Okay, no need to get pushy." Qrow replied taking the plate and began eating

"I think now would be a good time to discuss our next move, Great General Budo is out next target between him and Esdeath the Revolutionary Army would be destroyed when they get to the capital, were going to have to take him out on our first try, no mistakes and no do overs, we have one shot at this, and has to be perfect. If we fail to kill him he will be prepared for us and we cant risk the rest of the palace guards and Esdeath joining." Najenda joined calling attention from everyone

"Well we could try twice and leave Qrow to fight the palace guards and Esdeath I'm sure he can do it _again_." Mine quipped glaring at him

"That's not a bad idea." Qrow replied still eating

"I was kidding" Mine spoke her eyes cocked in confusion

"No I mean if I act as distraction you guys could get in and take him and the Prime Minister out easily, right?" Qrow asked looking around at everyone

"No... it could work but its too risky, if you were the one causing the ruckus sure that would bring Esdeath but it would also call Budo and with him there it would be the same as assaulting him and his forces. I have a few ideas but they'll take a few hours to get in order, I'm just telling you all this so you can prepare." Najenda shot down getting to her feet "Get some more rest, you all have an hour then I wanna see you in the meeting room." Qrow finished eating and tossed the dish into the sink

"Right I'll be on the training grounds if ya need me, Tatsumi wanna spar?" Qrow stopped at the door and asked

"Sure, I'd love to see how I stack up." Tatsumi happily said following him out the door

Akame watched as they walked out before quickly turning to the dishes and started washing them with a concentrated look on her face

"Somethin' up Akame?" Leone asked leaning back in her chair

"No... I'm just confused how Qrow can offer to jump into combat against Esdeath and the most powerful solders in the Empire." Akame stated as she gathered the dishes and started washing them

"I don't know, maybe he wants a challenge... or he wants to die... I don't know, I barely know whats goin' on in his head most of the time." Leone tried and rolled her eyes then propped her feet up on the table "Its not that much of a problem, we ain't goin' with that plan anyways."

"I understand that but still... I don't want him to..." Akame then stopped speaking and sighed "You and him are two of the few people I can trust. He's one of the few people I'll willingly put my life in the hands of."

"Ah don't be like that Akame, he'll be fine and so will the rest of us, just gotta be ready." Leone said leaning back in her chair a bit farther

**(o)**

Tatsumi stabbed at Qrow with a spear Qrow easily dodged out of the way of each and every stab Tatsumi meant for him until Qrow swung Harbinger at him Tatsumi was able to block it without falling or guard breaking

"Nice kid you've really grown." Qrow complemented pressuring on his guard

"No sweat... I can take anything you throw at me." Tatsumi confidently said Qrow grinned at that

"Oh really, well then I might as well stop holding back." before Tatsumi could respond in any way Qrow vanished from sight and knocked Tatsumi in the wall with a hard kick to the side "You're strong but you don't got the experience needed to keep up with most of the people we're up against but your passion seems to be enough to push your strength, fight with your head and you could decimate on a battlefield... against anyone who's not me, Esdeath, Akame, Leone, and a few others. But apart from me, Esdeath, Akame, Leone, Najenda, Mine, and a few others you'll do just fine." Qrow explained and insulted leaning on Harbinger

"You've turned insulting into a science." Tatsumi spoke struggling to stand

"I am in fact the head of research when it come to Insultology... its made many a breakthrough." Qrow snarked before pulling harbinger from the ground and placing it on his belt "We got roughly thirty minutes until our meeting so do what ever you want now I'm gonna go check on Lubbock." Qrow turned on his heel and started towards the base

**(o)**

Qrow entered Lubbocks room finding him doing push ups "Hey, how goes the exercise?" Qrow asked sarcastically

"Its fine... I just cant let my guard down anymore... not sense what happened." Lubbock answered panting a bit with each push up

"Well then if you want help come with me, I'll show you how its done." Qrow offered leaning in the door way Lubbock quickly got up a look of determination on his face "Alrighty then, lets go."

Qrow and Lubbock walked until they reached the barrier Qrow looked around seeing all the tall trees and shrubbery making this place extremely hard to traverse "Right this'll do." Qrow said still looking around a bit

"Oh will it!? We spent the past twenty-five minutes walking in circles until we got here!? This place that looks like _EVERYWHERE _else." Lubbock complained putting his hands in his pockets

"Yeah... that's kinda the point." Qrow rolled his eyes then called out "Akame wanna help?" he then looked around a bit until he heard the grass behind him crunch

"Sure." she casually answered "But we _do_ have about five minutes until we have to get to the meeting."

"Oh... well I didn't account for that... oh well. It'll be a race then me and Akame will try to slow you down, Lubbock your job is to dodge us and get to the meeting on time. Ready?" Qrow explained getting ready to attack Akame following suit

"Ummm-" Lubbock began taking a step backward

"GO!" Qrow then shouted as both him and Akame dived to attack Lubbock who started to run and scream

**(o)**

Everyone was here apart from Akame, Qrow, and Lubbock which was strange most of the time Qrow or Lubbock were the first to arrive but this time the three who are usually the first to arrive aren't even here Najenda leaned back in her chair and sighed "I have a feeling that Qrow just chooses to not come to these meetings and this time he somehow roped Akame and Lubbock into it."

"I wouldn't be too sure Boss, Qrow could probably ask Akame and she'd help, Lubbock on the other hand... I don't know why he's not here." Leone happily said rolling her neck

"Even still they were warned an hour ago there's no reason they shouldn't all be here." Mine interjected

"We usually have to wait on you." Tatsumi mumbled crossing his arms

"What was that?!" Mine growled turning to him but before they could continue the doors to the meeting room were flung open revealing a very tired Lubbock covered in soot, sweat, and panting heavily

"Nice Lubbock, you made it..." Qrow pulled his scroll from his pocket and looked at the time "...five minutes late, better luck next time."

"There you three are, what did Lubbock do this time?" Najenda asked smiling at them

"He wanted some actual training so I figured we'd help him along, what'd you think of his performance Akame?" Qrow answered turning to Akame

"Too loud." She answered calmly all three of them taking their places around Najenda

"So whats the plan?" Qrow asked crossing his arms

"We are fortunate, Budo will be inspecting the troops at the forts around the capital to find any decent in their ranks, so he'll have minimal defenses apart from inside the forts, so our best and only times to strike are when he's on the move." Najenda explained leaning back in her chair

"So what do we know about his capabilities?" Qrow asked adopting a serious tone

"He's about as effective in combat as Esdeath, but instead of ice he uses electricity. I thought you fought him." Najenda answered

"I mainly fought Wild Hunt and Esdeath, he just made sure she knew Lubbock and Lubbock escaped and I used him as a kick board." Qrow answered remembering the events of yesterday

"Anyways, his route is going from fort Freedom, to fort Zazic, to fort Vectem, and finally the town of Walum." Najenda brought the conversation back to their target

"Why is he ending in Walum?" Leone asked "I mean why is he only stopping at three forts then a town that doesn't make any sense."

"Its because Freedom is up north, Zazic is east, Vectem is south, and then that leaves Walum to the west all of which are in extremely defensible positions so he plans to sure up those defenses then starve the revolutionary army before they can reach the capital. Qrow, you and Akame will be set up between Freedom and Zazic, while Leone and Lubbock will clear out Freedom of its defenders, Mine and Tatsumi will provide back up for both teams should they be required" Najenda explained "Should everything go well Budo will be dead by the end of tomorrow, we have this chance and this chance alone to avoid colossal casualties and a massive slow of momentum that could prove fatal, so I expect perfection."

"Well I for one am happy that I get a chance to fight him again, I got the distinct feeling he misses me from last time." Qrow snarked and turned to leave

"One more thing we need to discus, Akame and you seemed pretty happy yesterday anything we should know?" Najenda asked halting Qrows movement

"That information is for Akame to tell... not me if you wanna know ask her." Qrow replied then walked out quickly

"Akame?" Najenda then turned to her expectantly

"Yesterday, me and Qrow discovered my Semblance, I can understand any named weapon and use it with perfect accuracy, but that's only part A of it. Part B drains my Aura reserve but is extremely useful, I can phase the weapons that I have an understanding with through any form of defense except Aura." Akame explained happily as though she wanted to see their reactions to the information she wasn't disappointed as all their jaws hit the floor

"That's... cheating!" Tatsumi shouted recovering quickly

"Who cares if its cheating or not, so long as shes on our side." Leone reasoned quickly rapping her arm around Akames' shoulder "My best pal just became the most powerful person on the planet! I can't wait to see it in action."

Akame blushed a bit before mumbling

"What was that Akame?" Leone looked confused "I couldn't quite hear you."

Akame mumbled a little louder still blushing

Everyone looked to one another then back to Akame "Still nothing, why are you so embarrassed? It cant be that bad." Leone coaxed

"I can only do it once... then I need someone to carry me... because I get too tired to move." Akame looked really embarrassed to admit that

everyone were quiet for a few moments until Leone chuckled a bit causing Akame to shrink a little

**(o)**

Qrow was wandering the halls of the base lost in thought not paying attention until he reached a window and staring out the window looking over the sea of darkened trees

"What the hell is going on anymore. What would Summer do in this situation... probably burn the capital to the ground." Qrow quickly went over the list of people who could end up in a similar situation Oz and Glynda, would probably do nothing but provide moral support until the endgame then bring out some elaborate plan. Jimmy and the Ice queen(Minor), would most likely lead the charge on the battlefield. Raven and Summer, would burn the capital to the ground, Raven would _kill_ everyone and anyone and Summer would _save_ everyone and anyone. Tai would make puns until someone shut him up then impregnate said person... he probably wouldn't even know he was on a different planet.

"Why can't I know anyone normal?" Qrow asked no one in particular

"'Cause normal's boring." Leone answered him Qrow quickly turned around and saw her leaning on the wall behind him "Caught you~" Leone sung smiling at him "I knew you were getting comfortable around."

"I wish that were untrue. But I have taken a liking to you guys, some more then others though." Qrow sighed then turned back to the window "Tell ya what, after the revolution if were both still alive, I'll take you to a club on Remnant and show you how to _really_ party."

"Its a date then." Leone quietly said suggestively leaning into his shoulder staring out the window as well Qrow didn't say anything but he didn't move either he just returned to his thoughts

**(o)**

The next day Qrow woke up earlier then the sun, knowing his mission was gonna be an early one and a rough one. He sighed before getting from bed and walked over to Harbinger and placed it on his belt, he then turned and walked out the door and went towards the Kitchen. Pulling the door open he found the kitchen empty "Welp, here's hoping I don't burn this place to the ground." Qrow said to himself and got to work

**(o)**

Akame opened her eyes and sat up something felt wrong to her she couldn't quite put her finger on the reason but it felt like something was horribly wrong, quickly she got to her feet dressed and grabbed Murasame and rushed down the hallway quickly and quietly searching each room until she reached the kitchen and found Qrow sitting on the counter doing something on his scroll the kitchen table was covered in different foods from eggs and bacon to stake and mashed-potatoes basically everything in the kitchen

"Hey kid, I woke up before everyone... so I decided to cook everything, so you should dig in." Qrow spoke looking up from his scroll for a bit

Akame didn't need any further convincing or incentive to eat everything she could get her hands on Qrow would occasionally watch due to the great speed in which the food was vanishing mainly concerned that no one else would be able to eat any and mildly concerned that Akame would vomit from the food itself

after about twenty minutes Akame slowed down

"Good work kid, you ate half of everything." Qrow snarked finally looking up to her

"Its really good, where did you learn to cook like that?" Akame asked staring at him

"I... no one has every enjoyed my cooking before 'cept for me... most of the time, and that's most certainly new." Qrow responded blinking in surprise and hopped off the counter

Akame also blinked surprise by Qrows statement "I have no idea what you're talking about, its delicious." They continued going back and forth like that until everyone else arrived

"Oh who cooked?" Najenda asked sitting down at the table making a plate

"Qrow, and despite what he says its delicious." Akame answered glaring at him

"Trust me Najenda, you'd have an easier time passing a rock... the size of your head." Qrow warned leaning back on the counter

she took a bite then after a few seconds started to violently cough and gag before speaking "That's absolutely disgusting! I don't know what dirt you've been eating Akame but that is the opposite of good." Akame quickly grabbed the plate and ate the food on it fining it good which confused her

"Yeah I got no idea why she finds it good, even I have a little trouble keeping it down but she just inhaled it." Qrow joined as Tatsumi and Mine also took a few bites and started gagging, Akame then looked to Leone and Lubbock for their reactions

"I... umm I forgot I have that... thing to... bye." Leone tried to come up with an excuse but decided that running away would work better leaving Lubbock to fend for himself

"WHA- Umm I also have to... do the same thing that Leone has to do." Lubbock then followed Leone out of the room

"Trust me kid, my cooking could kill the sun... probably haven't tried yet." Qrow snarked then turned to Najenda adopting a serious expression "Don't we got a mission today?"

"Yeah, it'll be a _shocking_ revelation when the empire finds out though." Najenda answered with a growing smiling causing Qrow to groan

"You were waiting to use that weren't you?" Qrow asked glaring at her

"What? It was funny, you just don't know good comedy." Najenda responded glaring back

**(o)**

Qrow and Akame were in the trees near the road between the forts both prepared for combat and waiting for Budo who mine informed them that he should reach them in about five minutes so now they just have to wait now. Akame was positioned on the opposite side of the road in one of the trees Qrow was to act as distraction and leave an opening for Akame

after the time had elapsed they heard Budos' footsteps and prepared to attack Qrow leapt from his hiding spot behind Budo and went to strike him with Harbinger but before the attack could land he was tackled through a few trees by a man in a full set of armor, rolling away from the figure finding to be Wave, who was ready to fight

"What?" Qrow asked himself raising harbinger into a defensive position

"Seems the general was right ya took the bait." Wave said then rushed at Qrow

Qrow rolled forward dodging spears of ice and took a punch from Wave sending him flying through the ice before landing and rolling into a tree

"I guess we got tricked then... dammit." Qrow said to himself then stood up prepared to fight seeing both Esdeath and Wave prepared to fight

Esdeath rushed forward slashing at Qrow, who blocked it and aimed a punch at her, she caught it, grinning.

**(o)**

Akame was dodging attacks from Run trying to get him closer to the ground so she could strike but he was just barely out of her range and keeping her on the defensive, running forward deflecting feathers and dodging others, kicking off the ground as a barrage of feathers hit where she previously was. Landing in a tree kicking off of a branch that sent her towards Run

"You can't dodge in midair, I thought you were smarter." Run confidently said aiming at her preparing to attack

Akame focused her Aura along the tip of Murasame and slashed at him sending an Aura arc at him which he barely dodged still getting an extremely deep cut on his leg

**(o)**

Qrow rolled backwards blocking a punch from Wave and kicked Esdeath in the gut sending her away from him "**WEISSSCHNABEL**" she called as she rolled into a kneeling position, thrusting her arms forward she sent dozens of spears of ice at Qrow who moved to dodge but couldn't move, due to Wave holding onto Harbinger Qrow quickly jumped putting both feet on Waves chest and kicked off sending both flying in opposite directions, Qrow rolled behind a tree which was quickly turned to Swiss-cheese, he then moved to a different tree which was also littered with holes, Qrow then swapped cover firing burn rounds at Esdeath as he did so causing her to dodge and stop firing, both rushed at one and other just as Qrow went to slash her she jumped backwards and placed her hand on the ground "**GARUHORN**" Sending a massive spear of ice towards him which he dodged, transforming Harbinger and Quickly hooked it on the growing spear of ice carrying him away from her and Wave who attacked where he just was. Quickly swinging around until he was standing he transformed Harbinger back to normal and waited for them to chase him Wave was the first to reach him but was easily knocked off of the spear as Qrow turned around he barely blocked Esdeaths blade suddenly his instincts screamed for him to move, so he did barely dodging a dagger of ice aimed at his throat he quickly kicked it out of her hand as he flipped backwards only to suffer a punch from Wave then a kick from Esdeath and barely blocked a kick from Wave which sent him sliding to a stop between the two

**(o)**

Akame rolled backwards dodging more feathers and looked for cover that she can use

"I wasn't expecting that... or surviving the attack, but know that it wont work again." Run commented panting a bit, Akame didn't respond she just dodged and moved backwards away from him

Akame knew he was on a time limit of flight so she just had to dodge until then she rolled behind a tree as it was pelted with feathers

"I owe Qrow my thanks for allowing me revenge, but I still have a duty to up hold to both Wave and the general, so if its any consolation once this is over and Night Raid is no more I'll ask the general to allow him his freedom." Run continued as he shot more Feathers at her

Akame closed her eyes and focused on her Aura and found that the Aura arc no longer took massive amounts of Aura which made it a bit more viable during this fight but Qrow never told her how far they go so she was shooting in the dark

"Hey Run!" Akames' thoughts were interrupted by Tatsumis' voice

"I should have thought you would be here, Tatsumi... of Night Raid." Run turned his attention to him "This does complicate things somewhat but I believe that its better then drawing to two to the general so I'll make do." Run calmly calculated "Once her and Wave are done with Qrow it'll be three on two giving us both the number advantage and experience advantage so, I'll stall for now."

"Why tell us you plan then? Couldn't we just... ya know, split up." Tatsumi asked

"Because if Akame leaves you here you'll die and if you leave her here I'll kill her eventually, either way its a win for me." Run explained

"Tatsumi go after Qrow, I've got him." Akame joined causing both of them to look surprised

"Right, I trust you." Tatsumi then sprinted towards the pillar of ice

**(o)**

Qrow flipped Wave over his shoulder forcing Esdeaths' strike to hit Wave instead of him Qrow then kicked Esdeaths feet from beneath her and brought Harbinger down towards her but was blocked by a large slab of ice which wouldn't have been a problem if it didn't shoot spears of ice towards Qrow who barely blocked a few and dodged others flipping backwards multiple times making them far more manageable but with his location there was no cover and with Wave here it'd be far more difficult to dodge and block, he jumped from the ice back to earth cutting it in half as he fell causing it to send dirt into the air making a smoke screen hiding him from view, Wave jumped up next to Esdeath

"General... what do you want to do about this?" Wave panted clearly not as prepared for this as her or Qrow

"Simple, do a grand fall right at the center it should disperse the cloud enough for us to see him." Esdeath ordered and Wave complied and just to her word it was visible now, but Qrow was gone wave looked around seeing no one and went to turn to Esdeath but she collided with him instead

"He tricked us." She said getting to her feet holding her side now with a deep cut on it

Qrow flicked the blood off of Harbinger and kicked off after her burying Harbinger into a newly created pillar of ice and kicked off dodging a strike from Wave and fired a shot of wind sending him flying upward Esdeath joined Wave in the air and called "**HAGELSPRUNG**" creating a massive ball of ice which started to plummet towards Qrow who moved to dodge it, the ball then drastically increased in speed shattering on impacted into thousands of shards which aimed themselves towards the fleeing man

"Gods dammit woman!" Qrow shouted dodging varying sizes of ice shards until he reached the trees and used them as cover

"Qrow! Having trouble?" Tatsumi asked appearing out of nowhere taking cover near Qrow

"Yeah, your girlfriend wants me dead." Qrow snarked and quickly threw Tatsumi out of the way the dived in the opposite direction both dodging a massive shard "We gotta do something cause if we leave her like this we'll end up like that tree... in splinters and all over the place, if you didn't catch my meaning." Qrow snarked and rolled back farther dodging another spear of ice "You take Wave I got the Ice Queen." Qrow said running out of cover drawing the attention of both Wave and Esdeath

**(o)**

Akame knew that Mine was waiting for an opening and an opening she'll get her, Akame ran forward deflecting and dodging as she ran getting herself beneath Run, then pumped Aura to her legs and kicked off the ground and ended up above Run causing his eyes you widen, to the naked eye she vanished and reappeared behind him. Run quickly recovered and barely dodged a strike from Akame by flying farther and higher away from her right into their trap, a loud crack could be heard and at the same time Runs wings became an ethereal blue just as the yellow blast nearly pierced his wing it was sent back in the same direction, Akame sheathed Murasame and focused all of her Aura onto the blade before redrawing it and stabbed forward sending a spear of light through Runs defense and pierced his chest.

**(o)**

Qrow fired a few ice rounds in front of him causing the ground to explode into slight fortifications as he rushed forward and took cover behind his cover for a few seconds then rushed forward again "**GRAUHORN**" two large spears of ice formed and flew towards Qrow who jumped onto one kicking off of it, dodging smaller spears Esdeath fired at him then kicked off on the other one breaking Esdeaths guard and kicked her injury causing her greater pain as she rolled away from him Qrow she started to chuckle

"Crazy bitch... I keep forgetting." Qrow panted out slouching a bit

"Hahaha this is refreshing, I knew you would be fun but this is different... in our last bout you had some form of shielding but after a while it broke... this time though you're not giving up so easily, I love feisty prey." Esdeath spoke grinning and slowly getting to her feet

"Yeah yeah yeah, lets get this over with I got a different general to kill." Qrow waved off quickly recovering from his fatigue

"Qrow!" Akame called running up next to him

"Hey kid... what took you so long?" Qrow asked not taking his eyes off of Esdeath

"Run attacked me I had to deal with him first." Akame answered placing her hand on Murasame

"That great, now Tatsumi needs help with Wave." Qrow said eyes not moving from Esdeath

"Got it." Akame answered before quickly moving towards the other battlefield

"So Run has perished as well... he served me well, I will miss his aid." Esdeath looked genuinely sad despite her cold words

"By the gods you're worse then a Schnee, he may have worked for you but he wanted the Prime Minster out of the way just like the revolution, but with less bloodshed which personally I was against because people don't learn, don't act like you properly knew him. 'Cause you didn't. You knew a lie." Qrow ranted in anger Esdeath didn't reply she just had a completely unreadable expression on her face before calmly saying a single word "**MAHAPADMA**" Qrows eyes widened, feeling pain explode from all over his body as hes was sent flying from where he was Quickly looking over his wounds he could tell they were life threatening but not initially fatal

"QROW!" He heard a voice call but darkness was slowly over talking his vision, he's breathing slowed and his mind quieted as he fell unconscious for what he hoped he would never wake up from

**A/N So Qrow is mortally wounded, everyone else are a little banged up but all around functional, its a bit of a cliff hanger, I was planing on having them fight and kill Budo and then I though nah that would be cool but this makes a bit more sense cause the Jaegers are still a thing and have done nothing sense Kyoroch which wasn't that long ago relatively speaking but it was a while for our good pals over at Night Raid... inc. (If they have business cards I'd love to have one.) But that's gonna do it for this chapter**


	19. Memories and blame

**A/N Things are beginning to escalate and the empire are on the back foot the Jaegers are weakened and so is Night Raid. This chapter is gonna be a bit different then normal, and I don't know how it will go down with you all that's why this is coming out on a Wednesday.**

"_Qrow! Hey Qrow!..." a voice called "Wake up! We're gonna be late!" the voice grew louder opening his eyes and sitting up Qrow quickly looked around seeing Taiyang sluggishly fumbling with his tie, Raven fully dressed in her school clothes, and Summer also fully clothed hands cupping her mouth near his head "Jeez you're a heavy sleeper. But I guess it makes sense after that..." Summer chuckled a little "explosive battle." Taiyang laughed at that but it was cut off by a yawn rather quickly_

"_That was terrible." Qrow groaned and got out of bed and began dressing himself_

"_I'm the leader! And I say it was great!" Summer happily shouted hopping backwards_

"_She is our leader now Qrow, her word is law." Raven added spinning around and and leaning on Qrows' bed_

"_Yeah I got it... its just a bit... different." Qrow responded finalizing his outfit and straightening his tie_

_**(\\_/)**_

_Walking down the walkway towards the cafeteria Summer leading, flanked on either side by Qrow and Raven and Taiyang bring up the rear tiredly trying to keep up_

"_Can't we just stay in the room for another hour? We do have like... an hour and a half before we have to be in class." Taiyang complained slouching a bit_

"_If we keep sleeping then we wont have time for breakfast! The most important meal of the day! So shut up, stop complaining, or I'll toss you into the emerald forest!" Summer answered happily, shutting him up "Also stop slouching, its bad for your health." Taiyang complied instantly_

"_I thing she'll make a great leader, what do you thing brother." Raven asked looking over to Qrow_

"_If she keeps on like that... probably." He answered as they entered the cafeteria_

_taking their seats among the rest of the student body Qrow and Raven quickly eating as much as they can get their hands on, Summer happily doing the same but in a far less messy and savage manner, Taiyang just watched quickly losing his appetite_

"_Tai if you're not gonna eat you're gonna lose your food." Qrow said grabbing some food from Taiyangs' plate_

"_It'd be a good idea to eat, if you're already that weak not eating will only make you weaker." Raven added also stealing from Taiyangs' plate_

"_Honestly Tai you were the one chowing down at dinner last night and now you look like you couldn't eat another bite, like I said breakfast is the most important meal of the day, so eat." Summer lectured stealing everything else from Taiyangs' plate_

"_Watching those two eat like that made me lose that appetite. I'll... I'll just grab something on the way to class... don't wor-" Taiyang was cut off by a plate of food sticking to his face, Summer had taken a random persons plate of food and threw it at him_

"_Hey that was-" the person was about to start yelling at Summer but was cut off by Qrows plate of food hitting him this went on until the whole cafeteria devolved into a colossal food fight between all the teams in the school_

_**(\\_/)**_

_Later that day after the food fight had ended and all fingers had pointed at team STRQ mainly to save everyone else from getting in trouble they had ended up in Ozpins' office "Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven and Qrow Branwen, I... well to be quiet frank I have no idea how to react to this, in my time as headmaster I never once thought that a single team would be capable of instigating the entire student body into the food fight to end all food fights."_

"_I'm sorry headmaster, its my fault I should have been more responsible." Summer apologized bowing her head_

"_Oh don't worry about it too much, no one was hurt so there's no real reason to punish you four... we'll keep this between us." Ozpin smiled and leaned back watching their reactions to such leniency "Try not to make a habit out of this though, my influence only extends so far."_

_**(\\_/)**_

_After they left Ozpins' office they quietly returned to their room, after shutting the door Raven spoke_

"_I don't like this, he's choosing not to punish us for some reason and I want to find out what that is." She said looking deep in thought_

"_Cant we just be happy we aren't in trouble. I mean its like that old saying 'don't punch a gift horse in the mouth.' ya know" Taiyang added leaning on one of the desks_

"_Its look, not punch. What the hell is wrong with you?" Qrow corrected glaring at him "And I agree with Raven he has to be after something."_

"_Maybe he's just being kind." Summer offered looking around at each of them_

"_Summer, I know this is hard to believe but not everyone is as naive as you." Raven shot glaring at Summer "You need to forget about that, or you're gonna get us all killed. Now shut up I'm trying to think."_

"_Sorry..." Summer quietly said shrinking back a bit_

"_And stop that, you don't have to apologize about everything." Raven shot again "Qrow, any ideas?"_

"_Maybe he wants us indebted to him, for some reason." Qrow offered_

"_Yeah I already figured that out, we don't know enough about him to make any kind of progress on this." Raven rolled her eyes at that answer_

"_Maybe he know... about us." Qrow answered again vaguely causing raven to grow even paler_

"_What about you two?" Taiyang asked looking between the two_

"_It doesn't concern you." Raven snapped as soon as the words left his mouth_

"_Well clearly it does if the headmaster thinks its important." Taiyang shot back_

"_I wont argue this point with you, shut up and drop it." Raven said after a long pause_

_Qrow and Raven shared a look then went to bed followed soon after by Taiyang and Summer_

_**(\\_/)**_

_after Summer and Taiyang fell asleep Raven and Qrow left to the roof to discuss their next actions_

"_I don't like this Qrow, if he does know then we'll... I mean do you think we could take him?" Raven quietly asked_

"_No he'd wipe the floor with us, we just gotta play it cool we know how to keep a level head in this kinda situation, yeah. We just have to play smart." Qrow answered in a similar tone_

"_I'm worried that our coming here would be pointless... if we fail we can't return to the tribe, you know that. Right?" Raven asked a scared look on her face_

"_Yeah, but that's why we can't fail, I may hate them but they are all we have." Qrow answered pulling Raven into a quick hug then broke it just as fast_

"_You far to kind for this existence brother." Raven commented sarcastically_

"_Yeah, but I make up for it by being the biggest inconvenience in the world." Qrow answer in the same tone they shared a laugh something they rarely get the chance to do, sitting down and staring at the shattered moon over head and the few stars that are visible "You know the one thing that I do miss about the tribe is how many stars you could see from camp." Qrow commented lying back_

"_Yes I also noticed that there are far fewer around here... perhaps its that 'light pollution' thing that Krane told me about." Raven replied lying back_

"_Wait... you actually listened to that old bird, everyone else in camp just called her crazy." Qrow looked over to her in surprise_

"_She's one of the few who have actually been to civilized lands apart from us, she has the most experience so I thought it would be smart to get her input." Raven answered "You just don't like her 'cause she throws things at you if you get to close to her tent."_

"_pfft she was throwing things at me **as** we left... old bitch." Qrow responded fuming_

"_Easy brother, she is almost one hundred years old she'll, be kicking the bucket any day now." Raven laughed at his anger Qrow just sighed before getting up_

"_We should get some sleep before dawn, the sun'll be up in a few hours." Qrow said and helped Raven to her feet_

"_Its strange that Taiyang takes so long to fall asleep, I bet you it has something to do with those scrolls." Raven commented as they returned to the room_

**(o)**

They finally got the doctor from the Revolutionary Army to see Qrow, Night Raid had done all they could but they weren't doctors and the injuries that Qrow has sustained are really bad, Akame was the most worried out of everyone as well as the person who saved him from Esdeath. After they all left the room where Qrow was so the doctor could preform his examination Akame quickly vanished leaving everyone to wait and see

**(o)**

Akame entered Qrows' room where his belongings were his Scroll, team photo, flask (Akame left it there), Harbinger, and the knife he used to summon Raven. Akame quickly grabbed the knife and plunged it into her leg without hesitation causing a violent surge of pain and her to collapse, seconds later a portal opened and Raven stepped out with her mask on

"Well well well, if it isn't the little copycat what do you need?" Raven asked kicking the knife still in Akames leg causing her to hold in a scream of pain

Akame went to pull the knife out of her leg but was stopped by Raven who got to it first

"Answer the question." Raven ordered twisting the blade a bit

"Qrow needs help, I know you can help him." Akame quickly answered grabbing Ravens arm trying to stop her from twisting the blade

"He's in this situation because of you! If your little band of suicidal fools didn't ask for help and died out quietly he wouldn't be in this situation." Raven growled pushing the knife deeper

"How do you even know what happened?" Akame asked through gritted teeth

"When I link with a person I can feel everything they feel." Raven paused letting that statement sink in "Pain, sadness, fear, happiness, envy, all of it I feel and when I'm linked to someone their whole life like I have Qrow, it becomes an even greater bond one in which thoughts are the only thing needed to communicate and the pain he suffered was... crippling. And then you come and ask me to help fix **your** failure?" Raven explained twisting the blade forcing Akame to quietly scream "I don't give a damn about you, but I do care for my brother. So I'll be helping him, not you, so _never_ _**EVER**_ call me again. If I want to talk to you I'll come for you. But you lot are killing my brother, and I'll never forgive you for that." Raven then stood ripping the knife roughly from Akames' leg and dropped it as she walked out of the room leaving Akame alone tears leaking from her eyes

**(o)**

Raven walked into the clinic ignoring the cries of surprise from everyone and shoved Leone out of her way when she blocked the door to Qrows' room walking in she found Qrow, pale and covered in deep cuts all over his arms and chest, two deep stab wounds on his chest as well, both barely missing vital areas but cutting them just enough to cause major damage if mishandled

"Ma'am I must ask you leave, I have to finish this examination." the doctor asked looking up from the stab wound he was currently looking over

"Get out, now." Raven ordered ignoring his

"I cant do that, this man is dying to stand by and do nothing is against my beliefs, I will not leave him." He responded and went back to work until he heard a blade sliding from its scabbard

"Either you can leave this room alive or you can leave it dead it makes no difference to me." Raven threatened placing the blade on his neck

"Raven, let the doctor work." Najendas' ordered stepping towards her everyone else had their weapons drawn

"I will not let some fool work on my brother, especially not one hired by you, the only person who can help him and not botch it is me. So tell you 'doctor' to get out before I put him in a body bag." Raven growled pressing the blade against his neck a bit more

"Stop, the doctor is trying to wo-" Najenda began but was cut off

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Raven shouted grabbed the doctor and threw him at Najenda knocking her out of the room before slamming the door, locking it, and freezing it shut before she walked over to Qrow feeling how close he was to death Raven pulled the mask from her face and quickly wiped tears from her eyes before kneeling near him as red fire started flowing from her eyes, she then raised her hands as a similar fire stared burning on them she then placed them on his chest, very slowly the wounds started closing

_**(\\_/)**_

_Qrow struggled to stay awake the Grimm studies teacher had left for an 'important' assignment leaving Peter Port the Teacher Aid in charge which wouldn't be a bad thing but he was one of the most boring people ever Qrow looked over to Tai who looked horrible, Summer and Raven were both gone for some reason_

"_Hey Tai, where'd they go?" He asked looking around the room_

"_I don't... can't it wait until tomorrow Qrow?" Tai asked standing up from the couch and walking up the stairs to his room Qrow sighed and leaned back on the couch staring at the few empty bottles of whiskey littering the coffee table_

"_Uncle Qrow?" he heard a small voice call from behind him he turned to see Yang at the foot of the stairs_

"_Hey kiddo, aren't you suppose to be sleeping?" He asked smiling at her_

"_I couldn't sleep... you and dad were being pretty loud." She said lying down on the couch resting her head on his leg_

"_And what about Ruby? I don't see her bumbling around." Qrow asked placing his hand on her head_

"_Out like a light, I wish I could do that." Yang said with obvious jealousy "Sometimes I hate how perfect of a kid she is."_

"_Well kiddo, shes the only family you got... Me and your dad don't count we're too cool to be like you guys, so you gotta stand by one and other regardless of how you feel, that what your mom taught me 'stand by family and help who you can and never leave anyone behind.'" Qrow quoted keeping the lie as best he could_

"_I guess... but how is she my sister if we don't even look the same?" she asked tiredly_

"_That's... complicated... I'll tell ya about it when you're older, but for now stop growing up so fast... I know that you gotta take a lot of the responsibility when I'm not around and that Tai is kind of a mess right now but he always bounces back, always has and always will." Qrow reassured and picked her up "Jeez you're getting heavy." Yang didn't reply she had fallen asleep Qrow carried her upstairs and down the hall and into Rubys' room and placed her on the unoccupied bed with a sigh and stared out the window locking eyes with a raven sitting on a branch just outside before walking out of the room and quietly shutting the door_

_Walking into the shed Qrow found Ruby hard at work on a set of blueprints the ground around her littered with dozens of crumpled blueprints she growled a little _

"_Dad! Can't you come back later? I think... I got something that might work." Ruby complained waving her pencil in the air_

"_Sharp... but Not sharp enough kiddo." Qrow replied grinning and shut the door behind him_

"_UNCLE QROW!" Ruby cheered dropping her pencil and ran over and hugged him "Dad said that the mission you were on was gonna take a while, but you were here last week." causing Qrow to look surprised _

"_Kid that last time I was here was almost two months ago." he corrected "Now hows that weapon design comin' along? ya got, from what Tai told me, until tomorrow to turn in somethin' viable."_

"_Well... um." Ruby then gestured around her at the crumpled pieces of Blueprint paper _

"_not well then." Qrow helped her along causing Ruby to look embarrassed "No need to worry, just cause you don't make the deadline don't mean nothing, all ya gotta do is get it done."_

"_Well I was actually wondering..." she then trailed off into a incoherent mumble_

"_Words kid, kinda important when you ask somethin'." Qrow snarked rolling his eyes_

"_I may have... kinda been wondering if you could sorta help me with creating my weapon... I know I want it to be a Scythe like you! So I figured who better to ask... then... you." Ruby fumbled with her words and looked around the shed finding anything more bearable to look at then him there was a long silence after she stopped talking until Qrow spoke_

"_Sure kid, I don't mind and I do have quite the break from workin' so in between classes I can help out, lets have a look-see at your design." Qrow said grinning as she exploded with joy Qrow hid it but he was just as happy as her Ruby jumped forward and hugged him around the neck_

_Ruby slid back, barely blocking Harbinger, failing to hold her guard she let go of Crescent Rose shaking her hands to relieve the pain_

"_ow ow ow ow ow... jeez Uncle Qrow you're really strong!" Ruby awkwardly complemented_

"_Ha! you shoulda seen your mom, against her our situation would be reversed any day of the week." Qrow relived happily staring into the distance_

"_You and dad don't really talk about her much, why?" Ruby asked pulling Crescent Rose from the ground_

"_Its... its cause she had such a powerful impact on our lives... I guess we both keep looking around the corner to see if shes there." Qrow answered sadly_

_Ruby then spoke up her own wishes "I wish I knew her... all I really have are stories, but she sounded like a hero from storybooks that Yang use to read to me... someone who helped everyone be happy in the end, I wanna be just like her when I'm a huntress!"_

"_Alrighty kid, ready for another round?" Qrow asked rolling his neck_

"_You know it!" Ruby enthusiastically answered and readied herself for another battle_

_Qrow was sitting alone in a bar, dark, dingy, and filled to the brim with lowlifes and scum, very different to the desert storm growing outside as horrible winds and acidic rain pored on the building, downing another glass of whiskey Qrow sighed and leaned onto the bar_

"_Hey! Fuckhead!" a man called_

_Qrow ignored him thinking its just some punk trying to start shit with someone, until someone roughly grabbed his shoulder and turned him around_

"_I'm talkin' to you cape-boy!" the man shouted at him_

"_an' I dont' giv' a sht." Qrow slurred swaying back and forth_

"_Your piss drunk this'll be ea-" Qrow interrupted him by headbutting him then punched him square in the chest sending him flying out of the bar, Qrow then got up and walked outside, into Ozpins' office to find the man typing quickly _

"_I don't see how you can do that all day, everyday." Qrow commented walking in_

"_It is a bit tedious but we all have our jobs to do to keep the world safe." Ozpin responded giving Qrow his full attention "Did you find anything in Vacuo?"_

"_Not unless you count sand and Grimm." Qrow answered causing Ozpin to sigh_

"_I knew she was going to be hard to track down... but this is insane." Ozpin mumbled to himself_

"_I wanted to ask, could I spend some time off, its been four months sense I've seen Ruby or Yang." Qrow asked taking a small step back_

"_You could have found a better time to ask but... of course, you do deserve to spend time with your family." Ozpin answered looking deep in thought "When you're done I need you to head to Menagerie, I seem to recall them communicating an increase of Grimm activity, sadly none of the other active huntsmen in the area want to make the trip so this'll be a bit of an easier mission but I still want you to search for those working for her there we have no idea who we would be going after anyways so stay on your guard."_

"_Thanks for this Oz, I owe ya one." Qrow thanked backing towards the elevator_

"_Don't thank me, just enjoy your time off." Ozpin waved off returning to his work as Qrow left_

**(o)**

Akame was quietly sitting in Qrows' room still crying, her mind exploding with feelings of guilt, Raven had really gotten to her, were they really the reason that Qrow was in this state? Was it really their fault? The pain the continued to surge through her leg kept drawing her from rational thought, she just wanted answers but Raven wasn't going to give them willingly and Qrow wasn't going to give her a straight answer she had no one to turn to and no one to blame so she settled to lie down and cry

**(o)**

Raven retracted her hands and cautiously looked at Qrows chest hoping it had worked and released a sigh of relief when she saw his wounds had been mostly healed, they were now minor wounds but some were slightly debilitating due to them piercing his body but his aura will heal them in a few days a most, her work was now done. Raven got to her feet placed the mask on her face once more opened a portal and stepped through just as it closed behind her the ice on the door shattered and Leone went flying through it and the window with a yelp of surprise

"I GOT IT!" She called from outside as everyone had rushed in to check on Qrow finding him still unconscious but his wounds far less severe, the doctor quickly move over to him and started checking his wounds finding mainly the stab wounds left

"He'll be fine, if this Aura thing you all told me about kicks in soon, after that I think you should do a psychiatric evaluation and make sure he's still fit to work." he finished his analysis he added "And some warning when outraged family arrives would also be appreciated. Now I should go and catch my ride back to HQ I fear how many losses they may have had in my absence." he then turned on his heel and exited

"Someone should tell Akame." Lubbock said after a long silence and sounds of Leone struggling to pull herself through the window

"Does anyone know where she is?" Tatsumi asked looking around then changed his question "Actually, when did she leave?"

"Ill do it!" Leone called still outside "I can sniff her out!"

"Well that answers who's goin'." Najenda chuckled a bit looking over to Qrow with a smile on her face

**(o)**

Walking down the hallway towards Qrows' room following the faint scent of Akame and the over powering one of Raven opening the door to Qrows' room she found Akame curled up in a ball, blood coating her right leg and a small amount of the ground near it the same leg. Her cheeks were stained with tears and she looked as though she had been crying for a long time, Leone quickly moved over to her and looked over her leg finding no notable wounds she then picked Akame up and carried her towards the clinic as fast as she could move and trying not to wake her. After going down a few hallways she ended up in the clinic

"Hey Lubbock! Clear some room for Akame." Leone called as she entered called attention to herself

"Why me specifically?" He asked looking up from Qrow

"Cause you need to do something useful, we are paying you after all." Leone answered casually as Lubbock quickly complied with her orders, clearing a bed and making it fit for a person to rest in.

**(\\_/)**

_Qrow stood on the edge of darkness something he'd seen many times before, but this time he'd seen what will occur if he were to walk through, he saw the events of his time as a huntsmen and questioned if this was this truly apart of the path he was willing to walk... of course his mind was already made up._

"_Thanks for the help Summer." Qrow said not even looking over his shoulder at her_

"_Qrow, you do know what'll happen if you do this, I've made it painstakingly clear, yet you're still going through with it?" She asked completely taken aback by his answer, the Qrow she knew would never stick his neck out for anyone other then Raven_

"_It seems that you might have forgotten what its like to be you. But I haven't, so even if you forgot yourself I'll carry that torch for as long as I can... until Ruby can pick it up for me." Qrow answered stepping through the portal without a second thought_

**(o)**

She sat back the spell now broken, tears quickly running down her cheeks. Could it have really been that long? How long was her personality like this? She'd given something up, something she can't remember but it was apparently something important to her. With a sigh, she got to her feet and started toward the capital, losing herself in thoughts all alone as she was, with no one to share her grief with.

**A/N this was a bit of a bottle chapter wasn't it and the only chapter (to my knowledge) that Qrow never spoke in, apart from memories. this chapter might be a little confusing but I feel it would make a bit more sense if you envisioned everything in italic's as though its constantly changing from Days to Months to Years to Decades constantly growing faster until the final scene when everything is resolute. It should also be mentioned that due to the minimal nature of Ravens role in RWBY I'd have to take several liberties with her character, I made her a bit bipolar one minute shes helpful, the next shes blaming people, don't worry though it'll all make sense... probably.**


	20. Kill the Beginning of the End

**A/N With the last chapter being a bit... slow I felt that this one'll be a bit of a normalay chaptler I have failed at word...**

Akame slowly opened her eyes staring at the ceiling, sitting up she felt a slight throbbing pain in her leg, she quickly looked around the room seeing it empty until the door opened, Qrow walked in pulled up a chair and sat down practically staring holes in her. Feeling guilty she looked away from him looking at anything else

"Kid I don't know what the hell was going on while I was out, but right now you're acting like a little girl." Qrow spoke coldly "And I know you're the one who summoned Raven to help me, you're the only one who could have, so how 'bout you start talkin' instead of pouting." He finished leaning back and crossing his arms Akame slowly looked to him in silence for a very long period of time

"She... are we burdening you?" Akame final spoke looking him dead in the eyes

"What does it matter? Me and Najenda made a deal, whether I'm burdened by it or not doesn't matter." Qrow responded just as coldly as before "Just answer the damn question."

"When I asked her for help... she blamed me- us for your situation and I cant help but feel shes right we-" Akame stopped and looked at Qrow who started laughing the cold facade vanishing quickly

"You're kidding right? HA! That's good, don't give Raven so much credit. She can toss blame all she wants but shes the one who is too scared to live a normal life!" Qrow leaned forward smiling at her "Kid if it wasn't you lot, I'd just be in some... far off part of Remnant, fighting gods know what for probably nothing, at least here I actually know were making some form of progress. The last mission I was on all I had to show for it was six burned villages and sand... the fact of the matter is regardless of where I'm at its gonna suck that's my lot in life. But you kid, you're gonna go far... mainly cause Murasame is OP, but your ability to adapt is what makes you a real powerhouse, so stop worrying about me and start worrying about our next gig." Qrow said with a huge grin on his face

"What is it?" Akame asked after sitting quietly for a few moments

"Well with my, Bird form for long distance scouting we found a way into the palace... this is a Night Raid exclusive job mainly cause our last mission if you recall was a bit of a... whats the word... oh yeah 'Absolute cluster-fuck of epic proportions' so we decided that we can't trust the Revolutionary Army for this one. So the long and short of it is me and you will infiltrate the palace and '_Quietly_' rid ourselves of Budo then... run for the hills." Qrow explained casually as he got up "So when you're all good and well, we'll get a move on." he then walked towards the door but stopped after he opened it "And should Ravens' words get to you again remember shes a shit mom... and now that I think about it, possibly yours... well on that note, rest well." he then quickly vacated the room leaving Akame to think, he made his way to the Kitchen and found Leone sitting there alone with a bottle in front of her when he entered she immediately looked to him expecting an answer

"I talked to her. I hope that she doesn't end up all emo." Qrow answered the unspoken question as he sat down across from her

"I didn't say this earlier when you woke up but... I'm glad you're okay." Leone looked away blushing a bit. Qrow just leaned forwards and took the bottle and took a swig

"I guess it was a bit touch and go there, jeez runnin' into Esdeath is gonna be... the... death of... me." Qrow commented as it slowly fell apart "I guess that's the joke then. Who'd a thought she was such a prankster." he then sighed placing the bottle between them and slouched forward slamming his head onto the table "I hate acting like a parent." he then said causing Leone to chuckle a bit

"What do you mean, I didn't think you had a 'parenting' mode" she leaned back propping her feet up on the table

"When Summer... passed. Tai fell apart, so I had to act as 'moral compass' for Ruby and Yang, and as you guessed I'm not the best at that, so I just kinda pulled them out of trouble when they would do something stupid and hoped they would learn from it... luckily they did, so I guess I did a pretty good... but Akames a whole different fish... I think that's a sayin-... oh well, the point is I don't know when she throws herself into danger if I'll be able to pull her out." Qrow explained his new found situation

"Well if they are half as good as you they they turned out fine." Leone reassured smiling warmly at him "'sides they didn't have to grow up in this shitty empire, so if you ask me that makes all the difference."

"Yeah, but they are stuck in a bureaucracy, but I guess that's better then the other kingdom's." Qrow added tiredly

"Whats a bureaucracy?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"Oh yeah all you got is a monarchy... I know the basics of it but if you want more information then you'd need books on it... which I don't have so you're shit out of luck, and I don't feel like getting into politics." Qrow avoided the question then stood from his seat, retrieved a bottle and returned to his seat they continued to talk about random things for hours until they returned to their rooms for sleep

Leone stumbled into her room tripping over a chair and decided that the floor next to her bed was good enough and pulled her blanket off her bed on top of herself

Qrow entered Akames infirmary room and found her sleeping he sat down next to her bed and leaned back closing his eyes and letting sleep over take him

**(o)**

Qrow woke up and found Akame silently staring at him

"Morning." he greeted

"Its noon." Akame answered still staring at him

"Alrighty then... so how do you feel?" Qrow asked leaning forward "No form of phantom pain?"

"No I'm fine." Akame answered looking herself over quickly

"Activate your Aura." Qrow ordered and she did so, instead of spreading from random parts of her body as normal, it spread from where she had stabbed herself "Well that's... weird but I guess it doesn't really effect you, does it?"

"No it doesn't, I don't feel any different." Akame answered truthfully causing Qrow to sigh in relief

"that's great, you should be up and at 'em in a few hours... or now if you don't want a break, either way I'll cook you lunch... and hope I don't burn this place to the ground" Qrow got up and started to the door "Don't trust what Raven says, she hates everyone that she thinks is a danger to her family. But hey if it makes you feel better, I'm the same way..." Qrow grinned and as he was shutting the door he spoke one last time "lucky you."

**(o)**

Entering the kitchen he found Lubbock and Tatsumi arguing over... something he wasn't really paying them any mind as he started cooking

"Qrow, do you know when you and Akame are moving out? The longer we wait the harder its going to be for the revolution when the time comes." Najenda asked as she entered

"Yeah we'll get it done tonight, don't you worry." he answered continuing to cook

"Were in the endgame Qrow, literally anything could go wrong and it would be all over. I feel like there's plenty of reason to worry." Najenda explained taking a seat next to Lubbock

"I'm sure we'll be fine, I mean how many missions have I come back from nearly dead." Qrow asked sarcastically "I'll make sure it works out."

"I'm just worried is all, my two best agents are about to go on a near suicide mission."

"'_Near_' being the operative word." Qrow snarked causing Najenda to open her mouth to shout at him but he cut her off "If anything goes wrong I'll make sure Akame at least gets out of there." their conversation finished when Akame entered the room her eyes locked on the food Qrow was currently cooking

"Hey Akame! Glad to see you up and about!" Tatsumi happily said looking from Lubbock, who waved for her to take a seat

"Don't worry kid, it'll be done soon." Qrow answered the question in her head causing her to smile happily daydreaming of how it'll taste

After about ten minutes Qrow put a plate in front of Akame and leaned on the counter "Eat up, we got a tough mission ahead of us and I'd bet your semblance will be the sure fire way to victory."

**(o)**

Qrow flew high over the imperial palace memorizing the locations of the guards, he then dived downward and landed on Akames' bracer

"Ready to move?" she asked him, he nodded and flapped his wings as she tossed him into the air taking off, flying over to an unoccupied part of the palace wall and waited for Akame to catch up before moving again and again and again until they were inside, he transformed back to normal when they were inside

"Alright, any idea where his room is?" Qrow quietly asked looking over to Akame

"Did you not look at the map?" she whisper yelled at him

"I did. But I don't know where we are in the palace... hold on I got this." Qrow responded and pulled out his scroll pressed a few buttons until it went to a black screen he then snapped his fingers causing Akame to panic a bit "Right, now I know where we're heading, let move fast." looking at the screen now with a map on it

Akame followed Qrow towards their destination after a few minutes Qrow stopped in front of a large set of double doors

"Right, here we are do you remember the plan?" Qrow asked Akame quietly nodded "Good." Qrow raised his foot and kicked the door sending it out the window on the other side of the room

"I thought I smelled vermin." Budo commented after the noise of shattering glass quieted

Qrow raised his arm and smelled "I don't smell it. But I do see a problem, and it ain't me." Qrow ran forward to attack Budo, as the man flipped his desk at Qrow who barely ducked under it drawing harbinger and swinging upward but was quickly blocked by a metal piston, firing harbinger freezing the pistons together and leaping backwards to observe how Budo attacks Qrow prepared to defend, Budo shattered the ice and thrust his hands froward the pistons launching two beams of lightning Qrow grinned and held harbinger in front of himself the electricity hit it and danced across the blade until he flicked it towards Budo sending the electricity back at him causing him to slide back a bit but otherwise unfazed

"Basic physics. Harbinger acts as a conductor due to... a secret." Qrow explained vaguely

Budo then sent a ball of electricity at Qrow, who chose to dodge it quickly running up the wall and firing fire rounds at Budo causing sparks that quickly created fire that started spreading distracting Budo briefly, who recovered just in time to barely blocked Harbingers blade but was struggling surprised by Qrows' strength, Qrow took full advantage of that flipping backwards breaking Budo guard with a kick and sliced at his gut leaving a small cut on Budos' armor and quickly dodged a strike from the man

"Alright I'm all for a good fight but honestly who wears armor _this_ late?!" Qrow questioned in outrage

"I am always ready to protect the emperor." Budo answered proudly and began to charge Adramelech before being stopped by rock forming around his hands stopping him from charging

"I ain't that dumb, and if you're wondering why the Jaegers aren't here yet, it cause we got them... preoccupied with... with well the rest of Night Raid." Qrow commented before sprinting forward again as Budo broke free, Qrow dived over his head and fired two rounds both hitting him in the feet freezing him in place, Budo punched Qrow sending him into the wall

"Do you really think a little ice will be enough to stop me?" Budo asked disappointment evident in his voice as he tried to free himself but the ice was glowing red for some reason

"Dust is Dust, and as long as you're stuck I can shoot you to bits." Qrow growled as Budo started charging Adramelech again but stopped when he felt a light pain on his back, looking over his shoulder he saw Akame and his eyes widened in realization before his heart stopped and his thoughts were no more

**(o)**

Akame sighed as Budo collapsed "Qrow now would be..." her words were muffled due to burring her face into the rug

"Alrighty kid lets move." Qrow quickly ran over to Akame and picked her up then dived out the shattered window, landing on the rooftop and slid to a stop hearing shouts from above he quickly move both himself and Akame into the shadows just as one of the guards looked over the edge, after the man moved back Qrow bolted swiftly leaping over the palace walls and landing in a back alley "You still alive kid?" Qrow asked pulling her from his shoulder into a far more comfortable position

"Mhm" Akame responded tiredly causing Qrow to sigh

"Were gonna have to work on you're semblance, 'cause this is just inconvenient." he commented standing up "lets get moving." just as Qrow turned the corner he nearly bumped into a guard "Ahhh... just my luck."

"Your the guy who saved me in that book store yeah?" The guard asked surprised that he would just run into him

"Yeah, but I got things to do sooooo I'll be on my way now." Qrow responded backing away chuckling awkwardly

"After you saved me... I felt the revolution would be a better choice, so I'll repay the debt I owe you. I can get the patrols on the northern wall to pause for about ten minutes, but that's it I'm sure you two need a bit of an easy way out but the whole city is going into lock-down due to a door plummeting into the street so we gotta move... and fast." The guard quickly explained gesturing for him to follow they moved through the back alleyways like rats until they reached the wall

The guard looked down each side of the street seeing it empty in both directions "Right Ill go tell the patrols to take a break, you wait until a torch drops... literally." The guard then entered a building carved into the wall after about five minutes a burning torch dropped landing in a puddle putting itself out Qrow then went inside the building up a massive flight of stairs and out onto the wall itself and found the guard standing there

"Thanks for this, I could have done it but it would have been far more... messy." Qrow thanked shifting Akame so he could shake the mans hand Akame grumbled from the sudden movement and held onto Qrow like a stuffed animal

"No problem, as long as I'm doing you a good turn I'm happy, and good luck with Esdeath... I've hear stories about her" The guard then shivered a bit before shaking Qrows' hand

"Well, if we both live to see the new nation, drinks'll be on me." Qrow commented before stepping over the edge falling quickly until he pulled Harbinger off his belt and plunged it into the wall slowing their decent to a far more reasonable pace after landing on the ground Qrow sprint as fast as he could while he was carrying Akame towards the base

**(o)**

after getting back to base Najenda was the first person to greet them

"Qrow, what happened? Did you succeed?" Were the first words out of her mouth which irritated Qrow a bit

"Yeah Akames' fine." Qrow answered causing Najenda to look confused a bit before realizing why he answered that way

"That... was next on my list of questions, it just doesn't really happen that often." Najenda awkwardly explained before recomposing herself "Can you get Akame to her room?"

"Yeah, I'll head to the meeting room for debriefing afterwards, hows everyone else?" Qrow responded walking towards the base

"Their fine, a bit banged up but no fatalities." Najenda answered pushing the door open for him

"I know were in the 'endgame', but don't stop caring for your friends." Qrow quietly said as he walked past her heading towards Akames' room. After entering her room he placed her on the bedding and sighed "You did great today kid, I woulda had a rough time of it myself, sleep well." he then turned and left her to sleep

**(o)**

Entering the meeting hall everyone looked more or less fine with a few bruises here and there but all and all they looked fine

"Well then, lets get this show on the metaphorical road..." Qrow stared telling them of their infiltration and subsequent assassination of the Great General causing morale to be bolstered by the news, though the news that the Jaegers are still around was a bit of a downer but they were all happy that they had suffered no casualties and celebrated accordingly... sleeping, because they all had been tired by the days events and celebrating without Akame would have been rude

**(o)**

Qrow woke up with a sigh rolled his neck hearing it pop rising to his feet he popped Harbingers clip open and unloaded two of his three Lightning cartridges mainly cause they were spent thanks to Budo, knowing he'd have to contact Raven for more he decided to leave the base for that flying into the mountains he drew his knife and swiftly stabbed himself in the leg and waited to pull it out until he saw a portal appear and Raven exit

"I'm glad to see you're okay brother." Raven happily said pulling him into a one armed hug Qrow slowly returned it before quickly breaking it

"I know its kinda a dick move to do this but I'm running on empty when it come to Dust, do you think you could do a little shoppin' for me?" Qrow asked getting down to business

Raven deflated a bit "I figured you were going to ask something like that, I had already made you more ammo, I didn't make any gravity rings though, gravity is just to rare." Raven then held out a case filled with different Dust rounds

"That's fine I haven't had to use any yet so it fine, and thank you for this Raven, it'll be useful for the near future." Qrow thanked taking the case

"I do expect payment for this, it not cheap." Raven had said still holding the case

"Fair is fair, but before I pay, I wanted to ask you... what did you do to Akame to make her cry." Qrow questioned yanking the case from Ravens' hand

"I told her nothing more then the truth." Raven answered coldly

"Akames a tough kid, she wouldn't let truth hurt her like that, but she does get emotional when it comes to people she cares about. I'm not a fool Raven you've always done this, but now you've taken it too far, if you're going to be linked to Akame be helpful, otherwise get lost." Qrow growled glaring at his twin

"what would it matter? I've spent my life protecting you from making stupid mistakes! Something you seem to be incline to do!" Raven voiced slowly growing louder

"_**RAVEN**_!" Qrow shouted causing her anger to immediately vanish after a few seconds of quiet Qrow spoke again "Akame is a good kid, far nicer then us and far stronger too. She deserves a better life and I want to give her a better life then the one shes had, I want you to be apart of that as well but you seem to have an aversion to extended family." Qrow then turned to leave tossing so Lien at her "They're not bad people, and neither are you." Qrow then started walking back towards base leaving Raven to lament her choices over the past five months

**(o)**

Qrow entered his room shutting the door he collapsed onto his bed tossed the briefcase onto his desk and fell asleep faster then he thought because as soon as he raised his head off the bed daylight had gone which both surprised and concerned him, no dreams usually meant change was coming. After exiting his room he found Akame standing in front of him fully dressed and ready for combat

"Hey kid, you look ready to take on the world." Qrow commented leaning on the door frame

"You should also be preparing, we are moving to reinforce the Revolutionary Army." Akame explained smiling at him "It will all be over soon."

"Really! That was fast, I doubt Budo's even cold yet." he said out of surprise

"I was surprised too but Boss said if we wait too long regardless casualties will rise with Esdeaths' new position. Also Boss wants to see you." Akame then turned to leave "and thank you... for everything." she then walked away leaving Qrow to find Najenda. Walking into the meeting room he found Najenda and Lubbock having what Qrow could only deduce as a very awkward conversation

"we'll continue this later Lubbock." Lubbock seemed to deflate at that but quietly exited "Qrow, glad to see you're up and about."

Qrow crossed his arms before talking"Yeah, I heard were heading to the Revolution now, I figured we woulda been sneaking in while they handled the army."

"Some of us are, we need powerful warriors on the front when Esdeath shows herself." Najenda explained looking a little concerned "But regardless we have to abandon this hideout, so we'll all be joining up with the army."

"You probably know I'm gonna tell you, I'm not gonna lead any charge." Qrow said after her explanation

"HA! I want this to succeed, not everyone trip on their swords before reaching the enemy." Najenda laughed out Qrow politely chuckled at that

"Yeah, so where am I goin'?" Qrow asked after a few seconds

"You, Akame, and Leone will be sneaking into the palace to assassinate the Prime Minster. Lubbock will be sabotaging the imperial defenses once the chaos of battle starts, and Tatsumi will lead the charge with Mine acting as ranged support." she explained finally adopting a far more serious attitude "I want you to... should you see Esdeath attack her, kill her, slow her down, anything to prevent her from causing anymore casualties then shes already done. This isn't an order but a request."

"That was my plan regardless if you asked or not, but if I see the Emperor what do you want me to do... cause killin' kids ain't my shtick." Qrow answered crossing his arms

"The Emperor is nothing more than a puppet hes not our concern yet, but should you see the Prime Minister kill him and toss his body from the highest point you can find!" Najenda answered bloodlust radiating off of her

"No problem there, I regret not killing him earlier... I can't wait to fix that mistake." Qrow answered casually

"Good, now I think you should go pack whatever you need, we wont be returning here." Najenda then stood from her chair and walked out alongside Qrow, both returning to their rooms and gathering their things. Afterwards Night Raid stood outside their base Qrow being the last to make his way out into the night

"Everyone ready to go?" Najenda asked picking up her bag everyone voiced their confirmation "Good, Qrow would you mind?" Qrow turned towards the base and fired a Burn round into it, torrents of fire jumping from Harbingers barrels with a high pitched whining setting fire to the building

"there we go, it'll be rubble soon enough." Qrow said transforming into his corvid form and landed on Akames' shoulder as they walked away from the burning building

"Soooo Mine you planning on sharing?" Leone asked after about five minutes of walking and Qrow quickly realized that's what the whole walk was going to be

"What are you talking about?" Mine asked as Tatsumi started blushing "WAIT A MINUTE!" after connecting the dots Mine went into a very loud rant one which Qrow didn't stick around for, he took off flying around the group as they moved towards their destination. Qrow was the first to spot the encampment mainly due to hundreds of tents were lined up and more were being set up as he flew over head before turning back to find Night Raid

**(o)**

Najenda was the first to exit the brush followed by Akame, Lubbock, Leone, Tatsumi, and finally Mine (Who was struggling a little)

"Welcome everyone to the Revolutionary Army." Najenda said gesturing towards the sea of tents

"Wow, it a wonder that the empire didn't find them." Tatsumi said in amazement as he looking over the sea of tents

"They weren't always here, these are just the people from the capital and surrounding cities and towns that are willing to fight, nearly the entire population of Walum is here if I remember the reports correctly." Najenda explained casually

"Oh is that why we put so much effort into stopping the fort inspections?" Mine asked yawning a bit

"Yeah, we should also start setting up our tents. Two days is when we head out, so lets get as comfortable as we can I'll go talk with the other leaders to coordinate our assault, see ya guys soon." Najenda handed her bag to Akame and walked off towards the largest tent at the center of camp

seconds after she left Qrow stalked up to them all solders that crossed his path quickly ran from him

"Yo, whats the plan." Qrow asked ignoring the whispers and fearful looks

"Why are they avoiding you like the plague?" Tatsumi asked watching the people

"Don't know, but that doesn't answer the question." Qrow shrugged "That's how the tribe treated me so it doesn't really faze me." after he finished his statement one of the tents nearby fell down causing the occupants to vacate it quickly and started setting it up again when everyone returned their attention to Qrow but he had vanished without a trace

after a long silence Mine broke it "He is really good at that."

**(o)**

Qrow leaned against a tree at the very edge of the forest staring at the capital seeing nothing had changed much but they did have a few troop convoys entering at very inconsistent paces, with a sigh he turned and started walking back into the forest towards his home for the next few days until the end of things come about. Reentering camp Qrow was surprised to find Akame and the rest of Night Raid camping farther away from camp then everyone else

"Welcome back." Lubbock said to Qrow as Akame held out a plate loaded with food out to him which he took and happily started eating sitting down next to her

"Thanks, so what did I miss?" Qrow asked after eating a bit

"Nothing much, just us trying to figure out how you vanished without us noticing. We even asked people who were around us when you did, no one saw you move until you were gone." Lubbock explained as he leaned back on his hands

"Ahhh its a simple trick of walking away... and apparently not being seen by anyone." Qrow answered surprised by Lubbocks statement

"Qrows always had a habit of leaving when something goes wrong, always pinning the blame on himself." a familiar voice spoke as they exited the tent behind them causing Qrow to drop his food and turn around placing his hand on Harbingers' hilt but didn't activate it

"Raven? What the hell are you doing here?" Qrow asked clearly skeptical as to her reasoning regardless of what shes going to say

"Well... you gave me a lot to think about brother, and I decided that... if you are willing to storm a city alongside these... people, then I should at least stand by you." Raven explained resting her hand on Eclipse

Qrow didn't even blink, his posture didn't change either he just continued to search her face looking for any sigh of deceit

"you dropped your food..." Akame sadly said staring at the meat on the ground "I cooked it too." she continued in the same tone

"Sorry, I just didn't expect Raven to be... here of all places." Qrow answered sitting down next to Akame who started to pout mimicking Mine "Aw don't be like that tell ya what, when I was working with Esdeath she took me to a really nice ice cream place, after we finish with this I'll take you there."

"If you're buying for her then you're buying for all of us." Mine said lifting her head off of Tatsumis shoulder causing Qrow to roll his eyes

"Fine it'll be my treat... Najenda when am I getting payed?" Qrow spoke looking over to her

"After the wars over." She answered immediately after he finished speaking

"Alright so after this is over we'll get ice cream." Qrow answered Mines demand

"It seems that five months is all it takes for you to get acclimated to a new group, honestly brother with how things have been going for you I figured you would have been miserable this whole time." Raven said sitting down next to Qrow

"Meh, you've done the missions I've done back home so to be completely honest this has been a bit of a cakewalk." Qrow replied taking another plate of food from Akame and trying to figure out where she had gotten it from. After everyone finished eating and chatting they entered the large tent went to their bedding and fell asleep hoping that they'll actually get to go for ice cream after everything was over with.

**A/N Things are moving faster now and the final battle is growing closer and closer with every day that passes, I added Raven in at the end here cause that seems like something she would do wait until the end then hop in to help, kinda like a vulture but not... words are not my strong suit despite what my "success" with this story**

**here is a table on what dust does in accordance with my cannon as to try to limit confusion, (to the best of my abilities) (Which isn't much)**

**Dust ammo capabilities table**

**Fire round- basic and most used acts like a normal bullet firing a steel projectile.**

**Burn round- Burn acts as a short term flamethrower. appearance wise it looks like a normal bullet the tip of the round is a piece of fire Dust.(All Dust rounds that aren't named after their base elements (Fire, Ice, Wind, Earth. Follow the same description just different colors.))**

**Earth round- encase a small area in stone that prevents the use of Dust but it is brittle and can easily be broken if someone isn't constantly powering it**

**Rock round- which act like a grenade sending fast moving stone shrapnel flying in every direction**

**Ice round- freezes a small area if the user focus their Aura on it but at all other points in time explodes into sharp points in all directions**

**frost round- acts similarly to Burn but instead of cold are it fires of dozens of small daggers of ice **

**Lightning round- can be used as a conductor to other forms of electricity but can also be used to power weapons or paralyze an enemy for a short while**

**Wind round- launches target upwards with a massive gust of air, the only creatures that are unaffected by said gust are Goliath's and larger forms of Grimm**

**Air rounds- use wind to slice an enemy, most huntsmen use it due to inability to preform an Aura arc**

**Gravity round- forces the user in the opposite direction of where they fire**

**Weight round- increases or decreases the gravity of the person struck by the round**

**Hard-Light round- creates a shield, mainly use to preserve Aura reserve**

**And that's generally it ill go more in depth later on... probably**


	21. Kill the Wait

**A/N Ill be making a few shorter chapters to act as waiting time for the rest of the army to arrive**

Qrow sat up at the same time as Raven, both yawned and exited the tent and sat down on opposite sides of the fire, Night Raid watched as both of them as they made plates of food and ate simultaneously moving in complete sync

after a long silence Mine was the first to speak up "Alright why are you two doing that?"

"Doing what?" both Qrow and Raven said at the same time they then stopped and stared at each other

"It seems brother, that we have very similar morning habits." Raven laughed realizing what they had done Qrow didn't respond just continued eating and nodded in agreement

"That doesn't make sense, how you two were able to do that!" Mine shouted rapidly pointing from one to the other

"Mine is right, there was absolutely no delay between your movements its... unnatural and impossible." Akame added looking up at Qrow

"We have been fighting together for a little over twenty years, we are basically the same person at this point. I know Harbinger about as well as Qrow, and Qrow knows Eclipse about as well as I do, it was one hell of a surprise in combat class" Raven explained looking at Qrow with a smile

"Until we ran into... what was his name?" Qrow spoke furrowing his brow

"Oh ummm... He had that massive ax, what the fuck was his name?" Raven followed suit

"All I can remember is us laughing about how over sided it was to be one-handed, then we got absolutely destroyed." Qrow explained vaguely to the rest of Night Raid

"Yeah and he was really arrogant. Like god complex levels of arrogant." Raven added with a newly formed scowl "If I ever run into him again grrrr." she started growling

"Raven took the defeat really hard back then... apparently she hasn't gotten over it." Qrow whispered to Akame as Raven continued growling

"I wouldn't have minded losing if he wasn't such an ass about it! I remember his words clear as day 'I have to admit, you two are indeed strong, that is if you're not counting me.' that arrogant fucker." Raven spat in anger

"It was a complement though." Tatsumi said as though it were obvious

"It's the _way_ he said it, he was obviously looking down on us." Raven growled out "I need to go blow off some steam, I'll be on the training fields getting these weaklings into some form of order." she then got up from her spot and walked towards the sea of tents

"Now one of two things are going to happen. A, ravens going to make the army ten times stronger, or B, shes going to kill like... thirty-ish people." Qrow said after she left "I'm sure it'll be the former... but just to be on the safe side." Qrow then got up and started after her, leaving everyone to laugh a bit before starting their day

**(o)**

Weaving through the tents Qrow arrived at the training fields finding Raven beating a group of four solders, all attacking in sloppy formations that were easily ripped to shreds by Raven

"You call yourselves warriors?! You're nothing more than children swinging sticks! You are to meet the empire on the field of battle if you're to survive its going to be through shear coincidence at the level you're at right now!" Raven shouted after the match was over and started instructing each solder how to fix the flaws in their fighting styles as Qrow watched from the sidelines

"She kinda reminds me of Bulat." Tatsumi commented walking up next to Qrow "She has the same kind of passion that he does when it comes to training."

"Maybe, but Bulats' training was for your benefit, Ravens' training has always been for her benefit, her way of looking at it has always been 'if the cannon fodder can live long enough to do something worthwhile then its completely worth it.' the fact is shes helping so _I_ _guess _its worth playing nice for now." Qrow explained correcting Tatsumis belief

"Oh... well that's far less nice then I was thinking." Tatsumi commented putting his hands in his coat pockets

"I wanted to ask you but I kept forgetting, where did you get that coat from?"

"Oh, this? It was just lying around in the base before we left for the Margue Plateau so I took it... I mean no one else was using it, right?" Tatsumi answered with matter a fact tone

"Well... that's... not what I expected." Qrow said taken off guard by that answer

"What were you expecting?" he asked smiling at Qrow

"I don't actually know..." Qrow trailed off before changing the subject "You know you've grown a lot sense the bumbling idiot from five months ago."

"Its hard to believe that its only been five months." Tatsumi replied slight disbelief in his voice

"I know for a fact that you've become a fair bit stronger then Bulat, and I'm certain that you'll make it through this, than you can finally rest." Qrow said in full confidence

"What makes you think this is the end of my work?" Tatsumi asked grinning at him

"Well that's what I'd like to think is gonna happen, but after the empire is done for..." Qrow looked a bit down before it changed to a quiet determination "...I'll be headed back to my war."

"Well if Akame takes up your offer then you'll have some form of backup." Tatsumi happily responded

"That would be nice... but even if she tags along with me I don't want her to go in blind... I'd probably pull some strings with Oz and have her spent a few years in Beacon before joining... and even then I'd ask, give her the same choice I was given." Qrow explained scratching the back of his head "The war I fight is one that you choose to fight in, not one you're forced to fight."

Tatsumi adopted a knowing grin and started speaking with a teasing tone "Wow... you really really really care about Akames safety. You want her to tag along home with you and Raven and even then you don't want anything in return."

Qrow sighed "Yeah, yeah, get it out of your system. See ya later kid." he then turned on his heel and walked away leaving Tatsumi to watch Raven train the troops

**(o)**

Qrow walked along until he reached the edge of camp finding Leone relaxing in the sunlight

"You alive?" Qrow asked as he walked up to her tapping her with his boot

"Yeah, just enjoying the sun." she answered and stretched her arms over her head Qrow sighed and sat down next to her

"So me, you, and Akame'll be infilt-" Qrow began before Leone grabbed his head and forced it into her chest

"Aw come on I don't wanna think about that right now! Lets just enjoy our break, and worry about that later okay?" Leone complained not letting him go, a muffled voice of agreement came from her chest, she grinned "Good!" then closed her eyes returning to enjoying the sun and not releasing Qrow

**(o)**

Raven flipped backwards landing on one solders shoulder knocking her to the ground and blocking a strike from another two flanked her both attacked, Raven vanished and all three attackers fell

"That was better, but we can still improve." Raven spoke calmly sliding Eclipse into its sheath

"Hey Raven, mind if we go toe to toe?" Tatsumi asked walking up to her

"I wouldn't mind... unless you four are prepared to go again?" Raven asked happily causing all four to groan and cough "I think... they may need a minute. Alright you're on, but I wont be going easy on you like I have them." the solders slowly dragged themselves from the arena

Tatsumi ran forward drawing Incursio and slashing at Raven who ducked under the strike and froze his left leg in place slowly drawing Eclipse

"_**INCURSIO!**_" Tatsumi shouted shattering the ice swiftly turning around and kneeing at Raven who nimbly dodges the attack and all subsequent ones as well, until he summoned Neuntote she decided to test his strength quickly drawing Eclipses steel blade and locked his attack with hers both shaking from the others pressure

"Excellent strength, but your speed and skill need work." Raven commented casually looking him up and down seeing a few holes in his stance "as does your form." quickly kicking him in the crotch and flipped backwards dodging a shot from Mine and landing on the barrel of Pumpkin forcing it into the ground and placing Eclipse to her throat "I win."

"Why the hell would you do that!?" Mine asked in rage "He needs that."

"Because regardless of whether or not its fair is a possibility on the battlefield one he should prepare for." Raven lectured returning Eclipse to its sheath

"Well you could have said something instead." Mine mumbled cooling off a bit

"I could... but this was way more fun." Raven answered happily "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go find Najenda." Raven then turned on her heel and walked away

"bitch..." Mine quietly whispered after Raven was a very safe distance away

"ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww..." Tatsumi groaned holding his crotch as Incursio vanished from around him

"I guess you kinda deserve it." Mine muttered to herself before moving to help him

**(o)**

Raven entered the command tent finding Najenda surrounded by other generals and what seemed to be rich folks

"Well well if it isn't the leaders of the 'peoples' army." Raven snarked leaning on the table looking over the capital map

"Why are you interrupting our meeting Raven." Najenda asked glaring at her "I told you I'd come and see you afterwards."

"I don't wait for your beck and call I am as much of a leader here as you are." Raven spoke voice full of authority

"I don't recall you being here sense the beginning of our army or bringing any help to the table as far as we are concerned your an unknown variable." one man said

"Ah yes, though I doubt you'd want my tribe to be here, we would just scare off your... 'army' I care little for fools and it seems this room is full of them, I had tried to reevaluate my opinion of you, Najenda. But take a look around you, you might just see power hungry fools trying to deceive you. Now if you'll excuse me I'll go find some who are not going to be a waste of my time..." Raven took a quick glance at the plan then spoke again "also the southern gate will have the weakest defenses if we focus our offensive more violently on the north allowing our solders to quietly trickle into the city and open the other gates allowing more to enter." she then walked from the tent in search of the leaders tents apart from Najenda

**(o)**

After hours passed Raven found that two of the generals were imperial spies, and one of the bureaucrats were being bribed by the empire the others were clean.

"Najenda." Raven said walking up to the fire near their tent all of Night Raid except Qrow and Leone were there looked to her as she held out her scroll

"What, I don't know what you were trying to pull with that... little... stunt." Najenda trailed off reading over the images of the documents

"Boss, what is it?" Akame asked raising an eyebrow

"Both general Wilkins and general Cobalt are spies for the empire." Najenda answered still reading in complete disbelief "and so is Kolas Fairbanks... Raven are these real?"

"Yes, I may have been a bit... angry, after my... interruption I searched for some dirt, imagine my surprise." Raven trailed off before looking around "Wheres my brother?"

"He and Leone went into the woods together, after kissing a lot." Akame answered casually causing everyone to look at her

"Well... good for... them..." Mine said trying (and failing) to not imagine what was going on

"Akame you didn't follow them, did you?" Tatsumi asked trying to sound as casual as possible

"Of course not." Akame answered then continued "If I did Qrow would have surely detected me I didn't want to interrupt their hunt, it good team building." what had happened going completely over her head, or she just didn't think it was a possibility. Lubbocks eye started twitching and Tatsumi quickly covered his mouth preventing him from screaming at Akame, who looked very confused

**(o)**

after a few minutes they hear rustling from the bushes everyone turned to it and waited until Qrow exited the area carrying Leone who was sleeping soundly

"Why hello brother, seems you two had a good... 'hunt'." Raven said glancing at Akame and quietly chuckling at her

"Is Leone alright?" Akame asked moving up to him looking her over

"Yeah she... shes fine, just tired." Qrow answered looking completely caught off guard "I'll lie her down and then come back out to join you all." he then went into the tent

Raven leaned down to Tatsumi and whispered "She has killed an armies worth of people but she doesn't know what sex is, that's... _really_ funny."

"I don't believe that she doesn't know what sex is, but how does she not realize?!" Tatsumi whispered back a little too loudly

"I know what sex is, what does that... have... to... do... with... oooh... OOH!" it slowly clicked in Akames' head causing her to grow very very red, Qrow walked out of the tent after that looked at her then started laughing

"I guess she figured it out." Qrow said between laughs as everyone but Akame joined in, causing her to grow even redder, they quickly forgot the awkward occurrence and changed conversation to a different topic.

"So what were you all talkin' 'bout before we... showed up." Qrow asked after the laughter subsided causing everyone to adopt far more serious looks

Najenda spoke first and held out Ravens' scroll to him "Qrow take a look at these..."

"Well fuck... I had my suspicions but that confirms it, I guess we got some generals to kill then. You didn't take the actual documents right?" Qrow spoke after reading them

Raven laughed dryly at that "What do you take me for brother, a novice? Of course I didn't take the actual documents. When do we move on them then?"

Najenda sighed at the question "When we get the support needed, Night Raid isn't known among the general public of the Revolutionary Army so if we just went around telling everyone it would only push distrust on us, I don't think we can really do anything, yet."

"Yeah we can, I tried gathering dirt on all the leaders of your 'army' but those were the only three I could get anything on, so we make their deceit common knowledge and take them out at the same time no backlash for us, and we get a chance at victory." Raven stated crossing her arms

"I agree with Raven, we should just get this over with quickly." Qrow agreed sitting down next to Akame who was still slowly recovering from her embarrassment

"We cant just jump the gun like that, what if they are in on it we don't know all our enemies yet." Lubbock said trying to reason with the bloodthirsty twins

"Lub we got tonight and tomorrow to deal with this, if we don't it'll be our first try on Budo all over again. So I say, we deal with it now they are choosing to jeopardize the lives of thousands for personal profit, I'd rather we not fail now." Qrow brought to light their predicament

"He's not wrong, if we don't deal with this now it could jeopardize the future." Tatsumi joined siding with Qrow

"We joined to changed the Empire not change the management in charge. I'm in." Akame stated plainly fully recovering from her embarrassment

"If there just willing to serve themselves with no thought of the people effected then I'm in too." Mine joining Tatsumi's side

Najenda sighed "Then it seems that the vote is clearly in your favor... I suppose that we will act tonight then, Lubbock create copies of the incriminating documents, Qrow you and Raven will take out General Wilkins. Akame and Tatsumi will take out General Cobalt, afterwards Lubbock and Mine will spread the information around the camp and that should be enough to get Fairbanks hung." everyone nodded in agreement and moved out

**(o)**

Qrow and Raven followed Wilkins as he wandered around camp taking note of defenses a troop strength per his duties until he reached the edge of camp where a solder was standing watch

"Evening." Wilkins said placing his hands behind his back

"Good evening, sir." The solder replied saluting him before yawning

"You seem tired, why don't you go relax for a bit I'll handle watch for a while." Wilkins said smiling warmly at the other man

"I couldn't do that sir, you're a general and if my lieutenant or Raven caught me slacking off..." The solder then trailed off

"Hahahahahaha! You're truly a dedicated solder I'm glad that you're on watch then." Wilkins laughed out sliding his hand into his pocket, quickly drawing the knife and stabbing towards the solder who dodged but was cut a bit, he collapsed to the ground "Sorry boy, but I have to get out of here, if that Raven bitch could see through the facade so easily then I cant stay here."

"Well then you should have ran far earlier then now." Raven said revealing herself causing Wilkins to grab the solder and hold him in front of himself

"Stay back! Don't come any closer or I swear I'll fucking kill him." the spy said fear evident in his voice

"He's paralyzed then." Raven deduced easily, placing her hand on Eclipse

"I may not serve the revolution but I wont kill for the empire, that Qrow from Night Raid I'm sure you've met him, he reminds me of Esdeath far to much, if hes with the revolution then there's no way that we could replace the empire!" Wilkins hissed his explanation backing away from Raven a bit his voice growing more and more desperate "He's just like her! You must see that, after watching her destroy the Ban tribe I was certain it was only a matter of time that he would do the same and destroy all that we have built here!"

"I understand, but I feel that my brother knows when to quit." Raven finally spoke "But from what we found it points to you being an imperial spy, why?"

He paled greatly at that statement before tried convincing her again "I was originally doing it to give us an edge in the final battle, but after hearing of him from both the Empire and Revolution he's brutal effective and a terror on the battlefield... just like Esdeath, I don't want to take that chance so I'm joining the side that's sure to win!"

"Then die." Raven growled vanishing from sight Wilkins had no time to react as his head rolled from his shoulders dropping the solder and knife

"Brother why didn't you strike?" Raven asked picking up the solder and looking at his face

"It woulda proved his point, and you know how much I love spiting people." Qrow answered "Hows he lookin'?"

"He's fine, I'll take him to the infirm tent to get his system flushed." Raven answered "you go check on your 'daughter'." Raven quickly said moving away from him

"Yeah... hey wait... annnnnnnd shes gone... Shes never gonna let me live that down." Qrow shot back to the open air, he then sighed and walked back to the tent so he could get some sleep

**A/N If you are wondering why I was vague with Qrow and Leones' nightly escapade its mainly due to the fact that I don't know how to write for that so I'll leave that to someone else if they want to write that, then they've got my blessing... not that they really needed it. Anyways like I said this chapter and the next will be shorter mainly cause were at the end now and I could get these done quickly so I can focus on the main event and all that jazz.**


	22. Kill the Wait part 2

**A/N this'll be the other one of the two fillers(I should just stop writing these at the beginning they really mean nothing other then making a neat little Authors Notes sandwich (Now I want a sandwich))**

Qrow woke up and tried to sit up but found himself unable to move his arms or legs

"Mornin'~" sang a voice behind him looking over his shoulder seeing Leone smiling happily at him

"Mornin' did anyone tell you we got some work to do today?" Qrow greeted tiredly

"Yeah... but with Raven and Akame on it I'm sure its fine, we can stay here and enjoy it." Leone whispered to him suggestively

"I'd agree with you but if things go sideways I'd prefer if we were present." Qrow shot down "Beside the way it ended you wouldn't be participating in the final battle."

"Spoil sport, fine but you owe me." Leone said biting his neck quickly before rolling off of him and standing "There now they know you belong to me."

"Who's they?" Qrow asked rubbing his neck and putting Harbinger on his belt

"THEY." Leone answered slowly exiting the tent

"That women is... well I can't really talk bad about her can I?" Qrow said to no one

"Yeah and you're crazy to skip out on that!" Lubbock answered from the corner of the tent

"What the- how long were you there?" Qrow asked surprised to see him there

"I've been awake for about three hours, do you know how hard it is to wake up and get ready with Leone sitting on the other side of the tent watching _you_ sleep!" Lubbock complained pulling his coat over his shoulders

"Alright what is with women in this group and watching me sleep, 'cause from what I know its happened like... I don't know, three time maybe and its weird that its happened once." Qrow complained back

"I wish I was in your shoes." Lubbock mumbled to himself

"Trust me even if you think that, you really don't wanna be me... It sucks." Qrow said darkly instantly dropping the rooms temperature

"Pfft I think that the trade off is fair enough." Lubbock answered pulling his coat on "Besides you get Leone, _Leone!_ Do you know how long I've been trying to get a peak at that bod?!" Lubbock finally cracked adopting a jealous tone "Ya gotta tell me man! Was it as great as I imagine! Spare no detail!"

Qrow rolled his eyes at that and waited for him to stop before speaking "Kid, if I do that she'll break my dick, so no. and if you want those details ask her, its your funeral. Or here's a better idea, ask Najenda on a date I'm certain once this is over you'll get her, I've see the way she looks at you. I know it 'cause its the same way I was with... point is she's into you, I bet she just wants to wait until life expectancy becomes longer then an hour from now." Lubbock seemed to grow happier at those words quickly pulled on Cross Tail

"Well then I hope we get rid of the empire quickly." Lubbock said with new vigor and quickly exited the tent Qrow following soon after

**(o)**

Exiting the tent Qrow saw everyone sitting around the fire as Tatsumi and Akame cooked breakfast

"Well, well, well, look who's finally up." Raven snarked looking at up at him

"Good morning Qrow." Akame greeted happily watching the food cook

"Mornin', what did I miss?" Qrow asked sitting now next to her and Leone sitting next to him

"Nothing much we were just about to debrief the remaining leaders, while you were 'asleep' we spread the documents all across the camp and Fairbanks has been taken into custody and is awaiting trial, it seems that the straight forward approach was the best one." Najenda answered happily

"Does that me that we _don't_ have anything to do today?" Leone asked Qrow and Lubbock being the only ones to understand why

"So you can smother my brother? I don't think so, he'll be helping me train the solders and engineering some form of artillery that fires faster then the cannons you have." Raven interrupted and apparently also understanding

"Dammit." Leone sighed seemed to not really be bothered by it

Akame turned to Qrow and held a plate of food to him and Tatsumi handed one to Lubbock and they continued until everyone had food, Raven and Qrow quickly ate and got to there feet leaving to the training field

**(o)**

Qrow and Raven entered the training field where a large crowd of people were standing around the arena and quickly got out of the twins way as they walked to the center

"ALRIGHT, SPLIT OFF INTO GROUPS OF FOUR MAKE SURE THEY ARE PEOPLE YOU CAN WORK WITH!" Raven shouted out causing all of them to quickly split off into groups of four

Qrow lead over to her and whispered "Nice team building exercise kinda... nostalgic."

"I don't think the revolutionary army would really appreciate us throwing their solders off a cliff side, so we gotta make do." Raven shot back before shouting more orders "RIGHT, EACH GROUP OF FOUR PAR OFF WITH ANOTHER AND BEAT EACH OTHER, ME AND QROW WILL GO AROUND AND CORRECT MISTAKES!"

after a few hours of this the untrained solders slowly becoming more and more confident in their skills

"What do you think about them?" Qrow asked pointing to one of the better groups Raven looked over to them

"Yeah they do seem to be making the most progress lets get them over here." Raven agreed

"HEY, YOU FOUR, OVER HERE." Qrow called walking over them

"Hey... whats up?" One of them said panting heavily

"You four seem to be making the most progress once we find another group like you four they will be pared with you, keep working until then." Raven answer watching the other groups working

"Yes ma'am." they all said and quickly moved back to fighting other groups

"I can't believe that you hold such authority over them." Qrow commented to her

"You know as well as I do brother that our lineage are born leaders." Raven proudly said

"I don't recall us doin' much leading in or out of Beacon, so forgive me if I don't believe you." Qrow replied dryly watching as the teams fought

**(o)**

Akame was following Najenda as she entered the command tent

"Ah, Najenda good to see you after the... incident with general Cobalt and Wilkins we will have to quickly revise the plan of attack. We don't know how much information they were feeding the empire." one of the generals spoke looking extremely tired

"No need to worry, I already revised the plan." Najenda answered placing the revised plans on the map and rearranging the unit bricks in a completely different design

"I spent all of last night trying to rethink this strategy but it seems you've done a far better job then I." the man said with a sigh then turned to one of the other generals "I guess we are as prepared as we'll ever be, any word from the western tribes on their attack?"

"They are meeting heavy resistance but once we attack it'll be smoother for them, the path of peace has also started their rebellion greatly reducing the number of solders in the area and also creating rebellions all across the empire, they must be panicking right about now." the other replied

"So the other Teigu users will be arriving tonight and we'll march on the capital tomorrow morning then?" Najenda asked excitement rising

"I assume you'll be leading the charge?" one man asked Najenda bringing her into the conversation

"Yes along with Tatsumi and Mine, everyone else will be acting as terror units inside the capital." she answered turning to leave "So we should work hard with what time we have left."

**(o)**

Qrow watched as groups slowly became stronger and stronger and their teamwork steadily improving faster and faster

"What do you think brother, are they ready?" Raven asked sitting down next to him

"Not nearly experienced enough but if they have the determination... then most should survive." Qrow answered leaning back on his hands

"So long as they have confidence." Raven agreed both sitting in silence for a few seconds "Well we should probably destroy their self-esteem now." rising to her feet she called out eight groups, thirty-two men and women surrounded Qrow and Raven

"Are you all ready?" Raven asked testing the weight of the training sword Qrow doing the same

"READY!" came a resounding voice from all of them everyone around them cheering them on

Raven readied her sword and Qrow did the same as they stood back to back and waited for the enemy to attack, sixteen charged each twin, Qrow blocked a strike and broke their guard and spun sweeping widely and knocked six of them out of the fight Raven doing the same, Qrow dodged a strike and kicked the solder into another before hitting both of them upside the head taking them both out, Raven flipped over Qrow kicking one of the solders as Qrow turned and hit three that were chasing her. This continued until they were the only ones

"Congratulations, against anyone _without_ a Teigu you will prove yourselves to be their match, and against anyone with a Teigu you will prove to be very annoying cannon fodder." Raven happily said helping a few of them to their feet "Now then, me and my brother have to go meet with the engineers, continue training until we return... _IF_ we return."

**(o)**

Weaving their way past the tents near the center until they reached a very messy tent filled to the brim with different pieces of metal and gears

"Hello you two must be the... ummm... the Night Rad fellows, right? come in, come in! Ah don't mind the mess I hav't had time to clean up, as it were." a woman spoke she was basically covered in grease except her eyes which were a sick shade of green and teeth which were extremely white

"Night Raid, and yes we saw that you had a very limited supply of cannons and short ranged ones at that, so we figured that we could help get something much longer ranged build." Raven explained as the woman quickly took her hand and shook it quickly then doing the same with Qrow

"Bah, Night Raid, Night Rad, I hear no difference I just fix the broken... things... and stuff." She quickly explained gestured wildly at the scrap littering the tent "But hey I don't usually get pretty ones like you in here, so I'll play nicer... mostly." She quickly flirted looking Raven up and down causing said woman to become extremely self conscious of her style of dressing

"Just so you know up until Raven was twenty-three she didn't wear underwear." Qrow jumped in seeing an opportunity to embarrass Raven causing the women to start chuckling

"Quite. Down. Brother." Raven growled killing intent flowing off of her

"You look good angry." the mechanic quickly joined causing Raven to stifle a scream and march out of the tent

After a few seconds Qrow spoke again "Shes gonna kill me."

"Ah don't worry 'bout that, I'll just use the old Valeera charms on her." the women said leaning on a cannon

"Your name is Valeera?" Qrow asked raising his eye brow "That's a really strange name."

"Well Qrow ain't a common name neither... so there Mr. NormalName." Valeera pouted "Anywho, should we go get her?"

"Yeah... I'll be right back." Qrow began walking out of the tent

"Oh, and should I get the opportunity I'ma look up that skirt just figured I'd tell you... just so you know." Valeera said happily imagining things that Qrow would rather not imagine

"Yeah, have fun with that but last I checked shes straight." Qrow replied walking out

"Well she hasn't met me yet... in bed I mean, we've already met" Valeera explained to no one "And he's gone..." She said sadly to her tools "Well I liked them." she finished and happily got to work on a new project

**(o)**

"Raven come on! Its not that bad, lets just go back and get to work, after we're done we can leave." Qrow called out quickly catching up to the fuming Raven

"I do not appreciate... that, so I will not be helping her." Raven growled fuming with rage

"Well I'm certain Akame didn't appreciate what you did to her but shes still treating you fairly, the best you could do is help fewer people get killed." Qrow growled back causing Raven to stop and thing for a few moments before she turned on her heel and walk back to the tent Qrow following close behind

"We're back!" Qrow called entering the tent seeing Valeera working hard on what looked to be a modern artillery battery

"Oh good good, you can make yourselves useful, Qrow grab stuff from over there and get them over here." Valeera quickly pointed to a massive pile of metal and then gestured to the general area near her "Raven get down here and hold this open."

"Okay but how did you do this so quickly? And how did you think this up?" Qrow asked starting to move metals near her Raven crawling under next to Valeera

"Its my Teigu 'Inventors knowledge' it allows me to recreate any form of machinery that a person thinks of when they think of it, allowing me to create anything someone thinks up... within reason of course." She explained while working "Raven hold this in place, Qrow get down here, there's a piece I have to create and I need it to be perfect so I have to focus." Qrow quickly complied trading spots with Valeera

"So you could created anything described to you, or thought of in your presence?" Raven asked still holding the piece open for Qrow

"Yeah, its kinda like reading someones mind but nothing like that in the slightest." she quickly said forming the the pieces she needed

"Brother, have we ever worked on these things without planting an explosive on them?" Raven asked after a few moments of silence

"No I don't think we have, why?" Qrow responded

"Well I wanted to kn-" Raven jumped and hit her head on the artillery piece denting it a bit

Qrow started laughing "What the fuck was that?!"

"I expected them to be black but-" Valeera started before getting roughly kicked by Raven causing Qrow to laugh harder

"I'll kill that bitch!" raven growled crawling out from under the artillery and chased after a screaming and laughing Valeera

"We are never going to get these done." Qrow rolled his eyes and also exited from under the artillery walking out of the tent finding Akame and Leone.

"Hey, why is Raven chasing that chick?" Leone asked confused

"Well obviously it because Valeera has taken an interest of whats under Ravens' skirt... I don't see why." Qrow answered causing Akame to slowly cover her own "Don't worry that much kid, I'm certain that Raven wont leave her much to work with... which is bad considering shes the only engineer that I've met." Qrow quickly took off after them

"Well then we should go help stop Raven." Leone said looking at Akame who nodded and took off after Qrow

**(o)**

Qrow caught up just in time to stop Raven from cutting Valeeras' head off

"Raven its fine, trust me you should see Akame when someone finishes their first mission, its funny." Qrow defused holding Ravens wrist

"Yeah what he said! Besides I wont tell anyone you wear lingerie!" Valeera quickly said raising her hands in surrender

Qrow blinked in surprise before a string of questions flew from his mouth causing Raven to blush more and more with each question "What? Why? For who? Who do you wear lingerie for? How do you hide it so well? Also Why?!"

"I just find it comfortable... okay." She answered blushing more causing Qrow to start laughing harder and harder

"Alright, alright... that's just funny, Ahem. Right we should get back to work on the artillery, Raven if you would rather not I completely understand." Qrow chuckled and started walking away Valeera quickly catching up with him mainly for protection

"Qrow! What did we miss?" Leone asked running up to them along with Akame

"Nothing other then Female Lubbock here nearly dying." Qrow answered Leone before turning to Valeera and explaining who they were "Oh this is Akame and Leone, Leone as you can see has nothing to hide, and Akame owns Murasame so risk going after her if you wanna die." both radiating killing intent

"Uh... duly noted." Valeera answered shakily apparently the brush with death made her a bit more willing to live

"So what are you gonna be doin' tomorrow?" Qrow asked as Valeera as they walked back to the tent

"I'll be maintaining all the artillery while it fires, what about you four?" Valeera answered

"We'll be charging in along side everyone else." Qrow answered sliding his hands into his pockets

**(o)**

After spending the rest of the day working they got about fourteen done, not enough to make a massive difference but a big enough one when it comes to terror tactics. But the fear of tomorrow was felt throughout the camp no one was going to say it but everyone was feeling it, the pit in their stomachs growing more and more noticeable and the night seem to move slowly.

In the early hours of the morning Qrow stood on a cliff side alongside Raven staring at the city below

"You know brother, we could leave, go home and forget this place even exists and continue as we always have." Raven offered clearly scared of what the next few hours would bring

"I've already made my choice, and I got a promise to keep." Qrow shot down calmly staring at the city "Live or die, succeed or fail, I'll be here to see it through... to the end."

"Yo you two ready to move out?" Tatsumi asked running up to them

"I'm ready. Raven?" Qrow turned to her as she placed her mask on her face and nodded

"Great I'll be meeting up with Najenda soon, and if I don't see you on the other side, its been nice knowing ya." Tatsumi said as he walked away

"you too, Tatsumi." Qrow called after him as Leone, Akame, and Lubbock walking up to them

Akame began explaining the plan "So this is plan, we infiltrate the city perimeter, then Lubbock and Raven split off and burn supplies, block roads and alleyways, kill solders and open or destroy the gates letting the rest of the army in, the Revolutionary Army will be bombarding the walls and city itself hopefully creating enough chaos to allow those actions to be preformed in complete secrecy. Me, Leone, and Qrow will infiltrate the palace itself as the bombardment is happening and eliminate both the Prime Minister and Emperor, but should Esdeath be spotted by anyone save Me, Qrow, or Raven you are to retreat. Is everyone clear." everyone voiced confirmation "Alright then, lets move out."

**A/N The final battle is close enough to taste and everyone is prepared, except for the revolutionary army they still gotta move into position after that though then they'll be ready. Obviously these two chapters will be a bit shorter 'cause they are just to act as filler until I complete the real final chapter. **


	23. Kill the End Part 1

Running towards the capital city was the most nerve racking thing they've done thus far, after the bombardment started almost all Imperial forces were redirected to that front leaving minimal guard on the others to dig in and prepare, but that doesn't mean they couldn't be spotted, reaching the wall they quickly started climbing Qrow leading followed by Lubbock, Akame, Leone, and Raven bringing up the rear just in case someone fell, reaching the top they found three guards Qrow kicked the first one off the wall, Akame cut the one to the left of the first and Leone punched the final one off the wall

"Alright this is where we split, Raven I'll see ya later." Qrow said as he leapt from the wall followed by Leone and Akame. Raven and Lubbock quickly went to their own missions.

**(o)**

They entered the palace with little difficulty, going down hall after hall slowly closing in on the throne room reaching the main hall Qrow was surprised more then anything with who greeted them

"Well if it isn't Night Raid, I knew you'd be here." Runs voice came from above them, all quickly dodging dozens of feathers and hid behind pillars

"Run! good to see you... but reports say that you died, whats with that?" Qrow called from his cover as he drew Harbinger from his belt

"Its quite simple, Akame didn't check to see if I had really died that allowed me to survive and be saved by general Esdeath." Run explained hovering in front of the entrance to the throne room

"Well... shit, I don't think we planned for this... but that's how I work best." Qrow quickly exited cover firing fire rounds at Run, who dodged them and returned a volley of feathers, Qrow quickly took cover near Leone then went around to the other side of the pillar and ran towards the door leading to the throne room using the pillars as cover and continuously fired at Run, Akame dived towards Run slashing at him but he quickly avoided the strike but was tackled by Leone

"You two go on ahead, I got wings here." she said staring Run down clenched her fists

"You sure?" Qrow asked looking between the two of them

"Yeah, I wont let him kill me I got shit to do later." Leone answered grinning at him before rushing into combat again as Qrow and Akame ran through the door

**(o)**

Qrow and Akame quickly ran down another hallway and towards another door

"Its locked." Akame said and Qrow quickly aimed Harbinger firing it into the door causing the doors to explode off the hinges into the throne room, entering the room it was filled with guards that seemed to be much stronger then the average goons they were used to

"Yo, we're here for the Prime Minister." Qrow said looking over the room seeing the solders and behind them a _very_ fat man with white hair standing behind the throne and a small child with green hair and a fearful look on his face which was quickly replaced by a sadistic grin

"My emperor! These... assassin's have come to kill us and take your throne for themselves!" The Minister fearfully whined with a sinister smirk "But we are the heart of this empire! And will not show weakness in front of fools such as them!" he continued causing Qrow to sigh

"If you're gonna fight, fight. Drop the theatrics." Qrow lazily commented before running forward using the heads of the royal guard as platforms bringing Harbinger towards the minister causing the man to cover his eyes with his arms but Harbinger stopped, it hit something causing him to land back where he started

"Qrow are you okay, what happened?" Akame asked looking him over

"No idea... but I think that blob of a man'll tell us." Qrow answered pointing over to the now laughing Minister

"THE ROYAL FAMILYS TIGEU 'SHIKOUTAZER' PROTECTER OF THE EMPIRE, AND THE END OF YOUR PITIFUL REVOLUTION!" the minister shouted bloodlust burning off of him as the palace exploded revealing a massive suit of armor

"Are. You. INSANE! THERE ARE STILL CIVILIANS IN THE CITY!" Qrow shouted at them

"YOUR FORCES WERE THE ONES WHO STARTED FIRING ON CIVILIANS! ITS FAIR GAME NOW!" the minister shouted back from his new position

"Gods dammit, Akame you can deal with these guys yeah?" Qrow asked Akame nodded in confirmation "Good, I'll start ripping that thing to shreds." Qrow jumped into the air transforming, quickly flying above the Armor he transformed back and transformed Harbinger into its scythe form and started cutting at bits and pieces looking for a weakness, as Akame quickly started to dispatch the Royal Guards

**(o)**

Raven ran down alleyway after alleyway killing guard after guard until she reached the northern gate where the Revolutionary Army was, she quickly sliced the gate with gravity dust causing it bend in half vertically, allowing the army into the city.

"Raven, I'm glad you're here, we have reports that the palace exploded can you go check and see whats going on?" Najenda asked riding atop a horse

"On it, also look out for Esdeaths 'army of ice' I saw some ice sculptures littering parts of the city I wouldn't be surprised if she was able to control them." Raven explained before transforming and flying towards the massive cloud of dust

"Quickly get those artillery pieces in place, we'll need the support." Najenda ordered "Tatsumi get Mine on the wall have her provide cover for the Artillery."

"Got it." Tatsumi said sprinting to where Mine was

**(o)**

Lubbock hid behind a few boxes and waited for the patrol to pass before exiting and entered the weapon storage room a grin growing on his face seeing the guns, gunpowder, and Artillery ammo "Lets send this supply to hell... man I wish I had a partner." he said to himself before getting to work on rigging it to explode

**(o)**

Looking over the city Najenda could only feel a bit of guilt, sure this was the end goal but with how things are going by the end of this battle the civilian casualties might beat out the military ones, but it will all be worth ridding the world of this corrupt empire, her thoughts was quickly stopped by a massive explosion from the other side of the city and she could guess who it was, that and a weak counterattack from the empire

**(o)**

Qrow slid to a stop on the roof of what was left of the imperial palace and looked to the giant "Alright whatever that thing is made of, it is really, _really_, hard... I think this may have been a mistake... oh well, too deep to quit now." Qrow said to himself quickly dodging the massive gauntlet by diving through its fingers, landing on top of the gauntlet and running up it towards the head trying to find a way inside or to temporarily shut the thing down "Qrow!" Raven called landing next to him and running "What the hell is this thing?!"

"Its, a massive suit of armor... yeah I don't get it either, and I cant seem to find a way to break it, any ideas?" Qrow answered as they both dodged the other hand before leaping on it and continuing towards the head

"Where have they been hiding this thing?" Raven asked as they climbed higher and higher

"My guess is underground, cant really hide somethin' like this in the middle of a city that easily." Qrow answered causing Raven to grin

"Well then we just have to attack the parts that seem to the the most damaged by the earth... there! It gut and below are weaker then everything else." Raven said after looking around the armor

"Who'da thought to defeat this thing all we gotta do is punch it in the dick." Qrow snarked leaping from the arm plummeting towards weak spot transforming harbinger from carry mode, to Scythe mode cutting along the point leaving a deep cut there, Raven doing the same making a smaller cut on the armor, which released a loud screech echoing across the entire capital, sending Qrow and Raven flying backwards, both quickly recovered

"Raven!" Qrow called to her

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Raven called back standing roughly twenty feet from him

"**Murder**!" Qrow shouted out causing ravens eyes to widen a bit

"Really? Okay!" Raven opened a portal to Qrow as he jumped over her and one below her making an infinite loop, Qrow quickly jumped into it falling faster and faster after a few seconds of that Raven reopened Qrows' portal near the weak spot allowing him to cut the weak spot even deeper but sent him flying a long distance away she'd have to distract it until help arrived

**(o)**

Watching as the emperor burned his own subjects and solders alike Run naturally couldn't sit and do nothing

"Night Raid assassin, you wish to save people, yes? Then help me save them!" Run didn't wait for an answer he quickly moved off to help the civilians Leone following after him

**(o)**

Lubbock ran as fast as his legs could carry him, after he had set fire to the weapon store Esdeath arrived, best case he gets away mostly fine, worst case he doesn't. But if running until he finds help was whats going to save his hide then run he will, until he was stopped by a very large wall of ice blocking his path

"Well if it isn't one of Najendas' little pets, how adorable. I thought it would have been a threat like Qrow, Akame, or Tatsumi but no, its just a coward. Like. You." Esdeath mocked walking up behind him standing a health distance away Lubbock who quickly took in his surroundings all of it was frozen in ice, she knew his Teigu so he couldn't do anything that she wouldn't be able to see

"If you think that backing me into a corner is going to make me easy prey then you'll be sorely mistaken." Lubbock bluffed confidently, taking a small step backwards

"I'm no fool, so don't take me for one." Esdeath spoke letting her killing intent burn "If you think you're going to survive this then its just false hope that should be crushed. I'll be killing you and moving on to the next and the next until I reach Najenda."

"Well if you followed me it seems that everything is going according to plan." Lubbock tried again "With you here, away from the front Najenda will be able to route your entire army. We win, you loses."

"No that would mean the empire loses, if the empire loses then it was weak and I'll have no use for it any longer, but my mission will remain, but the time for talk has been over for far too long." Esdeath corrected drawing her blade preparing to strike and Lubbock closed his eyes waiting for the strike

**(o)**

Akame moved to find another way to damage the Armored giant it was crippled but still firing off explosive rounds devastating the city below the only way she could see was the lower body which was unarmored and weakened by time

"Akame!" Tatsumi shouted moving near her

"Tatsumi, we need your help with this, we cant cut deep enough Qrow nicked it deep enough to cause damage but we can replicate it, you're the only person strong enough." Akame explained pointing out its damaged weak spot

"Right, anything else I should know?" he asked preparing himself

"Raven's been slicing it with different blades so it might be a little unstable, be careful." Akame answered rolling out of the way of a piece of debris

"If hes going to hit that spot its going to have a _very_ explosive reaction, are you sure you can take it?" Raven asked landing nearby mask cracked and dirt

"I'm sure, what happened to you?" Tatsumi asked looking at her broken mask

"After launching my brother, I was hit rather hard by that thing... Now move!" Raven answered moving around to cover, Akame doing the same, as Tatsumi summoned Neuntote and readied himself to strike as he searched for an opening

**(o)**

Najenda watched as ice charged her forces, cold and never tiring solders of ice. Raven was telling the truth as much as she hated to admit it, Mines' cover was helpful melting them and protecting the artillery as they fired destroying the roads slowing enemy reinforcements and if they were luck destroyed a few of the ice solders

"General!" One solder shouted and pointed to the opposite end of the street where another large group of Ice Cavalry were preparing to charge their lines

"READY ARTILIRY! AIM... FIRE!" Najenda ordered they did so and vaporized the Ice Cavalry easily "RESUME BOMBARDMENT!" she ordered again and the artillery started sounding off again

**(o)**

Leone pulled a beam from blocking a doorway and Run broke the door down moving inside quickly pulling a few people out of the burning building

"Ya know, when I went into the city to assault the palace... I didn't expect this." Leone joked dropping the beam and helping the wounded to somewhere safe

"I more then appreciate the help, I'm glad that you at least have the civilians in mind, despite the firing from those guns." Run replied providing first aid to a few people

"So if you're all chummy with people why work with the empire? Wouldn't the revolutionary army be a better fit?" Leone asked as they continued to work the sounds of combat all around them

"You'd think, but the way the revolutionary army gets results involves far too much bloodshed I wanted reform but peacefully, but I guess Qrows' words stand 'A bloodless revolution teaches, but not the needed lesson.' I guess he means that sometimes blood is needed to get some people to reflect." Run answered her

"Yeah that does sound like something Qrow would say when he's in teacher mode. Welp I gotta go, got a bastard to teach a lesson to, and all that, see ya later." Leone turned on her heel and started towards the palace again

"Good luck to you then." Run quietly said to her as a group of imperial solders ran up to Run

"Sir, we're about to counter attack the Revolutionaries, we could use your support." The leader said resting his great-sword on his shoulder

"No, these people need my help more then you, do you know where is Wave?" Run answered declining the request

"No idea, after the bombardment started chaos ensued, apart from the Great Generals' ice army no one has been able to do anything apart from retreat or fortify their positions." The solder answered "Come on men lets move!" they then continued on their way to their deaths

**(o)**

Qrow blocked a strike from Esdeath both flying through a building landing in the main road

"I'm glad that you showed up I was getting bored dealing with fools!" Esdeath laughed slicing at Qrows' head, who leaned back avoiding it and swung at her gut, she summoned an ice blade just in time to block the strike and kicked Qrow away from her again towards another building, shattering the window and landing on the top floor Esdeath chased him, ducking under her strike and firing a burn round into the building as he leapt from the same window he entered leaving the building to burn with Esdeath inside (if only it were so easy) Esdeath exited through the fire barely even singed by the flame "A commendable effort Qrow, but my Teigu is ice, a move like that is pointless."

"I keep forgetting you're an absolute monster on the battlefield, and a pain in the ass but I don't forget that part." Qrow commented deflecting a few spears of ice jumping backwards and barely avoiding another strike from her, moving Harbinger in front of himself he quickly parries a strike from her and slams his foot into her gut sending her into the burning building causing it to collapse on top of her, seconds later ice destroys the burning rubble forcing it off her, minor burns across her body and hat completely destroyed soot staining her clothes and blood staining a piece of splintered wood in her gut

"Well that worked better the expected." Raven said running up to him discarding the destroyed mask

"Yo, hows the mech?" Qrow asked not taking his eyes off Esdeath

"Tatsumi destroyed it after another guy in a similar suit of armor helped clear him a path... " Raven answered drawing Eclipse

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure, I'm Esdeath." Esdeath casually greeted

"I'm Raven Branwen, Qrows' older sister." Raven greeted

"Seconds don't count." Qrow mumbled quickly glaring at Raven

"I'm older, I say they do." Raven replied quickly ignoring his glare

"I assume you're the leader of Qrows' 'lost' tribe then." Esdeath deduced smiling happily "I was planing on burning you're tribe to the ground when we found it to keep him in line but it seems you've come to me."

"Ha, he hates the tribe, if anything he'd help you with a smile." Raven said dryly "But that raises the question, how did he even get into your good graces from what hes told me it would have been impossible for him to do so without lying." Raven asked looking to Qrow

"Oh its such a fascinating phrase, one I know well and it seems you do too. 'The weak die and the strong live.'." Esdeath answered causing Qrow to sigh and cover his face and Raven to aw

"Aww Its been almost twenty years since he's said that. I wish I was there to hear it." Raven happily said

"Can we just... get back to killing each other?" Qrow asked glaring at Esdeath "Once shes dead were done with the actual threats, then we can get ice cream."

**(o)**

After a decisive victory against an imperial counter attack the Revolutionary army started moving through the city cleaning up any stragglers and collecting supplies searching house by house and forcing the remaining imperial solders to flee into the countryside, after the city was completely swept they started collecting the dead and tending to the wounded, but Najenda rounded up all the Teigu users and not exhausted solders and started moving towards two massive pillars of ice that were recently made

**(o)**

Qrow kicked off of a pillar of ice greeting Esdeaths strike locking blades with her both slow started falling towards the earth, Qrow then broke the blade lock by kicking her into the pillar shattering it, Raven then attacked forcing them to fall faster Qrow quickly chasing after them swinging at Esdeath who caught his wrist stopping his strike, all of them slam into the ground sending dust everywhere preventing anyone from seeing anything but separated them all

"Raven!? You alright?!" Qrow called looking around seeing nothing but dust as his Aura shattering

"Yeah I'm fine." Raven answered moving over to him her Aura shattering too "Where did she go?"

"No idea, do you see her?" Qrow answered looking around "Cause all I see is dust, and not the good kind." Raven also searching until sinister laughter started echoing around them

Esdeaths voice quietly echoed around them "You two are the most fun I've had in a long time, I don't want to squander this opportunity so I'll make you an offer, with the fall of the empire I don't have an army at my back anymore... but you two, you two could prove to be a greater equivalent then any number of solders I could possible muster."

"I still don't see her, and that echo isn't helping." Raven whispered to Qrow who growled

"I don't give a damn about your offer, 'sides I've already made a deal with Najenda so you can take your 'offer' and stick it." Qrow called out causing a sigh to reverberate around them

"A shame it would have been nice to have such strong subordinate for a change." Esdeath replied then everything fell silent. Raven quickly drew Eclipse and plunged it into the ground causing massive gusts of wind to serge violently and forced Esdeath away from Qrow who quickly turned and attacked her, slashing harbinger at her throat, she leaned back just in time and stabbed at him, Raven parried it and slashed downward to cut off her arm, Esdeath blocked it and stabbed at Ravens' gut with a newly summoned blade only for it to shatter on Harbingers' blade, then both twins kicked her sending her through a wall

"We haven't worked like that in a while." Qrow commented watching the destroyed house for any movement

"Yes we are a bit slow, but I'm glad that we are able to cover each other still." Raven said back to him watching the perimeter for any movement as well

"You two work in perfect sync! I cant believe that you two wont join me! Think of it, war endless and bloody! Weeding out the _weak_ _and __**frail until the strong are all that's left in this world!**_" Esdeaths bloodlust growing with each word just as her excitement rises

"If you asked that twenty years ago, then we probably would have agreed, but nowadays we have our own lives to live and your time in this world has long passed." Raven spoke drawing Eclipses' steel blade

"Fools you chose to fight a battle you can't win!" Esdeath shouted leaping from cover swinging at Qrow but he blocked it, Raven leapt to attack receiving a hard kick to the gut as Esdeath summoned another blade and stabbing at Qrow who leaned out of the way spinning quickly kicking Esdeath in the jaw sending her to the ground, quickly flipping in the air over a strike from her and stabbing Harbinger into the ground where she was, rolling just barely out of the way of Qrows' strike only to block a strike from Raven then suffer a kick from Qrow sending her sprawled again

"Pfft, we cant win against you? You can't win against us! Because you are _**alone**_!" Raven taunted "If this is strong for you, then you've never been strong in your life."

"**MAHAPADMA**" Esdeath shouted time and space freezing around her freezing Qrow, freezing Raven, freezing the revolutionary army coming to kill her, freezing the dead, freezing the weak, freezing the strong, leaving her alone in a world devoid of function or physics, Esdeath spoke as she walked towards Raven "I'll show you strength, it seems that even the 'strong' cant beat time itself... except for me." drawing her blade and raising it to strike "Goodbye, Raven Branwen." as she brought the blade down it was blocked by a sword of ice "WHAT!?" quickly looking to Raven who's eyes were burning with red flames welding a blade of ice and her eyes were practically burning holes in Esdeath

"I was surprised by this little trick and it would have worked had I not of had the powers I do... but since Qrow doesn't know whats going on here, I can finally cut lose." Raven said looking over to her brother who didn't quite seem to actually be frozen like everything else but he was moving slowly enough that it was almost not detectable Esdeath growled and prepared to continue

**(o)**

Qrow suddenly saw Raven and Esdeath vanish, violently and quickly moving all across the battlefield destroying buildings and whats left of them, until they slowed down enough to seen, Raven covered in deep cuts, Esdeath in a similar state looking down to her right arm before quickly cutting it off

"I swear you two have to be the most unique individuals I've ever met, and the most fun too." Esdeath laughed out clearly exhausted her stance shaking and blood pooling beneath her

"GOOD WORK YOU TWO! WE CAN HANDLE IT FROM HERE!" Najenda called out riding in on top of a horse followed by hundreds of Revolutionaries

Raven laughed in joy before calling back "I don't think I've said this Najenda... but, I love you!" Esdeath looking to the hundreds of solders all around her, then to Qrow, then to Raven, then to Najenda, she then sighed

"I guess this is it-" Esdeath began in a neutral tone but it quickly became an excited shout "-But, I WILL BE TAKING AS MANY OF YOU WITH ME AS POSSIBLE!" All the solders rushed towards her as did Najenda, Raven, and Qrow all preparing to strike "**WEISSSCHNABEL**" Esdeath shouted pelting the army with small spears of ice, killing many of them who were quickly replaced again and again, Qrow took one to his shoulder but kept attacking, Najenda took a smaller one to her left hand using it to protect her good eye, Raven took one to her left leg just above the knee but all kept attacking until Esdeath was dead due to overwhelming force

**(o)**

After Esdeath had fallen and her body carried away Qrow and Raven final let their fatigue over power them. both collapsed to the ground coughing and panting

"Its been too long since we've seen each other here brother." Raven laughed looking her brother up and down seeing the soot and blood covering him

"I could have gone a few more years without it... but when have I ever gotten what I wanted?" Qrow asked sourly as he sat up

"Oh don't bring the mood down brother, we still won I think that's a win!" Raven happily cheered sitting up next to him "Imagine what you and Leone'll do for celebration?"

"I'm sorry Raven what was that? You wanted me to tell Valeera you're interested? I can get right on that." Qrow snarked causing Raven to pale

"Don't you dare!" Raven growled "I can go find Leone right now and tell her how much you missed her embrace."

the twins continued arguing for hours and hours until the sun started setting, they gave that up and waited at the rally point for everyone to arrive, they knew Najenda would, she was currently going over the results of the battle itself with the rest of the revolution leaders. Akame, Lubbock, Tatsumi, and Leone were all still unknown and Qrow as starting to get a little anxious.

"Their fine right?" Qrow asked raven trying to calm himself

"I'm sure, Akame for all shes worth has Aura and the others are just as sharp." Raven answered watching the people working to clean up what was left of the city

"Gods why do I feel like this?" Qrow asked again "Is this how you feel all the time?"

"Easy brother, you're entering uncharted territory, we don't talk feelings." Raven snarked causing him to laugh

"Fair enough..." Qrow began but let the sentence die

"There she is." Raven said looking over to their right

Akame walked up to them quickly sitting down next to Qrow and after a few seconds tears flowing from her eyes she then wrapped her arms around him causing him to freeze and look to Raven for help, who rolled her eyes and gestured for him to hug her back and he did so letting her cry as much as she needed too

after awhile of her crying she regained control and spoke quietly "Thank you, thank you, for keeping Tatsumi promise for him." Qrow realized what that meant but didn't pry or react, just numbed it.

"I guess we wait for Leone and Lubbock then." Qrow elaborated still holding Akame close

"Pfft, don't sound so disappointed." Leone said walking up to them fastening a cloak around herself, Akame quickly released Qrow and ran over to her and hugged her

"Huh... I seem to recall you wearing less." Raven snarked quickly looking her over

"Nah, its just a bit cold with you around." Leone shot back rapping her arms around Akame "I'm glad that y'all are here actually, saves me from doing it one by one."

"What do you mean Leone?" Akame asked "You're okay right?"

"Of course I'm okay, I'll be meeting up with everyone else soon." Leone answered causing everyone to instantly understand whats happening but she moved the cloak out of the way revealing multiple bullet wounds covered by gauze

"We can help you know, we can unlock your Aura, you can survive this." Qrow quickly said not caring how desperate he sounded

"No Qrow, you can't. No one can, all my instincts are telling me to go find a place to rest, but don't feel sad for me, I get to see everyone. So smile." Leone responded smiling at them Akame forced one, Qrow tried and failed "Ha, you'll have to work on that, I expect to see you smiling when I see you next. Goodbye, my friends." Leone spoke her final words to them released Akame, quickly grabbed Qrow and kissed him before releasing him and running into the city

**(o)**

Qrow, Raven, and Akame all stayed there waiting for Najenda to arrive who did after the sun had nearly set

"Hey, sorry that took so long I guess its time to see you three off?" Najenda asked walking up to them

"...Yeah." Qrow said after a long pause him and Akame both looked extremely tired

"Despite all of what has happened, I'm still glad to have fought beside you, Najenda." Akame said pulling her into a tight hug before walking up next to Qrow

"Thank you for all your help Akame." Najenda answered smiling at her

"Thanks for not killing me when we first met... Boss." Qrow thanked smiling weakly at her

"Ha, not your boss anymore." Najenda laughed "But hey if you wanna stick around that's fine, could just have you follow around people I don't like."

"Not likely, I still got work to do." Qrow shot down returning to his old self a bit

"Yeah, lets try not getting too sappy." Raven said rolling her eyes and creating a portal with a purple outline "There that should place you right outside of Tais' house just out of sight... that or the middle of the ocean, I don't fuckin' know anymore."

"Your confidence is astounding." Qrow snarked before looking to Akame "Ready to go?"

"Yes." She answered before walking through Qrow quickly following behind it then closed, Raven turned to Najenda

"I was wrong about you, good luck." Raven said before opening another portal which had the same purple outline and walked through it. Seconds later it closed separating the two worlds forever.

**A/N This is part one of the final chapter, I would have kept it all in one but to be completely honest I didn't feel comfortable posting a chapter that was over 15 thousand words long, but this is a bit more manageable so I'll be going with this. (The next chapter takes place almost entirely on Remnant so if you are here for Akame ga kill stuff only you might find the next chapter a bit of a bore. And if you choose to not read the next chapter, I thank you for your support and for taking your time to read this story.)**


	24. Kill the End Part 2

Najenda reached into her coat and pulled out Lubbocks goggles sadly looking at them for a long time before putting them away after a new voice called "I am sOoOoOoO glad that worked!" Najenda turned towards the voice and found a woman clad in a White cloak standing near her holding Shambhala

"Who are you?" Najenda asked cautiously, preparing to fight the woman in front of her

"I'm a ghost BOO! Nah I'm just messin', I'm former General Rose, at your service." Rose answered pulling Shambhala back under her cloak and started explaining "I was marked dead... about five-ish years ago, after I didn't pay the prime ministers 'Solder tax' he sent army after army to capture me, buuuut I was always three steps ahead. Anywho I came to offer help with the new nation! So can I?" Najenda had no words mainly cause she had no idea what to make of this... person

"I think our conversation will be _a lot_ longer then this." Najenda had said causing Rose to deflate with a groan

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnee..." She drawled as they moved off towards the New Nations current base of operations she then asked as they were walking towards their destination "...Can I take a bath first?... I'm smelly."

**(o)**

Akame exited the portal into a forest, quickly looking around she saw a large cabin with two stories through quite a few trees, hearing Qrows' footsteps behind her she turned to him and smiled, he smiled back, both happily stayed like that until a quiet buzzing was heard causing Qrow to sigh and pull out his scroll and press a button on it before holding it up to his ear "Yeah, I'll make my way there... no... I'll take the airship, no need to worry... see ya soon." He then took the device from his ear and pocketed it "Sadly, I gotta go meet with my other boss, we should get you two acquainted anyhow, we'll see Tai later, Okay."

"Alright." Akame said as they started away from the house towards an unknown destination. They walked until they reached a large gated community Qrow walked up to a glowing panel off to the side of it and held his Scroll to it causing a few beeps and the gate to open, walking through it into a very strange looking town filled with strange looking people, people had hair in rainbows of color and eyes to match, some even had animal features such as, fox ears, cat tails, and some even had scales, it was weird to see, but strangely enough everyone gave Qrow a wide birth so Akame didn't have to worry about getting lost

"Welcome to Patch, or the town of Patch as its officially called, its an island off the coast of Vale one of the two main cities on Sanus... I'm assuming that made no sense to you, yeah?" Qrow explained looking back to Akame for her reaction

"Yeah." Akame mumbled trying to figure out what any of what he had said meant

"No worries, we'll get down to those details later, there's an airship not to far from here we'll take that to Beacon, they don't normally run at this time of year but I got a lot pull at Beacon." He continued as they walked to the airship, Akame had assumed it was like an Air Manta just more boat like.

They continued walking until they reached the Bullhead, Qrow quickly explained that it was basically an Air Manta, only faster and not alive. Apart from the motion sickness(Surprisingly) Akame was fine with it, apparently moving at high speeds is easy in combat is easy but once in an enclosed space moving at the same speed, sickness sets in. Arriving at Beacon Qrow chuckled a bit at her reaction of cheering and jumping out as quickly as possible

"Take a good look kid, once you see it a few times it kinda losses its... oh... shit." Qrow trailed off looking at something following his gaze Akame saw a women with long blond hair tied in a bun with extremely bright shade of green eyes, glaring daggers at Qrow

"Where have you been! We leave you un-monitored for twenty minutes and you're off on Patch with a little girl who look... like... Raven." the woman began but stopped and stared at Akame for a long period of time before turning back to Qrow seemingly far more restrained but quickly looked him up and down "What happened to you?" she asked seeing Qrows' current state of dishevelment

"That's a very long story, but what do you mean 'twenty minutes' I've been gone for... what, five months?" Qrow asked turning to Akame for help

"Five months, two weeks, and six days." Akame calmly answered, both Qrow and the women looked at Akame weirded out by her very specific answer

"Who is she anyways, because if she's your kid I win a bet." the woman asked Qrow quietly looking Akame over

"This is Akame, shes... basically my kid, 'cept shes also not that." Qrow vaguely answer gesturing for Akame to follow after him which she quickly did, they walked until they reached a large set of wooden doors at the base of a colossal tower, opening the doors they entered a circular room with smaller rooms on the opposite side of of the room, Akame followed Qrow closely into one and he press one of the buttons and the doors closed, Akame took a small step closer to Qrow and quickly jumped onto his back when the room shifted and started moving

"If shes 'basically' your daughter then why haven't we met her until now?" The woman asked watching at the strange situation

"Well apart from the fact that I didn't know her until... a little over five months ago, I got no idea." Qrow answered vaguely again glaring at her

the women growled at him and spoke again trying to retrain herself from yelling "There is _so_ much you're not telling me, and I'm getting tired of vague answers."

"Yeah well its not for _you_ to hear, Its for me and Oz to discuss." Qrow said defensively the room fell into an uncomfortable silence until the door reopened revealing a very green room with basically glass everywhere windows, roof, floor, not to say its all see through but most of it was very green and a faint ticking could be heard, entering the room there was a single desk with a chair behind it and a man sitting at it with disheveled white hair and a green and black suit

"Qrow..." The man began coldly but it quickly changed to surprise "who is this?"

"Akame, this is Headmaster Ozpin, my boss." Qrow introduced the two of them "Oz this is Akame, she has had... an interesting past few hours."

"Apparently so, tell me did you find that disturbance we actually sent you to find or is this just an elaborate excuse." Ozpin asked clearly not willing to hear lies

"Yeah, but that's a very long explanation and its also one I don't think Akame would like to relive."

"Ms. Akame could you please wait outside I'll send Qrow down after we are done talking." Ozpin asked turning his attention to her, Akame didn't answer she just looked to Qrow

"Go on kid it wont take me too long, hopefully we can get this over with quickly, then get you somewhere to stay." Qrow said knowing her question after his answer she entered the room and looked at the panel not knowing how it worked at all

"Umm... how do I?..." Akame asked leaving the question in the air causing Ozpin to chuckle a bit

"Glynda please help her with... finding her way around, I'm sure me and Qrow can manage without your... supervision." Ozpin said lightly looking over to her

"Fine, but I wont be fixing anything you two break." Glynda said entering the room next to Akame and pressed a button on it and the doors closed again

**(o)**

"So... how do you know Qrow?" Glynda asked politely breaking the silence briefly Akame didn't answer, just looked straight ahead calmly

"I know our introduction wasn't... the best but if Qrow opened up to you he has placed a lot of trust in you." Glynda tried again "He doesn't even trust me that much and I've known him for almost twenty-two years." Akame continued staring ahead ignoring her

after a few moments of silences the doors opened and Akame exited quickly Glynda following after her

"I assume Qrow didn't tell you much about Beacon?" Glynda asked causing Akame to nod she then continued speaking "Well the library is close by if you would like to go there for now and learn a bit about Vale and the surrounding area." Akame nodded again and started following Glynda

**(o)**

After the elevator closed and started moving down Ozpin finally spoke "Now then Qrow what happened, tracking your scroll we found that you... teleported from the Emerald forest to Patch, with a roughly twenty minute delay from vanish to reappearance, so what happened."

"That's the question of the hour. With how things have been I'd say time travel, wouldn't be surprised at this point, but I don't remember seein' you, so I'll have to go with I don't know." Qrow spoke calmly as he crossed his arms

"What do you mean, Qrow you have to explain things for me to understand your situation." Ozpin sighed and massaged his temples

Qrow sighed and dropped the sarcasm "Look, all I know is it was a long five months for me and about twenty minutes for you, so if anyone has answers its _not_ me. So, sorry to disappoint I've been trying to figure it out too but I've gotten nowhere. All that really matters is Akame, I made a deal with her to get her a life that doesn't suck that's the main reason why I'm here. I need you to help me, help her."

Ozpin sighed again before sadly asking "What do you mean? She seems barely old enough to be a huntress-in-training, who even is she? Its clear that you two aren't related to the trained eye, so tell me Qrow, who is she and why bring her here?"

"I mean, help me register her as a citizen of Vale, we can't really go to the council for this 'cause shes... I think six-teen, and thanks to the shit system it'd take almost a year to do that." Qrow explained leaning on Ozpins' desk

"Qrow, I've done very few things for you over the course of your employment... I'll help with this..." Qrow sighed in relief Ozpin raised his hand and held up his index finger "...under a few condition, you take it easier from now on, no more landing on the cliff half dead, no more going dark for almost a year, no more passing out on the front steps of the CCT preventing students from entering. If you agree to those, then yes we have a deal."

"Easily done, 'cept for the first one I can do the other two but the first one in our profession is impossible." Qrow altered the deal causing Ozpin to nod in agreement

"Fair enough, but I feel I must ask how do you plan to introduce her to the Rose-Xiao long household, given her personality I don't think she'd handle it too well."

"We spent the last few months in a similar situation Oz. I'm sure she can handle it. Anyways when does the new term start again?" Qrow asked changing the subject

"Three weeks, six days, and I think... four-teen hours." Ozpin answered looking swiftly at his scroll "Why?" then reached into a small compartment in his desk pulling out a stack of papers and held them out to Qrow who took them quickly

"Just making sure we have enough time for the meet and greet... it also seems I found someone who can relate to Akame when it comes to dates." Qrow said turning on his heel and walking towards the elevator

"Qrow I still expect to hear the full story one day." Ozpin called after Qrow as he entered the elevator

"Its not that far off from our story Oz, just a group of people working to make the world a better place." Qrow said at the elevator closed ending their conversation

**(o)**

Akame sat in the quiet room filled with books and other strange devices across from her Glynda tapped away on her scroll

"Hey, thanks for texting me Glynda." Qrow thanked walking up to them Akame was standing right in front of him in an instant

"I have no idea how you got her to open up to you so much Qrow, I barely got her to say more then a few words." Glynda said in amazement looking between the two

"I don't know what it was, but we got some extended family to go meet, then we got to fill these out." Qrow said holding up a stack of papers

"Well then I wish you well in your journey, Akame." Glynda said smiling at her and Akame bowed to her then they left

"How ya doing kid, not too overwhelmed by all this?" Qrow asked as they walked

"No, I'm handling it just fine. But I feel I should apologize for attacking you when you were going through a similar ordeal." Akame answered adjusting her coat a bit

"That was five months ago, water under the bridge at this point... but if you ask Oz it was twenty minutes ago... I don't get it but hey I haven't understood anything for the past few months so... meh." Qrow shrugged of the old incident

"Heya Qrow, headin' back to Patch or..." The pilot asked leaning on the Bullhead

"Yeah, I'll be around for a while so there's no real worry about doin' a drop in the middle of Grimm territory." Qrow answered climbing into the Bullhead alongside Akame

"I gotta say I nearly didn't make it back last time, and apparently I got you to thank for it." the pilot said starting up the airship

"No problem, but next time if the LZ is too hot just drop me where you can, I didn't think I'd catch the Nevermore in time, but luckily you survived." Qrow waved off the thanks as they took off

**(o)**

Arriving back at Patch they started towards the gate but Qrow was quickly stopped by two people who Akame didn't recognize. The first was a girl wearing black and red with a long red cloak draped over her shoulders she had short black hair with red accents, visible on her belt was a compact weapon like Qrows. The other girl was the spitting image of Raven save for hair and eye color they were yellow and purple respectively that and she seemed far more inclined to show off her assets.

"Uncle Qrow! I told Yang I saw you! I _told_ her! But she said that you were away on an important mission! But I was right!" the red one happily said bouncing on her toes

"Couldn't you have waited until tomorrow? Now I gotta deal with Ruby being... who's she?" Yang asked looking over to Akame

"Good to see you too." Qrow deadpanned pulling his hands from his pockets and pulled both of them into a hug "This is Akame. We were on our way to see you guys, any idea where Tai is?"

"Dad? He's at the house, last I checked." Ruby answered shyly looking at Akame mainly focused on her waist Qrow could only assume was because of Murasame

"Well then why are you two here, don't want ya runnin' around ruining the town for everyone" Qrow snarked causing Yang to roll her eyes

"Dad wanted us to do some shopping, so that's what we're doin'." Yang answered putting her hands behind her head

"Oh good." he reached into his pocket and held something out to Akame who took it it was a small rectangle made of some strange material with numbers written on it "Try not to spend to much, Akame you know what to buy." Qrow quickly explained before running down a nearby alleyway vanishing from their sight

"Sooo Qrow left you with us... Akame right?" Yang asked causing the women to nod "Right so lets get along, and all that." Akame nodded again then a long silents fell over them "Do you know how to use that?" Yang asked pointing to the card, Akame shook her head

"Yang I think shes mute." Ruby grabbed Yang and moved a little ways away from Akame then whispered to the older of the two

"If she was mute then how did Qrow know her name?" Yang whispered back

"I told him." Akame answered causing both of them to jump away from the girl who was inches from both of them

"AHH! How did you do that!?" Ruby shouted after recovering causing Akame to look very confused

"Do what?" She asked still confused

"The whole..." Ruby gestured from where they last saw her to where she was now

"I walked." Akame answered understanding what she meant

"Ha! I like her!" Yang laughed and rapped her arm around Akames shoulder, who quickly removed it and took a step away from her causing Yang to look a bit confused "Whats up, you seem a bit down."

"I don't like to get close." Akame answered in a neutral tone as her mind drifted to Leones' fate

"Oh... well then, lets get a move on don't wanna keep dad waiting, and you can tell us how you got roped in with Qrow." Yang said quickly recovering from the slightly depressing statement Akame had made

**(o)**

Qrow arrived at the house rather quickly and knocked on the door, no answer he knocked harder, no answer, he went to knock again but the door opened

"Qrow? What are _you_ doing here." Tai asked leaning out of the house

"Hey Tai, mind if I leave these here? I'll be back soon got a few things around the island I gotta check." Qrow quickly asked holding up a stack of papers

"Fine, but I don't want to hear you trashing another bar." Tai ordered taking the stack of paper from his brother-in-law

"Yeah, don't worry... but when the girls come back they'll have someone else with them, treat her like family." Qrow then turned on his heel and transformed, flying into the distance

Tai then shut the door and looked at the papers seeing a few of them had the word Adoption on them which caused Tai to feel very conflicted about the fact that Qrow of all people would adopt a child.

**(o)**

Qrow landed and transformed back walking forward and stopping in front of a stone tablet, with a burning rose carved into it

"Hey Summer, good to see ya. Sorry I missed your birthday but as you probably know I was... away." Qrow said sitting down in front of it "I know I don't say it much but you were the best thing to ever happen to me, I thought Leone could fill that same role, but I guess I'm destine to have no one to love... but you'd never stop searching so I guess I wont either. Talkin' to you always helps me." Qrow then lied back and closed his eyes, being drawn to sleep.

**(o)**

After teaching Akame how a credit card worked, they went shopping, Akame felt happy with what she had gotten, Ruby and Yang were frightened by how hard it was to drag her away from the meats aisle and the fact that she tried to get back there twice but now they were on their way back to the house groceries in hand or in Akames case three different animals

"Jeez, I didn't think I'd find a meat freak when I was in town today, what 'bout you Ruby?" Yang asked looking over to Ruby who was staring at Akames' waist "Ruby?" she didn't respond Yang next tried teasing Ruby "What'cha lookin' at? Takin' a romantic interest in our cousin? How scandalous."

"W-What?! No! No! nonononono! I- she- SWORD! SHE HAS A SWORD! AND ITS PRETTY!" Ruby answered loudly and gesturing to the blade

"No, its no." Akame answered placing her hand on Murasame and continued warning "Its my demon blade, and should not be touched by any but me."

After a few quite moments Ruby spoke "That's cool."

"Why call it 'your demon blade'?" Yang asked raising an eyebrow at her

"That's what it is." Akame answered neutrally

"Ummm... that's a bit... Emo." Yang said trying to be polite

"Emo?" Akame asked raising an eyebrow

"Ya don't... where are you from? I mean we're out in the boonies but still most people know what an Emo is." Yang avoided defensively

"Avoiding the question and acting defensive trying to save face, therefor you don't know what an 'Emo' is either. Context, 'That's a bit Emo.'. deduction, Emo stands for Emotional." Akame quickly said causing both Ruby and Yang to blink a few times

"Soooo why can't I look at your sword?" Ruby asked after a few seconds of awkward silence

"Because you're probably incompatible." Akame answered pulling Murasame away from both of them

"What do you mean, I mean she is a little strange looking but I don't see why I cant looking her over a bit." Ruby whined after Akames' answer

"I'd prefer to not know what happens when someone non-aggressive towards me or it, is effective by it." Akame answered in a neutral tone before turning down a dirt road causing both Ruby and Yang to look surprise

"How'd you know this is where we turn?" Yang asked quickly moving up next to Akame

"We were here but instead of entering the house we went to see Ozpin." Akame answered

"You were here first?" Yang asked raising an eyebrow "How?"

"Raven gave us a portal here." Akame answered causing Yang to freeze in place

"WHAT!" Yang shouted quickly spinning Akame around and went to grab her but Akame reacted quickly and headbutt Yang and kicking off of her chest sending her to the ground and leaving Akame standing

"YANG! DID YOU SEE THAT! SHES AWSOME!" Ruby cheered appearing next to Yang who groaned and slowly sat up

"Sorry, I reacted without thinking." Akame bowed a bit and held her hand out for Yang to take which she did giving it a hard squeeze which Akame didn't react to

"Nah don't worry 'bout it that was pretty fun, wanna spar later?" Yang offered with a smile

"Of course, I can see many areas that you need improvement in." Akame agreed with a smile

"I... was... was that an insult or a complement?" Yang asked Akame who was already walking away with Ruby "Hey wait up!" Yang called as she chased after them

**(o)**

Walking up to the cabin Akame had a few memories resurface but she hid it

"Welcome Akame to... to the... House." Ruby said her statement quickly falling apart for some reason

"What was that Ruby?" Yang asked tilting her head and looking over her sister

"I dont know what our household is even called? Rose-Xiao Long-Branwen? Or just Rose-Xiao Long or since I took moms last name does that mean its just Xiao Long?" Ruby answered scratching the back of her head

"Hmmm... that's actually a really good question." Yang agreed "Dad or Qrow would probably know."

Yang then unlocked the door and they walked in finding their father sitting on the couch reading something

"Dad were back." Yang said as she and Ruby walked into the kitchen, Akame stood in the doorway and looked around the room

"So you're the girl that Qrow brought, to be completely honest when he first said that he brought someone I thought it was another hussy he met at a bar, I was horrified..." Tai had said looking her over quickly then held up the stack of papers "Until he gave me these." He then stood up and walked over to her and smiled warmly "I don't really care about your past whatever it maybe, I have a few hunches by the way you look but I'm not too worried, Qrow always attracted people like you... and me, I may hate the man but he's still family... that makes you family too, so make yourself at home." Tai finished by taking most of the meat off her hands and headed into the kitchen gesturing for her to follow and she did

"What do you mean by that?" Ruby asked scratching the side of her head

"Qrow didn't tell you? He's planing on adopting Akame." Tai answered causing both Ruby and Yang to cheer and Akame looked over her soon to be new family

**(o)**

Qrow woke to growling he stood up and rubbed sleep from his eyes before opening them seeing a whole pack of Beowolves before him

"Every time..." He muttered to himself pulling Harbinger from his belt and activating it rushing the creatures twirling Harbinger around himself any one of the creatures that got too close got ripped to shreds, after a while of that he quickly flipped over a slash and landed on the back of one of the Beowolves hooked Harbinger on its neck and pulled cutting it clean off, blocking a strike from another and kicking it off the cliff before jumping himself and transformed flying away from the cliff towards the house

**(o)**

Qrow landed in front of the house and transformed back to normal, then pushed the door open and called "I'M BACK!" almost immediately after the words left his mouth Akame was hugging him and Qrow returned it "Hey kiddo, sorry I jumped out like that, but I had to go do a few things. Plus I trust you to not waste all my cash."

"About that..." Akame began awkwardly

"I'm sure its fine, 'sides I can always make more money." Qrow replied without an issue

"Welcome back Qrow, good to see you're not wasted." Tai said leaning out of the kitchen "I was about to start dinner- whoa!" Akame had vanished again this time into the kitchen

"I'll handle it." Akame called out so everyone could hear

"Are you sure?" Tai asked looking a bit uncomfortable about it

"Tai, trust me shes one of the best cooks I know." Qrow said pulling him from the kitchen "Just leave her to her work."

soon after Yang and Ruby both exited the kitchen and sat on the couch alongside Qrow and Tai

"I will admit it does smell really good." Tai had quietly admitted

"Yeah she's really going to town in there!" Ruby agreed smiling at her father

"Well then why don't you go help her kid, I'm sure she'll be really happy to have a helping hand." Qrow asked smiling at her

"I mean... I could but I don't wanna get in the way." Ruby shyly said fiddling with her fingers

"HEY AKAME? WOULD YOU MIND IF RUBY CAME AND HELPED OUT?" Qrow shouted causing Ruby to quietly gesture for him to stop

"I DON'T MIND." Akame called back causing Ruby to glare at him before getting up and moving into the kitchen

"Are you sure? I mean Ruby isn't a horrible cook buuuut..." Yang let the statement die

"Ah don't worry about it, when Akame's done with her, she'll be a great cook." Qrow reassured leaning back they sat in silence for awhile until Tai spoke

"So how'd you two meet, I mean if you're adopting her into this family then we should at least know how you met her." Tai pried as yang propped her feet up on the coffee table

"That's not for me to tell. We all got our pasts and hers is one full of pain, lets leave it at that." Qrow avoided and drank from his flask before changing the subject "But I can tell you a bit about where I was for the past few months."

"GUYS! DINNER IS READY!" Ruby called happily

"Oh good I can avoid this situation." Qrow quickly said and moved into the kitchen

**(o)**

Entering the Kitchen and looked at the small table and the counters both covered with different kinds of meat and Akame was going around loading Rubys' plate with everything

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" Ruby cried theatrically and dropped to her knees

"You need to eat properly or you won't grow to be a powerful warrior." Akame explained calmly continuing to pile food higher and higher and occasionally pulling some food from Rubys' plate

"You two seem to be having fun." Qrow commented as he started fixing his own plate

"Uncle Qrow Help! She wont stop putting _sooooo_ much food on my plate!" Ruby begged as she hopped onto his back

"Meh, shes right kid. You cant survive on gunpowder and Dust... I don't think... don't try it either." Qrow answered her causing her to gasp and jump off his back

"You're one of them!" she shouted pointing at him before dashing away leaving rose petals in her wake

"She'll be back when she realizes we got all the food here." Yang said also filling her plate followed by Tai and after a few minutes Ruby entered quietly and also started eating

"So when are you two going to fill out those papers?" Tai asked as they ate

"Probably after this." Qrow answered and Akame nodded in agreement causing Tai to nodded in acknowledgment he then looked to Akame

"Sorry Akame but we don't have any spare room, but you could sleep in Rubys' room she has an extra bed back from when she and Yang slept in there together." Tai offered causing Akame to tilt her head

"Where does Qrow sleep?" she asked causing Tai to look to Qrow before he responded

"Well- Qrow... when he does sleep in the house usually sleeps on the couch." Tai answered carefully

"That'll work." Akame answered continuing to scarf down everything on her plate

"Anyways Qrow, how was your mission? Oz called and said..." Tai looked over to Ruby and Yang who were flinging food at each other and laughing "... well what he said was unimportant, so what happened?"

"Brushed elbows with death a few too many times but apart from that nothing special. Most of it is confidential though." Qrow answered causing Tai to sigh

"Always with the secrets." Tai muttered to himself

"I know you don't like it but its to keep you guys safe." Qrow said with a sigh

"Like how you kept Summer safe?" Tai asked loudly glaring at him causing everything to fall silent Ruby and Yang both stopped what they were doing and stared at the two of them Akame doing the same

"Now isn't the time Tai." Qrow growled glaring at him

"Then why wont you talk about your mission? You vanished for almost a half an hour, Ozpin called and told me you were probably dead. then you're back out of nowhere, you have Akame with you and you look like you got your ass kicked from Vacuo to Vale!" Tai nearly shouted but tried to keep his cool

Qrow didn't say anything he just stood up and walked out of the kitchen Akame following after him picking up both of their plates

"Can you two ever be in the same place for five minutes without arguing?" Yang asked glaring at her father while Ruby quietly continued eating

**(o)**

Qrow marched out of the house and over to a small overgrown campsite just out of sight of the house and sat down at it

"Qrow, I brought food." Akame said as she sat down next to him holding out a plate to him

"Thanks." Qrow thanked as he took the plate then continued talking "Sorry about that, we don't usually get like _that_, we should get those papers filled out."

"I agree, once we get that done I can start helping you with your war." Akame said leaning on him

"About that, I don't mind you doin' that, but you should go to school first, there's way too many types of Grimm for you to memorize in a few hours plus Oz has this rule that only fully qualified huntsman with a license can work for him... unless its an extreme emergency." Qrow explained bursting her bubble

"Alright, I'm assuming you'll continue work while I'm learning." Akame asked as she started eating

"I'm the only person that Oz can send from one side of the planet to the other and get there unnoticed, so yeah I'll keep workin'." Qrow answered as he stared to eat as well. They continued until Ruby and Yang walked up and joined them

"Yo! When did you find this place?" Yang asked sitting down across from them looking around the overgrown campsite

"About nineteen years ago, when Tai first kicked me out of the house." Qrow answered and started eating

"Yeah sorry about that Qrow, recently Dads a bit irritable since I'll be heading to Beacon soon." Yang continued and Ruby nodded in agreement

"Its cool, I figured that's whats been getting to him. I'm sure you'll do great though." Qrow deflected

"Oh and we brought these, figured you'd want them." Ruby said holding out a pen and the stack of papers

"Thanks kiddo." Qrow thanked taking them and handed them to Akame who started filling out her personal details Qrow helping where needed until the stack of papers were almost completely filled out then Qrow spoke again "Now we just got one final thing to fill out, your last name."

"Branwen." Akame answered causing Qrow to raise an eyebrow

"Kid if your trying to be polite or something you don't have to." Qrow tried to deter her

"I don't have one of my own, and you're the one who brought me here so I see no reason to have any other name." Akame explained looking him dead in the eyes

"Alright but I should tell you there's a lot of... hate linked to that name." Qrow tried to deter again

"You have my answer, besides I look like both you and Raven I was going to end up with that hate either way." Akame stood firm on the subject

"Fine... just a warning." Qrow then wrote it in on all the locations where her name was

"Akame Branwen... weird that you don't have your own last name though... not to say that its a bad thing or anything! I'm not saying that! I'm just saying if you were to not not have a last name that..." Ruby continued to stumble over her statement until she just gave up on it and stayed quiet

"Yeah maybe you should cook with Akame more... It helps with communication." Qrow said after she fell quiet

"I HAVE PERFECTLY REASONABLE COMMUNICATION SKILLS... JUST... not... with other people." Ruby shouted which fell apart into a agreement with his statement

"That right there, that why you need to cook with her more." Qrow commented before he got up and explained what he was doing "Anyways I'll be going to Oz to give him these I'll be back... Eventually."

"See you later Uncle Qrow." Ruby said smiling at him

"See ya when your back" Yang said her and Ruby both getting up

"I'll leave the door unlocked, just in case Tai locks it." Akame said calmly rising to her feet

"Not the first time that's happened, see ya later." Qrow said as he walked into the woods vanishing from sight

**(o)**

Qrow entered Ozpins office the quiet ticking drowned out by the sounds of typing

"Qrow welcome back, Have you finished with the paper." Ozpin said closing his computer and looking to Qrow

"Yeah, we finished a about ten minutes ago." Qrow answered placing the paper on the table

"Good, I'll get these processed they should be done in a week or less, was there anything else?" Ozpin asked smiling at him

"Yeah, do you think you could get Akame into Beacon this year?" Qrow asked calmly as the room fell completely silent the ticking now became much louder

"I'm perfectly fine with putting her into Vales registries... But I will not endanger the students of Beacon." Ozpin said firmly staring straight into Qrows eyes showing him that hes not joking around

"She wouldn't endanger them, shes the nicest person I've ever met just... dealt a bad hand. Shes lost _everyone_ she cares for Oz." Qrow answered Ozpin in kind

"Is that what she told you? Because I wouldn't believe that for a seco-" Ozpin began before Qrow interrupted him

"She didn't have to tell me! I watched it happen! I lost the same people! Sheele, Bulat, Chelsea, Tatsumi, Lubbock, L- Leone." Qrows voice hitched slightly on the last name in the list "Pretty soon Najenda will be gone too... we lost a lot, her and I... and even after she won her own war, here she is willing to fight in another. I don't care if you think shes a danger I know for a fact that she will be probably the greatest huntress of all time."

"Qrow, you have so much explaining to do and you haven't said a single word on what happened and I'm getting to tired to deal with this. Either you can tell me what happened or she can." Ozpin continued in his cold tone causing Qrow to sigh

"Fine, but let me ask you to do one thing. Reserve judgment until the end because all these events... might be a bit... morally gray..." Qrow then explained everything how he met Akame, what Night Raid is, who he killed, who Akame killed, how long he was there, how he got back, and everything in between "... And that's everything, From what I know that's not the first time Akames lost people close to her, I haven't gotten all the details but I don't think she wants to share."

Ozpin seemed deep in thought seemingly debating with himself for a long period of time before speaking again "What about Akames' sister, Kurome? You mentioned her but she just seemed to vanish from your story, why?"

"No clue, best I could gather she ran away, but that's all I really could guess." Qrow answered then sighed "Its probably eating Akame up inside."

"I... I'll make the arrangements for her entry into Beacon academy." Ozpin sadly said before readopting a serious tone "But I have one request... Well two actually; firstly, I want to talk to her myself. Secondly, she must have an extra weapon to use apart from Murasame, strangely enough I wouldn't feel safe if shes going to be walking around carrying a blade that can kill with a single cut. If you agree with both of those; then yes she'll have my full support."

"Yeah I figured the second one, and I'm sure she'll agree to the first one." Qrow said happily and started towards the elevator

"Oh and Qrow, I need you to go find Autumn, I have reason to believe she may be in danger." Ozpin ordered reopening his computer

"Yeah I'll leave in a few, about twenty minutes give or take, gotta say goodbye and tell Akame about the conditions." Qrow said as he entered the elevator

**(o)**

Reentering the house Qrow found Akame sitting on the couch alone staring at the TV remote in some form of fascination

"Welcome back Qrow." Akame said happily smiling at him and putting the remote down

"Hey, things'll be made official in about a week, then you'll be Akame Branwen. I talked with Oz about getting you into Beacon this year, under two conditions are you allowed. Firstly he wants to talk to you, I had to tell him about all the things Night Raid has done to get him to entertain the idea, so I think he wants to make sure you're not some psychotic serial killer... and then secondly he wants you to have a weapon that isn't Murasame for obvious reasons, as long as you can agree to those he'll support your entry into Beacon." Qrow explained sitting down next to her

"I can do both... as long as Murasame remains in my possession." Akame answered calmly leaning on him

"That's up to you two to discuss, there's one more thing I gotta tell ya, I'm gonna be heading out on another mission in... five minutes... fuck I was hoping to have gotten here faster." Qrow sighed and leaned back

"Before you leave, I think I should tell you my past." Akame said closing her eyes and snuggling into him a bit more

"I was gonna leave that be until you felt the need to talk about it." Qrow answered her statement

"Now would be a good time... when me and Kurome were children we were... sold. Sold by our parents to the empire..." Akame continued telling Qrow every last detail of her past from her time training to be an assassin to her brainwashing in the Elite Seven and to how she finally joined Night Raid

"Akame... I wish- I hope that the life you make here, is better then the one you had." Qrow quietly said to her rapping his arm around her shoulder

"I hope so too." She quietly answered back

"I wish I could stay, but I gotta go. Hopefully I'll see you soon." Qrow said as he rose from the couch and walked towards the door

"You _will_ see me later, you _will_ come back." Akame ordered looking him dead in the eyes

"You got it, see you later kid." Qrow agreed and exited the building locking the door behind him

**(o)**

Qrow flapped his wings flying farther and farther from his home and family, flying to some far off place on Remnant to continued working towards a better future as he had done before in the Imperial Empire but with far less bloodshed this time around he hoped.

Akame sat in the living room for a few more minutes still trying to figure out the TV remote not really getting anywhere but trying nonetheless before lying back on the couch and falling asleep.

Raven sat in her camp the sounds of training drums echoing all around her watching as Kurome tossed and turned in the infirmary bed she was in and occasionally coughed up a large amount of blood which Raven quickly cleaned up.

Najenda sat across from former general Rose as they went over the many reports from the newly named 'Great Imperial Civil War' as Rose told her more and more about her past.

Mine sat at Tatsumis' grave mourning her lost lover, he was one of the first to be buried due to his valor in combat against near impossible odds.

They all continued working for their futures, fighting through the horrors of war and pain of loss in hopes that one day they will find what their looking for...

**(-)**

**Thus it ends, I thank anyone who reads this... and doesn't read this. I know some wont because back when I would just read and not write, I would skip Authors Notes which admittedly are rather important, if you want to know more about how they wrote their stories so I'll add a little something that may shock some of you but will probably come as no surprise to others. I literal made this up as I went, I had no writing process, I had no end goal, I had no plan whatsoever, and I kinda just... guessed the whole way through. So I thank you for your support, kindness, and writing advice. And I'll probably continue writing, I found this to be an extremely fun hobby and something I'm pretty good at, so take that 6th grade writing teacher! And 7th grade writing teacher... and 8th grade... and 9th... alright lets just say I haven't had a great track record, but I have vastly improved, both my 10th and 11th grade teachers said I was getting better but that's all beside the point and I'm getting off track which once again, I'm just making this up as I go. Its really not the worse thing in the world; making it up I mean, as long as you are confident and willing to put a _lot_ of work into it, it'll (eventually) become easier to write these things. I loved writing it, its been fun and I can't wait to continue... (I'll probably take a short break then start on the next one.) but until we get there, I hope you enjoy this story. I might make some one-shots.**


	25. Crow of Night Raid Reviews

**This was suppose to be at the end of the last chapter... but I like multiples of five sooooo this is here now. Enjoy! (Or don't, I don't care, not like I made this just for you specifically [Your name here] or anything.)**

**It should also be mentioned that I'm only responding to the comments that I can give relevant information on, or add a bit of story to, or something that stuck with me for the whole way through**

TheReaperCommander 'The Qrow And Raven bonding is just amazing. Too bad that Leone died I thought with Qrow and Raven here they would be able to save her.' **Thanks for the complement on sibling bonding I take 'inspiration' from my older sister for that, and Qrow couldn't have saved Leone she was already dead on her feet at that point so unlocking her aura to heal her would have been impossible, Raven could have but neither Qrow nor Leone knew that and Raven wasn't willing to sacrifice that secret for her brother.**

Toa IceHeart 'Did you skip Sheele's death?' **Yes I wasn't very confident in my skills back then so I made the whole plot of Qrow going north to watch Esdeath just to keep him away from that event but during his time with Esdeath and co. he learned of what happened.**

Jlargent 'You could have Raven kidnap Kurome and take her to her camp to flush the toxins out of her system.' **I kinda, maybe, sorta, took that idea and ran with it by knocking Qrow out and leaving Raven basically unattended with a corpse, her brother, and a very **_**VERY**_** confused child... but it a better outcome than what I had planned (Nothing) so thank you for the aid in the outcome of this story.**

It was a guest who wrote this so I don't know what to put here its also very long and would just pad the word count, it is good criticism and I am very grateful and hope that I have fulfilled your wants. 'Qrow isn't stupid, he was the right arm for Ozpin for info gathering. he may drunk, yes, but think of him like jack sparrow. Drunk enough to seem goofy to actually be dangerous and cunning. he won't let himself be captured that easily when in unknown or enemy territory.' **This is a part of what was written down that stuck with me. I feel Qrow in the first chapter was yes not what he's was suppose to be, but he wasn't captured, six on one are hard odds to beat Akame also feel for his ruse of dropping his guard and releasing her showed that he wasn't going to harm them, In a few quick moments he earned a bit of trust and thats all he needed**

Finally we have COBRS DARKNISS **Once again its very long so ill do what I done do did with the last one... a clusterfuck, I guess. but in all seriousness I was very grateful for the advice I read the Review when I was in school the day after upload and when I got home I immediately rewrote the first chapter... and looking back now it **_**was**_** really bad and I hope that you stuck around until the end.**

**I apologize for any grammar mistakes this was kind of a last minute addition as previously stated, unless I fixed it and now this is the first time you'll be seeing the fact that it was last minute.**


	26. Kill her Fate

**A/N IMPORTANT INFORMATION AT THE END IF YOU WISH TO CONTINUE THE TALE I'VE TOLD HERE.**

**TLDR- Assassin of Beacon Volume 1 and 2 are completed and waiting to be read.**

Leone slowly made her way down the alleyway, looking down the blood began to seep through her cloak turning it a dark shade of red, quietly she made her way down the alley, after a few steps she tripped and fell to the ground, with a grunt she forced herself upward as much as she could, after a few seconds of forcing she collapsed to the ground

"Dammit... I guess this'll do." Leone said tiredly as she looked at her dark dank surroundings, boxes and brick walls. It wasn't that bad of an end, she got to smash that bastards face in so she could die happy knowing that. Closing her eyes she waited for death to claim her, but instead of death she found nothing but Qrow filling her mind, his dumb smile, his cocky attitude in the heat of battle, that tattered and torn cape that he always wore... that thought alone made her choke up a bit, how the hell could that alone be the thing that broke her? Not pain, not the lose of a friend, but the fact that she wasn't going to be able to hear Qrows voice again, that she wouldn't get to see his face again, that she couldn't feel his embrace again, for once in her life she was angry that she listened to her instincts, she wanted to be with Qrow right now, it was so cold and she was alone, why? She thought this was the right thing to do! But it wasn't, it couldn't be the right thing. Typically she couldn't care less when it came to her condition but she felt that Qrow was the one who could make all this unease and fear go away, that if only he was there than this wouldn't be so bad... this had to be wrong.

_**It had to be wrong. After a few moments of waiting the cold and numbness went away and the unease and fear followed, opening her eyes she was greeted to a forest of red trees, rising to her feet she looked around, no one was around her, lifting up her cloak she checked her stomach for wounds, nothing was there**_

"_**Hello?" Leone called out**_

"_**So, you've finally come to have you?"**_

"_**Umm, who are you?" Leone asked looking for the source of the voice, it seemed to come from everywhere**_

"_**I am, what you would call your past... or was it future? I don't remember they all happen at once. Now then, I gave you that information for free considering that's what everyone asks. You have three questions, they can be of anything, about anyone, I will provide an answer."**_

"_**Okay, that explained nothing, but hey if you're giving out answers I'll take 'em." Leone happily replied, clearing her head she began to think of what to ask it could be about anything... anything at all... "Was I pregnant when I died? Cause me and Qrow had a lot of sex before that final mission so I wanted to know, and I was feeling weird for that whole mission."**_

"_**Yes. It was to be a girl with pale skin, blond and black hair, with sharp red eyes."**_

"_**That's adorable, I can imagine what they looked like but... well this just hurt." Leone said feeling bile rise up her throat, she let her thoughts again return to Qrow and then their unborn child, she felt far more pain then she ever physically sustained before at that thought, the three of them, together. Something she didn't believe she could ever have... but she need to make sure.**_

"_**Two questions remain."**_

"_**Is it possible for me to return to Qrow and Akame in life?" Leone asked without hesitation**_

"_**The power to revisit is common among the dead, but the power to revive while frowned upon is very possible, but one must be of the prime worlds to do so, you are from a secondary world much like Qrow, instead you must face many trials to be deemed worth of returning, that may take centuries. One question left."**_

"_**I don't give a flying fuck, I will do whatever it takes to reach my bestie and her bird!" Leone shouted out clenching her fists and removed her cloak "How do I reach these 'trials'?"**_

"_**I do not know."**_

"_**Hang on I thought you can answer everything! What happened to that?"**_

"_**I said 'I will provide an answer' I never said it would be the answer you wanted or if it was correct. Zero questions left. Farewell."**_

"_YOU DICK!" Leone shouted to the sky, but for the life of her she couldn't figure our why, one second she was lying in an alleyway bleeding out the next she was calling the sky a dick, yep... that's the way to live. Looking around she felt the sudden urge to walk North,like there was something waiting for her in that direction, given the fact it was the only information she had to go off of, it was the best information to go off of, and thus she began to march towards the sensation_

_She spent days walking, she felt hungry but no matter how much she ate she never felt full, she felt thirsty but no matter how much she drank she never felt her thirst drown, each step she felt pins and needles but she pushed onward even if her legs felt extremely heavy. She walked and walked until she couldn't anymore, collapsing to the ground again she sighed and relaxed, her body felt heavy and she was so tired it didn't really matter if she took a short nap, right? Closing her eyes her mind was again assaulted with visions of Qrow and Akame, with a groan she pushed herself up into a standing position and continued to walk_

"_I swear, when I see you again Qrow I'm gonna beat you." Leone said as she slowly continued towards the feeling that she had, she passed by upside down mountains, reverse trees, strange structures made of a white stone with no one inside, barely any creatures inhabited this place, wherever she was it didn't make any sense, there were masses of land floating in the sky, she could have sworn she saw a large one with a city on it, but with how tired, hungry, and thirsty she wasn't sure she could trust her eyes anymore, so she ignored it. Walking up to a normal looking forest she looked around it, this had to be her destination, every fiber in her being told her this has to be it, walking forward she entered the forest, walking with a new vigor she knew she was close, it was near the center of this forest, that's what her instincts told her... but should she trust them? What she really wanted in the end was denied to her because of them... but shes already made it this far, too deep to quit now. She continued to walk until she reached the center of the forest after exited through a large bush she collapsed again panting heavily, looking up she saw a cabin. With the lights on crawling towards the door, she grabbed a rock and threw it at the door missed and it crashed through the window_

"_Meh... good enough..." was all Leone said before collapsing to the ground and letting darkness take her again_

Opening her eyes she looked around, she was in a bed, in a house... she was in her bed, in her house, the warmth she felt was extremely comforting, she looked down and saw a pair of arms wrapped around her naked body, looking over her shoulder she saw Qrow happily sleeping next to her, she didn't want to get out of bed but she felt that she needed to, removing Qrows hands from her stomach and breast she got out of bed and dressed herself, the only clothes she had were the ones she wore in the empire, not that it mattered to her she was always happy to show off, walking out of the room she made her way downstairs following the smell of cooking meat, entering the kitchen she saw Akame cooking, sneaking up behind her Leone hugged her and lifted her up, Akame made no attempt to escape

"Morning Akame! How was your night?" Leone asked as she set Akame down

"Sleepless." Akame answered as she went back to cook, Leone made an awkward noise and scratched the back of her head

"It couldn't have been that bad." Leone waved off awkwardly as she sat at the table

"We got multiple complaints from the neighbors, and the police." Akame clarified as she set a plate of beef stroganoff in front of Leone, she began to blush quiet profusely at the thought of what she was talking about

"Oriole should be waking up soon, I'll go get her." Akame said after looking at the clock on the wall, she then vanished into another room. _'Oriole... that's a dumb name. Who names someone something so dumb?'_ Leones' thoughts were interrupted by Akame reentering the room holding a small child with pale skin, blond hair with many streaks of black in it, with large red eyes. _'She is beautiful.'_ was all Leone could think as she stared at the child, her child.

"Leone? Are you doing okay?" Akame asked as she set the child down in a booster seat

"Yeah... its just... shes beautiful." Leone said staring at the girl as Akame tried to feed her meat, it was generally successful, but she kept spitting it back up

"_Leone?"_

"Akame, I don't think shes ready for food that large yet." Qrows voice came from the doorway, both turned to see him fully dressed and with Harbinger on his belt

"Oh... then what does she eat?" Akame asked completely confused

"We got some baby food in the fridge." Qrow said and pointed at it as he sat down next to Leone, Akame nodded and walked over to the fridge and opened it grabbed one of the jars and gasped in surprise

"Whats up kiddo?" Qrow asked looking over to her, Akame held up a jar with 'Beef' written on it "Ha! You owe my twenty bucks." Qrow gloated at after reading it and looking to Leone

"I could have sworn... could have... sworn..." Leone began but felt strange, something was off with this

"You okay?" Qrow asked as he leaned on the table

"Are you real?" Leone asked looking around at everything, something was wrong

"Last I checked." Qrow snarked and smiled at her

"Is this real?" Leone asked again now looking directly into Qrows eyes, something about them was off, there wasn't the age to them, which drew her to them

"_LEONE!"_

"And who keeps saying my name?!" Leone asked as everything became dark and her senses failed her

_Sitting up she banged her head into something_

"_Ow... I nurse you back to health and this is the thanks I get?" a familiar voice asked, forcing her eyes open she looked around she was in a cabin the looked like it was recently built, looking down she saw Lubbock sitting on the ground rubbing his head_

"_Sorry 'bout that Lubb, Where are we?" Leone asked as she looked around_

"_Were dead. I'm assuming you did what me and Tatsumi did, that was a few months ago now." Lubbock answered as he stood_

"_How did you die?"_

"_Esdeath got me... I didn't put up much of a fight... sorry." Lubbock answered awkwardly clearly embarrassed by that fact_

"_You should be! Why did we even pay you?" Leone asked as she stood "Who else is here?"_

"_Me, you, Chelsea, Tatsumi, Bulat, and Sheele." Lubbock answered as Leone walked towards what she could only assume was the kitchen_

"_So do we got any alcohol 'round here or what?" Leone asked as she vanished into the room_

"_Yeah... you don't seem to have changed that much." Lubbock commented as he followed her_

"_Well, I'm not really planing on sticking around so I might as well be consistent." Leone replied as she she began to search cabinets _

"_Where are you going? You just got here." Lubbock asked as he sat at the table_

"_I'm gonna find the way out of here, Qrow and Akame are all alone having fun with out me. That's not allowed." Leone answered as she stood and continued her search_

"_Well Bulat probably knows something bout that, hes been here for... well he said about a hundred years, but I don't trust that. Considering is only been five-ish months."_

"_Well it doesn't matter, I had a kid and now I don't I have very little to lose right now." Leone calmly said as she leaned on the counter_

"_I had... no idea. I'm sorry." Lubbock apologized his voice conveying his emotion_

"_Don't worry about it, that's on me. I gotta find a way outta here so we can try again." Leone explained as she went back to searching "Where the hell do you guys keep the alcohol?" Leone asked getting angrier_

"_In the fridge over there." Lubbock answered and pointed at it a tall gray box, Leone walked over and opened it seeing a large amount of alcohol waiting for her_

"_Oh... well this thing is cool." Leone commented and grabbed a bottle slammed the door shut and began to chug the contents_

"_So can we discuss the fact that you want to defy death for the pure fact that you want to have sex with Qrow again." Lubbock asked as she gasped for air after she finished the drink_

"_No, there's nothing to discuss. I don't wanna leave my mate and bestie alone... wherever they are." Leone denied as she reached into the fridge again and grabbed more alcohol "So, wheres everyone else?"_

"_Everyone's got work during the evening, so their all asleep right now. I work during the days so I'm a awake right now." Lubbock answered as he stood "Speaking of, I should get going now. You stay here, until someone wakes up. I should mention Esdeath showed up here a few weeks ago."_

"_What the hell was she doin' here?" Leone questioned as she followed him out the door into the living room_

"_She came here for Tatsumi, Bulat talked her out of it and sent her off in some random direction I think. You can ask him when he wakes up." Lubbock answered as he pulled on his long coat and walked out the door leaving Leone alone in the room._

"_I guess I'll wait..." Leone said to herself as she sat down and closed her eyes letting her mind wander_

Opening her eyes she looked around, she was in a bed, in a house... she was in her bed, in her house...

**A/N Its been a while, my friends, it has been a while. I cant express how happy I am to get to upload on Crow of Night Raid again, it has a strange feeling to it, but that can be elaborated on at another time. Assassin of Beacon Volume 1 and 2 have both been uploaded and completed, I forgot that most people followed the story and not the Author, so I decided to make a quick little story and latch it onto the end of Crow of Night Raid, you know how most people just give you Author updates in a full chapter, I always hated that even if they are important, so I decided if I ever need to make an update like this I'll make a quick chapter and upload it with the Authors Notes**

**TLDR- Assassin of Beacon Volume 1 and 2 are completed and waiting to be read.**

**(I will say I personally feel that volume 1 feels like it drags on when you get to the last 4 chapters, and volume 2 has some inconsistencies.)**


End file.
